Genesis: Aldnoah-Zero
by Palladin1337
Summary: As the Earth spirals towards the second Earth-Vers war, things begin to happen that will shake both worlds to their cores. New allies are found and new threats are revealed as the Orbital Knights launch their campaign. Only now, the users of Aldnoah will have to face something they never have before. Now, they will have to face the power of a Gundam.
1. Chapter 1

**In a Strange Land**

Gazing at the main view screen, Avalon couldn't help but feel an intense wave of homesickness. The planet he was looking at was achingly familiar to him in almost every detail. The color of its oceans, the shape of its land, all of it reminded him of home. It looked so much like the Earth he had known, and in reality it really _was_ Earth. But at the same time, it wasn't Earth; it wasn't _his_ Earth, and that became abundantly clear when he focused on the space around it.

For starters, there hadn't been an asteroid belt around his Earth. It also lacked the familiar lines and discs that comprised the orbital elevators and solar power system he was accustomed to. But most of all, his Earth didn't have several seed-shaped vessels sitting in obvious attack positions across the span of the planet. The systems aboard his ship had picked out almost a dozen of them just in the region he could see, and that wasn't counting the multiple facilities built into the asteroids themselves. Add that to the gaping wound in the moon, and it all became pretty clear; this wasn't his world.

Shaking his head to clear the memories away, he rechecked his instruments as he steadily approached the upper atmosphere. He didn't have any real plan once he got down to the surface beyond finishing his task in this realm. So far, it appeared that the sensors aboard those installations were just as susceptible to GN Particle interference as the systems back on his old world, meaning that as long as he remained out of visual range he was safe. Confident that he would at least make it to reentry without detection, Avalon leaned his chair back and checked out the content he could access from this world's limited satellite network.

As one could guess, there was a large amount of general entertainment being broadcast on the open waves. Not nearly as much as Avalon was used to seeing, but that was to be expected from such a limited network. Besides, these programs were of no interest to him at the moment. He was more interested in the various news programs from the different nations. If he was going to spend the next few days or weeks among this world's people, he would have to be aware of what was going on in the world. While it would have been easier to get up to speed using the encrypted military broadcasts, he didn't want to risk any attention at such an early stage. And so, despite the fact that he would still have to wade through lots of chaff to get the information he needed, Avalon sat back and slowly paged through the different news networks.

After a while, he realized that all of the networks were talking about the same thing; some kind of royalty had landed on the planet the previous day to begin talks with the United Earth government. She was apparently a princess from the colony on Mars. From what he could tell from the way they spoke about it, this 'colony' had become an independent entity some time ago and that there were still rather tense relations between them and Earth. Leaving the broadcast playing on one screen, Avalon accessed the data web and began pulling up all of the information he could find on this conflict. And it by no means filled him with confidence.

After discovering a transport gate on the moon and a large trove of advanced alien technology, the first colonists of Mars had decided to wage a war for independence. While the Martian forces had been, for the most part, outnumbered by the UE militaries, the use of an alien power system, called Aldnoah Drives, had given them a decisive advantage over the Earth forces. The records of the capabilities of these drives were incredibly vague, so Avalon couldn't even begin to guess how they would fare against his own machine in a fight. He could only hope that they weren't nearly as formidable as some people seemed to think. However, since the war had been ended with the destruction of the gate, and the moon, it gave him more than enough reason to want to steer clear of them if he could help it.

But while those machines were mostly a mystery, the machines used by the Earth forces were much better documented. Called 'Kataphrakts,' their combat abilities could be viewed as respectable for the level of technology used to make them. However, by the standards Avalon was used to, they were very basic and cheap mobile frames with rather depressing armaments. For starters, the entire frame was much smaller than his mobile suit. Measuring almost a full 6 meters shorter, they were also much lighter with armor equivalent to that used by modern tanks. Combine that with the fact that the machines used assault rifles almost exclusively, and Avalon could understand why they had only been able to fight the Martians to a standstill.

 _Hell, I'd be surprised if they could penetrate my normal armor, let alone my damned shield_ he thought as he closed the screens. If it came down to it, he was confident that he could fight his way through those machines, although he hoped it wouldn't come to that. These Martian units, though… they would be a different story. Before he could dwell on it much further, the news broadcast grabbed his attention. Apparently, the princess was now taking a convoy to where the council members had gathered. While most of the onlookers appeared to be curious and excited, he spotted more than a few faces that were definitely _not_ pleased with her being there.

 _Can't say I blame them_ he thought as he entered the asteroid belt, _if someone had dumped a ton of rock all over my home world, I'd be pretty pissed, too._ But then he noticed something that the cameraman didn't; a faint smoke trail between two buildings. The camera had panned away too quickly for Avalon to get a good look, but he could tell right away that it wasn't just a fluke. The trail had been hugging the ground, an obvious sign that a missile was streaking through the buildings. He didn't even have time to guess at its purpose when the missile suddenly streaked into the screen again, slamming into the middle car of the convoy. Several more missiles followed shortly after it, tearing all of the cars into pieces and ensuring there were no survivors.

Staring at the screen in mild horror as it cut away from the gruesome scene, Avalon tried to figure out what the hell he had just watched. It was ironic, considering he already knew what he had seen, but his conscious mind was still reeling at the sheer stupidity he had just witnessed. Some dissident faction had, for whatever reason, decided to take it upon themselves to assassinate a Martian ambassador, and a member of their royal household no less. To say that there would be hell to pay would be an understatement; the Martian military would demand blood, and lots of it, for such a crime.

And he wasn't wrong by any stretch of the imagination. An alert from the main sensors grabbed his attention, and he watched as the orbital stations began moving towards the planet. _There's no way_ he thought briefly as he checked their trajectories, _they can't possibly be bringing those things down to the surface_. But sure enough, a number of them dropped straight for the surface, aiming for various cities as they began to glow from atmospheric heating. What made it worse was that these landing ships weren't aiming near the cities in an effort to avoid civilian casualties; they were aiming directly at the center of them. He couldn't even begin to calculate how many people were about to be killed in their opening volley, but he guessed it would definitely be in the millions.

And all he could do was sit back and watch, powerless to stop them. _No, screw that_ he thought as he deactivated the autopilot, plotted a new course, and kicked the engines up to their maximum safe output. His mission may have been important to this realm's survival in the long run, but he couldn't just sit back and watch this. Setting his sights on Japan, since it was the closest landmass, Avalon dove into the atmosphere while he activated his forward GN field. Such a reckless descent would be taxing on the particle storage and GN drive, so he would have to give both of them time to recover before he actually made a move. Still, if the Earth forces were half as outgunned as the records suggested, then he couldn't just let this massacre happen. _I guess I'll get to see how a Martian Kataphrakt stacks up against my machine after all._

* * *

Up in orbit, one of the landing castles that hadn't been chosen for the assault sat in a ready position. It was under the command of a Count who had just attained the position, and he was irritated at not being selected for the assault. He had wanted to bring his fortress down on these 'people,' to show them the might of the Vers Empire. That they would dare to harm a member of the royal family was blasphemous, and his honor as an Orbital Knight demanded that he ride out there in his Kataphrakt and put them in their place.

However, they would require orbital support in case the UE forces got creative, as well as to defend their various support facilities. And while it pained him to admit it, guarding the supply chain was almost as important as the actual combat. And so he remained in orbit, unaware of the danger approaching his ship.

Under a GN particle cloak, a small vessel approached the ship from the stern. It looked a lot like a rectangular box from a distance, with a slightly rounded front. But as it got closer, it became clear that something was riding it. Towards the front of the machine was the upper section of a mobile suit. In one hand it held what was obviously a rifle, while the other was empty. Of course, for what it intended to do it wouldn't need any of its onboard weapons. Instead, the machine just closed with the larger ship before rotating so its underside faced the surface.

At some unseen command, six legs folded out from the main body and clamped onto the castle's surface. One of its legs then seemed to liquefy before spreading down and across the castle's hull. After a few minutes of seeding the material, the machine broke away from the growth and reformed its leg before retracting them all back into the main body. Enough of the material had been planted to be self-sustaining, and by the time the crew realized what was happening it would be too late to stop it. Turing away, the machine then proceeded to head down to the surface. There was someone in this realm that it would need to kill.

* * *

After he had gotten down to the surface, Avalon had to find a safe place to set his ship down while the GN drive worked to recharge the storage containers. It was a slow process that put his patience to the test. Deciding that it would be better to take a walk than sit in the command chair and try to stare the screen into submission, he exited the vessel and walked around the beach he had picked. Having watched the Martian landing craft touch down, he was starting to feel incredibly restless; restless and uncomfortable.

He had just witnessed whole chunks of this world's major cities wiped out, their populations reduced to ash and dust. It was all he could do to keep his anger in check, while also burying his sorrow as deeply as he could. How these Martian 'soldiers' could so easily wipe out so many innocent people was beyond him. If they had come down on military installations, or even just outside the cities to minimize the damage, he would have understood. But no, they had come down right on them, knowing it would kill millions, and that just pushed all of the wrong buttons with Avalon. Looking at one of the cities that had managed to avoid becoming such a target, he vaguely recalled that it was where the Martian Princess had been. And now it was under attack.

He had watched a Martian transport drop off one of their Kataphrakts in the city, and it was now in a holding pattern overhead as the single machine laid waste to the defenses. He could hear the muffled explosions from the battle, even from here, and he could tell that it wasn't going well. Sighing in frustration, Avalon began to pace up and down the sand as he tried to come up with a plan to deal with this machine. _The air support could be a problem_ he thought as he continued to walk, _but not a big one. It's most likely just a transport with a light armament. The real challenge will be the Martian mobile suit…Kataphrakt…whatever, since no one really knows what kind of abilities they possess._

He was pulled from these thoughts when the com unit in his ear beeped, informing him that the reserves had reached optimal levels. Rushing back to the ship, Avalon quickly made his way to the small living space and changed into his pilot suit. Grabbing his helmet as he rushed out the door, he made his way into the main storage bay as he put it on and secured the seals. Leaving the visor open so he wouldn't have to activate the life support, he walked out on the gantry to the open cockpit of his mobile suit. After dropping down into the combat chair and connecting his suit to the onboard systems, he jostled the control sticks to wake the machine from its slumber and close the hatch.

"Time to wake up, partner," Avalon said as he closed the visor, sealing himself off from any hostile environments. As the machine began to scan his vitals to make sure he was authorized, it gave him the familiar prompt for voice recognition.

"Gundam Exia; this is Avalon Blade, launching," he said, receiving a green light as the suit powered up. The container hatch opened, while the arms attached to the machine's back began to move, bringing the Exia into a standing position. Once he was fully upright, the clamps released and Avalon dialed up the GN Drive's output. Feeding energy to the particle emitters, he took off while keeping low to the water.

He hoped that by staying low he would avoid drawing the plane's attention, and it payed off as he entered the city. After that, it was a simple matter of following the gunfire. But he wasn't prepared for what he saw. An evacuation transport went roaring by with the upper half of an Earth mobile weapon attached to its bumper, and they were being chased by one of the Martians. The Martian Kataphrakt looked like a big, purple bug and had its arms folded into its body. But that wasn't the truly strange part; as it rounded the corners it would brush up against the buildings and a black barrier would shimmer to life. At which point, the material it came in contact with simply vanished, leaving perfect cuts behind.

 _How in the hell is it doing that_ Avalon wondered as he continued to track them. Finally, the truck was on a straightaway heading for a tunnel, and Avalon saw his chance to help. That is, until he noticed movement on the truck and zoomed in. Two kids were out there, probably trying to pull the pilot out of the machine they had saved. He watched as the kid out front lost his grip and almost went flying, only to be saved by his friend. At least, that's what it looked like. But his grip must have failed, and the poor kid went flying into the Martian machine, disappearing in a flash of black as the field activated.

"Okay, you will pay for that one," Avalon said, kicking his Gundam into action. Soaring up and over the building he had been using as cover, he brought Exia down in front of the truck with the legs just far enough apart to allow them to pass.

"Keep moving!" he broadcast over the speaker, taking a defensive stance. While the truck kept going, the Martian machine came to a stop and stared at him. Glancing down, Avalon saw that the kid still on the outside of the truck was looking up at him with a blank expression. Then they were past, and it was just the two machines squaring off.

Deploying the blaster just inside the guard for his broadsword, Avalon waited to see what this thing would try. After a while, a screen popped up requesting a communication link. Figuring he had nothing to lose, Avalon accepted it and watched as another screen appeared with the face of the Martian pilot. He had short, black hair and was wearing what Avalon assumed was an official uniform for Martian soldiers. The lack of a pilot suit was odd, but not nearly as odd as the look he was getting from the guy.

"Who do you think you are to get between me and those rats?" he asked, clearly pissed off, "Which Lord do you serve? I would know who thinks they can stand in my way."

"My name is Avalon Blade," he replied coldly, "I obey no Lord, and I'm in your way because I won't allow you to kill innocent people."

"Impossible," the Martian replied, "There's no way that you belong to the Terrans; your Kataphrakt is too advanced for that. That can only mean you're a Vers soldier, and as such I demand to know who your Lord is, now!"

Bringing the blaster up, Avalon replied, "I am a Gundam Meister, and the only thing I serve is my own sense of justice. If your small brain can't comprehend that, then that's your problem, not mine. Now kindly die for me."

With that, he pulled the trigger and sent a particle beam into the other machine's head. The shot impacted, causing the barrier to flare as it absorbed the energy. _Okay, that's definitely_ not _good_ Avalon thought as he continued to fire.

"I don't know where you got your Aldnoah Drive," the Martian said as he began to advance, "Or why you're siding with these vermin, but my Nilokeras will end you here!"

With that, he brought his right arm up and attempted to smash its palm down onto the Exia's head. Avalon easily sidestepped the blow and continued to fire while backing away and circling the machine. _It has no real weapons beyond its barrier_ he reasoned as he dodged another swipe, _but my particle beams won't penetrate, which means my beam swords won't, either. My physical blades are out, too, as are my missiles._ No matter how he looked at it, he had just walked into a standoff.

None of his weapons would penetrate that shield, whatever it was. But as quick as the Martian machine was, it wasn't nearly as nimble as Exia. He could keep dodging its swipes all day, although the other pilot didn't seem aware of this. Deciding he had bought enough time, Avalon purposely put his back to one of the office buildings. As the Martian machine closed in to finish him, Avalon brought his shield up and triggered one of his two missile cells. There were four tubes stacked in a square, each with four GN missiles set up end-to-end, one above and one below Exia's arm. Setting four missiles to active, he fired them off in a wide arc at the ground between Exia and the Martian Kataphrakt. The dust and debris from the explosions was enough to obscure his line of sight, and Avalon used that as he dashed to the right.

At least, he had thought so. But the Martian moved through the cloud swiftly, his hand just barely brushing the back of Exia's foot. While he was pissed at having to run, Avalon knew he had very little chance at beating this enemy on his own. Instead, he flew up and away, putting serious distance between himself and the Martian. He noted that the pilot's transport plane hadn't tried to intervene, something for which he was grateful. After a while, Avalon descended back to street level and moved north. He hoped that those civilians had managed to get to safety, but judging from what that single machine could do, 'safety' was relative now. _If that's what they deploy in an opening battle, what in the hell do they save for serious fights_ he wondered as he moved through the city.

After a while, he figured that he had put enough distance to risk some more altitude, and in the process his sensors picked up movement just at the extreme of their range. Turning, Avalon closed on it as he tried to get a better view. He was coming up on what appeared to be a school, and he could see the truck he had just saved. _Well, at least I'll have some company_ he thought as he got closer. It wasn't surprising that the second they saw him, most of the civilians rushed for the relative shelter of the main building. But there were still a few that remained outside, and they all appeared to be a bit younger than him. Bringing the Exia down so it was on one knee, Avalon powered the systems down before opening the cockpit.

He made sure to polarize his visor before stepping out, and he was relatively surprised that he wasn't greeted with weapons. Taking the boarding line down to the ground, he was greeted by the same boy that had been on the outside of the truck and what Avalon assumed were two of his friends. One of them was blonde and looked friendly enough, while the other was a girl with black hair. She seemed more suspicious of him, although the boy in the middle had a blank look like last time.

"Hey, thanks for the help back there," the blonde said, smiling and scratching his head, "We might have been done for otherwise."

"Why did you decide to help us?" the girl asked, crossing her arms.

Avalon recognized her stance well; it was an almost universal one with women, and it was a silent warning to watch your next words _very carefully_. "I just did what any human would do," he replied, looking from her to the other two, "Was I just supposed to sit back and watch you die?"

"But you're a Martian," she continued, her gaze narrowing, "So why would you help Terrans?"

To be perfectly honest, Avalon hadn't been expecting that reaction. "Right, I should have known you would make that mistake," he said, turning back to the Exia, "But before I forget; Exia, seal cockpit and deploy optical camouflage."

At his command, the cockpit closed itself and its entire surface shimmered before it disappeared completely. Aside from a slight waver in the air that was only visible up close, there was nothing to indicate that his mobile suit was even there. Turning back, he unclasped the seals on his helmet before removing it, saying, "We should probably head inside, unless you want that Martian to find us."

Without waiting for their response, he walked past them into the main building. The two boys glanced at each other, with the blonde one shrugging before they followed. The girl, on the other hand, hesitated for a moment longer. She still didn't feel all that trusting of this new guy, in spite of his friendly attitude. _I should keep an eye on him_ she thought as she walked through the doors.

As Avalon walked through the main hall of the school, he noticed that the civilians quickly cleared out when they saw him, and he couldn't really blame them. His suit made him stand out, as did his white hair. "Is there someplace private we can talk?" he asked, not liking some of the looks he was getting. Without breaking stride, the one boy that appeared to be in charge said, "This way." He led them all to what looked like a briefing room, which was odd but would serve his purpose. Dropping into one of the seats, Avalon put his helmet next to him before undoing the clasps on the upper part of his suit. While it was really useful when in his Gundam, it was a bit stifling when outside.

Sighing in relief, he looked between the three and said, "Okay, am I going first or are you?"

"How about you start by telling us your name?" the girl asked, crossing her arms and taking that stance again.

"Easy enough," he replied, leaning back, "I'm Avalon Blade, and it's a pleasure to meet you, miss…?"

"What kind of name is that?" she asked, ignoring his question. Before he could respond, the brown-haired boy spoke up.

"That is Inko Amifumi, and the other one is Calm Craftman," he said, gesturing to the girl and boy respectively, "I am Inaho Kaizuka. You know our names now, so why don't you tell us who you really are?"

"You're a perceptive one, aren't you?" Avalon asked, smiling, "To answer you both, Avalon Blade is just my code name. Unfortunately, the organization I belong to classifies their pilot's identities as need-to-know, and you really don't. Well… at least, the organization I used to belong to."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Calm asked, looking confused.

"It's a long story, and one we don't have the time for," Avalon replied, "For now, that name will have to do. Now, how about answering some of my questions?" When none of them objected, he continued, "This place has a military feel to it, and you all clearly know your way around. So, are you soldiers or were you just undergoing military training?"

"We were carrying out military drills," Inaho replied, "But we're just students."

"Well, that's just freaking great," he replied, running his hand over his face, "The first group I run into is a bunch of freaking kids."

"Hey, you're not much older than us!" Inko said, looking indignant.

"True, but I have a lot more experience than you do," he said, looking right at her, "Or did you also spend the last year fighting in a war?"

"Wait, what?" Calm said, completely lost now.

"Nothing," Avalon said, waving his hand, "So, what's the plan for that big, purple bug?"

"What, you can't take it with your Kataphrakt?" Inko asked with a smug smile.

"No, I can't," Avalon replied, "And let's get a few things straight. First; I'm not a Martian. Second; that's not a Kataphrakt. And third; that thing's shield negates everything it comes in contact with, which renders my entire loadout useless against it."

"Wow, really?" Calm said, scratching his head, "Your machine looked a lot more powerful than that. You really can't do a thing?"

"Not without wasting what ammo I have and some good swords, no."

"We need to get more information on it," Inaho said, turning to Calm, "Can you get a drone and rig it with a few things?"

"Sure I can, but why?" he replied. Without replying, Inaho turned back to Avalon.

"I need all the information you have on it," he said. While it was disturbing to Avalon that the kid's face hardly showed any emotion, he could sense the drive in his tone. He wanted to take this thing out, and he clearly already had some idea of how to do it.

"Consider it yours," he replied, getting up, "Just give me a portable drive and a few minutes."

After pulling the recording of his little scuffle with the machine from Exia's memory, Avalon returned to the room only to walk in on an argument. There was an injured woman badgering Inaho, saying that he was being an absolute idiot for trying to fight back. Inaho, meanwhile, just stood there and stared at her with a blank expression, and Avalon got the feeling that the kid knew she didn't really mean it.

Walking up behind her, he put a hand on her shoulder, saying, "Okay, I think you made your point by now. Ease up, will you?"

To say that she jumped would have been an understatement, and before she could recover Avalon handed over the memory stick to Inaho.

"That's the entire recording of my attempt to engage the machine," he said, "I wish I had more, but none of my other sensors could get a good enough reading."

"Between this and our drone, it should be more than enough," he said, plugging it into the terminal near the screen and bringing the file up.

"So, you're the Martian that helped us," the woman said, looking him up and down.

"For the last time; I'm not a Martian," Avalon said, sighing before pointing at her sling, "And shouldn't you be resting with that kind of injury?"

"And let you kids get hurt doing my job?" she replied, "I don't think so."

"I'm pretty sure I have more combat experience than you do," Avalon replied, crossing his arms. They just glared at each other while Inaho brought up the files, only to trigger a lock-out screen and a password prompt.

"The files are protected," he said, turning and looking at Avalon.

"I'm not surprised," he said, walking over and typing in his code, "It's a standard safety procedure when pulling data from my mobile suit."

"Why would you give us that kind of information?" the woman asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Because I'm helping take this thing out," he replied as he took a chair, sat down and leaned back, "Also, I should tell you that I'm the only person that can pilot that machine, so don't even think about it."

"I wasn't thinking of stealing it," she said, turning back to the screen. Avalon just rolled his eyes at her back. He knew how these military types thought, and he could guess how desperate they would be once this war had gone on for a while.

Meanwhile, Inaho was going over what Avalon had managed to learn about their opponent. "So, he doesn't need a line of sight," he concluded when the footage ended, "And his barrier can also stop your energy weapon."

"It's not a conventional shield, I can guarantee that," Avalon replied, "But of course that's obvious when you consider how it seems to cancel anything it touches."

"So how do you beat something like that?" the woman asked, sounding concerned, "It sounds like the perfect defense."

"There's no such thing," Avalon and Inaho replied at once before glancing at each other in surprise.

When the kid didn't seem like he was about to elaborate, Avalon continued, "It's something I learned during my time as a Gundam Meister. Defenses can be incredibly effective, almost to the point of impenetrability. But there is always a way through them, or around them. We just have to find it."

"And how exactly are we going to do that?" she demanded, waving at the screen, "From what I've seen, nothing we have can even scratch it, and I _fought with it_."

"So did I," Avalon replied, "And if nothing else, we do have one decisive advantage."

"Oh, and what would that be?" she asked, all sarcasm.

Avalon just looked at Inaho, knowing that someone as smart as him would have picked up on what Avalon meant. "It lacks any real weapons," he said as he brought up a still image of the machine, "Aside from its barrier, it isn't equipped for close or long-range combat. That's likely due to the enormous power requirements for such a field."

"That means that once we get through it," Avalon concluded, "the Martian will be as good as beaten. We just need to figure out a way past it."

"I think I have an idea on that," Inaho said, bringing up a new screen.

 **Set adrift in a world he knows little about, Avalon struggles to learn the capabilities of his new opponents. Meanwhile, his own enemy sets about laying its own plans for domination.**

 **Next chapter; Unlikely Allies.**

 **When survival is the only goal, everything must be considered.**

 **AN; Well, this officially kicks of my 'Genesis' series. A few things I want to put out there now; because this is going to be a multi-story project, I'm not going to lay everything that my OC has gone through out right off the bat. For people wondering just what the hell is going on, I'm going to reveal that a bit at a time, too, so please be patient. As always, feedback is welcome so long as it's constructive, even if it's criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unlikely Allies**

After their little discussion, they just remained silent as Inaho's friends completed their task, whatever it was. The injured woman attempted to strike up a conversation with Avalon a few times, but since she was mostly asking about the Exia he just gave her vague answers that further frustrated her. He could tell that her feelings weren't anywhere close to trusting, but he wasn't so sure he would ultimately need it. In the end, he had to remember that he had one simple job in this realm. Everything else was secondary, including whether or not they got killed in this operation. While he was still a little unsure as to why he felt the need to help them, he wasn't about to back out now just because it would be convenient.

Finally, Calm and Inko came back with a small portable computer and handed it to Inaho. "We got what we could," Calm said as he handed it over, "But we lost the drone in the process."

Inaho just accepted the computer before downloading its data to the terminal he was using. Meanwhile, Inko shot Avalon a cold glance, almost like she was warning him that she was keeping an eye on him. Sighing, he waited for Inaho to bring up the new data while trying to ignore her. And it was pretty much the same as that pulled from Exia; aside from visual recordings, the Martian machine was completely immune to all kinds of detection equipment.

"So, we're back to square one," Calm said as he looked over the results, "It doesn't even bounce radar waves. How's that possible?"

"It's not," Avalon replied, looking at the screen, "I don't know what kind of techno-sorcery the Martians use, but by all indications that machine is a walking, talking, fighting black hole."

"Then how does it see?" Inaho asked suddenly, drawing everyone's attention, "According to the evidence, that barrier absorbs all forms of energy and matter. So, how can he still see? More importantly, how can he see around what's in front of him?"

"Good point," Avalon said, sitting up, "He was able to see me through that smoke when I disengaged."

"He was also able to come after us _through_ a building," Calm added.

"Which means that his vision doesn't come from his machine," Inaho continued, bringing up a still image of the Martian Kataphrakt, "That means the only way he would be able to see would be by using airborne cameras. That would also mean that there's an area the barrier doesn't cover on its surface, besides its feet."

"And how do you figure that?" Inko asked, looking skeptical.

"We just proved that the barrier absorbs all forms of energy, right?" Avalon asked, catching on to what Inaho meant, "That would include radio signals. It would need a receiver for its cameras, and that would require a gap to actually _receive_ those signals in the first place."

"But there isn't one," Calm pointed out, "At least there isn't one that I can see."

"A weakness like that would be concealed," Avalon said, getting up and walking closer to the picture, "It would have to be, since if it's taken out the pilot can't see what he's doing."

"So how do we find it, then?" the woman asked. Avalon was getting tired of thinking of her as 'woman,' but since she hadn't given her name and he hadn't asked, he was going to have to live with it for now.

"The obvious course would be activating the entire barrier at once," he replied, turning to her, "But that would require a ridiculous amount of firepower, and we definitely don't have that."

"Yes, we do," Inaho said, bringing up a map of the city and focusing on a particular spot, "If we lure it to this bridge, we can drop it into the water."

"And it will absorb the water, making the antenna visible!" Calm finished, sounding fired up, "Alright, I like this plan."

"And just what do you plan on using as bait, Inaho?" the woman soldier asked, sounding skeptical.

"Us," he replied without hesitation, "We load up in one of the transports here and take him to the bridge. We're also going to need some of the trainer Kataphrakts, as well as smoke rounds."

"You expect me to just let you go risk your lives?" she demanded, stepping forward.

"If we don't do something, that thing is going to find us eventually," Avalon pointed out, "Our only options are to wait for it to find us, or fight back."

"What do you mean by 'us?'" she asked, shooting him a look loaded with suspicion, "You're not one of the UE soldiers."

"No, but I've taken a stance against the…what was it called, the Vers Empire?" Avalon said, looking at Inaho, "Besides, you're going to need all the help you can get on this one." Before she could protest, Inaho stepped up next to Avalon and looked him in the eye.

"If we're going to do this, you will have to follow our plan," he stated.

"Just tell me where to go and what to shoot," Avalon replied, pumping his fist, "I'm with you, kid."

For the first time since they had met, Avalon saw the ghost of a smile on his lips. _Wow, wasn't expecting that_ he thought as Inaho started to lay out the plan. It was relatively simple, really; using the trainer Kataphrakts as escorts, they would take one of the trucks and appear to be making a break for the inner city. Along the way, they would be deploying smoke rounds in the surrounding airspace to blind the Martian cameras. This wouldn't stop the transport from coming in to act as another set of eyes, but that's exactly what Inaho counted on.

"Your machine has flight capabilities," he said, looking at Avalon, "You'll be following us at a distance until the transport comes in to act as a spotter. When it does, you take it down before meeting up with the truck on the bridge."

"Where I get to keep the walking black hole in one place until you drop his purple ass into the water," Avalon surmised, "Not gonna lie, I'm not a big fan of that last part."

"Because you're afraid your Kataphrakt can't handle it?" mystery woman mocked.

"Because you and your people lasted so long against it," he retorted. She just glared at him in response. Deciding not to push it any further, Avalon instead chose to change the topic.

"Are any of you good with radios?" he asked, looking over at Inaho and Calm.

"Well, I know a thing or two," Calm offered after a few moments of tense silence, "Why?"

"Because I need to make some changes to your communication equipment," Avalon replied as he started to leave the room, "The nature of my Gundam's main drive makes normal radios useless at range."

"Alright, I can help with that," Calm said as he followed Avalon out the door. When they were gone, the woman soldier, Yuki, turned to Inaho with a concerned look.

"Are we sure he can be trusted?" she asked, her voice deadly serious.

"He stopped the pill bug from coming after us," Inaho replied calmly, "And his Kataphrakt likely has the power to wipe us all out with little effort. If he wanted us dead, we'd be dead."

Avalon was oblivious to this conversation, although he could imagine what the soldier had to say about him. After getting directions to one of the hangers, Avalon returned to his Gundam and brought it over. It was a rather tight fit since the building had been made for Kataphrakts, so instead of trying to fit the entire mobile suit inside he brought it down to one knee just outside before pulling the data he needed from the machine. After coming back down, Avalon saw that Calm was busy admiring the Exia.

"Man, I can't begin to imagine what it took to build this thing," he said, his eyes showing genuine interest.

"Well, this machine is the culmination of over 200 years of planning and research," Avalon replied as he walked over to one of the maintenance terminals.

"Wow, really?" Calm asked, amazed as he looked at the Gundam, "Why so long?"

"It took us that long to develop the technology just to build the first generation," Avalon told him, unsure why he was answering the guy but unwilling to stop, "Then it was several years of trial and error with various mobile frames, not to mention the trip to Jupiter to build the GN drives."

"Why would you need to go that far just to build a drive?"

"GN drives are special," Avalon said as he proceeded to explain some of the basics, while trying not to give too much away. After taking apart one of their radios to get an idea of what they would have to do, Avalon and Calm proceeded to apply the adjustments to the Kataphrakts they would be using, as well as several clip-on radios.

Almost an hour into their work, Inaho and Inko came out to do a systems check on their Kataphrakts. Inko also made it a point to glare at Avalon once more as they walked past, and he just ignored her as he worked on the radio in front of him.

"I've never seen her so openly hostile," Calm commented as he glanced over at Avalon.

"I can't really blame her for that," he replied as he worked, "After everything that's happened today, she has every right to be suspicious of someone like me. You all do."

"Why?"

"A strange guy shows up just in time to rescue you from a Martian death machine, and then offers to help you out," Avalon said, smirking, " _And_ he happens to have a machine capable of going toe-to-toe with said Martian? Doesn't that sound just a little too convenient to you?"

"When you put it that way, it does," Calm replied, smiling warmly, "But I don't think you're the kind of person that stabs others in the back."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"It's just a feeling," he replied as he returned his attention to his own work. It didn't take them long to finish, and after running a few checks to make sure they could still use them Avalon handed them out to the others. Inko didn't look too enthused about using something he had worked on, but he honestly wasn't sure he cared how she felt about him.

"So, we have the three of us piloting the Kataphrakts and Avalon's machine," Calm said, looking between them, "But we'll still need two people in the truck to make this work."

"Then let me help," a new voice said, drawing their attention. The speaker was another girl with light brown hair and wearing a kind of pink parka. She also had a smaller girl behind her in a black dress, almost like a maid or something.

"I feel like it's my duty to take part in this time of crisis," the first girl continued, "So please, allow me to help."

"That man killed my father," another girl said as she walked into their little meeting, "So I want to help bring him down, too." She had red hair and was wearing a hoody and shorts.

"You two realize that our lives are on the line, right?" Avalon asked, just so there was no confusion, "This isn't some game."

"I understand," hoody replied as she pulled her hood down. Glancing at each other, Avalon just gave them a shrug.

"Alright, we'll carry out the operation tomorrow morning," Inaho told them, "We're going to chase off that Martian Kataphrakt."

After a few more tweaks to the Kataphrakts, they were left to wait until morning. Sitting in the Exia's cockpit, Avalon reviewed the footage from his battle. He hoped that he would be able to glean something about its fighting style to give him an edge. But after reviewing it for the third time he couldn't find anything. It wasn't like there weren't flaws in his technique; there were plenty of openings that a melee fighter could exploit, but all of them were compensated for by that damned barrier.

 _So I have to keep him in one place without touching him, and without being touched_ Avalon thought, grimacing as he turned the video off. Sitting back in the seat, he huffed in annoyance while pinching the bridge of his nose. Deciding he could use some fresh air, he opened the hatch and lowered himself back to the ground. He noticed that Inaho was still running checks on his Kataphrakt, as well as Inko walking across the gantry to talk to him. Walking out of the hanger, he took care to stay near the wall before running into the red head.

"Where are you going?" she asked, her look almost a glare.

"Nowhere," he replied, "I was just getting some fresh air. What about you? Shouldn't you be resting for tomorrow?"

"I was actually coming to talk with you," she replied as she turned and leaned against the wall.

"Alright, what about?" Avalon asked, intrigued.

"You're machine can take on the Martians, right?" she asked, looking at him. He took a moment to try to word his response properly, since he could sense something more than just curiosity behind her question.

"Honestly, I'm not sure," he said finally, knowing that wasn't what she wanted to hear, "If this one machine is any indication of what they can do, then I might not be of much use in the long run."

"Regardless, you're the most powerful person we have to fight them," she said, turning to him fully, "So I have a request; destroy them all."

"In revenge for you father?" Avalon asked.

"Because the Martians are the enemy of my kind," she replied, "We won't have peace until they're gone, so please help us kill them."

Without another word, she turned and left. He just shook his head before heading back into the hanger. When he walked back in, he saw that rather than return to the main building, Inko had fallen asleep at the base of Inaho's Kataphrakt. He also noticed that the blanket she had brought had fallen partially away. Kneeling, he pulled it up to her shoulders before the scene stirred some rather recent memories. _Feldt_ he thought, feeling a pang of loneliness. Shaking his head to clear it, he walked over to his Gundam before sitting down with his back to its foot. He fell asleep rather quickly, and it didn't feel like long before someone placed a hand on his shoulder to wake him.

Before Calm could even give him a shake, Avalon's eyes were open. "It's time, isn't it?" he asked, receiving a nod. Inaho was waking Inko up, and the other two girls were already in the bay. The girl in pink was trying to familiarize herself with a grenade launcher, while the other was giving her a few quick pointers. Pulling himself to his feet, he looked at Calm and smiled.

"Well, let's get this show on the road, shall we?" he said, raising his hand. Calm just smiled back before clasping Avalon's hand with his own, and then they parted. After reentering the cockpit and sealing it, he quickly pulled his helmet on.

"Testing; one, two," he said, keying the coms, "You guys read me okay?"

"Connection is all clear," Inaho responded as he got aboard the transport.

"Let's go kick some Martian ass!" Calm said as he started to move out.

As Avalon brought the Exia up to its full height, he noticed that the woman soldier was there to see them off, and she had a flare gun. "Another part of the distraction, huh?" Avalon asked, although he was answered in the next moment when she fired off a triple-burst of flares. With the signal out, they split up. Inaho rode on the truck with his Kataphrakt, while Calm and Inko provided escort. Meanwhile, Avalon moved out alone and quickly lost himself in the buildings, taking a predetermined flight path. Inaho had given him a fair approximation of when the plane would come down and where, so Avalon just needed to get to that area and wait.

After a while, he heard muffled thumps and he smiled as he watched the smoke clouds start to spread. _So, what will you do now, pill bug_ Avalon thought, even though he already knew what the answer would be. Right on que, the transport plane came down low over the city before starting to circle. But it wouldn't even get a chance to complete one rotation. Bursting up from the ground, he could only imagine the look on the pilot's face when his Gundam filled his entire screen. "Sorry, this is a private party," Avalon said as he deployed his blaster. Bringing it to bear, Avalon put a particle beam through the port engine.

He watched as the plane went down in a spin, satisfied that the thing was down and out. Kicking in some extra power, he continued along the flight path to the bridge. As he got close, he saw that the truck had deployed Inaho's machine already, and it was now drifting back and forth in front of the Martian machine in what might have been an attempt to buy time. But when he saw the machine take the back off the truck, he decided to step in. Before the Martian could get closer, Avalon fired a pair of missiles at him from behind. They were on a timer, and set to drift to either side of him to get his attention. The twin blasts definitely did that as the head turned to track him.

Deciding not to waste any more ammo, Avalon came around and landed between him and the truck. Without a word, he used the broadsword to carve a line in the pavement before stepping over it and taking up a defensive posture.

"You're not getting past me," Avalon muttered, even though he wasn't quite sure how he would accomplish that.

"You really think you can stop me, traitor?" the Martian said, broadcasting on an open channel.

"You honestly think you can take me on, coward?" Avalon shot back, smirking as the pilot choked from the unexpected insult.

"Why you little… I'll crush you!" he shouted, bringing one hand up and moving forward. But before they could come to blows, someone stepped out from between the Exia's legs.

It was the girl in pink, and she had a determined look on her face. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Avalon asked. She just ignored him as she spoke.

"In the name of the Vers Royal Princess, I will not tolerate this behavior!" she said before triggering something. Her whole body seemed to glow, and then with a flash the girl he knew disappeared. In her place was someone he recognized from the little footage of her he had found. "I command you to leave at once!" she exclaimed, and amazingly the Martian seemed to comply as he took a step back. Meanwhile, Avalon was too stunned to notice this movement. _The princess is alive_ he thought, trying to get his brain back in motion.

Finally noticing the other machine moving, he saw it take another step forward. It was going to attack, and it looked like Avalon was no longer the main target. _He's going for her!_ Without even thinking, Avalon moved the Exia so one of its feet shielded the princess while bringing his blaster up. At the same time, almost a dozen missiles came streaking in from his right, impacting the shield and disappearing immediately. But they managed to throw the Martian pilot off, and just as he turned to the source of the strike a massive bullet impacted his shoulder. It had the same effect as the missiles, but Avalon knew what it signaled.

"Both of you get back!" he shouted as he deployed his broadsword. Instead of turning it on the Martian, he extended his right arm out as far as it would go before bringing it down into the bridge. The condensers on the edge of the sword began to glow a bright green as they powered up, and it easily cut through the concrete and steel, severing supports and cutting a clean path through the bridge. At the same time, Inko adjusted her fire and targeted the supports on the other side of the Kataphrakt. Between the two of them, they brought the section of bridge down within moments. The Martian didn't have a prayer, and Avalon smiled as he heard the man yelling in frustration as he dropped into the water.

"You think this will stop my Nilokeras?" he demanded as he took a step forward. If he could just take out the legs, the entire bridge would come down. Hoping to distract him, Avalon collapsed his blade and opened fire from above. But the barrier was still up, and his shots were all absorbed. He did notice that another drone had flown into the area, and he could hear the conversation between Calm and Inaho.

"Calm, do you see any gaps?" Inaho asked as he leaned his Kataphrakt out from behind the opposite pillar.

"Uh, it's feet, maybe?" Calm offered as his drone circled.

"Anything else?"

"Hold on… Yes, I got it!" Calm exclaimed, "On his back, just below his left shoulder. The water isn't getting absorbed there!"

Springing from his hiding spot with a knife in hand, Inaho went for the indicated spot without hesitation. And his gamble payed off in a big way; the blade bit into the metal, and Inaho quickly cut a gap in the armor before shoving his rifle's barrel into it. "This is for my friend," he said right before pulling the trigger. The receiver was easily destroyed after that, and Avalon watched as the entire surface shimmered with black energy before the barrier collapsed completely. But the Martian wasn't done, not by a long shot. Swinging around, he attempted to crush Inaho's machine through sheer brute force.

Avalon stepped in at that point. Dropping the Exia between the two machines, he brought his shield up and blocked the Martian's arm.

"You might have an almost perfect defense," he told him as he deployed the broadsword, "But your offense is pitiful."

Bringing the right arm up, he slashed through the Nilokeras from its left shoulder to just below the right hip. Taking a step back and bringing his shield up, Avalon clenched his teeth as the Martian Kataphrakt exploded. Looking at the wreckage, he didn't feel any remorse over the other man's death. Flying back up to the bridge, he offered the Exia's left hand to the two girls.

"Get on you two," he said as the princess activated her camouflage unit again, "We need to leave." He would need to speak with her about what had just happened, but now was definitely not the time. After picking them up, he took off as a hovercraft moved onto the shoreline below. Apparently the source of the missile support, it was currently deploying lines to bring the Kataphrakts aboard. He waited until all three were on before bringing the Exia down as lightly as possible, but even then the craft tilted slightly at the weight before righting itself. After allowing the two girls to step down onto the deck, he opened the hatch and descended himself before pulling his helmet off. Taking a deep breath of the clean air, he smiled at them in triumph.

"Hey, that was some pretty nice shooting, Inko," he said, getting her attention. She seemed genuinely surprised at the praise, but that didn't last long. Before she could respond with some kind of smart remark, they heard a roaring behind them followed by a massive explosion. Turning around and shielding his face from the wind, it took Avalon a moment to realize what he was seeing. Where there had been a city, now there was a towering mushroom cloud. "What…what just happened?" he asked, stunned. If they hadn't already been out in the bay, he was sure that would have been the end of them all.

"The hovercraft detected several objects descending rapidly as we came to pick you up," one of the crew said as he stared at the cloud.

"A meteor bombardment," Calm surmised, his voice laced with disgust, "Damned Martian bastards."

Avalon had to agree with that sentiment, but it wasn't the most pressing matter on his mind right then. Glancing at the girl that had been the princess, he was already trying to work out a way to talk with her alone. Inaho seemed to be doing the same thing, so he figured it would be best if the three of them could find someplace quiet after they went inside. Although, it would also have to include the red-head, since she had seen it, too. _Damn, why is this getting so complicated?_

After everyone had filed into the ship and the door was shut, Avalon saw the woman soldier talking with Inaho. "Seriously," she said with a warm smile, "That was really good work out there."

"Well of course it was," Avalon said as he walked up behind Inaho. Ignoring the slight glare in her eyes, he continued, "As if that pathetic excuse of a fighting machine could stand up to the four of us."

"Well, I'm glad to see your enthusiasm is still intact," she said, irritation clear in her voice.

"Oh, before I forget," Avalon said before he walked off, "Thanks for the missile support. It really helped."

"Yeah, I'm sure it did," she said, glancing away. Standing next to her, he placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.

"Really, I mean it," he told her, dropping all sense of teasing from his voice, "It really saved our asses."

She seemed surprised that he would give such a compliment, and she was clearly at a loss as to how to reply. Before she could, mystery girl in pink walked up behind her. "Thank you for earlier," she said, looking first to Inaho and then to Avalon, "Um…"

"Inaho," he replied, "Inaho Kaizuka."

"And I'm Avalon Blade," Avalon said, smiling slightly, "And it wasn't any big deal, really."

"Still, you risked your lives to stop that machine," she said, bowing slightly, "So thank you for that. I am…Well, you can call me Seylum." Glancing at the red head behind her, she continued, "If it's not too much trouble, could you give me a tour around the ship?"

Pouncing on the opportunity, Avalon immediately added, "You know, that wouldn't be a bad idea. I would hate to get lost now." Inaho just glanced at him before motioning them to follow.

It didn't take them long to find an empty hold, although the little maid girl seemed against Seylum talking with them openly. _She's really defensive of her, that's for sure_ Avalon thought as Seylum deactivated her cloak. "Let's try this again," she said as she turned to them with a smile, "I am Asseylum Vers Allusia, Emperor Vers' granddaughter."

"Pardon me for being blunt, but how are you still alive?" Avalon asked, ignoring the maid girl's glare.

"I agree," Inaho said, "I was there when the attack happened. The princess was killed."

"She was a double," the maid answered, "The Princess wasn't feeling well that day, so the captain of security decided to use a double instead."

"When my grandfather learns that I'm still alive, I'm sure the war will come to a swift end," Asseylum said, only to receive a snort of disbelief from Avalon.

"How?" Inaho asked, knowing what Avalon was likely thinking, "The Vers jamming makes long-range communication impossible from here, and all of the telecommunications facilities have been destroyed." He seemed to give it some thought after that, and Avalon would have been lying if he said he didn't feel bad when he saw the girl's look of disappointment.

"But we can take you to a base that can contact the Vers empire," Inaho added as he turned to leave, "I'll go talk to Yuki and the Captain about it."

"You can't do that!" the maid exclaimed, grabbing their attention, "We know there's a Vers spy with the Terrans. They're undoubtedly in league with those that tried to kill her, and I know they'll try again if they learn she's alive."

"So what do you expect us to do?" Avalon asked, unable to keep the irritation out of his voice, "Just sit on this while the war carries on?"

"No, that's not what I want!" Asseylum said, taking a step forward, "I just… I'm sorry, I dragged you into my problems. But please, keep this matter between us for now."

After that she resumed her disguise and left the three of them. Looking between the other two, Avalon tried to get some feel of what he should do. If it came down to it, he was sure the Ptolemaios would have the power to punch through the jamming. But that would mean exposing her to the Vers, and he was also sure that the ship was in no shape for a battle. "So, what will you do?" the red head asked as she looked at them.

"People aren't known for being rational in situations like this," Inaho said, "If we reveal who she is, it is just as likely to make things worse as it is to make things easier."

"And you?" she said, turning to Avalon. "I've known people like her before," he replied, memories of a Middle-Eastern princess coming to mind, "And the thought of her getting hurt, no matter the circumstances, doesn't sit well with me."

"You two are real softies, aren't you?" she said, her tone almost sounding disgusted, "Showing concern for the enemy."

"She's not the enemy," Inaho replied immediately, shocking them both, "The real enemy are those that tried to kill her and started this war. If we can deliver her to the United Earth HQ, we might have a chance."

Without another word, the girl turned to leave. "Hey, we never did get your name," Avalon said, trying to remain friendly.

"Rayet," she replied without turning around, "And I make no guarantees. All Martians are the enemy." And with that, she left them. Looking at Inaho, Avalon just shrugged. It wasn't like things could get much worse for them at this point. If only he knew how wrong he was.

 **After surviving their first real battle with the Vers, our pilots now find themselves responsible for the life of Princess Asseylum Vers Allusia. On the run and with limited supplies, they learn that just getting offshore will cost them.**

 **Next chapter; Escape.**

 **There is never such a thing as safe, only safer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Escape**

They reached the rally point shortly after night fell. It used to be a large industrial port, although now the only ships in it were their hovercraft, plus a second one that had been sent to reinforce them. As soon as their ship was tied off, Avalon moved the Exia onto the dockyard. The small ships hadn't really been built to handle a machine of its size, and he didn't want to risk it tipping because of the unbalanced weight. After dismounting and pulling his helmet off, he was greeted by a pair of soldiers. "The Captain would like a word with you," one of them said, his tone making it clear it wasn't an invitation. While they weren't pointing their guns at him, Avalon could tell they would use them given even half a reason to. _I must really look like a Vers soldier_ he thought in mild surprise as he followed.

When they arrived, Avalon was somewhat surprised to see that the Captain was a rather intense looking woman, although that wasn't his first concern as he heard her conversation with one of her men. "What about the Wadatsumi?" she asked.

"It's currently taking a longer route to reach us," the soldier reported, "The sea around here is all messed up after the meteor strike. We've been trying to make radio contact since we arrived here, but the jamming is still too powerful."

"I see," the Captain said, finally taking notice of Avalon, "Have anyone who isn't busy help to resupply the landing craft."

"Yes ma'am," he said before giving a quick salute and walking off. Stepping forward, Avalon decided that he should break the ice first.

"This place looks untouched," he said, glancing around, "Lucky for us, I guess."

"Digging in just makes it worse in the long run," one man behind the Captain said, "It's better to just bug out."

She just glanced at him with…pity? Avalon wasn't sure, but he saw the pain in the other man's eyes; the kind of thing born from an old scar. Avalon felt his left hand clench unconsciously, and he took a moment to will it to relax. "So, you're the Martian who claims he's not a Martian," the Captain said, finally addressing him. She noticed his clenched hand but forced herself to focus on the important matters first.

"I guess so, since no one seems to hear me when I say I'm not a Martian," Avalon replied, trying not to sound frustrated and almost succeeding.

Taking a moment to actually take in the young man in front of her, Captain Magbaredge saw a number of things. First and foremost was his white hair, something she had never seen without the use of hair dye, and she very much doubted that he had done so. Second, in spite of his casual tone he carried himself with an air of experience, and if his reaction to Lt. Maito's comment was any indication then he had clearly seen some pretty rough things. _He's so young, and yet he clearly bears some kind of scar_ she thought, unable to suppress the pang of sympathy. The last was that his uniform looked like a very cut down version of a space suit, with dark blue as its primary color but with black boots and gloves, and thicker pads on the chest. She briefly wondered just how advanced that suit was on its own.

"Well, you helped save a lot of people today. I'd say that earned you at least some decency," she said as she stepped forward and offered her hand, "I am Captain Darzana Magbaredge of the amphibious assault ship Wadatsumi."

Taking her hand, he replied, "Avalon Blade, Gundam Meister and pilot of the Exia."

"I can't say I'm familiar with any of that," Darzana said as she glanced at the Exia, "Although I must say that's one impressive Kataphrakt you have."

"Didn't do much good against that purple monster, though," Avalon replied, "Uh, Captain, I'd hate to impose. But since I don't really have anywhere else to go, I was wondering if you could use an extra hand?"

In all honesty, she was a little surprised at his offer. She had assumed that he would decide to leave at the first opportunity. But having him and his machine around might prove far more useful in the long run. "Of course. We could always use a spare pair of hands," she replied, "I'll talk with my commanders and get you worked into the duty rotation."

"Thank you," he said with a quick bow. After she had left to deal with her other duties, Avalon noticed that the man that had spoken up earlier had drifted over to the dockside. Clipping his helmet to his waist, Avalon decided to join him.

"Kind of eerie, isn't it?" he asked, startling the man.

"What do you want, Martian?" he asked, understandably annoyed at the intrusion.

"I was just wondering about what you had said earlier," Avalon continued, deciding to give up on correcting people, "It sounded like you have a lot of experience fighting the Vers."

"Of course I do," he replied, glancing at him, "I fought them in the last war. I'm well aware of how outmatched we are."

Avalon decided it was better not to comment on that. In truth, he was starting to have second thoughts about committing himself to fighting the Vers. He was pulled from these thoughts when he heard the unmistakable sound of gunfire. One of the sentries must have been engaged, and as that thought crossed his mind one of the landing craft sounded an alarm. "Come on, kid. We need to go!" the soldier said, now suddenly free from his apparent depression. Jogging over with him, he saw that the man was making straight for the Captain.

"What's happening?" he asked as he came to a stop.

"They've found us," she replied calmly, "I've ordered Appaloosa platoon to engage the intruder, so we should have time to mount a proper defense."

"We don't have time!" he replied, "We need to load these people up and get out of here, now!" Before she could respond they heard an explosion, followed by the sound of several rifles going off at once.

"That's not a good sign," Avalon said as he grabbed his helmet, "Captain, I think we should do what he says and load up."

"You want us to just run?"

"You saw that other Vers machine take your missile strike without a scratch," he fired back, "If that thing was a standard machine for them, then nothing you have will be able to stop whatever's coming." Pulling his helmet on and sealing it, he continued, "I'll try to buy you some time, but I can't make any guarantees."

Her response was cut short by two more explosions, and Avalon took that as his que to mount up. The crews for the two landing craft were also scrambling to their battle stations, although Avalon didn't know how much good that would actually do. He was shown just how much when a blaze of blue energy shot out from between the buildings and impacted the bridge of one of the craft. He had just finished the Exia's start-up when it happened, and he knew in an instant that the crew on that ship was done for. Walking calmly up to it, the Martian machine withdrew the blade before cutting one of the missile cells in two, detonating them and destroying the entire craft. Bringing the Exia up to its full height, Avalon stepped between the machine and the remaining lander.

Like the previous Martian Kataphrakt, this one seemed to have gone for a specific style of battle. Glancing at the sword, Avalon understood the design almost immediately. _A mass of plasma contained in an electromagnetic field_ he thought, readying himself, _judging from the size, it's a rather crude design and likely has a higher heat output than my beam swords._ Opening up a channel, he decided to find out just who he was going to have to fight next.

"I have to say, it's impressive that you have that kind of weapon," he said, smirking, "Even if it's a crude knock-off."

"You dare to insult my Argyre?" the pilot responded, bringing the blade up, "Impudent child, I will put you in your place!"

"You can try, old man," Avalon retorted as the Martian charged.

His machine was fast, despite looking incredibly unbalanced. Swinging his sword down, the Knight tried to cut the Exia in two. Deploying the broadsword, Avalon brought it up to intercept the blade and felt the Exia's knees bend in response to the impact. Thankfully, the screens automatically compensated for the flare of energy as his GN blade fought back against the raw plasma.

"Ha! You think a solid sword can stop my blade?" the Knight asked, "You will pay for that foolishness!"

"I don't think so!" Avalon shot back.

Much to the Knight's surprise, the Exia pushed back. Putting more power into the arm, Avalon forced him back before bringing his sword up in a ready position. The Martian's confidence might have been well-founded if he was dueling one of the other Kataphrakts, but the Exia was _built_ for melee combat. The solid blades had been designed with high temperatures in mind, and after that short clash Avalon knew that even though the Knight's plasma blade looked like a serious threat, it wasn't much stronger than his own weapons.

A beep got his attention, and Avalon quickly switched channels only to have Inko's voice blasting in his ear. "What do you think you're doing?!" she demanded, making him wince.

"Damn, woman, you can shout," he said, rubbing his head, "I'm buying you time to get away. Don't worry about me, I can catch up. Just go."

"When the other lander exploded, our ship sustained damage," Inaho told him, making him pause, "The engines won't start yet, and you will need help against that machine."

Before Avalon could try to refuse, the Martian charged again. This time he used numerous blows instead of one big one, throwing slashes and thrusts from any direction he could. It was a little awkward to block them with the broadsword, but Avalon had been given plenty of training with the Exia and was able to block and turn aside the dangerous attempts while dodging the rest.

"Get him to stay in that spot," Inaho told him, "We're moving out now."

"Moving out in what?" Avalon grunted as he blocked another slash.

Turing the blade aside, Avalon took two steps away to gain some distance. And that was when Inaho and Calm opened fire. They had both powered up their machines and had moved to take the Martian in a pincer move from his left side, overlapping their fire to give him no chance to escape. At least, that had been the hope. But the Knight made creative use of his sword, swinging the blade in large sweeps and detonating the HE rounds midair.

"That's rather impressive," Avalon muttered before kicking the Exia into motion again, "Alright boys, thanks for the breather. I got this." Detecting his approach, the Knight just barely managed to turn in time to stop Avalon's attack.

He didn't let that deter him as he pushed the advantage, using the broadsword's greater weight to enhance his strikes. The Martian machine, on the other hand, clearly hadn't been built with sustained melee combat in mind. Avalon could feel it through his controls; there was more give to its arm than before. "Move two steps to your left," Inaho instructed, and Avalon complied while continuing to press the Martian Knight. Almost two seconds after he shifted, a container came swinging down from one of the cranes and smashed into the Kataphrakt's head, sending it stumbling away.

"Yeah! Nice shot, Inko!" Calm said as he moved his Kataphrakt up and opened fire. He clearly hoped that would be the end of this Martian, but since the Kataphrakt was up and moving again it didn't seem likely. Bringing his sword up, Avalon decided that now was the time to take advantage of the Exia's speed.

"Hey, Martian! You forgetting someone?!" Avalon yelled as he flew in, his broadsword held across his chest. Believing that Avalon was going for his feet, the Knight jumped to the side and away. But the Exia adjusted course and was right there as he landed, with Avalon bringing his blade up in an attempt to cut the machine in half at the waist. The Martian Knight was still fairly quick, and was able to step back far enough so Avalon only left a long scratch along the armor.

"You dare…!" he said, anger clear in his voice. Before they could come to blows again a shell impacted the ground near them. Bringing his shield up, Avalon drifted back as he tried to figure out who was shooting. Looking out to sea, he saw that it was the ship they had been waiting on.

He grinned in triumph as the side ports opened, and Kataphrakts opened up on the Martian along with the deck guns. The Knight was still able to dodge most of the dangerous shots, and Avalon briefly considered finishing him off. But he also saw that the landing craft was working again, so he decided to disengage. "This isn't over!" the Martian promised as he fell back. Even with all of his blustering, he wasn't about to take on so much firepower alone.

"Thanks for the help out there, you guys," Avalon said as he flew out over the water, following the lander to the ship, "Especially you, Inko. That was a great shot."

"I did it to help save those people," she replied, "It wasn't like I was trying to save you." He could hear it in her voice; the anger and mistrust was more forced now than it used to be, and he just smiled to himself.

As he landed on the deck, he learned that the Kataphrakt service bay was, unsurprisingly, not able to handle his Gundam. _Of course it wouldn't_ he thought as he lowered himself to the deck, _they never expected to have a machine like mine aboard a regular ship_. Once again, he was met with armed guards, there to 'escort' him below deck. It appeared that while the Captain was willing to trust him, at least a little, the XO wasn't going to take any chances with the new pilot. After the guards stepped back out into the hall and closed the door, Avalon was left alone with a desk and two chairs. Deciding to take the seat facing the door, he put his helmet down before tipping the chair back and propping his feet on the table while he waited.

It didn't take too long for them to come down to see him. He noticed right off the bat that the other woman with her, who he assumed was the XO, didn't seem to like the idea of having him aboard. "Alright, while I appreciate your help at the dockyard, there are a few things we need to get straight before I allow you to roam about my ship," Darzana began, careful to keep her expression and tone neutral, "First, I need to know exactly who you are and who you're with."

"Gotta make sure I'm not a Martian spy, huh?" Avalon asked, trying to lighten the mood. Seeing that he hadn't succeeded, he sighed before continuing, "I can't tell you much, honestly. My name is Avalon Blade, and I'm a Gundam Meister from Celestial Being."

"You're going to have to be more specific than that," she replied swiftly, "And I will need something besides what is obviously a code name. No more games."

"Believe me, I'm well aware of that," he said seriously, "But I'm bound by certain rules, and one of the big ones is that my identity is on a need-to-know basis. And to be honest, it wouldn't do you much good to have a real name, anyway."

"And why is that?" the XO asked, hostility obvious in her voice.

"Because there's no one on this planet to match it to," he said, glancing at her.

Darzana just sat there in silence, trying to sense the slightest deception in him. But she couldn't; he wasn't lying about these rules he had to follow, and he definitely didn't seem the type that would break them without a good cause. So, she would have to try a different approach. "Then can you tell us why you are here?" she asked, noticing how his face lit up in surprise at her sudden change of topic. He had been expecting her to be more persistent than that, but he had been wrong about women before.

"There's an… enemy here," he said, knowing that he was treading some dangerous ground. Not because it was something expressly forbidden, but because he was entering a grey area. And he _hated_ grey areas. "It's something that I need to track down and eliminate before it does any real damage," he continued, "And before you ask, I can't really tell you anything about it. Not because it's forbidden, but because you wouldn't believe me."

"After seeing what the Vers is capable of, I doubt this other foe is any more mysterious," Darzana replied.

"It doesn't really matter," Avalon said, leaning back, "I plan to take it out long before it can do any real harm."

"How?"

"With overwhelming firepower, hopefully," he answered.

There was a tense silence after that as they each tried to figure out what the other's next move would be. Finally, Darzana sighed before getting back up. "You seem like a trustworthy kid, if nothing else," she said, "You're free to go, just stay out of trouble."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, smiling and tossing a casual salute. While her XO still seemed suspicious of him, he decided it wasn't really any of his concern.

Walking back up to the main deck, he took a deep breath of the ocean air and smiled. "Alright, partner, let's see what kind of kinks you have today," he said as he walked over to the Exia.

"You talk to your Kataphrakt?" Asseylum asked, making him jump slightly.

"Dang, you know how to scare someone," he said as he turned around, seeing her still in her disguise, "Where's your maid?"

"Eddelrittuo doesn't know I'm up here," she replied as she walked over, "She'd be against me being so exposed."

"Doesn't sound like such a bad policy, considering what's after you," he said as he turned back to the Exia. Opening the hatch, he lowered the boarding line while she just stood there.

"This really is an impressive machine," she said after a while, "But, it's not from Vers, is it?"

"No. In fact, I'd bet that it's more advanced than most of them," he said, smiling sadly, "Would you like to come aboard?"

"R-really? I thought it was something secret," she said, surprised.

"The specifics are secret," he told her as he offered his hand, "I doubt you'll learn anything from seeing the cockpit."

She hesitated at that, not sure if she should trust this boy or not. Finally, she took his hand and stepped closer, asking, "So, how does this work?"

"Just take a firm grip on the handle and put your foot on the step next to mine," he said as he wrapped an arm around her. She blushed at being held so close, but that was forgotten when the cables pulled them up. It was a short ride, but it was still startling and she gripped him tightly for fear of falling.

As they pulled level with the hatch and he stepped onto it, she took a shaky step before finally letting go. "You're not a fan of heights, are you?" he asked, noticing her nervousness.

"N-not really," she replied as she tried not to look down.

Stepping into the cockpit, he flicked one of the control sticks to wake the machine up while trying not to smile. Asseylum, meanwhile, had put her hands on the upper part of the hatch to brace herself and was taking a few deep breaths to calm down. Turning his attention to one of the side screens, Avalon brought up the diagnostic and started one for his broadsword. "So, where do you hail from, if you don't mind my asking," she said finally, the tremor in her voice finally gone.

"That's…complicated," he said, unable to keep the frown from his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories," Asseylum apologized.

"It's not that…well, not _just_ that, I should say," he said, scratching his head and leaning back, "It's just… hard to explain. I can say that it was beautiful, though."

"Was it somewhere on Earth?"

"Actually, no," he answered, "I was originally born on a space colony."

"Space colony?" Asseylum asked, confused, "What's that?"

"…You're kidding, right?" Avalon asked, stunned, "You have all of this advanced technology, and you people haven't started colonizing space?"

"We have a few facilities in the asteroid field," she replied, "And a base on the moon. But I don't know anything about colonies."

Avalon just smirked before continuing, "Well, just to give you an idea; space colonies are massive habitats that are built off of resource-rich asteroids. They're typically shaped like a cylinder, and they maintain gravity by spinning. A typical colony can have a few thousand people onboard."

"Why would you want to live in space, though?" Asseylum asked, "The Earth is so beautiful."

"Space has its own beauty, believe me," Avalon replied, "And it makes sense from a practical standpoint, too. The colony I grew up on was a major industrial hub, and it was able to produce materials for mobile suit and ship construction. It's far cheaper to have those kinds of factories in space then trying to send the stuff up into orbit."

"Except there's no such thing as 'space colonies,'" they heard from below. Turning around, Asseylum saw that both Eddelrittuo and Inaho had come out on the deck and where staring up at them. Eddelrittuo also looked very annoyed that she was up here, and Asseylum just smiled guiltily at her. "Princess, I thought we had talked about this," Eddelrittuo said, just barely keeping her voice level.

"W-we did," she agreed as she looked back at Avalon, "But he agreed to look after me."

"I did?" Avalon asked, blinking in confusion before he realized what she was saying, "Oh, right, I did!" Stepping out onto the hatch, he looked down and didn't miss that Eddelrittuo's glare grew more intense. "Don't worry, she's safe here," he said, trying to project confidence.

"I doubt that," Inaho replied, "We need to talk, Avalon."

"About?"

"You say things that aren't true, but you think they are," Inaho continued, "But at the same time, you're shown a thorough knowledge of Martian technology. I think it's time you told us the truth."

Looking between the two of them, Avalon glanced at Asseylum only to see concern in her eyes. Sighing, he lowered them back down to the deck before taking a moment to look around. "What's the matter, worried about spies?" Eddelrittuo asked smugly.

"Actually, yes," Avalon replied, "Because what I'm about to tell you can't really become common knowledge."

"Is it that important?" Inaho asked.

"It's…complicated," Avalon said, leaning on the Exia's foot and crossing his arms, "What do you guys know about the multi-verse theory?"

* * *

Standing among the wreckage of a Kataphrakt platoon was the spider mech. Its rifle was held at the ready, but it just looked around at the remains of its opponents. These machines hadn't been even half as challenging as it had thought they would be. They still relied on conventional bullets and missiles, and their armor was pitiful. Looking at the most intact machine, it briefly wondered if it would even be worth absorbing. _What am I thinking_ it thought, _these things aren't any fun to fight, and they won't be any fun to use, either._

Hearing the sound of another platoon approaching, it thought about just withdrawing from the area. Its intended prey wasn't here, after all, and nothing these humans had was a threat to it. But… _Can't have them thinking they can just chase me off_ it thought with as the optical sensors lit up in anticipation. Turning to look at the approaching enemies, it laughed softly at their worthless bravado. Raising its rifle, it took careful aim as the first Kataphrakts opened fire. Screams of pain and fear followed shortly after, although the spider mech simply took enjoyment from it.

* * *

"I'm…confused," Asseylum said, her eyes closed as she tried to wrap her mind around what Avalon had just said. Even Eddelrittuo seemed unable to fully grasp it, although that was probably due more to her suspicion of the boy than anything else. Inaho, on the other hand, seemed like his usual self; expressionless and uninterested.

"That explains your advanced weapons," he finally said, looking up at the Exia, "And your other knowledge."

"I'm sorry about not saying anything earlier," Avalon said, scratching his head, "But I honestly didn't expect anyone to really believe me even if I did."

"I still don't get it," Asseylum continued, puffing her cheeks in annoyance, "You're from Earth, but not from Earth? How does that work?"

"It is kind of hard to wrap your mind around, huh?" he asked, "In basic terms; I'm from another world, but I'm still human."

"So why did you come here?" Eddelrittuo asked, her confusion gone for now.

"There's an enemy here I need to defeat before things get out of hand," Avalon said, "I'm hoping that I can get the UE government to help me track it down."

"If it's just one enemy, then it can't be that bad," she said, "Why don't you just go track it down yourself?"

Avalon didn't answer that, instead he just looked away while trying to hide his embarrassment. "This enemy beat you before," Inaho said, inferring the reason behind his silence.

Avalon's flinch at that statement was all they needed to confirm it. "You mean to say that you have this incredibly powerful Kataphrakt, and you still can't beat it?" Eddelrittuo demanded, smacking the Exia's foot for emphasis, "What kind of pilot are you?"

"Not a very good one," he admitted, leaning back against the Exia, "The last fight I was in against this thing, I was in a much more powerful mobile suit and I still lost."

"Is it that powerful?" Inaho asked, concern finally working into his voice.

"Let me put it this way," he replied, "If I can't find it quickly enough, then not even the Vers will be able to stop it."

"Then we'd better find it quickly," Inaho stated as he turned to walk away, "We'd better go tell the Captain about this."

"That's not the best idea," Avalon said, "If we start telling her about this thing, then she's going to press for details. And she might not be satisfied with just information about this enemy."

He glanced at Asseylum to get his point fully across, and Inaho nodded once in understanding. If her identity became common knowledge, then the assassins might be able to track her down again. To say nothing about what some of the crew might do to her. Avalon sent the signal to close up the cockpit before walking to join Inaho as he left the deck. The diagnostic could wait, his growling stomach couldn't.

After they had gone, Eddelrittuo turned to her princess and said, "My lady, are you sure we can trust those two?"

"We have to trust someone," she replied, "And besides, they've proven they can actually stand up to the Vers."

"But we don't know anything about that boy!" Eddelrittuo protested, "That story was far too outlandish to be believable! He has to be a Vers pilot that defected."

"But his Kataphrakt-"

"Could be equipped with an Aldnoah drive anyway," Eddelrittuo continued, "It's far too powerful to be something from Earth. That's the only explanation."

While Asseylum wanted to argue that, she had to admit that Eddelrittuo had a point. Avalon's machine was far too powerful for a Terran Kataphrakt. But even if they had salvaged an Aldnoah drive from the last war, they wouldn't have been able to activate it. "Still, we cannot disregard his help," Asseylum said, her mind made up, "But you are right, we also can't trust him unconditionally. For now, we should keep an eye on him."

The rest of the day passed rather quietly, and the next morning Avalon was out on the deck watching the sun rise. It was a view he had learned to love during his time up in space; the way the sun peaked over the horizon, gradually spreading its warmth across the surface of the planet. It always made him feel better, no matter what problems he faced. Taking a deep breath, he turned back towards the tower and walked down towards the mess hall. He had noticed that Asseylum and her maid had been watching him with a bit more caution now, and he could understand them being suspicious of him after what he'd told them.

Grabbing a sandwich off the table and a bottle of water, he decided to head to the maintenance bay to scrounge together some tools. He needed to rebalance the hydraulics in the Exia's right arm, since his last fight had been more demanding than he had initially thought. It was at that point that he heard the declaration of a cease-fire from the Vers Emperor over the TV. _Great, maybe now they'll learn the truth_ Avalon thought as he walked towards the hanger. As he stepped into the bay, he saw Inaho and Inko standing near the training Kataphrakts. He seemed to be reading something from a tablet, while she was busy badgering him over something.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Avalon asked as he walked over.

"Inaho was just explaining why he's been so secretive lately," Inko replied, glaring at Inaho again.

"I never explained anything," he said, looking up at her, "You're the one claiming I'm keeping a secret."

"Because you are!" she shouted, "You and Avalon disappear at around the same time those two new girls do, and when they come back they seem jumpier than ever. Honestly, how hard is it to trust me and just tell me what's going on?"

Before Inaho could give another painfully honest answer and dig his grave deeper, the ship's alarm sounded. Not five seconds after it went off, the whole thing rocked as something landed on the deck. "What the hell?" Avalon said, looking up.

"Come out, swordsman!" they heard, "I know you're here!" This was followed by the sound of the deck guns firing and a series explosion.

"It's that plasma Kataphrakt again," Avalon said, "He's got some real nerve to attack under a cease-fire."

"I'm heading out," Inaho said as he turned to his machine.

"Better let me handle this," Avalon said as he walked over to one of the elevators, "It's me he wants, anyway."

"He will be more dangerous now than before," Inaho warned him.

"I'll be careful," Avalon said with a sigh as he hit the button. As the doors were closing, Inko suddenly jumped into the elevator with him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Avalon demanded.

"Coming with you," she replied sternly as she hit the button for the main deck.

"Are you insane?" he asked, "I'm going to be fighting a melee opponent with swords as strong as mine. I can't be worrying about stepping on someone!"

"Who said I would be on the deck?" Inko asked, smiling.

She had grown tired of guessing about this guy's intentions, so she was going to take a more direct approach whether he liked it or not. When they stepped out onto the deck, Avalon saw that the two forward guns had been destroyed. The Argyre had also turned to face them, and Avalon could feel the smirk on the pilot's face. "Now we finish things, traitor," he said, bringing his sword up, "Board your machine so that we can properly finish this."

"If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get," Avalon promised as he disengaged the Exia's cloak.

 **Now Avalon faces the Vers Knights fully, fighting alongside the soldiers of Earth to try to find some way to end this war. But will the Exia be able to stand against such power?**

 **Next chapter; The Duel.**

 **Fight with everything you have, or risk losing it all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The** **Duel**

Opening the hatch and lowering the cable, Avalon mentally kicked himself for not having his pilot suit on hand. He had left it in his bunk that morning, and not having it would make using the Exia more of a challenge. As he grabbed the line, Inko stepped next to him and grabbed the handle as well. "You can't be serious," Avalon said, looking at her.

"I'll be safer inside your Kataphrakt than on the deck," she said simply, "Besides, I want to see how this thing works."

"…I can't believe I'm even agreeing to this," Avalon said with a sigh as he activated the line, knowing that arguing would be a waste of energy. Motioning that she should enter first, Avalon waited while she squeezed herself behind the chair before dropping into it.

Sealing the hatch, he brought the drive online before standing the Exia up to its full height. Turning to face the Argyre, he grimaced as he remembered his planned maintenance. "Well, this is going to make the fight more interesting," he said as he flicked a few switches, disconnecting the greatsword and shield. They both fell to the deck, leaving the Exia apparently unarmed.

"Are you going to try fighting me by hand?" the Vers pilot asked, sounding like he was suppressing a laugh.

"No, I just need to use different swords," Avalon replied. Reaching his right hand to his left hip, Avalon drew the GN blade from its dock, the condensers along the edge instantly powering up and giving it a faint glow. Doing the same with his other hand, he stood ready to fight the Argyre with two solid swords, one slightly shorter than the other.

The Martian responded by drawing a second plasma blade before bringing them both up. "Inko, I'm only going to say this once," Avalon began as took his stance, "Take a firm grip on the chair and don't let go."

"O-okay," she said as she took a grip on either side of the headrest.

She was still looking around the cockpit in barely concealed awe. She was used to the Earth Kataphrakts and their controls, but Avalon had a much different setup. He had three large screens to see with, while all of the controls were near the control sticks or on the terminal in front of him. Altogether, it didn't feel as clustered as what she was used to. Then the machine was in motion, and all she could focus on was not getting thrown around.

They charged each other and met in the middle of the deck, Avalon's left blade colliding with the Argyre's. Pulling back, the Martian tried to bring his other sword into the Exia's side, only to be blocked by the left sword again. Bringing the right arm into his chest, Avalon tried to sweep that sword up along the Martian's front. But he was quick and stepped back just in time to avoid contact. Moving swiftly to the side, he brought both swords down in an overhead strike. Bringing his swords up in a cross-block, Avalon stopped the smash short of the Exia's head. This last blow was enough to rock the entire machine, and his head smacked into the seat rather hard from the force. Inko was also thrown back slightly with an indignant yelp, and she spent a moment rubbing her back before hanging on for dear life again.

Breaking from their momentary lock, they traded a flurry of blows as they both tried to land a body shot. After a while, Avalon had to stop minding the damage done to the deck as he tried to keep those plasma blades away. Their swords cut numerous scars into the platting of the ship, and in a few places the heated metal was dripping and hanging down into corridors as the two machines fought. "I have to admit, I'm impressed," the Martian said as he disengaged and stepped back out of range.

"Likewise," Avalon replied, trying to keep the pain out of his voice. Without his suit to restrain movement, he was getting thrown around inside the cockpit with each blow. _Any more of this and I'll need a doctor_ he thought as he flexed his right hand. He had struck his arm on the armrest a few moments ago, and he still didn't have all of the feeling back.

He wasn't given time to dwell on that, however, as the Martian charged him again. He had his left blade held back in preparation for a swipe, and Avalon knew that it would hit with all of the strength that machine had. Grinning at the other man's obvious mistake, Avalon held his ground till the last moment before jumping back. The blade passed within inches of the Exia's chest, and he used that overextended attack. Bringing his left arm up, he slashed through the Kataphrakt's hand before stabbing forward with the right sword.

He hit the Martian's left shoulder cleanly and slashed down, severing the arm completely. Pivoting in time to block the remaining blade, Avalon brought his left sword up and cut through the other arm at the elbow before spinning around and kicking the machine in the chest. It slid to the edge of the deck before stopping, and had all of two seconds before Avalon was on it again. Without a word, he put an X-slash through the chest, cutting the machine into four pieces that fell into the water below before exploding moments later.

Taking a few breaths to steady himself, Avalon turned the Exia around while putting his swords back in their docks. "That was…" Inko began, blinking a few times as she tried to wrap her mind around what she had just seen.

"Yeah," Avalon replied, knowing what she meant as he picked up and reconnected the broadsword and shield. Glancing at the damage done to the deck, Avalon grimaced as he thought about how he would explain that. Granted, the Captain had to have been watching, but she still wouldn't be pleased with the damage he had caused. As he brought the Exia back down onto one knee, he asked, "So, did you get what you wanted?"

"Huh?" Inko asked, blinking in confusion.

"You thought I was secretly communicating with them, so you decided to come aboard and see how I reacted," Avalon surmised, turning and looking her in the eye, "So, do you still think I'm the enemy?"

Looking down, she tried not to let her guilt show too plainly. It didn't work. "No…" she said finally without looking back up. Heaving a sigh, Avalon turned and opened the cockpit before stepping out onto the hatch. Turning back, he extended his hand to help her out, getting a surprised look for it.

"What?" he asked, tilting his head, "You thought I was going to hold that against you?"

"Well… yeah," she replied, taking his hand and hauling herself out, "I mean, I would if I was in your position, especially after how I treated you."

"I'm a member of Celestial Being," he told her, "I'm used to not being trusted." He didn't offer to elaborate on that, and Inko wasn't sure she wanted to pry. _He's used to being an outsider_ she thought as they reached the deck, _I can't imagine what that must be like_. Walking back down into the ship, Avalon was surprised that he didn't hear the Captain calling him for an explanation, but he wasn't about to question that as he made a bee-line for the infirmary. His arm was still numb, and he wanted to be sure that nothing was damaged. The last thing he needed was his dominant arm becoming useless.

* * *

The next day, Inko was walking down towards the showers while trying to stifle a yawn. She had been up pretty late last night going over her new Kataphrakt. The Vers Emperor had formally declared war yesterday not too long after Avalon destroyed that Martian swordsman. After that, the Captain had drafted any refugee aboard that had military training. She and Inaho had been made into pilots, while Calm had been, in his words, "banished to the hanger bay." Snickering at her friend's displeasure, she almost ran into Avalon as he came out of the men's showers. "Oh! I'm sorry," she said, stepping back and looking rather embarrassed. Avalon just kept drying his hair, giving her a small smile.

"It's not a problem," he replied, "I should have been paying more attention…"

He drifted off there when he noticed she wasn't looking him in the eye. In fact, she was more interested in his left arm, and he felt himself tense up as he remembered how exposed he was. He was only wearing a pair of cargo pants and a tank-top, so his entire arm was visible; his entire _metal_ arm. "H-how did…?" she began, trying not to gasp.

"Ah, that," he said, trying to act casual as he lifted that arm up. It was a full prosthetic, beginning where his shoulder would be and shaped much like a normal arm. "I… got into a bad fight a while back," he said, "And my arm got really messed up. It was either this, or try to make do with only one."

Inko didn't know what to say, and as she realized that she was continuing to stare she felt her face growing warmer. Shaking her head, she made an effort to look away before saying, "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for now?" Avalon asked.

"Nothing," she replied as she moved past him.

Looking at her retreating back in confusion, Avalon shook his head before walking back to his room. In truth, he was more embarrassed than he appeared at having someone see his arm. It was still a mark of shame for him. After changing and putting on a pair of gloves to hide his metal hand, he walked up to the deck to enjoy the ocean air again.

Hell, fresh air in general was something he had grown to miss. After spending so much time in space with the stale taste of recycled air, you learned to appreciate things like that. Of course, thinking about that led him to other memories; ones that he would rather remained buried. After he reached the deck, he took a deep breath before forcing those memories back where they belonged.

"You must have spent a lot of time in space," Rayet said, causing him to flinch in surprise.

Grinning, he replied, "Yeah, you really grow to miss this when you're on a ship for long periods of time."

"I wouldn't know," she replied, "I've never been in space."

"Even though you're a Martian?" he said, lowering his voice so it didn't carry too far. Her reaction was instant, and telling. She flinched back, her head whipping around to look at him in shock and suspicion.

"Wow, I didn't think that'd actually work," he admitted, looking at her with a small smile.

"Wait… You bluffed?" she asked, stunned.

"Honestly had a 50/50 chance at getting that right, but it kinds of makes sense," Avalon continued, "You showed up around the same time as the pill bug, and he couldn't have been chasing us over the princess since no one knew she was there."

Through this, she remained tense and ready for him to try something. Instead, he finished with, "I'm not about to tell anyone, so don't worry. I just wanted to let you know that I know."

"Why? So you can torture me with it?" she replied angrily, her hands clenched tightly at her sides.

"So that I can say this," he said, turning to her fully, "I get you're pissed off, and I get that you want revenge. But that girl is _not_ the enemy, no matter what you might think."

"Ha. Like I'd believe that," she said, turning away, "All Martians are the ene-"

"That mindset is what drove that Martian to kill your father," he said, cutting her off. Seeing that saying that had stopped her cold, he continued, "The Vers knights, those people currently ravaging this planet, are also wrapped up in a sense of self-righteousness. You really want to become like them, now that you've seen what they do?"

Turning to him, Rayet looked torn between breaking down in tears and ripping him apart. "What would you know about it?" she growled, her voice low and slightly quivering. Pulling one of his gloves off, he held up his left hand in plain view.

When he saw her eyes go wide, he said, "I've seen what this kind of obsession does to people. I'm not asking you to forgive and forget. I'm just asking you to focus on the people _actually_ responsible instead of whoever's convenient."

Taking a moment to look him in the eye, she then turned and left. Taking a deep breath, Avalon gave silent thanks that their talk hadn't turned violent. It had been a gamble, but he knew that she would have acted on that anger eventually. It was bad enough that some of her own people wanted her dead; Asseylum didn't need the people aboard looking to kill her, too. After getting back in the Exia long enough to send out some commands to his ship and cloak it, Avalon wandered down to the maintenance bay to see what was going on. He was mildly surprised to see Inaho giving the disguised princess a tour, explaining the various things in the hanger. It could have been his imagination, but he thought he saw the kid almost smiling.

Spotting the wounded soldier he had met previously, Avalon decided that now would probably be a good time to smooth things out with her. Walking up, he saw that she had a mechanical brace on her right arm now. "So, feeling better?" he asked, getting her attention.

"Yes, actually," she replied, flexing her arm to prove it.

"Good. I'd hate to have to save your butt again," he said, smiling when she shot a glare at him.

"Why aren't you in uniform?" she asked suddenly.

"Not an Earth citizen," he said, "Technically not a Martian, either, so I'm in a unique grey area."

"Pity, I was looking forward to ordering you around," she said as she returned her attention to the Kataphrakt in front of her.

"Look, I know we got off to a bad start," Avalon began, seeing that she wasn't about to say it, "I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. I just don't react well when people start throwing accusations at me." When she didn't reply, he continued, "I was actually hoping to get your name, unless you don't mind being called the 'soldier girl.'"

"I hear you calling me that, and you'll find out just how good I'm feeling," she growled, "It's Yuki. Yuki Kaizuka."

"Ah, that explains it," Avalon said, turning back to look at Inaho and Seylum, "You're mister emotional's big sis."

"Yes I am," she said, "Is there a point to this?"

"I just thought we should get to know each other, since we're going to be working together."

"But you said-"

"I'm not a citizen. Actually, I represent an independent military," he clarified, "One that is more than willing to work with the UEF to defend this planet."

Yuki just stared at him for a moment. "You're serious," she said when he didn't say anything else.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just said why," she replied, "This isn't your planet, so why would you stick your neck out for it?"

"Reasons I'm not obligated to share," he said cryptically as he turned to leave. Stepping forward, she was about to stop him and try to get some answers when something hit the ship. _Hard_. Lurching to the side as the entire ship rocked, Avalon yelled, "Oh, for crying out loud, what now?!"

"I thought you dealt with them yesterday!" Yuki said as she pulled herself back onto her feet.

"I did!" Avalon shot back as he looked around.

No one appeared to have been seriously hurt from the impact, and the ship didn't appear to be sinking. But that didn't mean they weren't in danger. "I'm heading for the Exia!" he said as he started to run, "Get your team ready, Kaizuka!"

"I don't take orders from you!" she shouted back as he left. He made it to his quarters just as a second impact rocked the ship, and he had to brace himself as they hit something else shortly after.

"Great," he muttered as he sealed the suit and grabbed his helmet, "Now we've probably run aground." After he had made it to the flight deck, he saw that two platoons of Kataphrakts had been launched. He also saw two gaping holes in the deck, and he was grateful he had cloaked the Gundam when he had. They had arrived at an island, and had just crashed into one of the wave breaks around the port. Pulling his helmet on, he ran over and quickly boarded the Exia before powering it up.

"Here comes another!" he heard before something roared past him.

The projectile impacted one of the Kataphrakts, sending it flying off the deck and into the air. Avalon had just enough time to see that it looked like the forearm of a mobile weapon before its hand opened up and it crushed the Kataphrakt it had taken. Three more of the things came at the ship from various angles, and the defenders opened fire in an attempt to destroy them. Deploying his blaster, Avalon joined them. As one of the flying fists came at him (and he was trying _really_ hard not to focus on the absurdity of that) he scored a direct hit. And the beam just diffused around it, leaving the thing intact. _What the hell_ he thought as he quickly sidestepped the strike. Some of the other Kataphrakts weren't so lucky, and soon it was just him and three others.

Finally taking the time to look at his only support, he saw an orange Kataphrakt with them. Opening a channel, he said, "This must be Mustang platoon at my back."

"Expecting someone else?" Yuki asked as she put her back to his.

"What the hell are these things?" Inko asked as the fists pulled back.

"Where I come from, they're called bit weapons," Avalon said, "It's a remote-controlled weapon type, designed to allow a single machine to suppress and control an entire area."

"That doesn't explain why they aren't breaking!"

"Avalon, is this that enemy you mentioned?" Inaho asked.

"No. It's not that sturdy," he replied, "This looks like more of the Vers techno-sorcery."

"Wait, what enemy?" Yuki asked.

"I'll explain later," he said as he saw a silhouette on the island, "Provided we live that long."

Almost a second later, that silhouette lit up as the fists launched again, all six of them. "Incoming!" he shouted as the first one made a pass. They scattered instantly, but that didn't stop the second from targeting Inko. Accelerating, Avalon put himself between her and the thing before bringing his shield up at an angle. The fist hit hard, sending him skidding back a bit before deflecting up and away into the cliff behind them. "Th-thanks," she said as she watched the things circle the ship.

"Don't thank me yet," he said as he watched them. _My blaster is useless, and judging by how hard that thing hit the shield, my solid swords will just shatter on impact_ he thought. He didn't have time for any more observations, however, as four of them suddenly rocketed off in different directions.

"What the heck?" Yuki said, watching them go.

"Everyone, switch to HE rounds," Inaho said as he ejected his spent clip, "They're going to try to build up speed."

Understanding flashed through Avalon's mind instantly, and he activated the missiles in his shield as he regrouped with the rest of them. The fists came in from all four points, but this time the defenders were prepared. Their rifles barked, and Avalon raised his shield as he got a lock on the fist coming at them from the port side. Firing off four missiles, he watched them streak towards and impact the fist, sending it veering off course to soar harmlessly overhead. The other three were intercepted quickly, but they weren't done. "Above!" Inko cried, turning her gun up. But when she pulled the trigger, it clicked empty. Avalon tried to bring his shield up in time to fire, but he knew he wouldn't make it.

Then something exploded against the fist, sending it into the water with less than a meter to spare. Looking up, Avalon saw one of the Vers transports flying overheard, but it wasn't on an attack run. "Did that plane just…?" Inko asked.

"I think so," Avalon said as the ship lurched into motion. It was heading for a cave revealed when the cliff collapsed, so it would at least be under shelter. "Alright, time to get serious about this," Avalon said. The whine from his GN drive jumped up a few octaves as he triggered his flight systems, and Avalon took off while the others moved onto the wall. Clearly, they weren't about to leave him without back-up, no matter how much he might piss some of them off. As he got higher, the fists decided to focus on him solely. Reaching his right hand under his left arm, Avalon drew one of his beam swords as he dodged one of them. Firing at the other two to deflect them, he powered his blade up before dodging and swiping at the fourth. The energy blade hit, heating the metal but doing no real damage as the fist soared by.

 _Great, that doesn't work, either_ he thought as he continued to dodge. Figuring he didn't have anything to lose, he hailed the Vers transport. "Who is this?" he heard when the connection went through.

"The pilot currently dancing in the air," Avalon replied as he deflected another fist with his shield, "Care to tell me just what the hell this thing is?"

"Shouldn't you know? And which castle do you report to? I don't recognize your machine," the pilot replied.

"Plan now, talk later," Avalon said abruptly as he soared further into the sky, "What the hell is up with these fists?"

"That's the Hellas' Molecular Armor," the Vers pilot told him, "It turns them into one big molecule, making them impossible to destroy."

"Well, that's just great," Avalon muttered. After what had felt like an eternity, the fists returned to dock with the Martian Kataphrakt. _Probably to recharge before another round_ he thought as he leveled out.

After passing what he'd learned on to the rest of Mustang Platoon, Avalon waited to see what kind of plan Inaho would come up with. Honestly, he was hoping the kid had a good idea, because he was drawing a blank at the moment. "Avalon, you said that you've seen this kind of weapon before," Inaho said after a few moments, "Is it completely autonomous?"

"Depends on the system," Avalon replied, "Some versions required direct pilot input, but most of them use an onboard AI to coordinate them."

"Either way, the fastest way is taking out the Kataphrakt," Inaho said, "It's only attacked us from range, and only with those fists. So, those are likely the only weapons it has. If we can distract them long enough, can you take it out?"

"How would you distract them?" Avalon asked, confused but starting to get the idea.

In response, Inaho started to run along the pier while signaling that the plane should fly lower. "I'll go with the Bat," he said as he climbed aboard, "And we'll draw its attention away from you. Go in low and fast when you see an opening." Before Avalon could protest the kid using himself as bait, Inaho fired a pair of grenades at the Kataphrakt before the transport soared up higher.

Sighing, Avalon let the Exia drop down to just above the water as the Martian turned its attention to the new airborne threat. Counting silently, Avalon gave them 30 seconds before he accelerated for the cliff. Thankfully, Inaho managed to discover at least one weakness in those projectiles. Their armor might be invincible, but that only seemed to be true when it kept its fingers curled inwards. The moment one opened its hand to try and grab him, he fired an HE shell into the palm, blowing the fingers off and sending the damaged fist crashing into the water.

Before the next fist could circle around and make another pass, Avalon burst up in the Martian's face with his broadsword deployed. "Forget about someone?" he asked as he charged. To the pilot's credit, they tried to dodge the strike. But without the arms there, it wasn't balanced well for walking. Before it could take any more than a step backwards, Avalon brought his sword crashing into its torso, slicing it in half at the waist as he flew past before spinning around.

For a moment, it stood in one piece with a glowing line bisecting it. Then, its weight shifted and the upper half slid to the side before crashing to the ground. Somehow, he had avoided striking anything volatile when he hit it, but Avalon wasn't about to question that as he landed with his foot on what was left of the chest. Collapsing the blade to reveal his blaster, he opened a channel to the pilot, picture and all. "Power your machine down now, or I will put you down," he said calmly while the pilot, who was surprisingly a woman, glared at him.

"You think I would surrender to a traitor like you?!" she demanded, "You might as well kill me now."

"But we have so much to talk about, like whether you were loyal to the princess or not," Avalon continued, the beginnings of a plan forming in his head, "And before you answer, think carefully. What you say determines if you live or die."

Her glare continued unbroken for several moments while she tried to work out just what the hell this boy was doing. "Why should you care?" she asked finally.

"Because I happen to know her," he replied, "Stop avoiding it and answer the question."

"Yes, I am loyal to the princess. What does it matter now? She's dead, killed by these mongrel Terrans," she said, spitting the name 'Terran' as if the very word was vile.

"Oh, really?" Avalon said, "And what if I told you she was still alive?"

"Impossible," she replied automatically, "She would have contacted the Orbital Knights if she was."

"Unless she was still afraid for her life."

"Why would she be afraid…?" the Vers pilot began before she thought about it, "You dare to accuse the Knights of this?! You impudent little brat!"

"I'm sure if you gave it some thought, you'd realize it wasn't as far-fetched as you seem to think," Avalon said before jostling the machine, "Now come on out, before I peal this thing open like a tin can." Growling in frustration, Countess Femieanne tried to find some way out of this shameful situation. _To think I would be defeated so easily_ she thought, _and by a worthless traitor_.

But, there was a small sliver of hope in all of this; if she bided her time, then she might be able to secure this brat's Kataphrakt for herself. It was clearly powerful, and would undoubtedly be a great asset in expanding her territory. Heaving a sigh in apparent defeat, she said, "Fine, I'm coming out." While Avalon was mildly surprised that she'd actually agreed, he was more relieved than worried. But not five seconds after she'd opened the cockpit and exited, the ground trembled as a new ship came rocketing out of a previously hidden launch bay. It was massive; colored red and black, it had four gun batteries on its main deck. But the most impressive part was that it was actually _flying_ , something he knew the UE wasn't capable of on its own.

After circling the island once, the ship settled down in the water with a massive splash. "Where in the hell did you find that?" Avalon asked aloud.

"It was hidden below the island," Darzana replied over an open channel, "Our…guest was kind enough to activate it. I assume you knew nothing about her?"

Gulping, Avalon chose not to respond. Kneeling down, he offered a hand to his prisoner before taking them both to the ship. Before opening the hatch, he grabbed his sidearm from one of the compartments behind him as well as a pair of zipper cuffs. Lowering himself to the deck, he noticed the woman eyeing the Exia with a dangerous kind of interest. Walking up to her, he held the cuffs up silently.

"You really expect me to wear those?" she demanded.

"I'm about to go to bat for you against the UE forces," he replied, "It's the least you can do."

Not quite knowing what he meant, she figured she didn't have much choice as she held out her hands. After cuffing her, he removed his helmet and clipped it to his belt before noticing several people had come out onto the deck to greet them. He also noticed that the Martian plane had landed on the island nearby, and that the pilot was jogging towards the ship. "So, this is the enemy pilot?" Darzana asked, eyeing the other woman. Motioning to two of her guards, she said, "Take her below."

"Not so fast, Captain," Avalon said, stepping in front of Femieanne, "She's my prisoner, not yours."

"Do you really believe you're in a position to make demands?" Darzana asked, all sense of niceties gone from her voice.

Reaching up and triggering his earpiece, he said, "Disengage Optical Camouflage."

With a shimmer, his Assault Container seemed to appear out of thin air next to the ship, startling everyone else on deck and making a few of them take a few steps back in fear. It had a perfect broadside shot on them, and if was half as powerful as his Gundam then breaking this ship in two wouldn't be a problem. "…I see you've been keeping secrets," Darzana observed, redirecting her gaze to Avalon, "So, what is it you want? Why are you really here?"

"I'm here to save this world," Avalon replied, "And it seems that it's necessary for me to save it from this pointless war, too."

"How dare you!" Femieanne exclaimed, "Her Royal Highness was killed by this filthy mongrels in cold blood, and you dare to call this war pointless? This is retribution!"

"Even if she's still alive?" Darzana asked, bringing Femieanne to a full halt, "This ship is powered by an Aldnoah drive. We'd have never gotten it off the ground without someone to activate it."

"It can't be…" Femieanne said, her shock evident, "She's… the princess is alive?"

"I think it's time we start making some moves of our own," Avalon said, "Let's invite that other Martian pilot aboard. We have a lot to discuss."

 **Plans are put in motion and allegiances are tested as truths are dragged to the surface. In the midst of all of this, the Deucalion begins to make its way to the UE's headquarters in Siberia.**

 **Next chapter; Friend or Foe.**

 **Allegiances are never set in stone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Friend or Foe**

"You're asking me to contact Count Cruhteo and tell him where I am?" the Vers transport pilot asked, "Are you crazy?"

"Probably," Avalon replied, smirking.

After talking with the Captain, she had agreed to indulge him and hear out his plan. However, she hadn't been too happy about him trying to bring another Orbital Knight to the table. In the end, he'd reminded her that he could very well have this meeting without her and that she could continue to the UEF's headquarters. "And let you create some kind of agreement without the UEF being present? I don't think so," she'd responded before heading back into her new ship. There were still a number of things that she and her crew needed to become familiar with in order to use this ship properly.

Taking another look at the young man in front of him, Avalon tried to get a good read on him. He was young, with white hair and a rather innocent look and tone. _He's still new to all of this_ Avalon thought as he said, "I need to talk with another one of the Orbital Knights in person. If it helps, tell him that it's the pilot that took out the plasma-sword Kataphrakt."

"About that… Just who exactly _are_ you?" the pilot asked, taken aback.

"I'm not a Martian, if that's what you mean," Avalon replied irritably. He was growing tired of that assumption.

"But that doesn't make any sense," the pilot said, shaking his head, "If you're not from Vers, then how do you have an Aldnoah drive?"

"I can't tell you that," Avalon said, "Look, just call this Count so we can have a discussion. Tell him it's well worth his time."

Even though the boy seemed doubtful that things would go as well as Avalon hoped, he still returned to his plane to contact his Lord. Meanwhile, Avalon brought his Assault Container down on the nearby beach before bringing his Gundam down near it. He then sat down with his back resting against the Exia's foot before closing his eyes to wait. After a while, Countess Femieanne got fed up with the silence and walked over to him. "So, what's the point of all this?" she asked, "You can't really expect Count Cruhteo to negotiate with you."

"Considering I'm offering him both information _and_ a fellow Orbital Knight, he'd be a fool to brush me off so easily," Avalon replied without opening his eyes.

"So, I'm just here as a bargaining chip?" she asked, offended, "You dare to treat a Knight of Vers like this?!"

"When you and your people decided that the mass-murder of innocents was an acceptable strategy," he said coldly, "You lost a lot of my respect and pity. Even if I'd killed you, I'd _still_ be in a pretty good position to negotiate with him."

"Because of what you know about her Highness?" Femieanne asked.

He just smirked before shifting into a more comfortable position. A half hour later, his earpiece beeped to get his attention. The sensors aboard his container had detected an approaching machine, and he stood up while changing channels as he looked out over the water. "Captain Magbaredge, I think our guest has arrived," he said.

"Well, he took his sweet time," she replied, "We'll be right out. Try not to say or do anything foolish." He just grinned as he cut the connection.

The approaching machine was, predictably, another Martian Kataphrakt. Its armor was mostly white, and it had a very stream-lined look to the whole design. Compared to the other Kataphrakts he'd seen, it was actually a reasonable design. While it had no obvious weapons, there was no doubt in Avalon's mind that it was armed to some degree. As it landed a fair distance away from Avalon's own machine, he turned to see that the Captain, her XO, and Inaho had come off of their ship to serve as the UEF representatives. Asseylum was also with them, although it seemed that they had convinced her to use her disguise for now. Turning back to the Martian, Avalon tried to look non-threatening as the pilot dismounted and strode across the sand. The transport pilot came up to stand to one side of Avalon, while Countess Femieanne stood behind him, her gaze switching from glaring at his back and looking at the approaching Lord with embarrassment.

 _Well, this should be good_ he thought as the man came to a stop a few feet from him. He was also dressed in what Avalon assumed was the uniform of an Orbital Knight, with blonde hair and a very serious expression. "So, Slaine, you've finally shown your true colors," he said, addressing the other pilot, "I can't say that I'm surprised."

The kid just grimaced, giving a real effort to not disputing the man's claims. "Actually, he's still with your people," Avalon replied, stepping forward, "He only called you here because I didn't give him much choice in the matter."

"And just who would you be?" the man asked, shifting his stern gaze to him.

"My name is Avalon Blade," he replied, "I am a Gundam Meister from Celestial Being, and I am the one responsible for killing Sir Vlad of the Orbital Knights."

"Somehow, I doubt that," Count Cruhteo said. Shifting his gaze once again, the Martian Count saw that Captain Magbaredge and her group had arrived.

"What is this?" he asked, "Are you hoping to scare me with this empty show of power, Terran?"

"For the record, I'm not a Terran," Avalon replied, "They're here to represent the UEF, but I'm the one you're dealing with."

"And you think I'm going to make a deal with a traitor?"

"I'm not a Martian, either," he replied, "And you will if you want your fellow Orbital Knight back, as well as the ones behind the attempt on Princess Asseylum's life."

 _That_ got their attention as both the Count and the white-haired boy's eyes widened. "You are on treacherous ground, boy," the Count growled, "Choose your next words _very carefully_." Without a word, Avalon turned to Asseylum and nodded. She took the hint, dissolving her camouflage in a flash of light before stepping forward.

"I apologize for the deception, Count Cruhteo," she said, smiling, "And to you as well, Slaine. I've missed you both terribly."

All three Martians stared at her in open shock for all of two seconds before dropping to a knee before her. "Your Highness," Count Cruhteo said, "Please excuse my impudence, but how is this possible? We saw the broadcasts of the attack."

"Apparently it was a double you saw get killed," Avalon said, getting their attention again before waving at Inaho, "She ran into this young man and ended up joining him and his friends as they escaped the city."

"Please, your Highness, we must leave at once," Count Cruhteo said, getting back onto his feet, "We need to let the other Knights know you're alive at once."

"That's not a good idea," Captain Magbaredge said, stepping forward, "She needs to stay with us."

"You dare to hold her hostage?"

"No one is holding me hostage, Count Cruhteo," Asseylum replied, "But it's been made clear that, for the time being, I need to remain with the Terrans."

Before he could ask why, Avalon spoke up again. "Think about it, Count," he said, "What would the Terrans have to gain from killing her? Your military did more damage in the first 24 hours of this war than any of them thought possible. They had everything to lose by allowing her to be killed."

"Then who…?" Cruhteo said before his eyes went wide and he shouted, "You dare to implicate the Knights?!"

"Not all of them," Avalon clarified, "But someone high up in your command structure is likely the culprit. The only reason I know that is because he, or she, tried to wipe us out with a meteor bombardment, something that I suspect isn't easy to do."

"Such a tactic is also used to wipe out enemies without risking valuable resources," Count Cruhteo replied hotly.

"But there weren't any major UEF forces present. Isn't that right, Captain?" Avalon asked, glancing at Magbaredge.

"That is true," she said, "There were only the local defenders, and most of them were wiped out shortly after engaging the enemy."

"The Princess was the only person in the area worth wiping out," Avalon continued, ignoring how all three Martians glared at him for his choice of words, "And we all know that only the Orbital Knights have enough control over the surrounding space to launch such an attack, so it couldn't have been the UEF trying to kill you."

For a moment, Count Cruhteo and Countess Femieanne tried to find some flaw in his logic, but they couldn't. "As much as I hate to admit it, you are right," Cruhteo said with an explosive sigh, "But why? Why would one of the Knights try to kill her Highness?"

Avalon repressed the urge to smile at the man's change in tone. He was still holding onto the hope that Avalon was wrong with his assumptions, but he was also reasonable enough that he would accept well-founded evidence when it was given to him.

"The most obvious reason is what's happening right now," he said, "You and the other Knights are claiming territory all across the planet, and securing precious resources which I'm sure you will be sending to Mars to build it up."

"You think such a basic reason is worth the life of the Princess?"

"Not in the slightest," he said, crossing his arms, "But I've seen what greed can do to people, as well as patriotism. It's also possible that whoever is behind this genuinely thought it was in the best interest of your people to start a war."

"Preposterous," Cruhteo said, shaking his head, "No Knight is foolish enough to think they alone know what's best for Vers."

"But you all seemed to think you knew what Asseylum wanted when you invaded," Avalon pointed out.

"That couldn't have been further from the truth," she said, clutching her chest, "I never wanted a war. All I wanted was for Earth and Vers to finally reach an understanding. Count Cruhteo, please, you have to help us stop this."

"I swear on my honor that I will do whatever it takes, your Highness," he said, bowing again before turning back to Avalon, "Since you took the time to contact me for this meeting, I assume you have a plan?"

"We're on our way to the UEF headquarters in Russia," Avalon said, "From there, we're going to have her make a transmission to Mars, calling for the end of the war."

"If that's the case, then it would be faster to use the audience chamber in my Landing Castle," Cruhteo said.

"If all we wanted was to end the war, then that'd be true," Avalon said.

At this point, Asseylum began to look uncomfortable. She and Avalon had discussed several possible plans of action, and she knew which one he was referring to. Before Slaine could try to comfort her, however, Inaho was next to her. He didn't so much smile as nod, but she did smile in return. Slaine saw this exchange, and his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Avalon and Cruhteo, however, were oblivious to this as they continued to talk. "I'm fairly confident that whoever is behind this will take measures to…remove her once she reveals herself," Avalon said, "After all, you can't have a war going on if the one who caused it is still alive."

"So your plan is to use her as bait?!" Femieanne demanded, stepping forward, "How dare you-"

"It's the only option that saves the most lives," Avalon interrupted, "If all we do is end the hostilities, then this group will go into hiding and bide their time until another chance presents itself. Our only way to end this for good is to draw them out and crush them."

"And the only thing that would accomplish that goal is revealing the Princess is alive," Cruhteo surmised, looking back at her, "I understand the tactics behind it, but I cannot say that I agree with it. We would be taking a tremendous risk."

"That's why I need both you and Countess Femieanne standing by in orbit," Avalon said, "Once she makes the broadcast, we see who takes the bait. They'll probably come in under the guise of 'rescuing' her. Then, you two come down behind them, and we catch them between the UEF's defenses, my Gundam, and your Kataphrakts."

"Of course, there's no guarantee that this combined force will actually be able to achieve anything," Count Cruhteo said, "It's just as likely that the UEF's defenses will target us as well as the traitors."

"I'm hopeful that the Captain and I can convince them to hold back until we've figured out who the enemy is," Avalon replied, glancing at her again, "However, this plan hinges on one thing; the traitors _must not_ learn she's alive before we're at the base."

"You're asking me to lie to my men," Cruhteo replied, steel in his tone, "To lie to my fellow Knights."

"Again, we don't know who we can trust," Avalon said, trying to remain patient, "It was a big enough risk just getting you to come here. If we push our luck too far, then this whole thing falls apart. I'm confident I can hold off one, maybe two, of your machines in combat. But if they decide to use overwhelming force, then her life is as good as over."

"Your Kataphrakt is that powerful?" Cruhteo asked, looking at the Exia.

"Feel free to talk with the kid if you're not sure," Avalon replied, pointing at Slaine, "He saw my fight with Femieanne, so he should have a pretty detailed recording."

"Which brings me to another question," Cruhteo said, turning to the boy, "How exactly did you know they would be here, Slaine?"

"I…" he began, looking down, "I saw the Princess when I was with Lord Trillram, and I figured out their possible course from where Sir Vlad had his two encounters with the Terrans. This was the most likely place they would come to after sustaining the damage they did."

"And you didn't tell me that you saw the Princess?" Cruhteo asked, stepping forward.

"I wasn't sure who I could trust, my Lord," Slaine replied, keeping his gaze lowered, "I-I couldn't risk her life, especially since it was you who dispatched Trillram to where she was."

"That _is_ an interesting coincidence," Avalon said, "You sending one of your more powerful Knights where she happened to be hiding."

"You think I would try to kill her?!" Cruhteo demanded, turning to Avalon, "Mind your tongue, boy, and show some respect! I would never put her in danger, much less try to kill her!"

"Then why was it when she revealed herself, Trillram tried to kill her?" Avalon asked.

"What?"

"I was there," he continued, "And I watched him move to attack her with his machine."

"That arrogant little-!" Cruhteo said, turning away, "He dared to…" He trailed off there, his face lighting up with some kind of realization. "No," he said suddenly, "It couldn't be…"

"What couldn't be?" Avalon asked, curious now.

"Lord Trillram was a guest at my castle, not one of my Knights," Cruhteo explained, "His Lord is Count Saazbaum, the man currently in charge of our base on the moon."

"Well, that is interesting," Avalon said. "You don't think Count Saazbaum could be behind this, do you?" Asseylum asked, speaking up, "He couldn't be-"

"To be frank, almost none of the Knights are really your friends, Princess," Avalon said, turning to her, "And before you go saying anything about their vows; in my experience, those are far less binding then people assume they are."

"You think we would break our word so easily?" Femieanne demanded.

"Can you honestly tell me, with 100% certainty that every Knight would stand behind the Princess of their own accord?" Avalon asked, turning and looking her in the eye.

She just glared at him for a solid second before grimacing and turning away. The boy was right, of course. There were Knights like her and Cruhteo; people who took their vows seriously, and who would live and die by them. But she couldn't deny that there where those that would abandon them to further their own goals. "Look, none of us are comfortable with this," Avalon said, looking at each of them, "We're in that gray area of personal agendas, where there is no such thing as absolute loyalty. Personally, I've always hated doing these kinds of things. But this is what we need to do bring an end to this pointless war."

"If the Princess supports this plan, then I will do everything in my power to see it through," Cruhteo said, "I assume that Countess Femieanne and Slaine will be returning with me?"

"Yes," Avalon said, "I don't envy you having to explain this to the other Knights."

"And I do not envy you having to talk sense into the other Terrans," Cruhteo replied before offering his hand. While Avalon was surprised at it, he accepted it and shook. Then it was done; Cruhteo, Femieanne and Slaine turned and walked to the Kataphrakt and transport plane, while Avalon turned to the others with a rather triumphant smile.

"Don't get too full of yourself," Captain Magbaredge warned, "The UEF high command won't be as understanding as I am."

"Then I'm just going to have to make them see this is the only way," Avalon said, smiling. With the meeting concluded, he brought his Gundam aboard their new ship before sending new orders to the container so it would meet them at the base.

"You sure you don't want to take that thing instead?" Calm asked, watching as the container lifted off the ground and took off in a different direction.

"It's not as useful for straight-up combat as it looks," Avalon said as he moved back inside, "Besides, this ship has much more comfortable beds." Calm just smiled as he closed the hatch, and then the Deucalion took off.

It was strange being on a ship that could fly again, but at the same time he felt better without the constant swaying of a naval ship. After claiming one of the rooms for his own, he grabbed a new set of clothes while dropping his helmet on the bed. After pulling his pilot suit off and hanging it up in easy reach, he pulled on a fresh pair of pants while humming a random tune. But as he reached for his shirt, he heard a metallic * _Click_ * behind him.

"Stand up, slowly," Rayet said, catching him slightly by surprise. Holding his hands out at his side, Avalon turned his head just enough to see the pistol and her serious expression.

"Is this the part where you tell me to strip?" he asked dryly, noting that his door was closed.

"You're going to tell me just what the hell you're planning," she said evenly, ignoring his attempt at humor.

"I'm planning on ending this war," he replied automatically.

"Lie again and I'll shoot you," she said, lowering the gun so it was aiming at his back, "I want to know what your _real_ plan is, Martian."

 _Oh, for crying out loud_ he thought, trying not to sigh. "That's what this is about?" he asked, sounding disappointed, "You think I'm playing some long-con against you and your people?"

"Why not? All you people ever do is lie, steal and kill," she said, "You have your princess in the perfect position to make contact with our leadership, and of course you will be there when she does. That Kataphrakt of yours could tear the headquarters apart. And just like that, your people would win the war.

"You're right," he said, turning around slowly so he faced her, "I could rip the heart out of your military. But I won't, because I'm _not a Martian_."

"I don't believe you!" she shouted, her hand shaking. Taking advantage of that momentary lapse, Avalon lunged forward and wrapped his left hand around the barrel. He heard the muffled * _BANG_ * as she pulled the trigger out of reflex, and he felt the bullet slam into his metal hand. Thankfully, it only scratched the surface. Twisting his hand, he pulled the gun from hers before stepping in and wrapping his other arm around her right arm. Turning around, he flipped her over onto her back before planting his knee on her chest. Flipping the gun around, he pulled the slide back to make sure it was loaded before aiming squarely between her eyes. Staring at the barrel, Rayet looked like she was in utter shock over what he had done. It had all gone down so fast, she wasn't sure what had just happened. One moment, she had him right where she wanted him, and the next he had her pinned down and at his mercy.

"I could end this right now," he said, his voice much colder than when he last spoke, "Make up any excuse I want over why I did it. Wouldn't be too hard, really; you were a Vers agent, after all, so it wouldn't be hard to believe that you'd try to sabotage this deal."

"Then why don't you, damnit!?" she demanded, finally looking at him, "Just kill me and be done with it! Do it; because if you don't, then I will come for you again."

For a brief moment, he considered doing just that. It would make things a lot easier if he didn't have to worry about her doing something else stupid. "No," he said, flicking the safety on and standing up.

Watching him in stunned silence, Rayet couldn't find the words to describe what she was feeling right then. Disappointment? Anger? Regret? None of them seemed right. As he turned away to grab something, she felt the anger win. Screaming in rage, she sprang to her feet before wrapping her arms around his neck. "You think you can just walk away?!" she demanded, trying to choke him out, "After everything your people have done?"

"Alright," he managed before grabbing her arm. Leaning forward, he threw her off him and into the wall. She recovered faster this time, and spun around while swinging her arm out. Grabbing her wrist with his right hand, he brought his left into her stomach, winding her.

Before she could recover from that blow, he grabbed her other wrist and pulled them together. Taking both in his left hand, he locked it before pinning her arms above her head. Placing one foot between hers to keep her off-balance, he slammed his other hand into the wall near her head to break her concentration. "Enough!" he shouted, trying to even his breathing out. Staring at him, Rayet tried to do the same as her adrenaline subsided. "Is this what you want?" he demanded, "Because it won't solve anything."

"How would you know?" she asked, glaring at him.

"Because I've seen this shit before," he said, sounding tired, "I came from a world ruled by people like you; pain must always be answered with pain, and the enemy must be crushed by any means necessary." Letting her go, he stepped back while continuing, "It never works. All it does is leave more people with broken hearts and an urge for vengeance. It never solves anything, and it won't bringing anyone peace. Is that what you want?"

Looking at this strange man, Rayet found herself reviewing her motives. _No, he's wrong_ she thought, her eyes narrowing again, _he's just using fancy words to confuse me. All Martians deserve to die…. don't they?_ Putting one hand on her temple, she felt something she hadn't felt in a very, very long time; doubt. Seeing Rayet start to sway, Avalon quickly stepped in and grabbed her arms to support her. He then led her to the bed before sitting her down. "Hey, you alright?" he asked, concerned.

"I… I don't…" she said, her mind turning into a jumbled mess.

If her single driving force was as destructive as he said, then it wasn't any different from what those Martians had done to her and her family. If that was true, then what did that make her? It definitely didn't help that this young man was being so kind to her, even though she would have killed him earlier. Without her realizing it, she had begun to cry. Wiping one of the tears away, Avalon tilted her head up so he was looking her in the eyes.

"Wh-what am I supposed to do, then?" she finally asked, "What do I do now?"

He didn't have an answer for her, at least not one she would accept at the moment. Grabbing his discarded shirt, he pulled it on before turning to leave. "I'll give you some time," he said softly before walking out into the hallway.

* * *

Standing in the center of the command room, Count Cruhteo watched as his men made preparations to take off. He had sent out two of his knights with explicit orders to hold their ground, but not to advance. He, meanwhile, would return to orbit and deliver Countess Femieanne to their base on the moon where she would have her Kataphrakt rebuilt before rejoining them for their trip to Siberia. He had been forced to confine Slaine to his quarters, since he was still technically a traitor. Before all of this, Cruhteo wouldn't have thought twice about killing the boy for such an offense. But he had shown loyalty and determination in keeping what he knew a secret, and he had been doing his best to protect the Princess in his own way. While Cruhteo still didn't much care for the Terran, he had to admit that he had earned an amount of respect from the Count.

"We are almost ready, my Lord," one of the technicians replied. Before he could respond, Cruhteo was almost thrown to the ground as the entire castle rocked. "What was that?!" he demanded, using his cane to remain steady.

"We've taken fire!" one of them reported, bringing up a status screen, "Multiple missiles from the west, and they've disabled our defense turrets on that side!"

"Find the launch source, immediately!" Cruhteo commanded, cursing the timing of the attack.

"Another wave, inbound!" one of the men shouted before the castle rocked again.

"Arm all weapons, and return fire!" Cruhteo ordered as he turned to leave.

"My Lord, we can't!" the weapons officer replied, "We can't detect the enemy!"

"What?!"

Outside of the Landing Castle and circling slowly was the same spider mech from orbit. After a few minutes of preparation, the compartments on its back opened and another dozen missiles streaked up and away on trails of purple particles. Watching them go, the pilot couldn't help but grin. This 'Vers Empire' wasn't nearly as tough as their record said, and their technology was still woefully outmatched by GN weapons. Deciding to stop with the games, it came to a sliding halt on the ground before turning to the castle. It had placed one of the few intact buildings between itself and the castle to obstruct their line of sight, but it wouldn't hinder its own attack.

The armor just below the torso suddenly split and opened, revealing the business end of a particle cannon. It gave the weapon a few moments to charge before it whispered, "knock, knock," and fired through the building and at the castle. The blast slammed into the upper spire of the castle, blowing it and the glowing rings on top clean off. It watched as the Vers, now aware of its position, launched a wave of missiles to retaliate for its attack. Raising its rifle, the machine lazily targeted the missiles and shot them down before taking off again. This time, it approached the castle directly, its rifle picking off the defense turrets as it got closer. Landing on one of the outer fins, the visual sensors gleamed maliciously as the legs began to liquefy and flow down onto the castle's surface.

Meanwhile, Slaine had left his room shortly after the first impacts. Now, he heard alarms blare as the castle continued to take damage. "What's going on?" he asked a soldier that was running by.

"Some big spider Kataphrakt!" he said as he turned to keep going, "It's unstoppable!"

Before Slaine could ask any more questions, the man was gone. _An enemy_ he wondered as he turned and rushed down the hallway, _right after we agreed to a truce?_ The timing seemed way too convenient, and he suspected it was that man's doing. He had lulled them into a false sense of security, sent them home with a promise of cooperation, and then sent one of his own to wipe them out. _What if he's behind the assassination attempt_ Slaine thought as he ran.

Hearing shouting, he turned a corner to see something he couldn't ever imagine. The end of the hallway looked like it had collapsed, but the metal at the end was a bright silver. It was also shaped like crystals, and as he watched several more ripped through the ceiling and walls. The handful of personnel standing before it immediately fell back as the new growths continued, but it didn't stop there. The surface of one of the bigger crystals rippled before something _stepped out of it_. The machine was roughly as tall as a person, with four legs, a rectangular-like body and some kind of canister hanging from just below it. As the canister rotated towards the people watching it, Slaine saw the unmistakable barrels of guns too late to warn them.

The machine opened fire, riddling their bodies with rounds in seconds before turning to face further down the hall. Slaine had retreated the moment he realized what that strange machine was, although he had no idea how it had come out of the wall like that. Still, that didn't change what he had to do; he needed to find Count Cruhteo, and they needed to figure out how to stop whatever this was, fast. He couldn't have known that it was already far too late for that.

The missiles that had been fired before had been a mixed salvo; most of them had been conventional warheads, but a few had just been solid masses that had slipped through the holes punched in the outer hull. Rifle fire started to echo throughout the entire landing castle as more of those machines formed and began to spread out, killing everything in their path. The Landing Castle might have been an imposing fortress before, but once the outer defenses were penetrated it was laughably easy to advance when you weren't concerned about casualties. Whenever the defenders destroyed one of the drones, it shattered into millions of inert metal crystals. But when one was killed, another took its place.

Finally making it to the storage bays, Count Cruhteo looked up at his Kataphrakt in grim determination. This enemy had done more damage to him and his forces than he had ever thought possible, and he would have been lying if he said the thought of fighting them didn't scare him on some level. However, he had a duty to perform, and he would see it through. Walking to the side of the storage pool, he prepared to board the boat that would take him to his machine when gunfire rang out in the chamber. The man who had been holding the boat by the dock suddenly lurched backwards, his left eye and a piece of the back of his skull missing. Turning to where the shot had come from, Cruhteo was surprised to see a man standing there.

"Don't you think it's a little early to leave?" the man asked, smiling as he turned his gun on the Count, "The fun's just getting started."

 **Promises are made and broken hearts are mended, but none of them even suspect the darkness that's rapidly approaching. Will they be able to hold out against the gathering storm?**

 **Next chapter; Truth and Lies.**

 **When you can't tell who to trust, all you can do is move forward.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Truth and Lies**

Looking at this strange man with red hair, Cruhteo tried to remain calm as he weighed his options. But no matter how he looked at it, this man had him dead to rights. "So, that's your machine, is it?" he asked, turning his eyes to the Tharsis.

"Yes, it is," Cruhteo replied, trying to at least remain civil.

"And I guess it's powered by another of those Aldnoah things," he continued, looking back at the Count, "So if I kill you, then it's as good as dead, too." Glancing at the boat, Cruhteo tried to figure out his odds of making it to relative cover without getting shot. "I guess I get to do this the fun way, then," the man said, smiling coldly as he pulled the trigger.

The bullet caught Cruhteo's left bicep, spinning him around to collapse against the railing. He made a grab for it only to miss and go down, biting back a cry of rage and pain when he hit the deck. "I should really thank that Gundam pilot when I see him," the man said as he calmly walked forward, "Without that residual GN signature, I probably would have just passed this castle by."

 _Wh-what_ Cruhteo thought, looking back at the man in shock. "Oh, you mean he didn't tell you?" he asked, sounding disappointed, "I guess your new friend isn't as trustworthy as you thought, Count. Oh, well. Your loss." Aiming at the Count again, he was about to shoot again when gunfire rang out.

Slaine had arrived in the hanger by that point, and he used the rifle he had picked up to defend his Lord. He emptied the clip into the mystery man's back, sending his body into a jerking dance to the side as his chest was ripped apart. Instead of surprise or anger, however, Cruhteo saw a smile on his face as he fell to the side. As soon as his body hit the floor, it crumpled into more of those metal shards. While Count Cruhteo would have been very interested in just what the _hell_ had happened, the pain from his bullet wound was more pressing. Rushing to the downed Count, Slaine dropped the now useless rifle as he knelt down to check the wound. Countess Femieanne came into the hanger behind him, holding another gun as she covered the door and looking very unhappy with their situation.

"My Lord, are you alright?" Slaine asked as he looked at the wound.

"I'll be fine, Slaine," Cruhteo replied as he started to pull himself up. But when he heard the boy gasp, he turned his head to see something was starting to cover his arm. It was the same metal shards that had appeared when that man had died, and as he watched he could see them slowly growing across the flesh around the wound.

"We need to get you out of here, my Lord," Slaine said as he moved to pull the Count up.

"No, Slaine, you don't," Cruhteo said suddenly, stopping the boy, "You must listen closely. We have been deceived." It was at that point that the entire castle shook from another impact. A _big_ one.

* * *

Standing in the hanger, Avalon again breathed a small prayer of thanks that this ship had been built with larger machines in mind. Apparently, when the government built this ship they had been hoping to create their own versions of the Martian Kataphrakts. _Well, their over-optimism is my gain, I suppose_ he thought as he pulled his handheld terminal out and started running some diagnostics on the Exia. It had gone longer than he was comfortable with without proper maintenance. Granted, it was tough, and could likely operate a lot longer without any serious down-time for adjustments and repairs. But while he was sure that he could keep the machine itself in working order, the GN drive was another story altogether.

He had just barely begun to grasp the basics before the shit had hit the fan, and he wasn't too confident in his abilities if it took a serious hit. _God help me if the TD blanket gets damaged_ he thought with a grimace. As he thought about it more and more, he became less aware of his surroundings. As such, when Rayet suddenly tapped his shoulder he jumped slightly before turning around.

"R-Rayet," he said, trying to steady himself, "Please don't do that."

"Sorry, but I need to ask you something," she said. She looked better than when they had… 'talked' the other day.

"Alright, as long as it's not painful," he replied, clearing his terminal's screen.

"I want you to train me," she said bluntly, catching him completely off-guard.

Looking at her, he couldn't believe that she'd asked him that of all things. He wasn't even an ace pilot by his own standards, and she wanted him to teach her? "Are you kidding?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"You're one of the only pilots able to stand up to the Vers, and from the way you've acted you have more experience than even the soldiers on this ship," she surmised, confused over his statement, "I'd like to learn from that, so I can help defend my home."

Before he could respond, voices behind him spoke up. "Hey, that sounds like an interesting idea," Inko said, catching them by surprise, "I'd like to see what kind of experience you have, too."

Turning to Inaho and Asseylum, who had also come up behind them, she continued, "What about you two?"

"It would be useful to see how Gundam pilots fight," Inaho said, looking at Avalon.

"W-well, I'm not all that interested in fighting. I'm sorry," Asseylum said, looking down.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about," Avalon said quickly, noticing how Inaho almost looked concerned over her change in demeanor, "Heck, I never planned on being a pilot to begin with. It just sort of happened."

"What's this?" Yuki asked, noticing the gathering and walking over, "Don't you guys have something better to do than just standing around?"

"Avalon was just volunteering to teach us some of his techniques," Inko said quickly. _Damn you_ he thought as Yuki's gaze turned to him.

"Well, if that's the case, then you'll need this," she said, handing over a laptop.

"I already have a computer," he replied, holding his terminal up with a small grin.

"It has our simulation program on it," she growled, trying not to let his smart-ass attitude get to her, "Just don't make it too difficult. I don't want my platoon falling apart on me."

"You do realize that I never agreed to this, right?" he asked, looking first at the offered computer and then at her.

"I just thought that you would do this out of the goodness of your heart," she replied, her tone dripping with sarcasm, "Of course, if you need an incentive, then I could always have a talk with the cooks."

"Done," he said automatically, taking the computer and taking a look at the program. Yuki, meanwhile, smiled in triumph as she walked away. Figuring he could use some time to put his program together, the others left to continue their day.

Turning to the Exia, he lowered the cable so he could retrieve some data while the others went back to whatever they had been doing. Glancing over his shoulder, Avalon noticed that Asseylum was sticking rather close to Inaho, and that the two seemed to talk quite a lot. He seemed to be telling her about, well, whatever she wanted to know. The girl had apparently no knowledge of life on Earth, and was eager to learn. And it seemed that Inaho, being a walking library, was all too happy to answer her questions. Once again, he saw the ghost of a smile on the kid's face as he talked. However, he also noticed that Rayet hadn't left. In fact, she had followed him over as the cable lowered to the deck.

"Let me guess," Avalon said, grabbing the handle and turning around, "You want to come aboard, right?"

When she just smiled, he sighed before waving her over. After bringing the two of them level with the hatch, he dropped into the chair before pulling up some data on one of the side screens. He also noticed how she seemed to be scrutinizing every detail of the layout, focusing on how different it was from the other machines.

"Is this thing normal?" she asked suddenly, looking at the readouts on the other screen as several diagnostics ran in the background.

"Well… That's kind of hard to answer," he replied, "Its weapons and armor really aren't too abnormal. Compared to what I worked with before this, the only thing that sets the Exia apart is its reactor."

"Why's that?"

"You know, I really can't tell you," he said, that ingrained secrecy taking over as he started piecing his simulation together.

"Can't, or won't?" she asked, looking directly at him.

"Both, actually," he said, "Because I don't have a full grasp of how it works, and because the technology behind it wa- is Celestial Being's most guarded secret."

He mentally cursed himself for that slip he had made, but she seemed more interested in his initial evasion than a slight stammer. "It must be really powerful, then," she mused, "Especially since it seems to mimic an Aldnoah Drive."

"I'd wager it's more powerful than the Martian drives, actually," he said as he set the program to automatic. He'd put in the basic parameters, so now he just had to sit back as the computer put the rest together.

"Really?" Rayet asked, arching an eyebrow in disbelief, "I mean, I've seen you stand up to the Martian Kataphrakts. But you've never overpowered them."

Rather than elaborating, and risking giving something sensitive away, Avalon remained silent as the program ran. Sensing that she wasn't going to get any more answers out of him, she sat down on the hatch to wait. She'd made up her mind the other night, shortly after she had left his room; she would learn all she could from him and become the best pilot she could be. And not just for revenge, although that was still part of it. Earth was her home, and she would fight to protect it from the Vers soldiers.

"Hey, can I ask you another question?" she said after a while.

"Am I going to like it?" Avalon replied, looking up at her.

"It's just a simple yes or no," she assured him, "Would we be able to replicate your drive technology if you allowed us to look at it?" If the UEF could get their hands on a power source rivaling Aldnoah Drives, then they would have a real chance at taking their planet back.

"Recreating my particular type of drive?" he asked before shaking his head, "Sorry, but no. It's not a question of material or funds; it has to be built in specific conditions. The best your people could do would be to create knock-offs; less powerful versions with a much more limited run-time."

"That would still be better than nothing," she countered.

"Considering the beam weapons from such a drive have toxic side-effects, I can promise you that's not true," he said, looking back down at the computer, "Besides, I'd need to be sure this technology wouldn't be turned on your people before I would consider handing it over."

"You really think we'd fight each other?" Rayet asked, shocked.

"Can you tell me that your people wouldn't?" he replied, glancing at her. She just grimaced, unable to really debate the point since she knew that it could happen. Instead, she just sat silently as he finished his work.

After an hour of uploading the program to the appropriate machines and making some final adjustments, Avalon called the three members of Mustang Platoon back. "Well, thanks to you guys, the Captain now knows about this little experiment," he told them, making it a point to stare at Inko, "She says that if it's deemed a success then she wants it worked into the training rotation. So, you four get to be my guinea pigs."

"But Mustang is only a three-man team right now," Yuki pointed out.

"I know. Rayet said she'd like to be trained as well," he said, gesturing to the girl, "So I'm killing two birds with one stone."

"What is the goal of the simulation?" Inaho asked.

"You'll be split up on the outskirts of a city," he informed them as he pulled the briefing notes up on a screen, "The enemies are based off technology you're familiar with, so you don't have to worry about cheap tricks. Your goal is to rendezvous somewhere within the city and move on the enemy's control center. How that is done is up to you."

As they boarded their respective machines and booted the program, Avalon sat down at the table he'd set up to monitor them and tweak the system as it went. Asseylum decided to join him, since even though she wasn't interested in fighting, she was interested in how well they would do against Avalon's program. "Oh, and one more thing," he said as the program finished loading, "You said you wanted to learn how Gundam pilots fight, right?"

It only took Inaho a moment to figure out what he was implying. "You put a Gundam in the enemy forces, didn't you?" he asked, triggering groans of protest from Inko and Yuki.

"It's a first generation model," he said, trying and failing to reassure them, "You'll be fine. Just don't try to solo it."

About 10 minutes into the exercise, one of them did. Inko and Inaho had managed to hook up in relatively short order, and they had been moving to help Yuki, who had been pinned down by several enemy units. Rayet, meanwhile, had elected to advance by herself, and she'd come upon the Gundam-type. It was about the same size as the Exia, but its armaments were much more basic. It had a solid shield on the left arm and a beam rifle in its right hand, with a sword sheathed at its hip. It also hadn't been looking in her direction when she found it, so she had the element of surprise. Unfortunately, that only works if you're able to actually put down the enemy before they can react.

Rayet put a burst into its lower back, trying to cut it in half but only really denting the armor. "What the-?" she said as the machine turned to her, "Crap!" Ducking behind the building, she tried to disengage but was stopped when a particle beam sliced through in front of her face. Two more shots blew through the building, and one of them managed to hit her left knee, severing that joint and sending her down. True to form, the simulator rattled her around like a tin can, and before she could properly recover she found herself looking down the barrel of the Gundam-type's rifle. It fired without hesitation, giving her a big, fat, red screen with the letters "K.O." on it. Taking her headset off, she said, "Very funny," as she hit the canopy release.

Avalon just stayed in his chair, watching as Mustang fell apart. Yuki, it turns out, wasn't all that good at holding off superior numbers by herself, and she was overwhelmed long before Inaho and Inko could get to her. They lasted a bit longer than that, able to hold out by using hit-and-run tactics under Inaho's lead. At least, until the Gundam-type showed up and put a bolt through his left shoulder. Inko had then tried to take it at close-quarters, which had ended with her machine getting cut in half. Inaho's last moments were filled with gunfire as he fought off the other units, but he fell shortly after that, too. Asseylum had remained quiet through it all, although Avalon could tell she was uncomfortable watching them die, even if it was just a simulation.

With the simulation over, Avalon examined the results as the four pilots assembled before him in various forms of displeasure. "I still can't believe that thing cut me in half!" Inko fumed, waving her hands around, "I mean, who even uses swords anymore?!" Avalon raised his hand without a word as he finished up. "You don't count," she mumbled as he stood up.

"Well, the results are in, sports fans," he said cheerfully as he glanced at the screen, "And in the end you all managed to rack up a total of 12 enemy kills. Not bad for your first time."

"Yeah," Yuki said, crossing her arms and glaring at him, "Not bad for four pilots split up in enemy territory."

"Hey, if this was about that ambush that got you; anyone could have tripped that," he replied, not liking what she was implying, "Although I can tell that you're all lacking in anything resembling caution."

"This coming from the guy that uses a melee Kataphrakt that's pure white!" Yuki retorted, "What the hell was the purpose behind that whole thing, anyway? Because that sure as hell wasn't training."

"Yuki…" Inko said, not liking how her friend, and teacher, was acting.

"You want to know why?" Avalon asked, all sense of niceties dropped from his voice as he stepped forward, "I did that because I think it's high time you guys got a real taste of fighting as the under dogs."

"You think we don't already know that?!" she shot back, starting to get mad.

"No, I don't!" Avalon replied, his voice getting just as loud as hers. He was getting sick and tired of people treating him with constant suspicion, always assuming he was one step away from turning on them all. "I showed you what it's like to fight a superior force with no time, no preparations and no support," he continued, "because if you don't learn it here, you won't live long enough to learn it at all!"

"You think we're that weak?!" Yuki demanded, "That we're just going to roll over for these Martian bastards?!"

"What happened during your first battle, Warrant Officer Kaizuka?" he asked, watching as her face changed from outright anger to anger and shock, "You lost everyone in your platoon except your lieutenant, and _you_ lost half of your damned machine."

"So just because I lost one battle, you decided to put my team through that torture?" she demanded.

"I put you through that 'torture' to show you exactly what you're going to be facing from now on," he said, "You can't rely on a chain of command holding your hand in a fight. You also can't keep expecting either me or Inaho to save your ass." Turning to look at them all, he pulled off his left glove before continuing, "I made the same damned mistake _once_ , and I nearly payed the ultimate price. So you better damned well _learn_ to plan for the worst, because the next time may very well be the last."

He turned and left without another word, leaving behind a group of rather stunned people. He hadn't been expecting them to touch such a sensitive nerve, but Yuki had managed to not only find it, albeit unintentionally, she'd stepped on it. _Hard_. He needed to clear his head before he did something he regretted. Watching him go, the others were somewhat at a loss over what to do. "My God!" Yuki exclaimed, turning around and throwing her hands in the air, "What an arrogant little-!"

"He's not wrong, Yuki," Inaho said suddenly, causing all eyes to turn to him.

"Are you really defending him, Nao?" she asked, unable to believe what she was hearing from her own brother.

"We've been incredibly lucky up to now," he said, "And we've only done as well as we have thanks, in part, to his efforts. But he's right; we can't overpower the Vers on our own, we don't have the technology. You also can't always rely on me to help you out."

"So we should just roll over and accept it?!"

"I didn't say that," he clarified, "That simulation wasn't meant to torture us. It was meant to teach us; show us how to outmaneuver a superior force, to avoid combat until it is necessary. We can't rely on conventional doctrine here, and he knows it."

"So, what should we do, Inaho?" Inko asked, trying to head off another potential argument.

"We run the simulation again, and we focus on survival first," he said as he turned back to his machine. Shrugging, Inko moved to join him. Sighing in frustration, Yuki decided to give it another shot while Rayet stood there for a moment, looking at where Avalon had gone.

"I'll go talk with him," Asseylum said, giving her a reassuring smile, "You need to train, after all." While Rayet was a bit surprised at the offer, she still nodded in thanks before heading back to her Kataphrakt.

Standing in one of the side passages, Avalon looked out the window at the passing scenery. They had crossed into Chinese territory the other night, and he suspected that they'd reach their destination in Siberia sometime within the next few days at this pace. _This gives me some time to either make this work or jump ship and continue alone_ he thought, grimacing at the prospect. While it would be easier without having to wonder if someone was going to attack him in his bunk, it would make things like maintenance and down-time a bit trickier if he went solo. _The crew has at least been relatively tolerant_ he thought, continuing to weigh his options, _but that's likely to change once I meet the leadership._

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Asseylum walk up behind him. Looking out the window, she said, "It's a beautiful view, isn't it?"

"I guess," Avalon replied, managing to not jump in surprise this time.

"You sound troubled," she said, looking at him in some concern.

"You could say that," Avalon said before turning to her, "Why are you here?"

"I was worried. You didn't seem like the kind of person to just explode like that," she said, searching him for some indication as to what was wrong, "What is it, Avalon?"

"So now you're concerned for me?" he asked, "Or are you just trying to keep me docile so you can keep my Gundam around?"

"It's nothing like that!" she said, waving her hands to dispel the notion, "It's just… After seeing what you did over the past few days, I thought you were a genuinely good person. And I… I still need your help to stop all of this peacefully."

Staring at her, Avalon tried to fully digest what she'd just said. _A good person? Me?_ "I can't figure out if you're truly sincere, or if you're just a really good liar," he said at last, turning away, "And I'm not sure which is worse."

"Wh-what?" she asked, taking a step back in shock.

"What do you think will happen if this plan works?" he asked back, glancing at her, "At best, we lure the people behind this war out. At which point, I go to work with the UEF soldiers to deal with them."

"But is that really necessary? Can't we just arrest them?" Asseylum asked, still uncomfortable with that part of the plan. She would be drawing people into what could be a massive battle, and she knew that it would cost many lives on both sides if it succeeded.

"What are you, dense?" he asked, turning to her fully and clearly ticked off, "This is war, Princess. People die; it's what happens. If we simply arrest the bastards behind this, they'll just bide their time until they can make another move. Then it'll all just start back up again. Is that what you want? Do you want to doom the next generation to repeat _your_ battles?"

"N-No, of course not!" she replied, taking a step back, "I just… I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me… Especially…" Seeing how quickly she had deflated in the face of real opposition, Avalon took a deep breath to steady himself. There wasn't any point yelling at her, and it wouldn't solve anything.

"Just try to think about it like this," he said, trying to at least _act_ reassuring, "If we pull this off, then the next generation will be able to experience true peace. If we have to suffer a little to make their lives better, then isn't it worth it in the end?"

"I suppose…" she said, trying to at least find some hope.

"Besides, I'm sure Inaho will be fine," Avalon continued, turning away and smirking.

"Wh-what?"

"Well, it just seemed like you were really worried about him," he said, his smile growing broader as her cheeks grew a bit darker, "He must really be something."

"He really is," she agreed, turning back to enjoy the view, "He's been teaching me so much about this beautiful world. I truly am grateful to him."

"Just try not to let your impulses run loose," he said as he turned and left. While he couldn't see her face, he could hear her spluttering to respond to his implications. She might be rather sheltered, but even Asseylum had to know at least something about romance and intimacy. He also wasn't too surprised when he just happened to run into her attendant as he left.

"If you keep insulting her Highness, then I will-" she began before Avalon raised his hand.

"Even you must understand how dangerous her kind of naiveté can be at times," he replied, "I'm not trying to crush her, I'm trying to open her eyes. And if improving her chances means I have to be a little rude, then so be it."

Glaring at the boy, she decided to let the matter drop for now. He was right, of course, even though it pained her to admit it. Still, there was another matter she needed to address. "And your jab about the Terran boy?" she asked.

"Young love is young love," he replied, shrugging, "Neither of us can control it. Whether it hurts or helps is ultimately up to them."

"So you suggest I just leave it be?" Eddelrittuo asked, appalled. A relationship between a Terran and someone from Vers would be unthinkable normally, but with someone from the royal line? That could very well tear the empire apart.

"Eddelrittuo, what would you have me do?" he replied, "Crush this before it's had time to blossom?"

"Yes!"

"And what if that crushes them?" he continued, growing tired of her single-mindedness, "Maybe it will end in disaster. But that's how life works. You can't protect her forever."

Without another word, he left the little maid to think things over. It seemed like they could both use a lesson about how things really worked, but he had other things he needed to do before he could spend time handing out life lessons. First and foremost; he had to go and check Mustang platoon's progress on his simulation. He entered the hanger only to hear a lot more frustrated groans than he was expecting. In fact, now that he looked around, he saw that there were far more pilots here then when he had left. Walking up to the table he'd set up to control the simulation, he glanced at the screen to see no less than _three_ platoons engaged in virtual combat.

They were scattered in almost half a dozen locations and fighting to rendezvous outside the city, but were meeting limited success. Looking at another screen, he saw that another platoon had been completely wiped out. Hearing someone behind him, Avalon turned to see Captain Magbaredge smiling slightly. "I hear you had created an unbeatable scenario," she said, moving past him to stare at the screens while the teams fought, "So, I had to come and see this for myself."

"I was only gone for about an hour. How did…?" he asked, surprised.

"Apparently, Warrant Officer Kaizuka challenged one of the other platoon leaders to beat this," she said, her smile growing a bit broader, "They lasted half as long as Mustang. After that, it's become something of a personal challenge for each platoon. They're each trying to outperform the other."

He was completely stunned; he had only set this up as a simple training tool for Mustang, but now it had grown into a full-blown competition between the platoons aboard the ship. And in the end, they were all actually learning from this experience. _This… might actually work_ he thought, smiling as he said, "Well, I'm glad I could help."

"By the way," she said, turning to leave, "We need to talk in private."

"Somehow, I get the feeling that's the real reason you came down here," he replied as he turned and followed her out of the bay. They didn't get more than three steps before Yuki came out of her cockpit, clearly annoyed at yet another loss.

"Damn you, Avalon, and this simulation!" she shouted, venting at least some of her frustration.

"Just keep at it, Yuki!" he shouted back, turning to her and grinning, "I'm sure you'll get the hang of it!"

They left to the sound of groaning and laughter as the maintenance crews enjoyed the show, and Avalon could guess how Calm felt about watching his friends squirm. After walking a short distance, the Captain turned to make sure they were alone before fixing her gaze on Avalon. "Listen, I know that we've had our…disagreements, but you've proven that you're someone I can trust. At least to an extent," she said, the atmosphere turning deadly serious instantly.

"This is about our arrival at your base, isn't it?" he asked, receiving a nod.

"As far as the higher-ups are concerned, you're a Versian turn-coat with a very powerful Kataphrakt at your disposal," she continued, "I'll do what I can and put in a good word for you. But once we land, you're pretty much going to be on your own."

"We don't exactly have a lot of time for this plan of ours," he said, scratching his head.

"About that," she replied, shaking her head, "I'm not so sure they'll go for it. It does involve bringing a landing castle down on our headquarters, after all. If we lose, then we might lose everything."

"Let me make this promise, then," he said, trying to put her at ease, "We won't. My Gundam is a lot more powerful than it seems. If it comes down to it, I'm pretty sure I could tear one of those castles down myself."

"Well, I'm sure they'd love to hear how you would accomplish that," Captain Magbaredge replied, finally allowing herself to smile, "Just one last question. This enemy you have to find, just who or what is it?"

"That's… kind of tricky to explain," he said, crossing his arms.

"Then try," she insisted, "I need to know if I'm going to help you."

"It's a…" he began, trying to find a simple way to describe it, "It's a kind of…life form, you could say. It has an incredible ability to mimic technology, and it's taken a liking to the GN technology that I use."

"So it's safe to assume it has abilities rivaling yours?" she asked, doing her best to at least _appear_ calm.

"Honestly? I'm not sure," he said, making her flinch slightly, "Like I said, it can mimic tech very well. I know that it started with my GN tech, but now that it's had a while to access what you use? It could be almost anywhere, and God help us if it's harnessed Aldnoah."

 **With their arrival at the UEF's headquarters, Avalon finds himself facing off with an unexpected advisory. Meanwhile, the plan to expose the conspirators sets in motion events that no party can control. Who will come out of this showdown victorious?**

 **Next chapter; Frozen Battlefield**

 **When retreat isn't an option, your only choices are to fight or die.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Frozen Battlefield**

-Previous day-

Deploying his plasma blade, Count Saazbaum hacked into the metal crystals growing from Castle Cruhteo. He still could not believe what he was seeing, but his priorities didn't require belief at the moment. The machine that had landed on the hull had taken off the moment he had come within range, and while he would have loved to chase it down and rip its pilot from its chest before interrogating him, he had to make sure this castle and its people weren't a threat. Count Cruhteo had mysteriously dropped off the radar shortly after Slaine's escape from the castle, but then they both return with Countess Femieanne in tow, minus her Kataphrakt. Add to that the fact that Lord Trillram, who had been aboard the castle, had fallen under rather mysterious circumstances, and it served to create some rather disturbing thoughts for the Count.

 _There are too many unexplained things happening with this castle_ he thought as he tore into the Kataphrakt bay, _and I can't afford to take any chances. Not with this man._ Cruhteo, and his entire family, were disgustingly loyal to the Vers royal family. If the Count, or any of his men, got so much as a whiff of disloyal conduct, they would come down on it, _hard_. To say nothing about what would happen if they learned of his intentions. As he broke through the roof of the bay holding the Tharsis, he was greeted with a rather unusual sight. Both the Count and Countess were in the bay, as well as the Troyard boy. It also appeared that the Count had been badly wounded. Zooming in on his screen, Saazbaum's eyes widened as he saw those same crystals growing from the Count's arm.

Opening an external channel, he asked, "Forgive me for being late. I received word that your Castle was under attack, Count Cruhteo. What has happened here?"

"I do not know," Cruhteo replied, glancing at Slaine, "I believe we killed the man responsible for the attack, but cannot be sure. As for myself… I do not believe I will survive this wound." As he spoke, he grunted in pain as the metal continued to spread.

"My Lord, we need to go," Slaine insisted, "We have… We still have important work to do."

Cruhteo grinned at the boy's hidden meaning, knowing, as Slaine did, that Count Saazbaum might well be in league with the traitors. However, he knew he would be of no use to them now, not with this poison coursing through him.

"Countess Femieanne," he said, waving her over, "You and Slaine take the Tharsis and escape with Count Saazbaum."

"You think I will run from this battle, Count?" she asked, her eyes fierce. She'd already been beaten once; to let it happen again would be unforgivable.

"As Slaine said, we still have important work to do," he replied, "Far more important that defending this Castle. And we cannot allow this… _thing_ to get hold of the Tharsis."

Grimacing, she nevertheless nodded before turning to the nearby boat. Taking one last look at his Lord, Slaine couldn't help but feel…reluctant to go. This man hadn't exactly been kind to him, but it had never been out of real malice. It was thanks to Count Cruhteo that he was as capable as he was, and leaving him here to die alone just seemed wrong.

"I have one last favor to ask of you, Slaine Troyard," Cruhteo said, his voice laced with pain as he slid a ring from his finger, "Please make sure that this gets to my son."

Taking the offered ring, Slaine bowed his head in respect before standing up. Without turning back, he joined Femieanne on the boat before taking them over to the Tharsis. Saazbaum watched it all, still unsure if he should just kill them all and be done with it. In the end, he decided against it as the two boarded the Kataphrakt, with Countess Femieanne transferring it to her signature. Once she had the machine online, Saazbaum turned and led them out of the castle. By that point, he had already decided how he would handle this…situation.

* * *

-Present-

Avalon once again found himself in front of the simulation computer the next day, watching as every Kataphrakt pilot aboard the ship started up what had been called the 'impossible fight.' This time, he'd needed to get some of the maintenance crew to help him rig up extra screens to keep track of everything. A couple of them, including Calm, had elected to stay and watch. Asseylum had also come down to watch the simulation, but this time she seemed less uncomfortable with the prospect of watching a simulated battle. Then the simulation started, and the speakers started spewing a constant stream of noise as the pilots communicated with each other. This time, rather than spreading them all out, Avalon had put them in random groups of two and three. And that change seemed to be making the difference as the make-shift teams started to fight their way into the city.

But instead of engaging the enemy head-on, they faded into the background whenever it was possible; drawing the enemy machines into choke-points and cutting them down with overlapping fire. And all the while they were advancing towards a shopping center that they'd designated as a rally point before-hand. It was going rather smoothly, until one of the teams ran into the Gundam-type. All they heard were loud curses and cries for help before four Kataphrakts went down, their pilots ejected from the scenario with even more cursing. The other pilots responded by withdrawing from that area, hoping to outpace that machine until they had the firepower to take it out.

Inaho, as it turns out, had come up with a plan to deal with it, which didn't really surprise anyone that knew him. He had observed it in two other runs, and figured out that it's only real strength was against small numbers in one place. So, rather than throwing themselves at a superior machine, Inaho, Inko and several other pilots spread out in a wide arc while Rayet, of all people, went out to draw the feared machine into the trap. She walked down the middle of one of the main roads, scanning the buildings ahead of her carefully, and pausing at each intersection to check the other lanes. After two blocks, she found both the Gundam-type and two other enemies. She fired into the back of one of them, shredding the armor in seconds and taking it out. She then activated her jump kit before skating backwards, swerving to avoid their return fire as she retreated.

It didn't take long for her to draw the enemy in, although there was one hitch. The Gundam-type put an energy bolt through her left knee, throwing her machine off-balance and sending her skidding backwards on the pavement. "Now," Inaho commanded, coming out of cover and opening fire. Five other rifles joined him, and as soon as Rayet managed to turn so she could see, she fired at the two remaining machines as well. The normal one went down in less than a second under the barrage, but the Gundam-type was different. Bringing its shield up, it weathered the hailstorm of fire before it began shooting back. Three shots and one of the Kataphrakts went down, followed quickly by a second.

"We're not doing enough damage, Inaho!" Inko shouted, adjusting her aim and putting a burst into its legs with minimal results. Instead of responding, Inaho continued to fire until his gun ran dry. Dropping the rifle, he pulled the machine's pistol and fired off several rounds before a particle beam took his right arm, sending his machine down.

"Inaho!" Asseylum called out, stepping forward. But before the Gundam-type could finish him, another voice cut in over the net.

"I don't recall saying you could die, Nao," Yuki said, appearing behind the Gundam-type. Before it could turn around, she fired a grenade into its back, shattering the armor and exposing its reactor. She emptied her magazine into the gap, shredding the machine's power source and causing a rather impressive explosion. "I got it…" she said in surprise as the dust settled, "I got it!" Cheers erupted across the com net as well as the hanger bay as the simulation came to a close. Avalon breathed a bit easier as he saw the program wind down, and he was glad he'd made that adjustment to the victory conditions.

Yuki emerged from her cockpit, grinning from ear to ear as she walked out onto the gantry and shouted, "You see that, Avalon? THAT's how you beat a Gundam!"

"Yeah, it only took you two days and lots of deaths!" he shouted back, causing more laughter as well as making her cheeks grow a bit red in embarrassment. Shutting down the computers, Avalon decided to leave the crew to celebrate that victory without him. After a bit, he entered his quarters with a sigh of relief. Opening one of the lockers, he pulled out a small bag of tools before sitting down on the bed.

Unzipping his jacket, he pulled his left arm out of it before resting it on his leg, palm up. He then opened the bag and pulled out several strange tools before selecting one. It looked like a spike with a glass tip, and he touched it to the middle of his wrist, causing a panel on his forearm to spring open and reveal the innards of his prosthetic. He then plugged a cable into one of the ports before plugging the other end into his terminal. After hitting a few buttons to start a diagnostic, he sat back and waited, flexing his left hand unconsciously as he did. "So, that's what it looks like," Rayet said from his doorway, startling him.

"R-Rayet, what're you doing here?" he asked, quickly trying to cover his arm, "You should've knocked."

"And miss this?" she asked, arcing an eyebrow as she walked into the room, "I was wondering just what that was made of, anyway."

"Its…" he began, looking away as he tried to control his raging mind.

"Classified?" she asked, guessing what he might say.

"Something like that. It's personal," he said as he checked the terminal, "Did you want something?"

"To thank you for the last few days," Rayet said as she sat down, "Does it… Can you feel through it?"

"Kind of," Avalon replied as he removed the plug, satisfied with the results, "I can feel changes in pressure and temperature, to an extent."

"Can I…?" she began, unsure of how she should phrase the question.

"I was aboard a different Gundam at the time," he replied, knowing what she wanted to ask, "I got careless, and thanks to that I got shot down. The beam missed the cockpit, barely, but…"

Flexing his left hand, he knew he didn't need to finish the sentence. He may have survived an attempt on his life, but it had been far too close. "I'm sorry," she said, knowing what it was like to have such a close brush with death.

"It's not as bad as you might think," he replied, forcing a smile, "It's a lot more durable than flesh and blood, and can handle a lot more weight. Heck, I'm sure I could put a sizable dent in that wall if I was really trying."

"I'm just glad you didn't try that on me," she commented, giving him a small smile, "And about that… I'm sorry I… tried to kill you."

"More powerful people than you have tried," Avalon replied, placing his hand on her shoulder, "Besides, you weren't thinking straight. You are now, and that's what matters." Nodding, she decided to leave it at that. _He really is a strange guy_ she thought, _although, it's not bad._

* * *

The next day, the Deucalion arrived at the UEF base in Siberia. Docking the ship proved to be a bit tricky, and they ended up having to bring it down one of the main siloes before having it land where supplies would normally be stored. As the ship touched down and the anti-gravity pads wound down, Avalon made it a point to seek out Asseylum and her attendant. They had already prepared themselves to meet with the leaders at the base, but he had to make sure they were all on the same page. "Princess, can I talk to you for a moment?" he asked, waving them into a side passage. Eddelrittuo looked skeptical about his intentions, but they both agreed and stepped to the side.

"What is this about?" she asked, crossing her arms and still looking irritated with his mere presence.

"Look, I've talked with the Captain about this a couple times. She's told me that, as far as these commanders are concerned, I'm a Vers turncoat working with you," he said, causing both of their eyes to widen in surprise, "I wanted to make sure we were all on the same page about that, because once we step off this ship we're going to be on our own."

"But Inaho and the others will still be here," Asseylum pointed out, clearly not understanding what he meant.

"You do realize he's enlisted now, right?" he asked, "He reports to the military's chain of command, and he's not exactly high up in it. The only person that could really do anything for us is the Captain, but even her influence will be limited."

"So you're saying that these Terrans might try to take advantage of us once we're off the ship," Eddelrittuo surmised, grimacing at the prospect, "And you wonder why I didn't trust these people."

"That's why I'm talking with you," he said, giving them a small smile, "Whether you like it or not, we're going to have to watch each other's backs until we figure out what their intentions are. I do have some cards I can play if it comes to it, but I don't know how much time we have to play politics."

"But what about the plan?" Asseylum asked, concerned, "We have to make those arrangements as soon as possible."

"Ultimately, this is their base," he said, sighing, "So whether it happens at all is up to the commanders. We're just going to have to convince them it's the right play."

"You don't sound so sure," she replied.

"I know what these people are going through," Avalon said as he grabbed his bag, "And I wouldn't be surprised if they decide to use us as bargaining chips."

"So, it's hopeless?" she asked, her head dropping in disappointment.

"I didn't say that," Avalon replied, putting a hand on her shoulder, "It's just going to be difficult. But as long as we look out for each other and do the best we can, I'm sure it'll be fine."

That might have been a lie, but he really couldn't afford her falling into depression now. None of them could. Looking at him again, she seemed to take comfort from that. Together, they turned and walked off the ship, ready to at least appear to be comrades. Once they stepped down from the ramp, Avalon immediately noticed two things. First was that the entire place looked like it'd been converted into a refugee shelter, the second being that less than half of the supply containers around them looked like they had been touched since they had been brought in.

"Just how many people didn't make it?" he wondered aloud, growing increasingly concerned. Asseylum, understandably, was also concerned at the prospect. They both knew that the initial death toll would have been high, but if that high rate had continued… Of course, they didn't get long to ponder that before six guards walked up to them.

"Princess Asseylum?" the captain asked, receiving a nod, "We're here to escort you and your compatriots. The base commander would like a word." Glancing at Avalon, she received a shrug in response. It wasn't like they really had the choice of refusing, not without making this situation much, _much_ worse.

After walking down several hallways that all looked the damned same, they came to what appeared to be a meeting room. And that was the moment when Avalon realized things weren't going to go smoothly. Instead of just the base commander, they were also meeting with three other men and a woman, all of which had an air of authority and potential danger around them. Before anyone could speak, he gave Eddelrittuo's shoulder a quick tap. When she looked up at him, he gave her a warning glare, praying she would be smart enough to keep her overprotectiveness in check. After a few tense seconds of silence, one of the men finally spoke up.

"So, you three are the Vers nationals Captain Magbaredge has been harboring?" he asked, looking up from the paper he had been reading.

Glancing at Asseylum, they shared a silent agreement on how to proceed. Stepping forward, Avalon replied, "To be fair, sir, she didn't know about the princess and her attendant until several days ago. They had been traveling in disguise beca-"

"We know about her situation," the woman replied tiredly, waving her hand dismissively, "Frankly, I find it all to be a bit convenient. She just so happens to be aboard the ship that survives several engagements with Vers knights, _and_ finds the decommissioned Deucalion before activating it?"

"If you call running and fighting for our lives 'convenient,'" Avalon replied in a neutral tone. He definitely did _not_ liking the mood in the room at the moment, and he carefully reached into his pocket to make sure his earpiece was still there.

"Alright, enough of this verbal fencing," another of the men replied gruffly, "This meeting is just a formality. You're going to provide us with everything you know about the Vers and their capabilities. Then, we're going to see just how much these Martians care about one of their royal family."

Before either of the girls could react to that statement, Avalon asked, "And what makes you think they'll sell out their nation to you?"

"Because you don't have much of a choice in it, boy," the man replied with a chuckle, "We're at war, and it has gone way past the point of decency. No one else knows you're here except the crew you were with, and silencing them would be easy. So you either cooperate, or things get unpleasant for you _and_ them."

"And am I to assume this is the position of everyone here?" he asked, getting an automatic nod from everyone except the man at the far left. He was the only one in a uniform, and was likely the commander here.

"So, what will happen to my Gundam under this agreement?" he asked, hoping they wouldn't go all-in on their position.

"Confiscated, dismantled and studied," the woman replied, her eyes lighting up at the prospect, "I already have teams offloading it now. It's a rather fascinating design, much more powerful than it appears."

"I was really hoping it wouldn't come to this," Avalon said with a sigh, causing everyone at the table to immediately be on edge. Before they could call any guards into the room, he pulled his earpiece out and slipped it on before activating it. "Disengage GN repose. Priority pass to Avalon Blade," he spoke, his tone still that same neutral it had been before, "Engage cockpit lockdown. Stand-by for signal termination."

"Just what do you think you're doing, boy?" the gruff man demanded, standing up as several guards moved into the room and aimed their weapons at Avalon. Raising his left hand, he pulled his glove off to reveal the metal.

"This entire arm is a prosthetic," he told them, finally letting some anger into his voice, "It has sensors in it linked to my machine. My heart stops, or I send out the command, and its main reactor overloads and detonates." He allowed them a few moments to ponder the consequences of allowing such a potent power source to detonate in the heart of their headquarters. Reluctantly, the gruff man took his seat again as all of their gazes turned a bit harder. "We came here in order to get help to end this war," he said, looking at each of them, "If you know about her situation, then you know about the group of traitors operating within the Orbital Knights. I'm also pretty sure that the Captain passed along our plan to deal with them, right?"

"Oh, we know about the 'plan,'" the gruff man replied coldly, "And if you expect us to let you bring a landing castle down on this base, then you're even more naïve than we thought."

Glancing between their faces, Avalon could tell that he wasn't going to win any friends here. The base commander, at least, seemed a little more receptive to his plan. _Well, in for a penny_ Avalon thought as he turned to address the man specifically. "This is your installation, correct?" he asked, surprising the man. He'd honestly never expected to actually participate in this meeting; he'd simply been included because he was the commander of the headquarters' defenses.

Taking a moment to collect himself, he replied, "Yes, this base is under my command."

"And I assume you have a fairly accurate idea of what's been going on out there?" Avalon continued, receiving a nod and scowl.

Turning to the rest, he said, "Then you, and by extension, the others, understand that this 'war' is, for all intents and purposes, over."

The entire room erupted at that point in anger, telling him all he needed to know about these others. "Now, wait just a minute!" "You think you can just come walking in here-! "How dare-"

"You cannot compete with the power of Aldnoah!" he shouted, getting their attention again, "The powers it creates are too much to be thwarted by bargain-basement mobile weapons and conventional military tactics. You may think you're still in the fight, but the truth of the matter is if you don't score a decisive victory _now_ , you're only delaying the inevitable."

Taking a moment to look at them all, he could see that their distaste was rapidly turning into something else. The commander, on the other hand, looked intrigued. He, at least, understood their situation. "I am offering you that victory," he said, "If we lure out these traitors and take them down, then we show the Vers that you _are_ still in the fight. We will also be opening the door to a peaceful end to this pointless war, without further loss of life. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that worth the risk?"

Glancing at Asseylum, he got a small smile from the girl. Watching him squaring off against such powerful, and negative, people had been both frightening and illuminating. _Someday, I'm going to have to do this, too_ she realized as she watched these people whisper amongst themselves. She also realized that this would be the crucial moment; either his argument would sway them enough to support this long-shot, or they would all be locked up and interrogated. She was fairly confident she could take being questioned. What she didn't like was that it would mean never seeing the Deucalion crew again. And while she would definitely miss Inko, Calm, Nina and the others, it was the prospect of never seeing Inaho again that cut the deepest. _Why is that_ she wondered.

After a few minutes of deliberation, the gruff man stood and looked first to the princess, then at Avalon. "Alright, boy, you've convinced us," he said, his tone making it clear he wasn't happy about it, "But know that if this plan fails-"

"If it fails, we're all likely to end up dead," Avalon replied coldly before giving a quick bow, "Thank you for your time, we'll show ourselves out."

Without another word, he turned and walked out the door with the two girls in tow. Once they were safely away from the meeting room, he put his back to the wall and heaved a massive sigh of relief. "Words cannot describe how glad I am to be out of there," he said, running a hand down his face.

"That was very brave of you, Avalon," Asseylum commented smiling at him, "I'm not sure how well I would have done in your place."

"No offense, but please make sure to learn from that," he said, smiling a little, "You need to know when to give ground, and when to draw the line."

"You still gambled with our lives, Blade," Eddelrittuo said, crossing her arms.

"What, my threat about the GN drive?" he asked, arching an eyebrow before chuckling, "It was a bluff."

"Huh?" they both asked, completely dumbfounded.

"I bluffed," he repeated, "I've seen them explode before. At best, it would rip the Deucalion in half. It's not nearly powerful enough to gut this place."

"But they-" Asseylum began.

"Drew their own conclusion," he finished, "I never told them _what_ it was, they just assumed."

"So, you lied?" Asseylum asked, following his line of thought as best as she could.

"I didn't lie, I implied," he corrected, "Anther useful thing to know." Hearing the sound of boots approaching, he saw the commander had sought them out. "Alright, let's get the ball rolling," he said as he pushed himself off the wall. It was time to end this.

* * *

Three days.

It had been three days since their arrival at Castle Saazbaum up in orbit, and Slaine was starting to get very worried. Scratch that; he'd passed that point when he and the Countess had been detained. They learned too late that Count Saazbaum was indeed in league with the traitors, but by the time they had known, they were surrounded by several armed guards. They had then been split up and taken to separate rooms, which is where Slaine found himself now. He hadn't seen or heard from the Count since their arrival, he'd only received food and water regularly under guard before being left alone again.

Presumably, he was 'talking' with the Countess about what had transpired down on the surface, and Slaine couldn't help but feel guilty that he'd started with her. _If we can't find a way to escape soon, then the plan will fall apart_ he thought as he searched the room for the hundredth time, _if that happens, then the princess will…_ He couldn't allow her to get hurt, not now. Not after believing she was dead only to find her again. And with _Terrans_ , of all things. _Not to mention…_ he thought, his mind returning to their painfully brief reunion on that beach. However, that led him to remember the exchange between her and that Terran boy. _Could they have…_ he wondered before shaking his head, _no, of course not. She's of royal blood, she would never_.

But the doubt remained, and it only intensified when he remembered some of Count Cruhteo's last words. _"We've been deceived,"_ he'd said, but he hadn't elaborated. _Did he mean that other pilot? The Martian turncoat_ he wondered, remembering the white-haired boy. _What if_ … No, he couldn't allow himself to think like that. But once his mind started down that path, he found that he couldn't stop it. _What if he'd somehow twisted the princess into siding with the Terrans_ Slaine thought, his eyes going wide, _what if he's making some kind of power grab, using her as a means to an end._

If that were true, then if the plan succeeded he would be in an incredible position of power. With the princess under his control, _and_ an alliance with the Terrans, he could pretty much do anything he wanted. _How could I be so blind_ he wondered, dropping on the bed and clutching his head in shame, _but of course I never saw it coming, just like I never saw the betrayal of Count Saazbaum coming. I'm too foolish, too ignorant of how things are._ He'd bought into the princess' view, believing that people were inherently good even when he was presented with evidence to the contrary. Even when he was treated harshly aboard Count Cruhteo's castle, he'd believed that every man and woman aboard would follow the royal family for the good of Vers. He'd believed that of every Orbital Knight and their clans.

 _How foolish I was_ he realized as he sat up, his eyes now more determined than ever. At that moment, he had his plan. And as luck would have it, Count Saazbaum chose that moment to enter his room. Taking a moment to observe the boy in case he was plotting something, he walked over before crossing his arms behind his back. "My apologies for making you wait so long," he said, his tone formal and even somewhat warm, "But the Countess and I had many things we needed to discuss. I must say, learning of one of our own turning on us and siding with the Terrans is quite the shock. But that still does not explain what his goals are for such a fool-hardy alliance."

"If the Countess didn't have the answer, I'm not sure that I will, my Lord," Slaine replied, being careful to avoid eye contact.

"You think too little of yourself, Slaine Troyard," Saazbaum said, allowing himself to smile slightly, "Although, in truth, I did not come here to interrogate you."

 _That_ caught him by surprise, and he glanced at the Count briefly, wondering just what game he was playing. "In fact, the only reason you are here is because of your father," Saazbaum continued, noting the boy's surprise, "You see, he was the man that saved my life when I was caught in Heaven's Fall. I always repay my debts, Slaine. But since he is no longer alive, that debt moved to you."

"So, what will happen to me now?" Slaine asked, starting to become uneasy. If he was only alive because the Count owed his father, than just how long did he really have?

"For the moment, consider yourself a guest aboard this castle," Saazbaum answered as he turned to leave, "Now, I have things that I must attend to."

"Like killing the princess?" Slaine asked, making the Count stop in his tracks.

Taking a moment to organize his thoughts, Saazbaum turned back to the boy. He had suffered so much in such a short period of time, and all because of that girl and her stubborn refusal to just _die_. Saazbaum could tell that he still harbored the misguided views that had taken hold of the majority of the Orbital Knights. If he could open his eyes to the truth of the world, then maybe he could finally repay that debt he owed. "Just how much do you know about the current state of Vers, Slaine?" Saazbaum asked.

* * *

The next day, Princess Asseylum Vers Allusia made her announcement. From the safety of the UEF base, she transmitted a focused signal to the Vers base on the moon, hoping to use it to relay her message back home to her grandfather as well as to the rest of the Orbital Knights. In it, she called for an immediate ceasing of all hostile action, and she revealed the people who were truly behind the attempt on her life. Through it all, she prayed that her message would reach her people, and that it would finally bring an end to all of the killing. Of course, she knew that it wouldn't stop immediately. She remembered the plan, and she knew that before this war could end that there were some more people that needed to be punished. It broke her heart to know she was leading people to their potential death, even though she knew that those same people would kill her without hesitation.

When the broadcast ended, she found she couldn't remain any longer. She left without a word and wandered the halls, trying to keep her composure. At last, she found her way to what looked like a public dining room that was currently empty. Taking one of the seats, she finally allowed herself to cry. Crossing her arms on the table, she laid her head down and wept. It was all too much, and it was all she could do to suck in a breath between sobs. That was, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw that Inaho had sought her out. He, and a few others, had been watching her as she made her speech, and he'd been concerned when she'd just suddenly left. And Avalon, being much more aware of the emotions running through the girl, had told him to find her and try to offer at least some comfort.

"She just broke one of her most guarded values," he said, sighing and running a hand through his hair, "So, right now, she needs someone. And that someone is you, kid."

Inaho didn't really follow Avalon's reason for picking him. The two of them were close, and he definitely cared for Asseylum. But at the same time, he'd never been one for getting emotional. Sure, he had emotions; he was still human. But before all of that, he was about logic and facts, and that was what ruled most of his decisions. But seeing her sitting at that table, crying, had touched a nerve he'd never known he had. Looking at her tear-streaked face, he couldn't help but feel the need to comfort her, to take all of this pain away.

"What have I done, Inaho?" she asked in a shaking voice, "I just *sniff* I just lured people to *sob* their deaths…."

"You did…what you needed to do," he said, his usual bluntness giving way to something else, "We can't always get what we want, Seylum. I never wanted to fight, and I never wanted to see my friends risk their lives."

"Wh…what do I do?" she continued, looking down, "How can I… How can I claim to stand for peace now?"

"It will be alright, Seylum," he replied, cupping her chin in one hand and making her look at him, "I will be here for you."

He couldn't address her concerns, not now. Anything he said to contradict her would just break her down further. So, instead of saying what his logical mind told him to say, he instead went with his emotions. Kneeling down so he was level with her, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. While Asseylum was surprised at first, she returned the hug as she buried her head in his shoulder, her tears returning again. He just held her, giving her whatever comfort he could.

Meanwhile, Avalon was out in the bay where they had landed the Deucalion. While it was true that the Exia had been taken off the ship, it appeared that they left it alone the moment he brought it out of its stand-by mode. Noticing the side-long glances he was getting from some of the personnel, he chuckled as he went about doing some final checks. He needed to be sure his Gundam was in the best shape possible for this fight, and not just because he didn't want to lose. He'd smacked the collective noses of the UEF's leadership with his threat, but that wouldn't stop them from coming for his technology again. He needed to give them a good, solid reason to leave him alone. What better way to do that than to go up against a force that had been thrashing theirs for the past few weeks?

As he was making his preparations, the rest of the base was a hive of activity. In anticipation of a rough fight, the base commander had his men moving the refugees into the lower shelters. They had also begun to store all of the supplies they had accumulated during the pull-back, since they couldn't risk losing them even if there was a surplus. Finally, they were also readying their external defenses for attack. Missile siloes and fighting bunkers were put on stand-by, and no less than four Kataphrakt platoons were actively patrolling the base perimeter on the surface. Every soldier had been told to prepare for the arrival of one, possibly several, landing castles sometime within the next day. None of them were particularly happy about it, but all of them grasped enough of the logic behind this plan to understand what was about to transpire.

Then, almost five hours after the princess' broadcast, one of the operators in the base called out, "Contact!" Rushing to the techy, the commander didn't even need to ask as the man continued. "One object," he reported as what few satellites they still had tracked the decent, "Size and relative shape confirm it's a landing castle. Projected point of impact is… less than five klicks out."

 _So, they're coming down right on top of us_ the commander thought as he turned to the others in the control room. "Order all patrols under cover!" he said, projecting all of his authority, "Sound general quarters! I want all combat teams suited up and ready to deploy in five! And make damned sure our missiles are ready to fire!" Alarms blared throughout the base, and anyone in a uniform immediately started doing whatever they had been doing _much_ faster.

Outside the base, another being watched the activity with interest. He'd needed to high-tail it here after recovering the data from the castle he had raided, and it seemed that his pace was going to be well rewarded. Judging from the spike in visible activity, the installation was going to battle stations in response to the approaching castle; a castle that held another Aldnoah machine aboard, possibly more than one if it is where those people had escaped to.

But the icing on the cake was this; he was detecting low levels of GN interference in the area. It was too weak to get an exact location, but it was strong enough to tell him that his intended prey was here. Considering the nature of Celestial Being's personnel, it was highly likely that he had allied himself with the Terrans in this conflict. _So, I just have to wait for the fighting to start, and he'll come out on his own_ the man thought, grinning at the prospect, _it's time for you to finally die, you little punk._

- _To be continued_ -


	8. Chapter 8

**Frozen Battlefield, Pt. 2**

Count Saazbaum's castle came down with the usual earth-shattering impact, sending waves of debris out in all directions as its four arms folded down from the body. But they hadn't been on the ground for more than a minute before one of his operators shouted, "Incoming ground fire!" The entire castle shook as missiles slammed into its lower structure. Of course, the lower sections were much more heavily armored to better survive landings, so it was a useless gesture. As his weapons officer began returning fire, he turned and started towards his Kataphrakt. There would be no mistakes this time; they would kill the princess and be done with it here and now. He did feel somewhat bad for the position he had put Slaine in, but he'd done what he could to show him the truth. He'd left him with a choice; he could take the Tharsis, which Saazbaum had left active, and side with the princess to protect the corrupted old system, or he could side with the Count and help him to forge a whole new system.

He was pulled from these thoughts when the alarms began sounding, indicating that they'd actually been damaged. Walking to the nearest terminal, he contacted the bridge and said, "What was that?"

"My Lord, there's some new machine out there!" the operator replied in barely controlled panic, "We can't hit it, but it's taking our launch tubes and point defense guns out!"

 _It has to be that traitor_ Saazbaum thought as he picked up his pace. If that was true, then he would be able to cripple the entire castle with his Kataphrakt. _I need to get to my Dioscuria_.

Outside the castle, Avalon was doing everything he could to avoid the Vers triple-A. Several times he'd needed to bring his shield up to deflect a shot, but for the most part he was able to stay just ahead of their cones of fire. Using his blaster, he methodically targeted the gun emplacements and missiles tubes, putting a particle beam into one or the other at regular intervals. _Come on_ he thought as he spun to avoid another missile, _where the hell is he?_ They'd all agreed that the best course of action would be to draw any Aldnoah machines out before they launched their real attack. Of course, that couldn't happen until their support came down as well.

Unfortunately, none of the other castles seemed like they would be joining this battle anytime soon. In fact, according to the operators in the command center, there was a noticeable absence of _any_ of the remaining castles overhead. _Don't tell me the plan's fallen apart already_ Avalon pleaded as he blew up another gun emplacement. Before he could ask the commander what was going on, an alert got his attention and forced him to bring his shield up again. Bullets ricocheted from his shield as another machine flew past him, trying to spray him down. Before he could turn and return fire, yet another joined in and forced him onto the defensive. Turning around, he accelerated for the castle's surface before landing and whipping back around, sending several particle beams at the two machines to scatter them. _Something's wrong_ he realized as they landed not too far away from him, _those things are way too small_.

As if to prove him right, a third machine landed between the two. This one was slightly bigger, and like the other two it was a combination of dark colors. And like the white Kataphrakt he'd seen almost a week ago, it didn't appear to have any obvious weapons.

"So, you are the Martian traitor," the pilot broadcast.

Avalon could tell right away that this man was different; his voice wasn't dripping with distaste or noble pride. He was calm and collected, focused on the matter at hand and willing to regard Avalon as an opponent rather than a nuisance. _That's going to make this a bit harder_ he thought as he keyed his external speaker.

"I take it since you showed up first, and there are no obvious witnesses from your side, that you're the one behind this?" he asked, not believing that the man would bite but willing to try anyway.

"It doesn't matter to you, boy," the knight replied as he brought one of his arms up, revealing the business end of a machine gun, "You're going to die here with the rest of these dogs."

With that, he opened fire as his two support machines moved to flank Avalon. Bringing his shield up, he chose to charge rather than retreat. Their battle had begun.

* * *

Sitting in the cockpit of his Sleipnir, Inaho finished booting and checking the various systems before checking to make sure both his collar and earpiece were secure. Mustang platoon was in the next group to deploy, and they had a new addition to their team. After proving herself on the various simulators and exercises, Rayet had been given the green light to join the team as their fourth. Privately, Inaho was glad she'd found some way to focus her aggression that didn't endanger Seylum. He still found it… odd that he had such a deep attachment to someone after only knowing them for such a short amount of time. But he couldn't ponder that at the moment. If he didn't keep his focus on the battle at hand, then he wouldn't be able to protect her.

However, before they could deploy, Captain Magbaredge contacted them. "Change of plans, Mustang," she said simply, her image indicating she was aboard the Deucalion, "We need you back aboard the ship, now."

"What's going on, Captain?" Yuki asked, concerned as she turned and started towards the ship.

"Our orbital support is a no-go," she replied, grimacing at the prospect, "So command wants us to try and get teams aboard the castle from above."

"Avalon was able to take out enough air defenses, right?" Inko asked, sounding nervous at the prospect.

"He hasn't failed before," Inaho stated as they entered the bay where the ship rested.

* * *

Back outside, Avalon was dodging as best as he could while in the sky. Not liking how this pilot could pin him down so easily while on a solid surface, he'd taken to the skies again where he could use his mobility to its fullest. He's also figured out pretty quickly that the two smaller machines were drones, which gave him at least a few options. Dodging another stream of rounds, he brought his shield up and accelerated straight into one of them, slamming into it with all of the Exia's considerable weight and throwing it aside for the moment. Turning around, he fired at the other, clipping its leg before forcing it back. Now that he was able to focus on the main threat, he deployed his broadsword before accelerating again, using his shield to block the pilot's attempts to shoot him down. But before he could close the distance, another volley of rounds slammed into his side.

Thankfully, his armor could take the hit, but it still threw his charge off enough to allow the black Kataphrakt to escape. Turning to track the shots, he saw that it was that white Kataphrakt again.

"What the hell?" Avalon asked before opening a channel, "I thought we had a deal, Count!"

"I don't make deals with traitors," Slaine replied, startling Avalon.

"So, Cruhteo was willing to deal with a traitor? I never thought I'd see the day," Saazbaum said, shaking his head in disgust, "I am glad that you have chosen the side of progress, Slaine."

"Make no mistake, Count Saazbaum," Slaine replied as he glanced at him, "This does not mean that I agree with your goals. However, I cannot stand by while this traitor takes advantage of the princess."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Avalon asked, confused, "I'm not taking advantage of anyone!"

"I'm not about to be swayed by your lies, traitor!" Slaine replied, "I won't let you, or that _Terran_ , abuse her anymore!"

"We're not abusing anyone!" Avalon shot back.

"I think it's about time we ended this fight," Count Saazbaum said, smirking.

But instead of charging back into the fray, Saazbaum brought his two drones to him before combining the three machines. Avalon had honestly not been expecting that, and seeing the end result of the combination didn't help his confidence one bit. Neither did seeing that familiar black barrier shimmer to life, or watching as the right hand sprouted a plasma blade.

"Oh, come on!" Avalon said as he brought his shield up.

Before the three of them could come to blows, yet _another_ machine entered the scene. Avalon and Slaine were forced to dodge back as several particle beams lanced past them, and Avalon noted the color. _Purple_ he thought in distaste as he turned to the source. Having decided to leave the cumbersome lower half behind, what floated before them was what Avalon recognized as a modified Enact mobile suit. Its only obvious weapon was the rifle in its right hand, and there was a constant stream of purple particles from its back. Coming to a stop before the three machines, the Enact's head turned to look at them all before it began speaking.

"So, you're the one that Krugis punk trained, huh?" the pilot asked, further throwing Avalon into a tailspin. He'd never heard of these things talking, _ever_. And not only that, but it was the voice of someone he had only ever heard of.

"Ali al-Saachez," Avalon replied, turning to face him fully, "How are you here? How are you _alive_?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" he replied, his smirk practically audible, "But, first things first. I came here for two reasons." Turning to the two Kataphrakts, he said, "To acquire an Aldnoah drive, and to end you."

This last part was directed at Avalon, and was punctuated by Saachez raising his rifle. Glancing at the two Versian pilots, Avalon tried to weigh his options as carefully as he could.

"You really want to do this now?" Avalon asked, "With two powerful machines waiting in the wings to crush the victor?"

"Where's the fun if there isn't a little risk?" he replied before opening fire. But instead of shooting at the Gundam, he fired at Saazbaum's machine only to have his shots absorbed by his barrier.

Slaine took that as his que, and he deployed both of the Tharsis' guns before charging at the Enact, firing as he went. The Enact dodged the initial salvo, ducking down and weaving an intricate pattern as it evaded the Tharsis and returned fire. Since the two of them were currently in a fight, that left Avalon to deal with this new super Kataphrakt. He barely had enough time to dodge to the side as Count Saazbaum swung at him with his sword, and he winced as he watched the left hand sweep past his torso with feet to spare.

After that, it was a constant battle of who was faster. Unlike the pill bug he'd fought, this Kataphrakt was faster and more coordinated. In fact, he could swear that a couple of those near-misses took some paint with them. After one particularly close swing, Avalon tried to accelerate backwards as fast as he could only to give the Count another opening. His left hand came swinging down towards the Exia, and Avalon panicked.

Dodging to the side, he brought his broadsword up out of reflex only to realize his mistake too late. Saazbaum's hand passed right through the blade, the barrier shimmering to life as he took three-quarters of it off and left Avalon with a useless stump and the blaster. At the same time, he was thrown about when the Enact came at him from the side. Seeing the Exia lose one of its primary weapons and momentarily stunned, Saachez had ducked under one of the Tharsis' swipes with its wrist-mounted blades before going straight for the Gundam. Locking one of his hands on the Exia's shield, he started to infect the material as he tried not to lose his grip.

"Damn you!" Avalon said as he deployed the blaster, "Get off me!"

Slamming it into the Enact's chest, he put a beam through the entire machine, shocking it into letting him go. Seeing that the material on his shield was still spreading, he disengaged the locks before tossing it into the air and shooting the missile containers, destroying the whole thing in a massive fireball.

Of course, this switched up the pairings, and Avalon suddenly found himself bringing his gauntlet up as a make-shift shield as the Tharsis fired on him. As Slaine closed in, he switched one of his gauntlets to its blades before moving in for the kill. Seeing this, Avalon waited till the last second before dodging to the side while grabbing the machine's wrist and throwing it behind and away from him. Hitting anther switch, he detached his now useless gauntlet before drawing his beam swords.

"Alright, this ends here!" he shouted, getting the attention of all three, "Trans-Am!"

* * *

Of course, what Avalon couldn't have known was that when Ali al-Saachez arrived at the base, rather than just gambling everything on beating a Gundam and two Kataphrakts, he had broken his equipment down and converted the material into more of his automatons. As the Deucalion was preparing to launch, they got word that the base had been breached. As luck would have it, Mustang platoon hadn't yet boarded the ship. Inko looked up out of reflex, expecting to see Kataphrakts smashing through the silo doors. Instead, she saw weird quadruped machines somehow rolling down the walls.

"Inaho!" she shouted, bringing her gun up and zooming in on them before gasping. Several soldiers and some workers had been caught out on one of the upper walkways, and these new machines cut them down without even stopping. She didn't wait for confirmation after that, she just pulled the trigger and blew them apart.

"They're over here, too!" Yuki reported, firing down one of the hallways designed for their machines, destroying several of them in the process.

Soon enough, the entire bay was turned into a battlefield as these things seemed to come out of the wood work. Thinking quickly, Darzana deployed two more platoons to defend the ship before bringing it to a hover in the middle of the bay. She then turned the upper point-defense guns on the machines coming from above. Almost five minutes into the battle, they started to notice that the things were beginning to thin out in the bay. However, that didn't mean they had left the base entirely. Reports were still coming in from soldiers being engaged throughout the complex, and there was a real danger of these things breaking into the civilian shelters.

"Inaho, we have to go!" Inko shouted, a thought suddenly occurring to her.

"I know," he replied as he brought his machine down on one knee. _If these new enemies are in the base, then Seylum is in danger, too_ he thought as he grabbed a rifle before leading the way into the complex.

* * *

Watching as the Exia began to glow, Slaine couldn't help but feel a touch of fear. He'd only just started to adjust to the Tharsis' Analytical Engine, and yet he was about to face off against… he honestly didn't know what to call it. A power up? A self-destruct? He got his answer in the next instant as Avalon accelerated. If he'd been fast before, he was a blur now. It definitely didn't help that he was leaving a trail of after-images in his wake. He slammed into the Tharsis faster than Slaine could react, sending him flying back as Avalon looped around and landed a kick in the middle of its back. He then accelerated away just in time to avoid a trio of particle beams.

Turning his attention to the Enact, Avalon weaved across the sky as Saachez tried to shoot him down. "Damn you, hold still!" he cursed as he deployed a beam sword in his left hand.

"That won't save you," Avalon promised as he ducked under the attempted swipe.

Slicing through the left arm with one sword, Avalon sliced through the right leg with his other. Before Saachez could do much more than curse in anger, Avalon spun around and brought both blades into his midsection, cutting the machine in half before accelerating away. The Enact exploded a moment later in a shower of purple particles and metal, which helped Avalon breath a bit easier. Turning to the two Martians, he eyed the screen for his Trans-Am and saw that there was still plenty of time.

This time, the Martians made the first move. Count Saazbaum deployed a second blade before coming straight at the Exia, while Slaine circled around and tried to pin him down with superior fire. Ducking under the first burst, Avalon accelerated to meet the Count halfway, pouring power into his left sword as he did so while hoping his idea would work. Just before the two would have collided, Avalon shifted his course while bringing his left blade up to stab into the Count's right hand. The blades met, and Avalon found that his gamble paid off as the bleed-through of his over-charged sword cut into the Kataphrakt's hand. Turning around, Avalon brought he second sword crashing into the now weakened blade, cutting through its field and into the hand, bypassing the barrier completely while rendering the entire arm useless. Accelerating away, he watched in amusement as the field flashed and spluttered around the damaged area before he was forced to fight the Tharsis again.

This time, the computer had adjusted to his increase in speed. So when Slaine opened fire, Avalon was unable to dodge the shots. Grimacing as his left leg took a hit, he muttered, "Alright, time to end this," before charging the white Kataphrakt.

To his credit, Slaine was able to stay out of Avalon's reach fairly well for a time. However, he still wasn't good enough with the systems to dodge forever, and he winced as one of Avalon's blades severed his left leg at the knee. Using that momentary stun, Avalon landed a vicious kick to the chest, stunning Slaine with the impact and sending the Tharsis flying away for the time being.

Before he could even enjoy that victory, his sensors warned him of incoming and he was forced to dodge again. Now unable to use his Dimensional Barrier, Saazbaum had decided to continue the fight and had come at the Exia with his only remaining sword. Avalon dodged the swipe easily, spinning around the machine before one of his swords took a chunk off its shoulder. Swinging around, Saazbaum tried to score a back-handed blow only to have Avalon block the blade.

"H-How?" the Count demanded as they remained locked together.

"Because I am a member of Celestial Being," Avalon replied, "Because I was trained by one of the greatest Gundam Meisters to ever exist. And because I don't rely on some mystical shield."

Pushing the Count back, Avalon cut through the Dioscuria's arm before bringing his right sword back. "You will not!" Slaine shouted, getting Avalon's attention as he fired into the Exia's back.

One of the bullets got lucky, slipping into a gap and shattering some of the fan blades. The resulting imbalance triggered numerous warning screens, and the drive's automatic safeties kicked in and forcefully disengaged the Trans-Am. Before Avalon could react to this damage, the Tharsis slammed into the Exia's back and wrapped its arms around the waist. And because he was above of the Dioscuria, both of them slammed into the now crippled Kataphrakt before plummeting towards the surface.

They smashed into the ground, which turned out to be the surface door for one of the silos into the UEF base, before falling towards the deck hundreds of feet below in a storm of metal and snow. Avalon tried to work his way free, but didn't have nearly enough time. He then clenched his teeth and braced himself for a hard landing. As the three machines hit the floor, putting a considerable dent in the reinforced metal, his entire body rattled around as his harness struggled to keep him steady. His head smashed into the headrest behind him, and he tasted blood as he went unconscious.

* * *

Ducking behind a corner, Inko couldn't help but utter, "Shit!" as gunfire echoed down the hall. They had just managed to find Asseylum in this mess, who seemed scared but in control. They hadn't seen any sign of her attendant, and Inko prayed that she was safe somewhere these _things_ hadn't gotten to yet. Checking her handgun, she once again regretted not grabbing a rifle when she had the chance. Inaho had, however as he leaned around the corner to let off a burst, it was a rather short one. Ducking back after successfully severing one of the automaton's legs, he ejected the spent magazine before discarding the rifle and pulling his own handgun.

"We cannot go that way," he said matter-of-factly before activating his earpiece, "Captain? We need a new route to the ship."

"Wait one," Darzana replied as chatter echoed in the background, "The entire base is a mess, Ensign. It looks like your best bet is to back-track through Silo three. Any other route to us is heavily contested."

"Roger that. Backtracking to Silo three," Inaho repeated as he motioned the two girls to follow him.

They didn't need much convincing, since the automaton-turned-turret fired another burst into the wall they were hiding behind. After two turns and a very close run-in with another automaton, they made it to the hatch they needed. But as Inaho grabbed the handle, they heard a massive crash come from the other side, followed by an impact that shook the ground and nearly knocked them down. "What the heck was that?!" Inko demanded, pulling Asseylum back up one-handed.

"I don't know," Inaho replied, "But we're going to have to deal with it."

"You're not going to open that door, are you?" Inko asked, fear in her voice.

"We have no choice," Asseylum said, beating Inaho to it.

She'd done a lot of thinking since her speech and her confession to Inaho. She couldn't afford to continue being weak and frightened. She still couldn't bring herself to hurt someone, and she didn't think she would ever be able to. But she couldn't back down from something just because it seemed dangerous. Seeing her determination, Inaho brought his gun up as he pulled on the handle. Immediately, they were assaulted with cold as snow fell in the silo. Looking up, Inaho could see that the doors had been smashed from some impact, which explained the temperature. Walking in slowly, he started to recognize some of the debris.

"The white Kataphrakt," he said in mild shock as he recognized the hand in front of him. In fact, there were three machines lying under the shattered remains of the roof, with one in particular being very familiar.

"Avalon!" Asseylum cried, seeing the Exia on its side and seemingly dead. Rushing to the downed machine, she tried to find some external release while calling out, "Avalon, can you hear me? Avalon? Answer me!"

"We need medical personnel," Inaho told Inko as he moved to help Asseylum, "I'll stay and help get him out of his machine."

While she was hesitant to leave them alone, she still nodded and hurried to find help. But after searching the entire area where they _knew_ the cockpit was, Inaho and Asseylum still couldn't find an external release. However, it seemed that Asseylum's constant cries had gotten to him, because they suddenly heard a click and hiss as the hatch opened.

It wasn't the most graceful entrance, since he more or less spilled out of the opening, but Avalon was still alive and relatively unharmed. Grabbing his head and groaning, Avalon took a moment to stop his world from spinning before pulling his helmet off. "I never want to do that again," he said, his voice laced with pain, " _Ever_."

"That's not the most efficient way to deal with an enemy," Inaho said as he helped his friend up, "But, it still worked."

"Yeah, yeah," Avalon replied, waving his hand, "Next time, you try and do better."

"I probably wil-"

* _BANG_ *

" _Inaho_!"

* _BANG_ ** _BANG_ *

* * *

Watching the battle end from orbit, Ali al-Saachez couldn't help but feel disappointed. Sure, it was frustrating to lose a body to that punk's student, but he'd come out of that fight with absolutely nothing to show for it. He'd lost one of his best chances to study the Aldnoah technology in depth. Sure, he'd taken two of the drives when he took this castle. But, even after breaking them down, he still couldn't figure out how the damned things worked. He'd thought that by capturing someone with an overriding activation factor, he would finally have what he needed to unravel their secrets. But it seemed like that wouldn't be an option now.

Sighing, he turned his attention to the other Orbital Knights. If quality wasn't going to do it, then he'd have to settle for quantity. Of course, securing that many drives would mean revealing himself to both the Vers and Terrans. Unless… Turning his eyes back to Earth, he felt the plan blossom in him as he went about fabricating a handful of GN drives. _If I can't get the drives, then maybe I can get someone else to do it for me_ he thought, smiling at the prospect.


	9. Chapter 9

**Progression**

-Five months after Siberia-

-Beijing, China-

Looking out at what remained of the once proud city, Count Keteratesse watched in mild amusement as his relatively newest subjects fought off the recent UEF raid. After he had landed and dealt the defenders a crippling blow, he'd allowed any pilots that wanted to live to join his ranks. They didn't get anything resembling good treatment, but they were allowed to live so long as they fought for their new Lord. Right now, they were working to repel an incursion of about three platoons of Kataphrakts. Someone in their pathetic excuse of a command structure must have thought that the city would be relatively vulnerable after so many months of quiet.

 _It seems that the Terrans still haven't learned their lesson_ he thought as he launched in his own machine, intent on ending this now before too many of his pawns were destroyed. As he approached the nearest firefight, he saw that two of his pawns had pinned down one of the platoons. One of their machines was already a smoking wreck, with the other three taking cover behind an office building while they tried to work out how to advance. This meant they were caught off-guard when a tendril of energy whipped up from behind and grabbed the leg of their rear guard. He was pulled off his feet quickly before being dragged back and pulled into the air, held before the Geryon's face as the Count looked on in amusement.

"And now you die, scum," he said, smiling as two tendrils wrapped around the Kataphrakt's midsection before squeezing.

The pilot screamed in pain and fear as he was crushed by his own machine, and the Count just discarded him like trash before he began walking forward to kill his comrades. The other two, unfortunately for them, were too paralyzed with fear to do anything besides look at their approaching death. They also weren't aware of the fact that the two Kataphrakts they had been fighting had ceased firing and approached to watch. _This is the end_ one of the pilots realized, bringing his rifle up out of reflex.

Before anyone could act, though, they heard a whine before one of the turncoat's Kataphrakts exploded. Looking around for the source of the shot, the other had enough time to shout in surprise before a second shot lanced through his cockpit, blowing the second machine up in a spectacular fireball. Taking a step back in shock, the Count tried to find the source of the shots. He figured that out a moment later when something landed behind him, and he turned to see the Exia standing there with one of its solid swords already in motion. The blade slashed into the side plating, cutting from where the shoulder would have been down along the 'tail' of the machine and destroying one of the energy emitters.

"You!" the Count said in anger and surprise, sending the rest of his tendrils at the Gundam.

Smirking, Avalon side-stepped the attacks before dashing forward and taking the machine's legs at the knees. Turning back around, he spun the blade in his hand before bringing it down into the cockpit, killing the Count and rendering both him and his castle useless. After withdrawing the blade and returning it to his left hip, he turned to address the two Terran pilots. He knew that their communications were jammed, since he'd scattered high-density particles over the entire area.

"Sorry about this," he muttered as the clamps on his right thigh released, allowing him to draw his rifle. Before either pilot could respond, he put a bolt through a leg on each machine. They collapsed onto the ground with cries of surprise. Before they could level their rifles to return fire, Avalon had holstered his gun and left.

* * *

Up in space, Count Saazbaum frowned at this latest development. They'd lost contact with another of their castles on the ground, and considering what had been occurring during the last few weeks it wouldn't surprise him if the castle had fallen. _That makes four now_ he thought, his scowl growing deeper. He had been hoping that the debacle in Siberia would have put that miserable traitor down long enough for them to secure more territory, but it seemed like the boy was more durable than that. It didn't help matters that he'd been forced to retreat to their moon base to recover from his own losses in that particular battle.

Glancing out the window, he saw that his new landing castle was almost completed. However, that highlighted yet another glaring weakness in the Orbital Knights. All of their equipment and weapons, from their Kataphrakts all the way up to their fortresses, were all highly personalized and only built when needed. They had no stockpile, no standardized design; nothing but raw materials to build replacements _after_ something was lost. _That's one area where the Terrans are superior, I suppose_ he thought with a grudging amount of respect. As backward and primitive as they were compared to the Vers, they were at least smart enough to standardize their Kataphrakt designs and maintain a reserve of replacements for them.

 _Just another thing that I will have to rectify_ he thought, sighing as he dismissed the update. As much as he would like to find and finally end the traitor's life, he had to accept that neither he nor his new allies were in much of a position to actually do it. The new figurehead of the Orbital Knights may have become an excellent rallying cry to escalate the war, but even she couldn't dispel the cloak this pest seemed to be hiding under. There was also the small matter of her spending a lot of her free time with Slaine, something he had mixed feelings about. On the one hand, he'd grown to regard Slaine almost like a son, and he was happy to see him bonding with someone. This change in attitude was thanks, in part, to Slaine repeatedly saving the Count's life at the risk of his own. However, a relationship with their princess would be… troublesome, especially considering it wasn't really Asseylum.

While he would have preferred to keep Princess Lemrina Vers Envers out of this conflict, it became necessary after he finally took stock of their losses. They needed more Aldnoah-equipped machines, and they needed something to bring the Knights together to finally deal a finishing blow to Earth's forces. However, they couldn't possibly use a bastard-child to fill those rolls, at least not publically. But Lemrina had proved that she was a wonderfully talented actress. After studying security footage and the few public events her sister had attended, she had slipped into the role of 'Princess Asseylum Vers Allusia' almost flawlessly. There was still the small matter of her being bound to a wheel chair, but since the official story was that she'd been rescued from the Terrans, it hadn't been hard to come up with an excuse for it.

All of which made a potential relationship with Slaine fairly troubling. After all, the boy was Earth-born; something that still drew a lot of negative attention from the more traditional Knights. While he might have proven himself to be a competent fighter and a worthy successor to the Tharsis, at least in Saazbaum's opinion, that Terran blood would always be a mark of shame for the boy. Shaking his head to clear it, Count Saazbaum forced himself to focus on the matters he _could_ control instead of worrying about what might be. The first groups of Stygis fighters had been finished and activated. Now, it was simply a matter of finding the perfect target to test his newest weapon.

* * *

Standing with her hands on the railing before her, Professor Elizabeth Maydra tried to keep her composure. She was in her main headquarters in the Himalayan Mountains, observing her newest creations as they slept in stand-by. They were, by far, _the_ most powerful weapons she'd ever developed in her career, and she'd had a hand in the design of the Deucalion. But these Kataphrakts surpassed that single ship, both in durability and in armaments. She still couldn't believe that they'd been given such gifts for so little in return, and part of her, the rational part, understood that the eventual price for this technology would be steep. However, the advantage they would gain in this war far outweighed the cost, at least in her mind.

There were only eight Kataphrakts currently, all of them a good meter and a half taller than the current models. Colored black and dark red, their armor wasn't just thicker; it was made from much stronger materials. However, what truly set them apart was their new main engine. Placed just behind the cockpit, parallel with the machine's spine, the new drives hummed away in their stand-by modes. When fully activated, sections of the casing would fold away to reveal the main drive fan as the particle emissions rose. This also allowed these new Kataphrakts to mount equipment they never could before. The backpacks, as well as the leg stabilizers, had been modified to use this new power source for limited flight, which was further aided by several points for the particles to collect and 'adjust' the machine's weight.

But the crowning jewel, in the Professor's opinion, was the new weapons. Each Kataphrakt was equipped with an HR-014 particle rifle, which was capable of punching through any target she'd designed. _That means that the Martians won't be able to stop it, either_ she reasoned, finally allowing herself to smile at this triumph. She'd had the opportunity to explore the captured castle at their Siberia base, and she'd concluded that while their power source was undoubtedly superior, their weapons and armor were, for the most part, very similar to what the UEF employed. And while that advantage in power output was relatively decisive, they'd also confirmed an exploitable weakness in them; the Orbital Knights were, by and large, a collection of individuals. Outside of a few agreements or obligations, they wouldn't be obligated to assist one another simply because they shared nationality. The UEF could use that, and they fully intended to.

Once she'd completed a few final adjustments to these machines, they would be split into two platoons before being deployed to the Americas and up into space. Since the Knights had almost completely subjugated those continents, it had been decided that it would be the perfect test as well as a clear signal. Without any enemy forces to contend with, it was likely that the Knights there would be relatively lax as they enjoyed the spoils of war. That would make a surprise assault by new Kataphrakts all the more devastating to them and their forces, which would hopefully spark new resistance among the inhabitants as they watched the Knights get slaughtered. They also needed to make sure this new variant was capable of space combat, so it had been decided that the second platoon would be sent up to Trident base to reinforce them. That should also give the Knights in orbit another thing to worry about when they faced these new GN Kataphrakts.

Privately, Professor Mydra was hoping that the Knights facing her pride and joy would suffer immensely before dying. Clutching her necklace out of reflex, she found herself once again remembering everyone she'd lost in the Martian's opening salvo. _Mark… Lisa… Ann... I will make them pay_ she vowed as she turned to walk back to her office, _I will make them_ all _pay_.

* * *

After docking the Exia and reconnecting the drive, Avalon took a moment to breathe normally. Actually, now that he just sat there, he found the seat to be incredibly comfortable. After watching the hatch of the Assault Container close over his head, he sighed before disconnecting his suit from the chair and opening the hatch. Climbing out of the cockpit, which was a real chore since he was very tired, he glanced over and saw the Karels going to work as they examined his Gundam for damage. While it was a little depressing that they didn't have a Haro unit to organize them, it was reassuring that the automated systems were able to handle the basic stuff.

After walking to the small cabin where he stayed and changing out of his pilot suit, he grabbed one of the nutrient bars before making his way to the medical wing. Although, to call it a 'wing' would be a compliment, considering it was just a small room with a single regeneration bed in it. However, it was currently the most important room aboard the entire container. As the door slid open, it revealed Princess Asseylum Vers Allusia, still clad in a hospital gown and still unconscious. It had been almost three weeks since her treatments had been completed, but she still hadn't woken up. Avalon had been forced to set up an IV drip to keep her hydrated and relatively well nourished, although the latter of those two was harder to do on a liquid diet. He could already tell that she'd lost a few pounds, but there wasn't much he could really do until she woke up.

After the disaster at the UEF headquarters, he'd been forced to make a hasty retreat. It still rubbed him raw to think about how those greedy, back-stabbing _bastards_ had thrown the blame for everything squarely on him. As a result, he'd been unable to approach anyone for medical assistance, since the one time he tried approaching a doctor resulted in a full-blown raid on the area. The Terrans seemed hell-bent on taking him in or taking him down, and they didn't seem concerned that doing either could end Asseylum's life. She was still their best bet to end this peacefully, but the UEF leadership had seemingly given up on a peaceful resolution the moment Avalon's 'plan' went to shit.

Glancing at the screen to check her vitals, he was glad to see that they were still strong and steady. _So, why won't you wake up_ he wondered as he sat next to the bed. Opening the bar, he took a bite before going over what he thought might be wrong. Avalon was by no means a doctor; he only had a good grasp of combat medicine and a competent understanding of the Regeneration technology. But, in his slightly under-educated opinion, it was more than likely the psychological shock from the end of their fight in Siberia that kept her from waking. Hell, it was almost too much for Avalon to fully come to grips with, and he'd _seen_ devious, back-stabbing bastards before now. _Damn him_ Avalon thought as his left hand clenched in anger, _damn you, Slaine Troyard_.

Sighing in frustration, Avalon made a conscious effort to put those memories away for now. Taking another bite out of the bar, he checked the two IV bags before heading up to the control room. After plopping into the chair and bringing the computers out of stand-by, he patched into the UEF net before leaning back and scrolling through their progress reports. One of the perks to being in their headquarters had been installing a small backdoor to their systems that he could use. Although he only intended to use it to monitor their progress as the war unfolded, he now had to use it to keep track of their efforts to find him. But, like with the Vers Knights, the UEF didn't have the technology to pierce a GN particle cloak.

Glancing at one report in particular, he was glad to see that the UEF had rallied their remaining forces in China after Avalon's intervention. With the fall of one of the two Lords in that region, they now had a fighting chance to take back more territory. _You're welcome, bastards_ he thought glumly before going to another report. There had been a lot of supply runs to some base in the Himalayas, but that wasn't nearly as concerning to him as what was projected to occur at Trident base. The orbital station was one of the few space facilities the Terrans still owned, and its orbit was about to bring it within weapons range of a Vers base. A battle would be inevitable, and would most likely result in the Terrans losing one of their few orbital bases to superior firepower.

For a moment, Avalon thought about heading up there to provide long-range support. His Gundam was, after all, just as adept at combat in space as it was on the ground. However… glancing at another screen, he saw the image of the medical bay and its sleeping occupant. If he took the container into orbit, he wouldn't be able to be discrete about it. Anyone that happened to be looking at his flight path would see a bright red comet shooting out of the atmosphere. And as powerful as an assault container could be, it wasn't designed for large-scale combat. _Can I really afford to put her life on the line_ he wondered, torn with indecision.

Reading the rest of the report, he saw that the commander for Trident had requested the Deucalion be sent up to reinforce the base. He hoped that the request would be granted, since that ship held two of the most powerful weapons the UEF currently had. Its Aldnoah drive would allow it to maneuver and fight naturally in space, while their rising star would coordinate their Kataphrakts. Over the past few months, Avalon had been trying to keep track of the people he had met aboard the ship, and he was pleased to learn that Inaho had recovered and returned to service. But he hadn't only returned; he'd soared above his past achievements. Avalon wasn't quite sure how the kid had pulled it off, but from the few battle reports where Inaho had been involved, he'd learned that the kid's ability to predict and strategize had gone up a few notches.

However, that might not be enough. Trident was one of the UEF's key facilities, and the Knights knew that. Sighing in frustration, Avalon dismissed the reports before turning his attention to the other screens. The Exia's adjustments had been completed after his intervention, and the E-sensor hadn't detected anything entering the vicinity of the container. It was good to see that his adjustments to the Exia's loadout weren't causing any real problems. After the loss of his broadsword, he'd needed a replacement primary weapon. Thankfully, the Ptolemaios had replacement weaponry aboard.

After moving the GN sword on the right hip to the left, and modifying that dock so it could take two, he'd made some adjustments to the rifle they'd recovered several years ago before designing a docking clamp for it. It had formerly belonged to the Gundam Cherudim, and it still carried the same functions. While he wasn't too happy about the loss of a sword, the trade in firepower and range was somewhat worth it.

Leaning back in the command chair, he tried to weigh his options as carefully as he could. All the while, his left hand was absent-mindedly rubbing a rather recent scar on his right arm. Thanks to that idle action, he couldn't help but replay those events again, cursing himself for being so stupid. _Why didn't I see that coming?_

* * *

 _He'd just crashed through the silo doors, and in spite of his efforts Avalon knew he was going to hit the ground below,_ hard _. Gritting his teeth, Avalon prepared himself for the sudden impact. Or, at least he tried to. When the Dioscuria slammed into the deck, the Exia rebounded from its chest up into the Tharsis, crumpling the damaged Kataphrakt's chest plate. The other two machines then fell to both sides of the black machine, the Exia to the left and the Tharsis to the right. The impact rattled Avalon around like he was in a tin can. And when his head smashed into the headrest, he tasted blood as his vision went black._

 _It felt like he'd been out for half an hour, but it was probably less than that. He awoke to the sound of someone pounding on the hatch near his head. Cracking his eyes open, Avalon saw that he was on his side and slightly facing down. Groaning, he tried to activate the controls and bring his Gundam back up. But it seemed that the damage to the GN drive had sent the machine into an almost complete shutdown. The cameras and screens were still working, however, and he was able to see that there were two people outside trying to open the cockpit._ Inaho… Asseylum _he thought before shaking his head._

 _Triggering the manual release, he leaned back as the hatch lowered itself. He then hit the manual release for his restraints before ungraciously tumbling out of the chair, landing on his back and groaning as his entire body ached. Kneeling next to him, Asseylum looked at him in worry as he gripped his head. After pulling on the seals, Avalon removed his helmet before looking up at the hole they'd made._

" _I never want to do that again," Avalon said as he looked at the two of them, "_ Ever _."_

 _As Inaho helped him to his feet, he commented, "That's not the most efficient to deal with an enemy. But, it still worked."_

" _Yeah, yeah," Avalon replied, waving his hand as he looked around at the damage, "Next time, you try and do better."_

" _I probably wil-"_

 _*_ BANG _*_

 _Time seemed to slow as the events unfolded. The first bullet caught Inaho completely unaware, snapping his head back as it entered his left eye before exiting the back of his skull. His shock helmet triggered from the sudden impact, covering his head in a second as he went down. For a split second, neither of them could believe what they'd just seen. Asseylum recovered first, and her first reaction was, honestly, fairly proper for the situation._

" _INAHO!" she screamed, rushing forward. At the same moment, Avalon had turned to see where the shots had come from. He didn't even register who held the gun, just that there was a second muzzle flash._

 _*_ BANG**BANG*

" _Asseylum!" Avalon shouted, moving to cover her even as the shots rang out._

 _Unfortunately, in her rattled state, she turned to see what he was worried about rather than taking cover. The second bullet caught her in the shoulder, fully spinning her around and exposing her to the third. That one had the honor of tearing into the center of her chest. Avalon watched this all unfold in about two or three seconds as he dove forward to catch her. Taking a moment to look for any cover, he quickly dragged Asseylum behind the Exia's left arm. Two more shots rang out, deflecting from the E-carbon armor without leaving so much as a scratch. Pulling his own gun, Avalon sat up and took a breath before leaning out and squeezing off three shots._

 _That quick snap-shot showed him it was the Count that had shot at them, and he wasn't quick enough to duck behind cover. Avalon's shots ripped into the Count's shoulder and leg, sending him down on his back against his machine. Pulling himself upright, Avalon took another breath before coming around the arm to finish the man. That was when he heard the sound of a pistol's hammer being cocked back, clear as day._

" _You will come no further, traitor," Slaine said calmly as he walked around the head of the Dioscuria. Glancing at him, Avalon tried to remain calm as he weighed his options._

" _Slaine, do you have any idea what you're doing?" he asked, watching as he came closer, "What this man has done, the lives he's taken-"_

" _Were all necessary to bring about reform," Slaine said, cutting Avalon off, "The Orbital Knights are too corrupt and divided. This war will serve to create a new nation, one free from those weaknesses."_

 _It was something that he'd given considerable thought to after his talk with Count Saazbaum. It was true that the current state of Vers was heavily biased towards those that held noble titles. Such a system would only result in stagnation, and eventual collapse in a bloody civil conflict. There needed to be change, and what better way than with a war with Earth? It would allow them to put its vast wealth to good use in rebuilding Mars, as well as allowing them to purge themselves of their weaknesses as a nation. He was sad that it would require the life of the princess to occur, but he'd come to realize that she was far too naïve to properly lead anyone._

 _Avalon, for his part, was surprised, confused and slightly pissed off. "_ Reform _?" he asked, glaring at Slaine, "You honestly think this tragedy will change anything, for either side?"_

 _Slaine just nodded as he glanced to where princess Asseylum lay. Avalon noticed this, and he started to walk in an arc towards her. Slaine mirrored his movements, keeping his gun aimed at Avalon. "All this war will accomplish is making you the target of everyone's hatred," Avalon continued, "Eventually they'll rise up and spark another war. You're just creating an endless cycle of hate and death."_

" _What would you know about it?" Slaine demanded, his eyes narrowing, "You know nothing about the pain we've suffered under this corrupted system! You don't even have the will to stand with your own people, so don't you_ dare _lecture me!"_

"I stand for humanity! _" Avalon retorted, "You might think yourselves above them, but you're still a human being, Slaine!"_

" _I am_ nothing _like your pet Terrans!" Slaine shot back, his hand starting to shake in rage, "I fight for the Vers Empire! I fight to liberate my people!"_

 _They both fired at the same time, both of them equally done with this pointless debate. They both saw that there was no convincing the other side, not now. Since Avalon's gun was still at his side, he was slightly slower on the draw and had to duck to the side. Slaine's first shot grazed his right bicep, while his second went wide. Avalon's, meanwhile, put a shallow cut along the boy's temple as he began to move._

 _Before either of them could fire again, both were behind cover once more. Glancing at Asseylum, Avalon knew he had to wrap this up,_ fast _. Neither she nor Inaho would last much longer without some kind of treatment, but this stand-off would probably eat all of that time up. He didn't have to worry, though, as he heard the sound of approaching boots. At the same time, he heard a grown as the Count got up and began to move. Before Avalon could put him down, Slaine was at the Count's side, providing cover fire as the two moved to the Tharsis. A few moments later and the machine had worked itself free of the debris before rocketing back up the silo._ We'll meet again, you bastard _Avalon thought as he turned to Asseylum. First, he had to make sure that these two lived._

* * *

Things had gone to shit rather fast after that. Knowing his container held the best chance for Asseylum, Avalon took her to the surface while the UEF medics rushed Inaho to the Deucalion. The ship was the closest to them with medical facilities that could stabilize the kid, and Avalon had prayed that the systems would still be online. Part of him knew that he was being selective, because he knew that the Regeneration technology could save them both. However, he only had the one bed on the container, so he couldn't help them both. After rushing Asseylum to the medical bay he had laid her down before activating the triage programs. The machine worked quickly, a small arm on an arch-shaped bar moved level with the bullet wounds before it went to work.

It had taken almost half an hour before it had reported that the internal bleeding had been stopped, and that Asseylum's heartbeat had started to grow stronger. It was when he'd gone to retrieve his Gundam that Avalon had his second blind-side of the day. Before he could board it, soldiers had appeared around the machine with their guns up, shouting orders to get down and surrender. Thinking quickly, Avalon had triggered the GN Vulcan on the left arm, blasting a hole in the floor and startling them long enough to get inside the cockpit and seal the hatch. It was a near thing, with bullets pinging off the armor as he keyed up the Exia's systems.

Getting it back up the shaft on reserve power had been tricky enough, and he hadn't so much landed on the container's clamps as he'd dropped onto them when the power began to fail. He'd then needed to raise the GN field as a platoon of Kataphrakts sought to stop him before instructing the computer to take off. The whole situation had been a terrible waste of precious power, and he'd had to set the container to limited settings after finding a safe place to repair the drive. His only saving grace had been that the shots had only destroyed some of the fan blades, which was a relatively easy fix. Two days later, and his drive was humming away as it replenished the energy reserves.

All of this reminiscing served to put him in a rather foul mood, and he frowned as he thought about what had come after that. Not long after the fight in Siberia, an imposter had started broadcasting to the Orbital Knights. Looking, acting and sounding like Princess Asseylum, she'd served to escalate the fighting as she rallied more of the Knights under a common banner. He still wasn't able to figure out just where the _hell_ this person was broadcasting from, but he was fairly sure of what he would do when he did. It was high time he tested the container's weapons, after all.

But rather than laying any more plans to rip the heart out of this new threat, he decided that he should at least get some sleep. His path, however, took him past the medical room, and he couldn't help but glance in again to make sure Asseylum was okay. He couldn't quite pin down the reason he was so protective of her, but he was sure it wasn't simply because she was useful. It was more important than that, more _personal_. He was pulled from pondering why when he saw her stir, and he was at the bedside in a second.

Her head rolled back and forth, her eyes scrunching up slightly at something unpleasant before she cracked them open. The light blinded her for a moment, and it took a few blinks before she saw an unfamiliar ceiling.

"Asseylum?" she heard to one side.

Turning her head slowly, she saw a boy with white hair watching her, looking both relieved and concerned.

"H-Hello," she managed, her voice a little horse. Quickly grabbing a bottle of water, Avalon helped her up before giving her a slow drink. It seemed to hit the spot, because she sighed in content before looking at him again. "Thank you," she said, smiling.

"My pleasure," he replied, allowing a small smile, "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I think…" she said as she looked around, "Where…?"

"You're on my ship," he told her as he sat back, "I brought you here after you got hurt. And considering how things… unfolded, it was probably the best choice I could have made."

"What do you mean?" she asked, confused, "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" he asked back.

"I remember…seeing your Kataphrakt on the ground," she said, her brow furrowing in concentration, "I remember helping you out of it, and I remember feeling so relieved that you were okay. Then…" She gasped then, seeing Inaho getting shot again as clear as day, the sound still perfectly clear. "Inaho!" she exclaimed, turning to Avalon as she tried to get up, "He was shot! Where is he? Is he okay?"

"He's fine," Avalon told her, gently pushing her back down, "Fully recovered and back on active duty."

"Active duty?" she asked, her relief giving way to confusion, "Wait… the war… it's not still…?"

"I'm afraid so," he said, seeing no reason to lie.

What followed was one of the few moments Avalon would remember for a very long time. Watching as her face fell in depression, in realizing that she'd instigated a fight that had only prolonged the fighting, he felt like his heart was shriveling up. She was such a kind girl, such a _good_ _person_. She didn't deserve this burden. But they both knew that life didn't always give them what they wanted.

 **With the war steadily escalating, both sides grow increasingly desperate to strike a decisive blow. As the death toll rises, Avalon and the crew of the Deucalion try to find some way of ending this before the Earth is lost forever.**

 **Next chapter; Retaliation**

 **Blood will always be answered with blood.**

 **A/N; Alright, I feel like I need to do some explaining so you all don't get too confused over what the frack is going on. For those of you not aware, the 'enemy' of my OC is a modified version of the ELS organism from the Double 0 universe. The reason Avalon was caught so unaware is because, normally, it has more of a hive-mind than a single personality, so its actions are more instinctual than planned out. He never anticipated fighting another person, and was unprepared for it.**

 **Oh, and when I say modified, I mean there was actually something done to them rather than just the 'Power of Editing' kind of modification. 'What was done' you may ask? Well… I'll get to that at a later date. Where's the fun in spoiling major details?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Retribution**

Slaine ducked behind one of the many asteroids that made up this particular battlefield, grimacing as some of the stone was blasted away by his opponent. After a few moments of relative calm, he shot out from behind the rock before returning fire, his wrist-mounted guns punching into another rock as the enemy once again dodged his shots. Looking around, he waited for the Analytical Engine to give him his next prompt. Suddenly, it showed him a path forward and to the left, and when he took it and turned he saw that he'd dodged an attempted swipe at his back. Once again, he found himself looking that traitor's Kataphrakt in the eye.

Bringing his right hand up, he unloaded into it only to have his shots blocked by its shield. Rather than retreating, the machine brandished its energy blade as it pursued him. Now that he had the machine on his visual sensors, it was much easier for the Tharsis to predict its movements, and Slaine easily dodged around its attempts to kill him as he tried to score a decisive hit. However, the traitor was also very experienced, always keeping his large shield in front of his exposed areas and effortlessly blocking the Tharsis' simple weapons. Slaine knew that they would remain in this stalemate until one of them made a mistake. While he was confident that he wouldn't be the first to slip up, he still had to be careful.

He could still remember how this single machine had held off the Tharsis and the Dioscuria, as well as that other machine that had shown up. That spoke of serious experience against superior numbers, and no one survived those kinds of battles by being sloppy. Dodging another sweep, Slaine prepared for the sudden drain as he pulled what appeared to be a sword hilt from beneath one of his gauntlets. A moment later, an energy blade the size and shape of a short sword sprang to life and Slaine brought it up to meet the Exia's own sword. Unfortunately, this new weapon caused a strain on the Tharsis' Aldnoah drive. To compensate, the Analytical Engine's power draw had been scaled back, but that would leave Slaine more vulnerable to unnoticed attacks. Still, the ability to meet this Kataphrakt in battle on equal footing was worth it in his opinion.

Pushing the Exia back, Slaine held his blade at the ready while the Exia seemed to just wait. But then, it discarded its solid shield before drawing its second beam sword and triggering its power-up. Slaine involuntary gulped as he watched the Exia begin to glow, knowing what was coming next yet unable to really stop it. And just like before, the Gundam moved with incredible speed and left a trail of after-images in its wake. In its reduced state, the Analytical Engine wasn't as able to see through those after-images to read the machine's movements, but Slaine wasn't relying on it for this particular battle. He'd spent the last two months studying and practicing various sword techniques, training himself to take on melee fighters at close range. _And now I will see the results of that training_ he thought as he accelerated away, trying to keep the Exia in his sights.

Two streaks of light traced mirroring paths through the asteroid field; one white and one red. Suddenly, the Exia charged him from the right, its right blade coming upward in a slash. Slaine twisted the Tharsis around and blocked the blade, but as soon as he did the Exia was in movement again. Circling around the Tharsis, it came at him from a different angle with its other blade. Slaine was still able to turn and block the second attempt, but the Exia once again simply moved to a new position. Two more strikes and it was finally able to land a hit, kicking the Tharsis in the side and stunning Slaine. And that was all it needed.

The Exia then suddenly accelerated, rocketing past as it left a glowing red slash along the right arm. It made four more passes, slashing at various parts of the Kataphrakt. It was methodically taking Slaine apart, knocking him around inside the cockpit with each slash and leaving him unable to counter. Finally, it came to a stop in front of him just long enough to bring an arm back. Then, it stabbed forward, the beam sword piercing the armor like it was paper and ending him.

As the screen flashed red, the simulation wound down as Slaine slumped back in defeat. The Analytical Engine had, once again, shown him just how much stronger that single machine was. Even with the Tharsis at full power, the best he could hope for when fighting that traitor's machine was a stalemate. There wasn't enough data on its full capabilities, and what they _had_ seen spoke of incredible power. Count Saazbaum had gone through every Vers archive in an attempt to find its original design, but had found nothing. And that, more than anything, scared the two of them more than they would admit.

The machine held similar traits to a number of different Kataphrakts in the Knight's arsenal, like the Argyre and its plasma blades. However, it was also totally different from any of their designs. It was much more balanced than anything the Knights used, adept at combat on the ground and in the air, at long or close range, and capable of taking a serious amount of punishment before succumbing to its opponents. It was also able to remain invisible to any remote sensors, only showing up on visual equipment, which was usually the precursor to the destruction of said equipment.

Slaine shuddered to think of what kind of damage it could do up in space, with all of the debris orbiting the planet and providing plenty of opportunities to break eye contact. And the icing on the cake? If what had been happening with some of the castles on the ground was any indication, then this pilot was able to completely block all communication within a local area far more efficiently than the Vers or Terrans. However, even with all of these incredible abilities, it was still just a single machine. If they could find his hiding place, then they could bring him down. Count Saazbaum had already put one of their loyal castles on stand-by to drop if, or when, they found where he was hiding.

Shaking his head to clear it, Slaine exited the Tharsis before floating across the hanger to the nearby walkway. He couldn't dwell on that now, not with another battle already approaching. Sparing a glance back at the machine, he felt a familiar pang of guilt. It had become his most precious instrument, but he still couldn't feel proud of it. They'd sent a small team to Castle Cruhteo shortly after the battle in Siberia, and what they'd found had been disturbing and depressing. The castle had huge crystal growths sprouting from various points of the hull, but thankfully the growths seemed inert, either dead or dormant. They'd been able to execute a brief search of the undamaged sections and recover a few bodies, and they'd confirmed Slaine's fears. The entire crew of Castle Cruhteo, from the foot soldiers and technicians, all the way up to Count Cruhteo himself, were dead. They'd been unable to recover the Count's body, since the hanger had been too badly damaged and covered in growth to enter. All that was left of the man was his Kataphrakt, and the ring that Slaine kept in his quarters.

As he left the hanger, Slaine walked down a long corridor before coming up on one of the observation rooms. Before he'd arrived here with Count Saazbaum, he'd never been to the moon base. Now, he was able to look out at the large scar created during Heaven's Fall, now a constant reminder of the price payed during that initial war. Part of him wondered what would have happened if the gate hadn't exploded. Looking up at the Earth, he felt his mind wandering down a dozen different what-if routes, thinking about things that could have been. And it was thanks to this state that someone was able to sneak up on him.

"It really is a spectacular view, isn't it?" a female voice asked, startling Slaine out of his thoughts. Turning, he saw Princess Lemrina Vers Envers, sitting in her chair as she looked out at the blue planet. "I've looked out through almost every window this base has to offer," she continued with a small smile, "But this one is undoubtedly the best. You can see the entire planet, but you also see the moon itself. Such a stark contrast between this shattered rock and their ball of water and life."

"I must say that I agree," Slaine said, turning back to the window, "Although, the view from an orbiting castle is, in my opinion, far grander."

"I can imagine," she replied, turning to him, "Having the entire world spread out beneath you like a big carpet. It must be very beautiful."

"Is there something I can do for you, your Highness?" Slaine finally asked, turning to her fully and bowing.

"I thought we already discussed this, Slaine," Lemrina said, sighing in exasperation, "You don't have to address me so formally in private."

"My apologies," Slaine said, briefly embarrassed.

"But yes, there is," she continued, "In fact, I have two requests. First, I was wondering what you could tell me about the Vers pilot that turned traitor. I haven't been able to find anything about him, and Count Saazbaum has been avoiding the topic with everyone."

"It is… not something we like to discuss openly," Slaine admitted, "I'm not sure what more I could tell you…"

"Slaine, please don't lie to me," she said abruptly, her eyes narrowing.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's that I _can't_ ," he clarified, "The Count and I have been over everything we could get our hands on, even going so far as to send an official inquiry back home."

"And you found nothing?" she asked, her neutral tone masking her honest surprise, "Surely, there must be some record of the man, or at least of his Kataphrakt."

"There are similarities with several other units," Slaine admitted, looking down, "But nothing that matches. And there are no missing members of the noble families or the Clans, so we can't even begin to guess at his heritage."

"And yet he wields what can only be an Aldnoah powered Kataphrakt, striking down the Knights one by one," she surmised, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, "Then that will make my second request all the more important." Looking at her, Slaine was expecting to hear any number of things, from bringing the traitor back for punishment to striking him down in battle. But what she said, honestly, caught him off-guard.

"Please make sure that you come back alive," she said, giving him a small smile, "I would hate to lose my first real friend."

"I will do all that I can, yo… Lemrina," Slaine replied, catching himself as he bowed.

It was…oddly pleasing hearing her call him a friend, and part of him suspected that he knew why. They were both outcasts, shunned and despised for _what_ they were and only ever treated as tools. That had helped forge a kind of bond between the two, and it was one that Slaine had found very comforting after what had happened down on Earth. As he walked towards the shuttle bay to board the awaiting castle, he vowed that he would return alive. And this time, it wouldn't be in defeat.

* * *

As the container wound down from its Trans-Am, Avalon tried not to curse openly as he looked out at the asteroid field in front of him. After explaining the current situation to Asseylum, she'd asked him how the crew of the Deucalion was fairing. That had led him to telling her about the impending battle at Trident base, which had, inevitably, led to her insistence that they go and try to help in at least some way. "You do realize you're asking me to take you into a battlefield, right?" he'd asked only to receive a firm nod. He knew that look in her eyes; her mind was made up, and there was no convincing her otherwise.

As the container slipped into the asteroid field, Avalon did a quick sweep with the E-sensor to be sure the immediate area was clear before pushing himself up and floating out of the control room. As he drifted down the hall to the hanger, he heard a muffled "ow," coming from one of the cabins. Grabbing the frame to stop his forward movement, Avalon keyed the door open to see Asseylum floating in the middle of the room and clutching her head. "Got up too fast, huh?" Avalon asked, smirking.

"Y-Yes," she replied, rubbing her head, "What happened to the gravity?"

"We're in space, Princess," he said as he pulled her back down to the deck, "And since this ship doesn't have an Aldnoah drive, it doesn't have the luxury of artificial gravity."

"I see…" she said as she tried to take a few steps, only to start floating off again.

Reaching into the locker near the bed, he pulled out a pair of boots before handing them to her. "These should help," he said as he helped her to the bed, "They have magnetic soles, so you'll be able to walk somewhat. Although, I recommend just pushing off and floating down the halls. It's faster."

Asseylum just nodded as she pulled the boots on. Since he didn't have any of her normal clothes aboard, they'd had to make due with one of the spare Celestial Being uniforms. And Avalon had to admit, she did look rather good in it. After a few moments of helping her learn how to move around in micro-gravity, Avalon led them to the hanger before pulling a portable terminal from a nearby station. He needed to be sure that the Exia was in the best shape it could be, since he would be entering a battle where both sides might end up attacking him. At his signal, the Karels deployed from their docks and floated around the mobile suit, occasionally opening sections to fine-tune certain components.

For a while, Asseylum just watched the strange machines go to work on Avalon's Kataphrakt. However, she found that just sitting still and doing nothing felt…wrong. Floating over to Avalon, she asked, "Is there anything I can help with?" Glancing up at her, he tried to word his response carefully.

"I don't believe so," he said finally, "The adjustments are mostly automated. And despite the size of the cockpit, it's safer if it's only me in the Exia."

"Then what about this vessel?" Asseylum pressed, waving her hand at their surroundings, "Surely it has some means of defense." It took him a few moments to actually grasp what she was asking of him, but when he did he had to take a deep breath to steady himself.

"You want me to hand weapon control over to you," he surmised, "So that you can participate in this fight."

"I cannot just remain on the sidelines, watching people fight and die for my mistakes," she replied, "I have to… I _need_ to do something, Avalon."

"You want to fight, too?" he asked, just so he was clear. When she nodded, he sighed before bonking her on the head.

"What was that-?"

"Are you a complete idiot?!" Avalon demanded, "Do you even understand how important you are?" When she just looked at him in silence, he leaned back against the wall and sighed again. "Why do people like you have to be so difficult?" he asked, although he didn't give her time to answer as he continued, "You are, without a doubt, the _most_ important person in this war, Princess."

"But why?" she asked finally, "Why am I so special?"

"Because you care," Avalon replied bluntly, "You care about everyone, even if you don't know them personally. You wanted to forge a real peace between your world and Earth. You wanted to stop the needless suffering on both sides, and when it came down to it you wanted to end the war as peacefully as possible. Not just to save your life, but to save the lives of everyone else." Pointing at her, he continued, "You are a light, Princess, a promise of a better future. If I let you take part in this battle, let you fire at and _kill_ another person, for whatever reason, then that light will die. And if it goes, then so does that future. And I cannot, _will not_ , allow that to happen."

"But I cannot just sit by and watch you all fight!" she exclaimed, frustrated over his refusal, "There must be something I can do."

Crossing his arms, Avalon gave it some thought for a few moments before an idea came to mind. "Well, there is one way. It's a battle that only you would be able to fight," he said, looking at her again, "But it won't be easy, and it will likely draw a lot of unfriendly attention to us."

"I am willing to take that risk," she said immediately.

"Then we're going to need to make a quick stop before we arrive at Trident," Avalon said as he re-docked the terminal before leading them back to the control room.

It didn't take Avalon all that long to find what he needed out in the asteroids, and after making a few adjustments he released the satellite back into space before setting course for the Terran base. They arrived at a relatively safe distance right after several Vers transports had managed to slip through the Terran defenses and rendezvous with their own facility, which was growing closer by the minute. Pushing himself out of the seat, Avalon grabbed his helmet before motioning that Asseylum should take the chair. "But, didn't you say-?" she began.

"None of the weapons are armed," he assured her, "I just think it will be easier for you to keep track of things from here."

Nodding, she took the command chair while Avalon drifted back to the hanger. After boarding the Exia and depressurizing the hanger, Avalon launched and quickly disappeared into the asteroids. Even with the E-sensor, Asseylum had a hard time trying to keep track of him as she sat and waited for the battle to commence. Avalon, meanwhile, found a good spot and braced the Exia on one of the larger rocks overlooking the base. Equipping his rifle, he set it to sniper mode before sighting up on the projected battlefield. He couldn't really afford to get too close in this encounter, since he had no idea what the Vers could field in space combat. _Alright, Martians_ he thought as he settled in to wait, _what have you got for me this time?_

* * *

Inaho again found himself aboard his Sleipnir, a machine that had become very familiar to him after so much time. In fact, it was now more of a comfort than anything else. While he never showed it, his injuries from the Siberia conflict had rattled him. Reaching up and touching his left cheek, he once again wondered about his decision. The Analytical Engine that had been implanted to replace his eye worked flawlessly, allowing him to act with far more confidence when entering a battle. It had allowed him to save the ship and crew from the Elysium and its freezing field. Still… he would be lieing if he said that having something wired into his brain like that wasn't unsettling on some level.

Remembering his injuries led him to think about Asseylum and Avalon. According to the official report, Avalon had turned on the Terran soldiers shortly after the battle's conclusion. He'd fired on them before withdrawing with the wounded Princess. The Deucalion, like all other UEF outfits and bases, had standing orders to shoot him on sight. The UEF leadership had placed the blame for the entire battle squarely on the two of them, and they didn't seem all that concerned with keeping either of them alive now. They were set on their path of war, and they clearly weren't about to listen to another far-fetched plan for peace. Inaho couldn't have disagreed with them more, but he wasn't in any position to actually do anything about it. He would just have to keep moving forward, believing that Avalon would keep her safe.

Taking a breath, he forced those thoughts from his mind for the moment. He had a battle to fight, and it would be a tough one. The high-speed debris around the base would wreak havoc on the coming battle as the shots from both sides veered wildly thanks to the various masses. Bracing himself, he triggered the launcher and went rocketing out of the tube and into the void. Firing his maneuvering thrusters, Inaho moved into his assigned position as the rest of the teams deployed. The Vers base was closing fast, so they only had a couple of minutes before the main guns began trading fire.

Moments later, Inko and Rayet took up position near him, although they looked a little unsure with their new equipment. "Are we sure that this stuff really works?" Inko asked as she triggered one of her grapples. She didn't fire it, but she was clearly worried over whether it would really help keep her alive.

"Just make sure to time your shots with them properly," Inaho advised as he checked his rifle, "Remember, our weapons have a limited range because of the debris."

"Right," they replied as they readied themselves. They didn't have to wait too long before the controllers at the base started talking.

*All units, incoming Vers machines confirmed,* one of them reported, *All units, stand by.*

"What do they think we're doing?" Inko muttered before several flashes illuminated the backs of their machines.

The missile banks on the base had begun launching staggered waves towards the Vers facility, their missiles leaving trails of smoke as they wove through the asteroids towards their target. Likewise, the Martian facility had also loosed their own salvo of missiles, as well as their Kataphrakts.

*All units, deploy and engage!* Control commanded as the base point-defense began picking the Martian missiles off. Bringing their rifles up, Mustang moved down relative to the battlefield before advancing. Three of the Martian machines had broken away to do the same, and they were accelerating straight for the Terrans.

"Inko, Rayet, head left and set up to intercept," Inaho instructed as his Analytical Engine went into action. They didn't need any further instructions then that as they moved out, leaving Inaho to engage three machines alone. Bringing his rifle up, he fired two test shots to get a proper idea of the influence from the various rocks before he really went to work. His rifle barked, and the round went soaring between and around several stones before hitting the first Vers machine dead-center. As the other two grew closer, he saw that they were some kind of fighter. _That's new_ Inaho mused as he tracked the second craft. They were forced to separate when Inko and Rayet opened fire from their right, with one of them making a sharp turn to engage the girls. Before Inaho could decide which machine to shoot down first, a purple beam lanced through the one charging him, turning it into a cloud of fire and smoke.

Glancing to the side, he saw four new Kataphrakts moving into the battle. They'd been launched from a shuttle that had just arrived, and three of them turned and accelerated up towards the main body of attack. The machines were all giving off UEF IFF codes, so they weren't hostile. However, they also weren't Avalon's, Inaho was sure of that. The fourth machine turned to engage the last Vers fighter, which had changed course and was now firing at it. Bringing a solid shield up, it weathered the storm of bullets before bringing its gun up and firing once. The beam sliced the fighter in half, which was quickly followed by another explosion. Through this entire fight, Mustang platoon was trying to figure out what they were watching. Unknown to them, they were all having the same thought; _those things have the same weapons as Avalon_.

Meanwhile, Avalon watched the unfolding battle from his perch. He saw the purple beams begin to lance across space, and each was punctuated with an explosion as another Vers fighter was shot down. _This can't… That's impossible_ he thought as he glanced at his screen again. But sure enough, those machines were registering as UEF Kataphrakts. _How could they…_ he thought before his eyes widened in realization.

"Saachez," he said, clenching his hands, "This has to be his doing."

He couldn't begin to guess what his goal might be, but his interference could only end in catastrophe for everyone. While it still made absolutely no sense that he was here and in control of that life form, Avalon couldn't waste time puzzling that out while he completed whatever his objective was here.

Sighting up on the first Kataphrakt, Avalon took a moment to steady his breathing before pulling the trigger. The beam crossed the space between him and his target in seconds, only to be blocked at the last second by the Kataphrakt's shield. Turning to him, all four machines broke off from their battle with the Vers to accelerate towards the Exia. Avalon fired a few more shots to scatter them, knowing that the pilots were likely to be too well trained to go down so easily. Sure enough, they dodged and deflected his shots before separating to surround him. Avalon pushed off of the rock he'd been using before accelerating to meet them while switching the rifle from sniper to assault. _I don't know what you're planning, Saachez_ Avalon thought as he closed on the first machine, _but it ends here!_

Bringing his gun up, Avalon opened fire on the Kataphrakt coming at him from the front. With the barrel of his rifle folded down around the arm, it had exposed two smaller GN repeaters above and below the now shortened main barrel. Thanks to that triple-barrel design, he unleashed a torrent of particle beams at his opponent. The Kataphrakt tried desperately to avoid this unexpected hailstorm of fire, bringing its shield up to try to protect its core as the pilot moved behind a nearby asteroid. It lost that arm in the process, but was still mostly intact. Before Avalon could really lay into that one machine, its buddies started to show up and open fire. Spinning around, Avalon brought his shield up as several particle beams lanced towards him. They deflected off the dense E-Carbon without much damage, while he brought his rifle up and returned fire. Several smaller asteroids were blown away as a result, but once again he didn't score a decisive hit as the three machines scattered. Kicking more power into his thrusters, Avalon pursued them further into the field of stone.

Watching the space light up with pink and purple particle beams, Inaho tried to figure out what he should do. The arrival of the new machines and their brief contribution to the battle had thrown the Vers attack into disarray, so much so that the remaining UEF Kataphrakts were quickly driving off or wiping out the remaining fighters. But Avalon seemed determined to shoot those same machines down, in spite of their superior numbers. _Either he really was planning on betraying us_ Inaho thought as he watched several more asteroids get blown apart, _or those things are a real threat_. He still remembered what Avalon had told him about a mystery adversary, even though he hadn't ever seen it himself. However, things had been happening that couldn't be explained away so easily, and he seemed to be at the center of it.

However, the choice wasn't ultimately in his hands. "Rayet, what are you doing?" Inko asked as the other girl accelerated towards this new battle.

"Avalon needs help against that many," she replied as she checked her ammunition, "Especially with them using similar weapons."

"B-But, our orders!" Inko said, torn with indecision, "He's a-"

"I know what he is, Amifumi!" Rayet fired back angrily, although she didn't stop. _He's my friend_ she thought as she readied her rifle, _he's the one that pulled me out of that pit of hatred and despair. I can't just sit back while he gets killed._

"You won't achieve anything," Inaho told her as he moved to catch up.

"Just watch me," Rayet muttered before his Kataphrakt grabbed hers and brought her to a halt.

"They're using weapons similar to his, and their armor is more durable than ours," he told her before she could shake him off, "Our weapons won't be of use against them, while they could easily shoot us down for insubordination. We won't accomplish anything by just rushing in."

"Then what do we do?!" she demanded, turning to him, "Because I can't just watch!"

It took Inaho only a moment to come up with a rough plan, but it held the best chance of getting Avalon out alive without killing them in the process. Activating a com link, he said, "Captain? We need the Deucalion's support. We've found the Gundam."

Ducking behind another asteroid, Avalon cursed openly as particle beams blew several chunks off of it. These pilots were very well-trained and coordinated, able to tag in and out seamlessly to wear him down with small hit-and-run attacks. Taking a moment to weigh his options, Avalon came to the unsatisfying conclusion that he would have to withdraw from this fight. _Of course they wouldn't give machines like these to novices_ he thought, kicking himself for that overconfidence. However, retreating was easier said than done. These rocks might allow him to avoid getting surrounded, but it also meant that these things could also move without much interference.

 _I might need her help, after all_ he thought as he began to open a channel to the Assault Container. Before he could, however, an alert prompted him to push off at maximum acceleration. His cover exploded a second later, and he quickly turned around to bring his shield up as rock hurtled towards him. It bounced harmlessly off the shield, but that didn't answer the question; what the _hell_ just fired at him? He wasn't able to dwell on that as one of the Kataphrakts came at him from the side. Dodging the first shot, Avalon returned fire and blew one of the machine's legs off, throwing the machine to the side from the shock. Avalon quickly drew a Beam sword with his left hand before moving in for the kill, only to have another shell whip past his machine with a meter to spare.

Turning to look at where the shot had come from, he saw a very familiar ship floating nearby with two of its main batteries aimed right at him.

*Avalon Blade, this is the UEF ship Deucalion,* Captain Magbaredge broadcast, *Stand down now, or we will shoot you down.*

Grimacing, he tried to figure some way out of this situation. If the UEF captured him now, then it would all be over. But before he could make any rash decisions, another beep got his attention. _A private link_ he wondered as he accepted.

"Avalon, this is Ensign Inaho Kaizuka," he heard, making his eyes widen slightly in surprise, "We have a plan. Just surrender."

Then the link cut out, leaving him very confused. Just what did Inaho mean when he said he had a plan? _Not like I have much choice_ Avalon thought glumly as he holstered his rifle and opened a channel to the ship. "This is Avalon Blade of Celestial Being," he said, "Looks like you got me, Captain."

* * *

Standing atop one of the few buildings he'd left intact, Count Selkinas looked out at his domain with cold eyes. A group of UEF Kataphrakts had infiltrated his city almost an hour ago, destroying two of his guard posts before sending a couple missiles at his castle. He'd shot them down, naturally, but the impudent dogs had scattered among the buildings and disappeared. Turning slowly, he watched for the slightest sign of movement while keeping his weapons charged. His Aldnoah drive granted him the use of weapons not all that dissimilar from particle beams, although his traveled _much_ faster. _I just need to spot them once, and they die_ he thought as he cracked a small smile. Victory was assured, because he knew the Terrans would never get within range of their pathetic weapons. Of course, what he didn't know was that he was facing off against GN Kataphrakts, and that they had a plan to deal with him.

 **Aboard the Deucalion, Avalon tries to figure out what his nemesis is doing while keeping things from going too far. But while Asseylum calls for peace, the Vers and Terrans continue to rip each other apart as the war continues to escalate.**

 **Next Chapter; Reunion**

 **Even in the midst of tragedy, one can always find hope.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Reunion**

Noticing movement out of the corner of his eye, Count Selkinas turned his head just in time to see one of the UEF machines dashing from one building to the next. Bringing his machine's head around, he fired in an arc, slicing the building in half but missing the Kataphrakt by inches. As the structure slid to one side and collapsed, he grimaced as he tried to find it in the dust cloud. His concentration was broken when the section of roof he was standing on suddenly collapsed. Jumping back to a more stable part, he looked at where the shot came from in time to see two more machines as they fired again. Their particle beams caught the Count completely by surprise, but they weren't aiming at him.

They blasted his chosen perch again and again, hammering away at the walls and floors below until the entire building began to collapse. Growling in frustration, the Count jumped clear of the building before landing rather hard on the street below. Turning his head to look at the two machines that had _dared_ to disgrace him so, he fired only to have them dodge at the last second. Turning to the right, he sliced through that building before watching as something behind it exploded. _One down_ he thought with a grin, only to get jarred as something slammed into him. Looking down, he saw the fourth Kataphrakt had grabbed his own machine from behind.

Before the Count could shake him off, the Terran slammed something onto his chest plate before using its jump kit to drift well away. Turning to face the Terran, the Count was about to put him in his place when the device activated, sending electricity surging through his Kataphrakt and thoroughly zapping the Count. "Graaahhh!" he screamed as his body writhed in pain. It was so bad, he wasn't even aware of the fact that this device was also shorting all of his Kataphrakt's systems. Finally, the surges stopped after what felt like an eternity. His Kataphrakt stood there for a few moments before collapsing on its back, the control systems completely dead.

Struggling to breathe, the Count felt his machine get jostled briefly before it was still again. Standing over the disabled Kataphrakt, the Terran pilots sent a signal out indicating their success. It wasn't long before another machine touched down nearby, its eye glowing menacingly as it walked over to the downed Count. Selkinas didn't have much of a warning for what was coming. All that he heard was a strange ringing before his machine began to buck and tremble as it was torn apart. _What the hell is happening_ he wondered as he tried to trigger the manual release for the hatch. Before the locks could disengage, several metal crystals ripped into the cockpit and stabbed into his chest. The interior was coated with blood in seconds, while the metal continued to rip its way into the chest to reveal the Aldnoah Drive. _All according to plan_ Saachez thought as he extracted his prize, _now, for the castle_.

* * *

After opening the hatch, Avalon was mildly surprised that he wasn't greeted with armed guards. Instead, Captain Magbaredge stood there with her XO and Inaho standing behind her. He also noticed that there weren't any of the other pilots or maintenance crew around. After lowering himself to the deck (thank God for artificial gravity) he looked around to confirm they were alone before saying, "Well, it's good to see you guys again."

"It's good to see you well, too," Darzana replied, smiling a little, "However, we don't have a lot of time. Those Commandos returned to Trident to repair the damage you've done to them, but they'll be here to apprehend you shortly."

"Before that happens, we all need to be on the same page," her XO, Kaoru Mizusaki, continued, "Then, we're going to have to create a convincing escape for you."

"You mean I'll have to cut my way out of the ship while you 'try' to shoot me down," Avalon commented, smirking.

When they nodded, he sighed before giving them a run-down of his fight in Siberia. They didn't seem all that shocked about what the UEF had been doing to try to capture him, but they were surprised that their apparent support among the Knights was virtually gone.

"So, we really are on our own," Darzana mused, turning to the side and cupping her chin with one hand in thought, "The UEF Council has given up on any kind of peaceful resolution. And if these new Kataphrakts are any indication, then they intend to strike back viciously."

"There's more to that then you know," Avalon said, getting their attention, "Those machines were using GN drives, undoubtedly. But I know there's no way your people built them."

"It's your adversary, isn't it?" Inaho asked, finally speaking up.

"Without a doubt," Avalon replied, "Somehow, it's also gained a… 'personality.' He's known as Ali al-Saachez, and he's the very definition of a warmonger. Whatever his reasons are for giving your people GN drives, they cannot be good."

"Do you have any way we might track him down on our end?" Kaoru asked, only for Avalon to shake his head.

"He uses GN technology, too, so he's practically invisible to your sensors," Avalon said, "Your best bet would probably be to find out where these things were built. That might at least tell us something."

"And just what is it he's hoping to achieve?" Darzana asked, "He can't just be here to kill you."

"You're right on that, although I think killing me is just a bonus for him," Avalon replied, "If I had to guess, then I'd say he's here to copy the Aldnoah technology."

"So, what's your next move going to be?" she asked, changing topics, "I'm not sure how easy it will be to make contact with you again after this."

"Asseylum and I are about to try to undermine the Martian's confidence," Avalon said, smirking, "After that, I'm probably going to do some hit-and-runs on their orbital facilities. Maybe find out where their fake princess is hiding."

"How is she?" Inaho asked suddenly, showing a small amount of concern.

"Conscious and fully recovered," Avalon replied, "I'd offer to have you two meet, but it would be suspicious if my ship showed up only to move away again. Sorry."

"As long as she's safe," Inaho said, seemingly satisfied with Avalon's answer. He knew that he could trust him, despite the fact that he still wanted to make sure himself.

"Well then, I suppose it's time to say farewell," Darzana said, offering her hand, "I wish you luck, Avalon."

"I'll try to keep the damage to a minimum," he replied as he took her hand and shook. There wasn't much more to say after that. He returned to his Gundam, gave them a brief wave before sealing the cockpit again. He gave them enough time to make it to another pressurized section before turning around and drawing a beam sword.

A few moments later, and the Deucalion lurched to the side as a section of its hull was blasted away on a jet of crystalizing air. The Exia shot out of the opening a moment later, immediately going into a zig-zag pattern to avoid the point-defenses as they opened fire. As he disappeared into the asteroid field, Avalon couldn't help but grimace at his situation. The crew of the Deucalion might still be willing to support him, but the UEF's sudden access to GN drives was very troubling. He could only hope that they were being built by Ali al-Saachez and given to them, rather than being built by the Terrans themselves. Of course, that was almost as bad as the alternative, but he couldn't dwell on that now. _One step at a time_ he thought, taking a deep breath to calm himself, _focus on the task at hand_.

He returned to the Assault Container almost half an hour later, after taking his time to make sure no one was following him. Docking took only a few minutes, and then he was opening the hatch and pulling his helmet off before taking a deep breath. "Avalon!" he heard. Pushing on the chair, he boosted out of the cockpit before grabbing the hatch to stop and turn. Asseylum floated up to the Exia's head, wobbling a little as she tried to control herself in the micro gravity. "What happened?" she asked, looking worried as she finally pushed herself towards him.

"Nothing bad. I just got…'captured' by the Deucalion," he said, reaching out and grabbing her arm to stop her.

"You met with them?" she asked, her eyes growing wide, "How are they? How's-"

"Inaho and the others are fine," he said, chuckling slightly, "They still seem to want to end this peacefully, and they've agreed to try and help us discreetly."

"That's good," Asseylum said, allowing herself to smile.

"He asked about you, you know," Avalon told her. It took her a moment to realize who he meant, and he didn't miss how her cheeks gained a bit of color from that.

"D-Did he, now?" she asked, looking away, "What did you…?"

"I told him you were well, but that meeting would cause too many problems at this point," Avalon said as he pushed off for the door, "Which reminds me; we have our next move to make, don't we?"

"We do," she agreed, her voice determined. It was high time that she started fighting, in her own way.

* * *

Standing in the hanger bay, Slaine gripped the railing so tightly that his knuckles turned white. _How… How could the Terrans_ do _that_ he wondered as his mind reeled. He'd been ready to ride out with the Stygis to attack the Terran base, coming in behind them before circling the enemies and striking the base directly. But those new Kataphrakts had entered the battle, blowing several fighters away before taking fire from the asteroid field. Examination of the little footage they had showed that it was likely that traitor's machine taking those pot-shots. But that raised a lot more questions than Slaine ever thought it would.

He'd been hoping to meet him and finally finish things, but now his plans were much less clear. _Those Kataphrakts used weapons similar to his, but he tried to shoot them down_ he thought, trying to understand his actions, _did the Terrans betray him? Is he really allied with them?_ He didn't know, and that not knowing had forced him to withdraw from the battle. Currently, the remaining fighters where retreating back to the Vers base before it moved out of range of the UEF facility, so any attack he attempted would be incredibly risky. He wasn't looking forward to reporting this failure back to Count Saazbaum, but it had shaken loose some potentially useful information.

Pushing off the railing, he walked back down the hall towards his temporary quarters. His mind was still plagued with a million questions, and for the first time in months he felt doubt creeping into his thoughts. He'd been so sure that he'd understood that traitor's motives when they'd last met, but now he wasn't so sure. _Perhaps the Count will know what to make of this_ he thought as he moved past one of the cafeterias. As he was moving, he heard a familiar voice and turned to look into the room. On the television was the image of Princess Asseylum in a wheelchair, giving what was essentially the same speech that she'd always given; condemning the Terrans for their crimes and incompetence, while asking the Orbital Knights to put aside their differences and unite under a single banner.

Allowing himself a small smile, he was about to leave when he heard static crackle from the screen. The image, which had been perfectly clear a moment ago, was now broken up and distorted. The sound was also being scrambled, and for a moment Slaine thought it was the traitor preparing for an attack. But then, a new voice spoke, still slightly broken up but coming in clearer with each moment.

*…Knights of the Vers Empire…soldiers of the Unified Earth Forces…. I am Princess Asseylum Vers Alusia,* they heard, and it stopped them all cold. Those that hadn't been watching before turned to the screen to see an image beginning to form. Within a few moments, the static resolved into a very different image. Princess Asseylum was standing in some small room, with nothing but a blank, white wall behind her. However, her clothes were much different; instead of the flowing dress they were used to seeing, she was wearing a pair of white pants and a black and white shirt with a short overcoat. Her hair was pinned up in a bun, and she almost looked… thinner. _The traitor_ Slaine realized as he stepped forward, his mind coming to an almost complete halt as she continued to speak.

*If you can hear my voice, then I beg you to listen,* she continued, clutching her hands in front of her as if pleading, *We have all been deceived. It was not the Terrans that made an attempt on my life, and it was not the Orbital Knights that rescued me from their base. This war was started by a faction of the Knights seeking power and glory, and they are the ones that are continuing to push us towards further bloodshed. To make things worse, a new enemy has appeared that would see everything we hold dear destroyed. So, I beg you, lay down your arms so that we might reach an understanding with Earth, and so we can come to…*

The transmission broke up into static before she could finish, and it left behind a very bewildered crowd. Slaine was just as lost as the rest of them, but for slightly different reasons. He knew that this war had been orchestrated by Count Saazbaum and his allies, and he'd believed that it was truly for the greater good of Vers. But seeking power and glory? He could see how that might be true for some of the Count's allies, but surely it wasn't true for the man in charge. Even if that wasn't the case, the revelation that there was yet another force at work with ill-intentions for all of them was troubling. It could just be a clever ploy by that traitor to sow discord amongst the Knights, and if he'd been told this a few days ago he'd have called it just that. But the sight of those new Kataphrakts, and that man's attempts to destroy them… that already gave weight to this claim.

Turning back, he continued to his small cabin to try and sort this out. There was no doubt that the Count had also seen that broadcast, and he would undoubtedly recall Slaine to the moon base in order to prepare a response. But he needed some time to try and separate the lies from the truth in Asseylum's short speech. However, he wouldn't get that kind of time as the terminal in his room chimed. Touching the screen, he watched as an image of one of the operators in the command room appeared on screen.

"Sir, we just detected movement from the Terran facility," he reported, "A shuttle launched and is currently moving into the asteroid field."

"Are they going to attack?" Slaine asked as he quickly got back up, ready to launch if that was the case.

"No, sir, and that's what's strange," the operator replied, "It's not a course for the base. It's further into the field, around where the Terran ship lost the traitor's Kataphrakt."

 _They must have found his ship_ Slaine reasoned, closing his eyes in thought. After a few moments, he opened them again before saying, "Ready the Tharsis for immediate launch, and prepare a wing of Stygis to accompany me."

"Yes, sir," the operator replied before the image closed. _It's high time I got some_ real _answers_ Slaine thought as he returned to the launch bay.

* * *

Strapping into the command chair, Avalon cursed his damned luck and impatience. He should have known that the satellite wouldn't have been able to handle broadcasting at those levels for long, and that doing so would allow the Terrans to better trace the signal. He'd hoped that his GN cloak would stop such attempts, but it seemed that Saachez had also given those new machines the ability to pierce low-level fields. Hearing the door behind him open, he glanced back to see Asseylum in one of the spare space suits, clutching her helmet uncertainly. "Put that on," he said quickly as he turned his attention back to the main screens.

"R-Right," she replied as she pulled it on, hearing a small click and hiss as the seals engaged.

She'd never been in a space battle before, or in any battle period. When she'd first met him and Inaho hadn't really felt the same as this. Back then, she'd been acting as support and largely absent from any of the action until the very end. But now, she was in the middle of it, aboard a ship that was about to be attacked. Clutching the back of the chair, she felt the deck tilt as the Container began to maneuver. Ship combat had never been Avalon's strength; too much to keep track of with something that was much bigger than he was used to. With a Mobile Suit, it was like moving an extension of his own body; he could _feel_ the machine as it moved, but he'd never learned that same trick with a ship.

Flipping the Container over, he boosted further into the asteroid field while opening two of the missile tubes. Moments later, six high-density GN missiles streaked out before turning around and spreading in an arc. A few seconds after that and they exploded, spreading their particles in a wide area and effectively blocking all sensors and signals. _Hopefully, that'll hold them off long enough_ he thought before cursing as the E-sensor beeped a warning. Two contacts had come streaking through the field, and they quickly moved to flank the ship. Punching in a quick command, Avalon activated the GN field as the first particle beams streaked towards them. The Container was quickly covered in a shimmering field, and the beams either deflected off it or diffused on contact. Turning the Container to the left, Avalon hit another key and Asseylum watched as a new status screen appeared to the right.

It showed two tubes on the front of the ship, and next to them was a bar filling at a rapid pace. Outside on the hull, sections of armor on the front folded away to reveal the two particle cannons. The Terran pilot quickly tried to avoid the impending attack, moving behind a large asteroid and using it as cover. "That won't save you," Avalon promised as he pulled the trigger. The space in front of the Container immediately lit up as two large particle beams lanced out, smashing into the asteroid and blowing it, and the Kataphrakt behind it, apart in a spectacular shower of glowing rock and light. It also served to give the other pilot reason to hold off until his back-up arrived.

Avalon used that hesitation, accelerating away from the Terrans again while hoping to lose himself in the asteroids. The Container might have rather formidable abilities, but they were all powered by a GN drive designed for a Mobile Suit, not a ship. It wouldn't take much for him to out-pace the drive's particle output, and then they'd be royally screwed. Glancing at the E-sensor, he saw that the other two machines had moved to join their comrade, and that the three of them were moving to surround the Container. Banking sharply, Avalon put another asteroid between him and the oncoming machines while he tried to think.

 _There's no way I can take three GN Kataphrakts with this thing_ he realized as he prepared another wave of missiles, _not without risking serious damage._ Flipping around, he fired 6 missiles into the path of one of the machines before preparing the smaller repeaters and turning to where the other two would arrive. Sure enough, the first Kataphrakt rounded the rock only to accelerate away while firing at the missiles. The other two machines then came in guns blazing, but their beams just deflected off the GN field. They kept up their fire, however, assuming that Avalon couldn't fire so long as the field was active. And they were partially correct.

While the missiles weren't an option, the particle beams still were. Since they were compressed to the same density as the field, they passed clean through and kept going right into one of the Kataphrakt's shoulders. Thrown off-guard by this, they separated to avoid his fire before returning fire with their own guns. Kicking power into the thrusters again, Avalon accelerated towards the damaged machine while keeping up his stream of fire. They were prepared for it now, however, and the pilot dodged and deflected the shots rather well while his comrade moved in and blasted the side of the Container. Gripping the controls tighter, he grimaced as the entire Container rattled from the barrage. Glancing at one of the side screens, he saw that the field was steadily dropping to half-strength.

 _Any more of this, and I'm going to have to redirect power to it_ he thought, glancing at another screen to see that the GN drive was already starting to struggle with the load being placed on it. After be blew past the two machines, he spun back around as the main guns finished their charge-up. Rather than firing at one of the machines and risk it dodging, he fired at the asteroid and sent a storm of rock flying in all directions. The three Kataphrakts had to turn to avoid being pummeled by the rocks, and Avalon used that to rocket away for a brief moment. _That won't last long_ he thought, knowing that those pilots wouldn't stop until they had gotten him. But as the three Kataphrakts moved in once again, a streak of white light shot out of the asteroid field from behind them.

Before they could turn to this new threat, it flew through their formation and took the leg off of one. Avoiding their attempts to counter, the new machine came to a stop between them and the Assault Container. Avalon and Asseylum just stared at the screen, unable to believe their eyes. The Tharsis had come to their aid, and it was holding an energy blade in one hand. A beep shook Avalon out of his stupor, and he hit a button to open a channel with the Kataphrakt.

"Move to these coordinates," Slaine instructed as he accelerated towards the Terran machines again, "There are Stygis there that will escort you to the base."

"What makes you think I'll go with your forces, Slaine?" Avalon asked, already working out how best to use this to slip away.

"Because if you don't, I will shoot you down," Slaine promised, "And despite our disagreements, I would much rather have you alive than dead."

Grimacing, Avalon considered just making a break for it. He had enough power for a brief Trans-Am, so he would have the speed to get away. But if they tracked him through it, then he'd be helpless while the drive recharged the tanks. "…damnit," he muttered before setting a course for Slaine's back-up.

Watching him go, Slaine allowed himself to smile a bit before returning his attention to the Terran machines. Two were damaged, but they were still mostly intact and able to fight. However, they also seemed hesitant to engage the Tharsis in such a state. Slaine had gained a rather fearsome reputation among the Terrans, and they'd taken to calling him the 'Knight's White Devil.' Truth be told, he rather liked the sound of that name, and he hoped that his reputation would end this battle quickly. Even though they were still general Kataphrakts, the fact that they used the same weaponry as the traitor didn't improve his odds in a 3v1 fight. After a few tense minutes, they seemed to have reached a decision as they turned away and returned to their ship.

Sighing in relief, Slaine turned and accelerated towards the meeting point. He was pleased to note that the traitor's ship had gone to the point, and that he was sitting there without trying to destroy the Stygis around him. As they escorted him to the base, however, he got an unpleasant surprise. One of the operators forwarded a communication from Count Saazbaum, and it was not good.

"Keep them aboard their ship, and bring them directly to the moon," he instructed, "No one is to know that Asseylum is aboard, and no one is to question them until I do."

"Yes, my Lord," Slaine replied automatically before the Count cut the link.

He had been hoping to finally get some answers out of that miserable traitor, as well as try to explain himself to Princess Asseylum. In spite of his change in attitude towards her, he still found it hard to stomach the thought of her getting hurt. He had accepted that they would never again have the relationship they once did, but he hoped that she could at least understand why he had done what he did. But it made sense to keep those two under wraps for the time being. Putting aside the headache that the traitor had caused them, Slaine didn't even know where to begin explaining why there were two Asseylums.

As they neared the base, he received a private link request from the ship. Deciding to accept it, Slaine was mildly surprised to only find the traitor present. "Where's the Princess?" Slaine asked automatically.

"Back in her cabin, changing out of her space suit," Avalon told him, his face carefully neutral. He had a pretty good idea of what was about to happen to them, but he wanted to make sure. "You're going to interrogate us, aren't you?" he asked.

"We will be escorting you to our base on Luna," Slaine told him, seeing no point in keeping the information secret, "Then Count Saazbaum will question you personally."

"You mean he'll throw us out the airlock and dismantle my technology for his own gain," Avalon said, his eyes narrowing.

"To you, perhaps," Slaine replied, "But he wouldn't-"

"Dare to kill a member of the royal household?" Avalon finished for him, "Are you an idiot? Did you forget that he tried to do just that when this whole shit-storm started?" When Slaine didn't respond, Avalon decided to go for broke. He knew that the kid was still holding onto some naïve ideal of honor, in spite of his actions. "He's just going to quietly kill us and sweep this whole thing under the rug," Avalon said, "We're a direct threat to his growing power, and he's not stupid enough to ignore it."

"You don't know the first thing about the Count," Slaine growled.

"Oh, really?" Avalon asked mockingly, "Then let me ask you this; who's the one in charge of your little alliance of Knights? Is it that little actor in the wheel chair, or is it the Count?"

Grimacing, Slaine chose to remain silent. _He's just trying to sow confusion_ he told himself, _he's lieing_. "I know a power-play when I see one, Slaine," Avalon continued, "I came from a world ruled by people like him, and it only ended in bloodshed and anger. So, for all of our sakes, please open your eyes and look at what you've done, at what _he's_ done." When Avalon closed the link, Slaine sat back in his chair as he tried to ignore what he'd said. He was wrong about the Count, about their cause. This was for the sake of the people of Vers, and it would change everything for the better. He believed that, he had to.

Back on the Assault Container, Avalon took a deep breath before pulling his helmet off. He'd taken his chance and said what he'd needed to. Whether or not it helped was another matter, and completely out of his hands. Slaine might have built Saazbaum up in his mind as some kind of savior, but Avalon had seen his type before. He would crush anything that stood between him and his goals, regardless of their position. He honestly wouldn't be surprised if the pilots currently escorting them wound up transferred to far more dangerous posts after this. _That man is just like the UEF council_ Avalon thought, leaning back.

It was an issue he'd given considerable thought to over the past few weeks, and one he'd finally made up his mind about when Asseylum had woken up. He couldn't just kill Saachez and leave this world to its fate. His training as a Gundam Meister wouldn't allow it. More importantly, his beliefs wouldn't allow it. He had to make sure this world was relatively safe before he left, because in spite of his own efforts he found that he genuinely cared about its people. This might not be his home, but it was still home to millions of people who didn't deserve an endless cycle of hate and death. _That means that I have to destroy Count Saazbaum and the UEF council_ he thought, grimacing at the prospect of fighting both major powers. He'd given it a lot of thought, but that seemed like the only viable solution.

But to wage that kind of war would require more than just the Exia and a single Assault Container. He would need allies, people with weapons and materials to strike at several targets at once. He was fairly sure that the Deucalion and her crew would align with him if he asked, and after his interactions with Count Cruhteo and Countess Femieanne he was confident that there would be other Knights who weren't happy with the current state of affairs. However, gathering them and coordinating them would be difficult, especially with both sides out for his blood. _And then there's Saachez_ he thought as the Container entered the Vers base, _he wouldn't have forgotten about me_.

* * *

Pushing herself through the hatch, Professor Maydra looked around what had become a familiar setting in something akin to awe. She was in orbit, aiding in an inspection of a new weapon that had apparently just come on line. Grabbing a nearby rail to stop herself, she wondered where the gravity was when a red-haired man floated down the hall towards her. "Ah, Professor Maydra, I presume?" he asked, stopping himself before giving a quick bow and offering his hand, "Such a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. I was very impressed with your work on the first GN Kataphrakts."

"So, you must be Gary Biaggi, the man that gave us those drives," she said as she shook his hand, "They were incredibly useful, even though we can't reproduce them yet."

"I have another shipment being prepared as we speak," Gary assured her, "But, you didn't come here for logistical requests. Allow me to show you around."

As she followed him, she couldn't help but ask the obvious, "What happened to the artificial gravity?"

"It went with the Aldnoah drive when we took the facility," Gary replied, "We've had to install our own power source, but we haven't yet figured out the gravity."

"And who is this 'we?'" she asked, looking around. She'd noticed it when they first started moving around, but it was far more prevalent now. Aside from the two of them and the inspection team that was slowly moving throughout the facility, there weren't any signs of other people aboard.

"Our technicians are currently working on the new weapon," Gary told her, "It's not a very big team, and so it took time to get this place back in working order." That made sense, but it still didn't sit quite right with her. As they entered the bridge, she saw that there were indeed other people. Four others manned the stations near an enormous view screen, and she watched as what looked like trajectories were plotted across it.

"So, what is the status of the new weapon?" she asked, her excitement creeping into her voice.

"It's almost ready," Gary said as he floated to center of the room, "We have to make sure the field projectors are properly calibrated, unless you want this whole place to explode."

"I appreciate your caution," she said as she returned her attention to the main screen, "What's the maximum range?"

"Provided we can properly predict the target's path, then it's just line of sight," Gary told her as he entered a few commands, "We might have to lower the output for terrestrial targets, however. Don't want to make things worse down there, do we?"

"No, we don't," she agreed as she smiled. Another screen had appeared, showing that the weapon had begun charging. "I have to admit, I love the irony of this entire project," she admitted.

"Killing Martians with one of their own castles is rather poetic, isn't it?" Gary said, smiling as well. If it hadn't been for the fact that her eyes were glued to the screen, Maydra would have noticed that Gary's smile held a kind of feral air to it. But she was far more interested in watching as what was probably the biggest gun she'd ever seen was unleashed on those bastards.

 **Bearing witness to just how far both sides are willing to go, Avalon puts his own plans into motion as he tries to stop the war. Allies begin to gather as the battles escalate across the Earth and space, determined to save all they know from oblivion.**

 **Next Chapter; Broken Dreams**

 **When a person's wish collides with truth, only one can remain.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Broken Dreams**

When they arrived at the Vers base, they quickly learned that Avalon wasn't going to just roll over for them. Since the Container was locked to Avalon's biometrics, like the Exia, he would have to be at the controls for it to work at all. While the ship was too large to dock with a Landing Castle for transport, they weren't about to allow something so obviously powerful to make the journey to the moon base without some kind of countermeasure in place. And so, Slaine volunteered to go aboard to keep the ship on course and act in case anything went wrong. It was the only real option, anyway, since anyone else would have immediately noticed the princess and started asking questions.

So, Slaine found himself standing behind the control chair as Avalon pulled away from the base and made to follow the Landing Castle away. While Avalon wasn't in any way happy about being ordered around at gun point, he understood that any resistance would end badly for him. After almost half an hour, they'd cleared the asteroid belt around the Earth and entered empty space with the moon steadily growing closer. Hitting a few buttons, Avalon moved to get up before Slaine stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded, his hand going for his pistol.

"I just set the auto pilot, since we don't have to worry about colliding with any rocks," Avalon told him tiredly, "I was going to go check on the GN drive, since it went through some serious strain."

"I doubt an Aldnoah drive would break so easily," Slaine said, his mistrust clear in his tone.

"You know what? I'm tired of this," Avalon said as he pushed himself up and turned to face Slaine fully, "Follow me."

Brushing past Slaine, Avalon opened the door and moved towards the main hold. Rather than leave him alone, Slaine followed with one hand on his gun, although that was rather difficult to do with the lack of gravity on the ship. It was the first thing that stood out to him when he'd come aboard. If this ship was equipped with an Aldnoah drive, like the traitor's machine, then shouldn't it have its own gravity? _Maybe he just turned it off to put any enemies off-balance_ Slaine thought as he drifted into the bay.

He noticed that several small machines were hovering around the Kataphrakt, seeming to fuss over the machine as they checked for damage. He also saw that Asseylum was slowly floating around it, examining the machine from many different angles. Noticing the two boys, she quickly pushed off the Exia's foot towards them.

"Slaine!" she said, smiling warmly at him, "I'm so glad to see you."

"Princess," he replied curtly, his abrupt tone causing her smile to falter. She knew that this boy, whom she considered one of her closest friends, had taken a stance against both the Earth and Avalon. But, she'd hoped that he would at least be open to listening to her.

Glancing between the two, Avalon could almost taste the tension. Sighing, he activated his earpiece before turning to the Exia, saying, "Remove particle transfer arm. Release drive locks and enter maintenance mode."

"What are you doing?" Slaine asked as he watched.

Proving you wrong," Avalon replied cryptically as the arm attached to the Exia's drive moved.

The ring at the end split in two and moved away, releasing its grip on the drive as it moved down before rotating to the side to leave the housing exposed. Now that Slaine got a good look at it, he was surprised at its shape. It was a cone of silver-colored metal pointing away from the machine with a ring of open space around the tip with fan blades just visible inside, and what looked like clamps holding the tip of the cone. Those same clamps released a moment later, allowing the tip to move out of the housing to reveal the drive fan and the GN drive attached to it.

He was utterly stunned by what he saw, and he couldn't help but gape as the drive was partially exposed. It was generally cylindrical in shape, with a green dome on either side of it. It also had a cable attached to the top and bottom, linking it to the Exia. While the finer parts of the drive were contained within the main housing, both Slaine and Asseylum could tell at first glance; this _was not_ an Aldnoah drive.

"But…how?" Slaine asked after a few moments of stunned silence.

"I belong to a group called Celestial Being," Avalon began after instructing the Karels to inspect the drive, "They developed this technology on my world, in secret, for almost two hundred years. It utilizes an exotic form of nuclear power, with a half-life so long this drive will likely be destroyed long before it's ever exhausted."

"On your world?" Slaine asked, looking at Avalon again.

"I'm not from this Earth, Slaine," Avalon said, looking at him seriously, "My Earth never had Aldnoah, or a teleporter on the moon. We had to develop different technology to advance into space, and for the most part we were relatively successful."

"And you think I'm going to just believe something so fantastical?" he asked skeptically, "How foolish do you think I am?"

"I'll make the records available to you, if you want," Avalon said as he turned to leave, "We've got plenty of time before we arrive at the moon." Stopping briefly, he turned to Asseylum and added, "Oh, before I forget; you need to come with me for a check-up."

"Oh, alright," she replied as she followed, glancing briefly at Slaine.

"A check-up for what?" Slaine asked as he followed them.

"I need to make sure there weren't any complications with her treatment," Avalon clarified, "I've never really had to do any complicated medical procedures before, and I want to be sure it's holding up."

As they entered the medical bay, Slaine was surprised to see that it was relatively empty. Aside from the two supply cabinets along the left-hand wall, the room only contained an oddly designed bed with a control terminal at its feet. However, Asseylum seemed familiar with its operation as she floated over and carefully lay down with Avalon's assistance.

"What is this?" Slaine finally asked as he moved to scrutinize the terminal as Avalon turned it on.

"This is a Regeneration bunk," Avalon told him as he hit a few buttons, causing the machine to pass a sensor over Asseylum, "It's used to promote and accelerate the body's natural healing processes."

"So, you mean you…" Slaine began as the full implications dawned on him.

"I used this technology to help Asseylum's body repair the damage your Count inflicted," Avalon said, putting emphasis on the word 'Count,' "Normally, such wounds would have been repaired within a few weeks. However, because of what happened in Siberia and the double-crossing of the UEF council, I had to run it at minimal power for a considerable amount of time. So I want to make sure there isn't any residual damage from that delay."

"And just what else has this machine done to her?" Slaine questioned, his unspoken accusation clear.

"I didn't manipulate her memories. It can heal brain damage, to a degree, but it can't manipulate it," Avalon said with a tired sigh. After that the two boys remained silent as the machine made sure Asseylum was okay. A few minutes later and it reported that there weren't any residual scars or other abnormalities, and Avalon breathed a bit easier at that. "Alright, you're still your healthy, happy self," he reported, looking at Asseylum and smiling slightly before turning and leaving. As she pushed herself up, Asseylum floated over before placing a hand on Slaine's shoulder, stopping him from following.

"It's alright, Slaine," she said, trying to reassure him, "He hasn't tried to manipulate me."

"But he has done something, hasn't he?" Slaine said, looking her in the eye.

"…Yes," she admitted, smiling sadly, "He's helped me to see how things truly work in this world. And he's shown me the path I must take, and the battle I _must_ fight."

Slaine was honestly shocked to hear the conviction in her voice. Before all of this, when she'd talked about peace it had been in a whimsical, childish fashion, as if it would be easy to achieve if she just sat down and talked with the Terrans. But now her resolve was firm, and somewhat grim, as if she knew that it would cause hardships no matter what was done.

So, you are still determined to make peace with these filthy Terrans," Slaine said, his eyes narrowing, "Why, when you've seen what they're capable of? You must realize they're a doomed race, so why try?"

Looking down, Asseylum tried to word her response carefully. This was a belief she'd come to gradually, thanks to her exposure to the Terrans. It had been nurtured by Inaho's patient explanation of all of the different things that made up his world, and it had been reinforced by Avalon's unshakable resolve and calm determination. Both of them had helped to open her eyes, and now she found that it was down to her to share this with the rest of her people. Starting with Slaine.

"Because Avalon is right," she said, looking up at Slaine with determination, "As much… as much as my Grandfather and the nobles may try to deny it, we are all still human. We may pretend to be superior to the Terrans, but all we have is a power without the will to use it properly."

"But we are using it!" Slaine protested, waving his hand for emphasis, "Or have you not witnessed just what that power can do?"

"Anyone can twist something like Aldnoah for the purposes of war," she replied calmly, "But is that all that it is? Is Aldnoah just a weapon to crush and oppress? Or is it a gift that we've been too blind to use properly? The Terrans have what we have lost; they have the will to change. Our society is so rigid and inflexible, it's brought needless suffering to many. It's what caused my Father to start the first war, and it's that same inflexibility that has brought about this current conflict."

"That is exactly what Count Saazbaum and I are working to correct!" Slaine said, trying to make her see reason, "When we finally take this world, its riches will allow us to breathe life into Mars once more. We will be able to usher in unprecedented changes to the Empire."

"At what cost?" she asked, taking one of his hands in both of hers as she remembered Avalon's words, "I know you want to change our people for the better, but it cannot be at the expense of another. Any true, lasting peace must be built _by_ both sides, _for_ both sides, or all we will create is more mistrust and hatred. I know that trying to do so will still cause suffering for us and the Terrans. But if our suffering means our children, and their children, can live in a world truly at peace, then wouldn't it be worth it?"

Looking at her in shock, Slaine struggled to maintain his resolve. This was the right path for the Vers, it _had_ to be. He'd given so much, thrown away almost everything he'd held dear, all for this cause. Turning without a word, Slaine left to find Avalon again and keep an eye on him. Drifting back to the control room, he saw that the traitor wasn't there. However, the screens were filled with files. Moving to the chair, he briefly scanned them and saw that it was a historical account. It showed the general history of Avalon's world, as well as the more personal history of Celestial Being with the sensitive material redacted.

After briefly weighing his options, he decided it couldn't really hurt to read through these records. Even if they were all fakes, it might give him some valuable insight into Avalon's intentions. As he read, he paid special attention to the dates of certain historical events, hoping to cross-reference them with their own records. But as he got further and further into the files, his resolve was slowly shaken as he realizes that no one, no matter how driven, would go to such great lengths to create a cover story. _How… how is this possible_ Slaine wondered, his eyes widening as he continued to read.

* * *

Pulling his helmet off, Inaho took a deep breath of the ship's recycled air as he stood on the gantry near his Kataphrakt. They'd been incredibly lucky to be over the area where Yuki was currently deployed, since it had allowed them to provide fire support against a rather formidable opponent. While he didn't show it outwardly, he had been rather nervous about making such high-precision shots from so far away with such a limited window of time. But, thanks to the Analytical Engine, he'd been able to disable the Martian Kataphrakt before it could cause any more damage to the Terran base.

But now he had another problem to attend to; actually, he had two. The first was trying to figure out where the new Kataphrakts had been produced, which would be far more difficult than he had initially thought. The first major obstacle was that the pilots were all Commandos, so practically everything they touched was classified. Tracking their Kataphrakts, or their shuttle, was beyond the Deucalion's abilities at the moment. Their only option would be to identify the different bases still manufacturing Kataphrakts, and then check them discreetly one at a time. It would be slow and incredibly time-consuming, which is why the Captain was hoping that Inaho's eye would be able to spot something they hadn't.

The other problem was something more personal, but still rather pressing. After learning that Asseylum was safe, Inaho had begun to wonder what had happened to her attendant. The smaller girl had seemingly vanished during the attack on the UEF headquarters, although she hadn't been listed as a casualty. Considering the Council's current stance towards everything Martian, it was more than likely that she'd been detained and whisked away to some secret prison while she was interrogated. Inaho was hoping that he could convince the Captain to bring the ship down near where they'd taken that Kataphrakt so he could talk with the pilot. If they could possible track where he was taken, then they might find the girl.

As he made his way to the map room, he was practically jumped by Rayet and Inko. "So, how did it go?" Inko asked as she and Rayet blocked Inaho's path.

"Avalon is doing well. He asked for assistance in finding where the new Kataphrakts were built," Inaho informed them, looking from one face to the other, "He also said that he's going to try to disrupt the Martian facilities in orbit."

"And what about Seylum?" Inko pressed, "Is she really with him, or…?" She had been holding onto the hope that this woman the Martians had been using was an imposter, but it had grown harder and harder to do so.

"She is aboard Avalon's ship, and she's alive," Inaho said, allowing himself a small smile.

"But you didn't get to see her, did you?" Rayet asked, crossing her arms.

"It would be far too risky at the moment," he replied as he moved to get past them, "Excuse me, the Captain needs my assistance."

As he continued down the hall, the two girls shared a look before Inko shook her head. "He knows he can actually act worried, doesn't he?" Rayet asked.

"Inaho's always been like that," Inko said as they walked off, "I can't say that he shuts all of his emotions out when he's focused on something, but it's damned close. I'm still not sure if that's a good thing or not."

"You think Avalon will be alright raiding the Vers bases alone?" Rayet asked, unsure. She knew that his machine was powerful, but she had also seen it getting pushed to the limits against those new Kataphrakts. If the Martians could bring enough power to bear, then he wouldn't stand a chance.

"He'll be fine!" Inko said confidently, "He's faced off with three different Vers Knights and won, hasn't he?"

"And lost against two others," Rayet pointed out, causing Inko's smile to falter.

"Well, yeah… on the ground, and under fire," Inko continued, trying to brighten her friend's mood, "But up in space, he won't have those problems, will he?"

Deciding to leave it be, Rayet continued on in silence. In truth, she was still worried. Avalon wasn't invincible, and she knew that the Vers wouldn't underestimate him like they had previously. Not to mention the fact that any UEF forces would shoot him on sight. While they didn't have much of a presence up in space, there were still a handful of facilities that were more than capable of ruining his day. As they walked past the mess hall, Nina quickly grabbed them.

"Guys, you have to come see this!" she said, pulling them into the room before pointing at the television. Normally, it was either playing stock entertainment from the ship's memory, or intercepted propaganda broadcasts from the Knights. But this time was different, and they would soon see something that would forever change the war.

In the chart room, Inaho, Captain Magbaredge and her XO were also watching the broadcast. It was from a shuttle equipped with a long-range camera that had been launched from Trident base. The voice speaking was unfamiliar to any of them, but what was being said was giving all of them an uneasy feeling.

*Soldiers of the United Earth Forces, what you are about to see is the weapon that will win us this war. In a few moments, we shall unleash a power that rivals Aldnoah on those that dare to attack our homeland. To any Knights of the Vers that are watching this; make your peace, because there will be no mercy.*

The voice was feminine, and it was full of conviction and hate. "Why would they announce an attack publically like that?" Mizusaki asked, confused, "Won't the Knights just evacuate the base?"

"Unless the weapon is already in position, and won't miss," Inaho replied, watching the screen intently.

Moments later, the left side of the screen lit up before a massive energy beam screamed in. It crashed through the asteroids around the Martian base before smashing into the center of it, scattering white-hot debris as it blasted away at the surface. For a moment, they thought the base would survive the strike. But then the beam, which had been burning into the interior, hit something volatile. As the beam thinned and died out, the Martian base erupted in a chain of explosions. It could have been anything; munitions, fuel, the Aldnoah drive at its core or even the oxygen they undoubtedly stored for emergencies. Whatever the case, the Martian base went up like a firecracker, tearing itself apart until all that was left was a floating mess of twisted metal and blasted stone.

The ship kept broadcasting for a few more moments before the transmission ended, and when it did the three of them took a collective breath before looking at each other. "Was that…?" Mizusaki began, hoping against all odds that she hadn't seen what she'd just seen.

"A purple particle beam," Inaho confirmed, closing his eyes briefly as his Analytical engine ran through the new data, "Judging from the image, which isn't of very good quality, it's of a similar composition to the beams used by the new UEF Kataphrakts."

"But to field one so big…" Darzana mused, cupping her chin with one hand, "Some kind of satellite weapon, maybe?"

"I don't think that's what we should be focused on, Captain," Inaho said, getting her attention, "This is another weapon made by Avalon's adversary. If he, or rather 'it,' is capable of creating something like this…"

"Then we're all in a lot of trouble when it decides to go on the offensive," Darzana finished, pinching the bridge of her nose, "We need a plan to deal with this, and we need it now."

"I might have a few avenues we can pursue," Inaho said as he brought up a couple of maps and reports on the table, showing the base that had recently fallen under attack.

* * *

It took Avalon's ship almost a full day to reach the moon base, due solely to the fact that the Landing Castles didn't really have a lot of acceleration. Hitting a few buttons, Avalon got his first good view as the base came fully into view. It had been built into one of the gorges created when the Gateway exploded, which made it fairly hard to attack already. There were also at least a dozen different surface instillations equipped with point-defense cannons and missile banks, which further made this place untouchable. _No wonder the Terrans haven't tried to take this place out yet_ he thought with a grimace. It was the unquestionable hub of the Orbital Knights, but it was so well guarded that it would take nothing less than _everything_ the UEF still had to take it.

Of course, that had been before all of this. Now, they had GN Kataphrakts, as well as a truly _massive_ particle cannon. _How in the hell did Saachez pull that off, anyway_ Avalon wondered as he brought the Container into one of the larger hangers. Why that had space to take a ship of this size, he didn't know nor did he care. Setting the Container down, he immediately activated the security protocols before standing up and walking back into the main hallway. After a short walk, he stopped before the main hatch where Asseylum and Slaine had been waiting for him. Slaine had remained surprisingly silent during their trip, shooting Avalon strange glances from time to time as they passed each other. He suspected it was because of the records he'd made available to the boy, which meant that it had at least some effect on him.

As the inner door opened, Avalon went to go first before Slaine stopped him. "Just so we're clear; you are not our guests," Slaine said, looking from one to the other. While Asseylum seemed nervous at the implications, Avalon just sighed before motioning him to proceed. Slaine opened the outer door them before stepping out onto a gantry that had extended to the side of the Container. Avalon noticed the four armed guards at the end of it, and he made a point to walk out slowly with his hands fully visible. Asseylum followed him, somewhat nervous but determined to at least appear composed.

They were led down a number of deserted hallways before being left in a room that was nicer than he was expecting. There was a queen sized bed with a dresser next to it, as well as two couches off to the left side and a small table. Finally, there was a small kitchenette to the right, and a door that he assumed led to a bathroom just past it. "I wasn't expecting this," Avalon said as he walked forward, taking in the room slowly.

"Maybe this means that Count Saazbaum is willing to listen to us," she said hopefully.

"Don't get too far ahead of yourself," Avalon warned, glancing at her, "Remember; he tried to kill you." Before she could say something else, he quickly raised his hand before explaining, "We should watch what we say. This room could easily be bugged."

Nodding, she walked over and sat down on one of the couches, sighing in content as she rested in normal gravity. "I don't understand how you can stay on that ship for so long," she said carefully, trying not to reveal too much.

"It's very much an acquired skill," Avalon replied, smirking as he checked the cupboards for any food. They'd been going off nutrient bars for a while now, and while they were healthy they weren't exactly tasty.

After a few moments of fruitless searching, Avalon heaved a sigh before turning to join Asseylum before he heard the locks on their door release. Turning to it, he watched as Count Saazbaum entered before the door closed and locked again. "We meet at last, traitor," Saazbaum said, looking at Avalon.

"To be fair, we met in the Siberia base. I shot you, remember?" Avalon said, pointing at Saazbaum's cane. Watching the Count's face scrunch in anger was relatively satisfying, although what happened next was less so. The Count took two steps forward before bringing the head of his staff into Avalon's stomach, making him stumble back a few steps while clutching it and trying to breathe again.

"Count Saazbaum!" Asseylum said, rushing to Avalon's side, "There's no need for this!"

"This miserable piece of filth has killed many of the Orbital Knights," he said sternly, "And he is the one responsible for the destruction of our base, ' _Marineros Island_.'"

"That…wasn't me," Avalon managed as he stood back up.

"Then explain how the Terrans have acquired _your_ weaponry?" Saazbaum demanded.

"There's another, working with the Terrans to kill you all," Avalon told him, "If he has his way, then we will all die." Taking a moment to look at the boy, Saazbaum snorted in disbelief before walking a few steps away.

"I very much doubt that," he said after a while, "The far more likely outcome is this; you've been aiding the Terrans in collecting our Aldnoah drives before having the princess reactivate them."

"You're wrong," Asseylum said as she stepped forward, "The Terrans are just as determined to kill him as you are. They've been twisted by our actions, and it's going to lead to our downfall." Clutching at his arm, she continued, "Please, I beg you to stop this. We have to stop the fighting while we still can."

Clenching his teeth in anger, he turned on her faster than she could react. "Stupid girl! You think you have the right to order me around, after what your family has done?!" he demanded.

He barely felt his hand make contact, but he did see Asseylum go down from the slap. Avalon was in between them in an instant, his hands held away from his sides menacingly. "You won't do that again," he said threateningly.

"You are in no position to make demands, boy," the Count replied as he glared at him, "No one aside from the most loyal members of the Knights knows you're here, and you will remain here until you are no longer useful." Without another word, he turned and left the room. Helping Asseylum to her feet, he gently led her back to the couch before tilting her head to check her cheek.

"…It really is hopeless, isn't it?" she asked quietly after a few moments. Looking her in the eye, he could tell how much that short interaction had crushed her. She had truly been holding onto the hope that Saazbaum could be reasoned with.

"It's not over," he said, gripping her shoulder, "Not as long as we're breathing." Smiling slightly, she nodded her head in thanks before they heard the door click again. Standing up quickly, Avalon prepared himself for anything; interrogators, escorts, a firing squad. What he wasn't prepared for was a girl in a wheel chair with Slaine behind her.

"So, you're the one causing so much trouble?" she asked, tilting her head to the side and smiling slightly, "You're much more handsome than I thought you'd be."

"Umm… thanks?" he managed, not sure what to make of this strange girl. Before he could say anything else, she wheeled over so she was facing Asseylum. Slaine had moved so he was off to her side, his face stern and neutral.

"It's nice to finally meet you," the girl said to Asseylum, her smile taking a somewhat wicked turn, "Sister."

"I'm sorry?" Asseylum replied, completely lost.

"I'm not surprised Father never mentioned me, or Grandfather," she said as she leaned back in her chair, "I _am_ an embarrassment to the entire bloodline, after all."

"An illegitimate child," Avalon said suddenly, causing Asseylum's eyes to widen and Slaine's to narrow.

"Correct. I am Lemrina Vers Envers," Lemrina said, "And as of now, I'm also Asseylum Vers Allusia."

"You're the one impersonating Asseylum," Avalon said, taking a step forward as he felt anger welling up, "You're the one escalating the war on the Knight's end. Why, when all it will do is bring more death?"

"I want to be free," she replied simply, "I want to be free of this curse in my blood, free of the family that shunned me and locked me up here in shame." Turning to Asseylum, she concluded, "I assume you know what that means, don't you?"

"…You want my life," Asseylum said, guessing the girls intentions.

"You've gotten smarter," Lemrina said, smirking as she looked at her, "Yes, I do. With you gone, I can assume your role completely."

"That's not freedom," Avalon said, catching her attention, "You're just putting on a mask and playing pretend. Even if she's gone, you'll still be trapped in another prison; the prison of Asseylum's role."

"I'd been hoping you would provide more entertainment than this," she said, looking bored, "But it seems you're just another hopeless idealist, determined to change what can't be changed."

"Coming from the girl that wants to be free of her own blood?" Avalon shot back, arching an eyebrow skeptically, "Don't think you can judge us just because our goals are different."

"You think that just because you claim to fight for peace that you're better?" she replied, "You're just making a grab for power and crushing everyone in your way. The only difference between you and the Count is that you have no allegiance to anyone but yourself."

"You still think I'm from the Knights?" he asked, getting a nod, "Then, tell me this; are the Knights capable of this kind of medical technology?" Pulling his left sleeve up, he showed of his prosthetic to prove his point. And judging from their faces, none of them had expected it.

Asseylum's expression quickly turned from one of surprise to worry, realizing that her friend had been carrying such a wound for so long without her realizing it. Slaine, meanwhile, was much wearier of him than he was before. If his arm was a full prosthetic, then it could prove to be considerably dangerous. "Where did you…," Lemrina said, at a complete loss for words.

"That enemy I told your Count about, that Asseylum warned you _all_ about, did this," he said as he pulled the sleeve back down, "I got shot down in a fight to decide my world, and this is the price I paid for that failure. Believe me when I say you have _far_ bigger problems than the Terrans."

Looking at him for a few moments, she turned and said, "Slaine, I've grown bored of this," before heading for the door. Avalon didn't try to stop him, but he did see the questioning glance that the boy sent the two of them as he left. When they were a good distance from the room and somewhere private, Lemrina's mask practically crumbled. "What was… How can that… Who is he?" she said, looking at Slaine in utter confusion. She'd read up on virtually _all_ of the Vers medical techniques, and she'd never seen anything like that boy's arm.

"I… do not know," he replied honestly, "He claims to fight for peace, and that he's not affiliated with us or the Terrans."

"But that's just not possible… is it?" she said, sounding unsure.

"If it is, then we may be in graver danger than we thought," Slaine said, his eyes narrowing. If Avalon's warning about a mysterious evil were to be believed, then they were all in serious trouble. _If it's capable of mimicking technology like those records suggest, then what will happen if it acquires the power of Aldnoah_ he wondered. Making his mind up on something, Slaine moved so he was standing before Lemrina. "I believe there's something that I must tell you now," he said before taking a breath. She had always been the more cunning of the two, so if there was a flaw in Avalon's cover, she would find it. He hoped that there was, and that the boy was wrong.

 **Reeling from the Terran's sudden increase in capability, the Orbital Knights struggle to regain the initiative while the war continues to escalate. In the midst of this chaos, the Deucalion tries to locate long-lost allies and secure new ones, while Avalon grapples with Count Saazbaum's mad ambitions.**

 **Next Chapter; Slaine's Choice**

 **When your fate is in the hands of another, sometimes all you can do is have faith.**

 **A/N; Sincere apologies for the delay of this chapter. The TL/DR version is work kicked my butt over the weekend, so I was way too wiped to finish this off in time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Slaine's Choice**

Standing just outside the cell, Inaho took a moment to consider what he was going to say. They'd landed near their base in Yemen only a few hours ago, but he knew that time was incredibly short. The Council was going to transfer this man to a 'more secure facility,' as they put it, which effectively meant that he would disappear. For this plan to work, Inaho had to convince him to trust a Terran, and someone that the Knights considered a traitor. Opening the door, Inaho stepped into the cell and watched as the man glanced at him before turning to look at the wall again.

"You Terrans must really think little of me," he said, grimacing slightly, "If you expect to interrogate me with a child."

"You are Count Mazuurek, correct?" Inaho asked, using his left eye to scrutinize the man.

"I am," he replied, "But that's all you will get out of me. I will not betray my people."

"That's not why I'm here, Count," Inaho said, causing his eyes to widen a bit in shock, "In fact; I'm here to help save your people."

"You expect me to believe that?" Mazuurek asked, turning to face him, "How foolish do you think I am?"

"I think you are actually smarter than most of the other Knights that have landed," Inaho told him plainly, making him even more surprised, "You avoided causing needless destruction, going so far as to bring your castle down in an unpopulated area. You haven't abused the people within your territory or made unreasonable demands. And, up until yesterday, you only took defensive action against the UEF forces."

"It sounds like you're accusing me of being weak," Mazuurek said, scowling.

"I'm saying that I believe you're a person we can trust," Inaho said as he stepped to the side. On his que, Rayet entered the cell before leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed as she looked at the Count.

"What is this?" he asked, standing up in case they intended to try something.

"This is a wake-up call, Count," Rayet replied, "Did you know that Saazbaum tried to have Asseylum killed?"

"Impossible," Mazuurek answered immediately, "He would never even consider such a thing."

"But he did," Rayet insisted, "I know, because I was a part of it." Looking at her in shock, he couldn't find the words to reply as she continued, "My father and his comrades were all soldiers of Vers, sent down to Earth to act as sleepers until the time was right. At the time, we didn't know who was really pulling the strings. We only answered to Count Trillram. After destroying the Princess' convoy, we reported to him to receive our reward; titles of nobility and a place among the Knights. And do you know what he did?"

Stepping forward, she let her anger creep into her voice as she said, "He killed them all, right in front of me. I may have been born and raised here, but my father was a fellow countryman, and that bastard _killed him_ just to cover his own ass in a plot to start this whole war." Staring at her, at the look of utter _loathing_ in her eyes, Mazuurek had no doubts in his mind what had happened to Trillram. But, a plot to kill the princess…?

"That still doesn't explain how she's alive and on the moon," he said, pointing out the obvious.

"That Asseylum is a fake. An imposter," Inaho replied, "I know Seylum, and I know that she would never want war."

"People change their minds all the time," Mazuurek said.

"I can see the differences that tell when people are lying, and I can tell you that she's lying about her love for the Vers," Inaho said.

"Preposterous."

"Then try it," Rayet offered, smirking as she leaned back again.

"Why would I? In fact, why am I even indulging you Terrans? You're all scum, anyway," he replied, resorting to the party line.

"You're lying," Inaho replied evenly.

"I am not! I despise your people for what they have done!" he fired back.

"You're still lying," Inaho said, crossing his arms, "Hoping to use fake anger to throw us off."

 _How could… how can this boy see through me so easily_ Mazuurek wondered in awe. Dropping back onto his cot, he clutched his head in his hands as he tried to come to grips with this. "But…why? Why would he try to kill her, and then use an imposter?" he asked, unable to understand.

"The initial assassination attempt was likely just to give the Knights an excuse to invade, something a great many of your people have wanted to do for a long time," Inaho explained, glad they were finally making progress, "It appears that the Count is trying to unify the Knights with this imposter as the figurehead, but we can only guess at his purpose. Hopefully, Avalon will learn more on that front."

"Avalon?" Mazuurek asked.

"He's the one your people have been calling 'the traitor,'" Rayet informed him in disgust, hating how that name felt.

"The Orbital Knight that sided with your people?" Mazuurek asked.

"He's not a Martian," Inaho said, "I would explain, but we don't have the time. I need to ask you to do something."

"And just what would this favor be?" he asked skeptically.

Reaching into his pocket, Inaho pulled out what looked like an epipen. "This contains a small tracking device that we can inject under the skin," Inaho said, holding it up, "The UEF Council is currently holding Seylum's attendant, and possibly other Martian prisoners, at an unknown location. They're going to transfer you there within the next day or so."

"So you want to use me to find your friend," Mazuurek said, slightly disappointed, "And then what? You leave me there to rot?"

"If you agree to help us, then we will bring you with us," Inaho promised.

"In case you haven't figured it out, we've shut off the A/V system for this cell," Rayet explained, "What we're planning is tantamount to mutiny, so we can't afford to let word of this reach the wrong ears."

"You're planning on defecting?" Mazuurek asked, stunned.

"We're planning on ending this war," Inaho clarified, "Both our leaders and yours are determined to wipe the other side out, regardless of the cost. It's already resulted in our side affiliating with another faction that is far more dangerous than we know. I would explain, but-"

"But, there's no time," Mazuurek finished, sighing and rubbing his face, "I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"If it makes you feel any better, I'm as happy with this as you are," Rayet said, smirking.

Without a word, Mazuurek offered his arm before glancing at this strange woman. She seemed to have every reason to despise someone like him, but the only anger she'd shown was when she had talked about Trillram and Saazbaum. Taking the Count's arm, Inaho quickly injected the tracker before pulling a phone out of his pocket. After hitting a few buttons, he confirmed the tracker was functional.

"So, I just have to wait for the transfer?" Mazuurek asked, looking at where they'd injected the tracker.

"Once we have a definitive location, we'll try to contact Avalon for support," Inaho said as he pocketed the two devices again, "We have to be careful about how we execute this."

The Count nodded in understanding. Once they made their move, there would be no going back. As they left, Rayet found herself wondering about that Count. He was so much different from the other Martians they'd encountered. He'd been patient, willing to listen and completely devoid of the self-righteousness that had claimed most of the Knights. Inaho, meanwhile, had his mind wandering to thoughts of Asseylum. Because of his short meeting with Avalon, he found that it had been happening with increasing frequency, almost to the point where it was distracting. He couldn't help but wonder if she was safe, even though he knew that Avalon would defend her with is life. _Perhaps I should ask Yuki about this when I see her again_ he thought as they exited the detention center. She'd been transferred back to the Deucalion, effectively bringing Mustang platoon back to full strength. Maybe she'd be able to make better sense of this, because he was at a complete loss to explain it.

* * *

Glancing up as the door opened, Avalon had all of two seconds to prepare himself before he was ungraciously shoved into the room. He stumbled for a few steps before collapsing onto the ground, groaning as his bruised body hit the floor. His 'escorts' just scoffed at him before closing the door and locking it again. Once they had, Asseylum was at his side as she tried to help him up. "Are you alright?" she asked, even though she knew he wasn't. Rather than respond, he coughed a few times as he pushed himself up onto his knees.

He knew that this would happen if he ended up captured, especially after what he'd done to them. Their questions were fairly routine; who was he really, who else was working with him, how he acquired an Aldnoah drive. One question he took particular delight in was 'what are the access codes to his ship?' He'd activated the defensive systems on a time-delay, so by the time they'd left the hanger it had kicked in. The hatches had all secured themselves right before the GN field activated, protecting the ship from any kind of interface attempt. While that was all the automated systems could achieve, it was enough to stop the Vers from accessing the computers and learning more about him and his Gundam.

Needless to say, they were less than pleased with this. That defiance, on top of his perceived betrayal, had led the interrogators to resort to brutal methods, hence the reason Avalon felt like hammered shit. It could have been much worse. There had been one point where they had attempted to take Asseylum for questioning, but Avalon wouldn't allow them. They learned about his prosthetic the hard way, after he broke two arms, a leg and one cocky prick's nose. They'd also learned that removing his arm, or killing him, would result in his ship self-destructing, which left them in a sort of dead-lock. Avalon was more than willing to submit himself to their 'questioning,' but they'd learned to leave Asseylum alone unless they wanted to risk much more serious consequences.

But it was a losing battle, and they both knew it. Sooner or later, Count Saazbaum would either figure out a way past the barrier, or get fed up and kill them both. Finally moving so he was sitting, Avalon took a deep breath before turning his head and spitting out some blood. "The Regeneration bed's gonna overheat from this," he muttered as he wiped his mouth. After a few more moments, he carefully got to his feet and moved to one of the couches with Asseylum's help. He was grateful that they'd left them in this room instead of moving them to a proper cell, but he was sure it was some kind of psychological ploy; let him rest someplace comfortable between beatings, in the hopes that it would give him another reason to want it to stop.

"Why are they doing this?" she asked after some time had passed, looking down at her lap as she clutched her hands together. Taking a moment to ease himself into a better position in the corner he'd claimed, Avalon tried to work that out himself.

"It's not just a power grab," he said finally, getting her attention, "The way he acted when talking with us, with you, makes it seem like it's much more personal."

"So, he started a war, sacrificed millions of lives, just for revenge against me?" she asked, stunned.

"If it was just revenge, then he'd have killed you and been done with it," Avalon replied, "No, this is much more. Maybe it started as a plot for revenge, but if it did then it's clearly grown beyond that."

"Then what do we do? How can we stop this?" she wondered. She'd been trying to come up with some way to possibly talk him down, to convince Saazbaum to stop this before it went too far. But maybe it was already too late for him, and just the thought of that made her want to curl up and cry. _I've failed again_ she thought as she brought her knees up. Before she could really break down, Avalon tapped her shoulder.

"Stop that, right now," he said firmly, "This isn't your fault. It doesn't matter what he thinks, you aren't to blame for any of this." Smiling, she nodded in agreement as they sat there. After a few moments, her mind began to wander. She started to wonder how Inaho was doing back down on Earth. _I hope he's alright_ she thought as she felt a small smile.

* * *

Unknown to them, they weren't the only ones in turmoil over this recent turn of events. After arriving at the viewing area, Slaine quickly looked around to make sure it was clear before leaning up against the wall and sliding down so he was sitting. Clutching his head in his hands, he tried to bring his mind back under control. He'd shared what he'd learned with Lemrina, but they still couldn't find anything that was definitively false. Sure, it was all outlandish, bordering on completely unbelievable, but they also agreed that it was far too elaborate with the minor details to be just a cover. Why would he cut himself off like that, anyway? Surely it would be more useful to remain affiliated with the Vers and have at least some access to their resources. But there wasn't a link, and the nature of his technology just gave further weight to his claims.

The defensive field around his ship was undoubtedly an energy barrier, but it was unlike anything they'd ever seen an Aldnoah drive produce. It was a static barrier of compressed particles, immune to any attempts to electronically breach it and impervious to everything up to the Stygis fighters (and they'd tried blasting it with one only to have no effect). So, if he wasn't Martian, then what was he? Clearly, he wasn't Terran, in spite of their recent jump in capabilities. Had he come from Earth, than their military would have made use of these 'GN drives' a long time ago. That left two possible explanations; Avalon was part of some secret third faction that had managed to remain completely unknown to either side, which seemed far-fetched but still plausible. The other explanation, and the one that terrified Slaine the most, was that he was telling the truth.

After a while, he heard the quiet sound of an electric motor approaching. He wasn't all that surprised that Lemrina had managed to find him, but he was rather ashamed to be seen in such a state. Quickly picking himself up, he tried to slip back behind his mask of calm indifference only to have it taken from him when she took one of his hands. "It's alright, Slaine," she said, trying to sound reassuring, "It's… It really is too much, isn't it?"

"I can't… I can't make sense of this, Lemrina," he confessed, hanging his head in shame, "None of this makes any sense. How can he be right? It's just not possible."

"…I don't know, Slaine," she replied, "But, I do not think that's our biggest concern right now."

Looking at her in confusion, he waited for her to continue. "I talked with Count Saazbaum earlier about…Avalon," she said, deciding to use his name, "I didn't share what you told me, but I proposed the idea that he was telling the truth. The Count dismissed it without a second thought before telling me that he was of little importance. He then handed me…this."

Pulling the paper out of her pocket, she gave it to Slaine before sitting with her hands crossed in her lap, trying not to look guilty. While he was confused as to why she seemed so conflicted, he opened the paper and quickly read it. It was a short outline for a speech that Saazbaum wanted her to give in her disguise, but what that speech implied shocked him.

"How… How can he even _consider_ doing this?" Slaine asked, looking at her, "Doesn't he remember what happened the last time?"

"I do not think he cares anymore, Slaine," Lemrina replied, "I think… I think that his anger and grief have swept him away, and I think it's only going to grow worse."

"No, that can't be…," Slaine muttered, leaning against the wall. The Count was their leader, the man that was supposed to bring reform to the Vers. He was supposed to be removed from the emotions of war, able to commit what they had as efficiently as possible without any personal stake in it. But, if Lemrina was right, then the loss of his wife, coupled with Avalon's interference, might have pushed him over the edge.

"…Where does that leave us, then?" he asked after a few minutes of silence, "What are… What do we do now?"

"I think… we have to make a choice, Slaine," Lemrina said, voicing her own thoughts, "I don't know what he will do now, and that scares me. I've always been able to predict the Count's actions, so it didn't surprise me when he used me to activate all of those Stygis. But now…" Looking up at him, she decided to just come out and share the conclusion she'd come to after talking with the Count. "Now, I don't think I can continue to follow him," she admitted, "If he puts this plan into motion, then there might not be anything left. I was okay with the war before, but now… With the Terrans getting aid from Avalon's enemy…"

Slaine could understand her well enough. If the Count took the next step in this war, then the Terrans would be forced to respond or surrender. And judging by their previous actions, they wouldn't just give up. This war, which had before seemed like a glorious baptism by fire for the Knights, was now very close to spiraling out of everyone's control. And, if he had to guess, then he'd say that this mystery enemy wanted exactly that. It would explain his support of the Terrans, since without it they would be in much worse shape. As long as he kept up a constant supply of weapons that were able to match the Knights, then he could feed this growing cycle until it finally erupted into chaos, killing everyone. And he couldn't allow that.

Taking her hand, Slaine said, "Princess, I need you to trust me."

* * *

The next day, Avalon woke only to groan quietly. His entire body ached, and he was pretty sure that the bruises under his clothes were spectacular. Slowly pushing himself up, he glanced across the room to see that Asseylum was still asleep on the other couch. She had apparently decided to disregard his advice to take the bed, and he just smiled and shook his head in amusement as he slowly moved into a sitting position. Rubbing his face, he took a moment to fully wake up before slowly getting up. He winced as he felt a number of joints pop before moving slowly over to the kitchenette.

There wasn't a whole lot of food left, which either meant that they would be getting more soon, or the Count had only put aside so much time for this before he would 'deal' with them. _I can't just sit around and wait for them to make a move_ he thought as he looked around the room for what was probably the hundredth time. He had to find something they could use to escape, because he knew that the Count could kill them at any moment. But no matter how thoroughly he searched, he couldn't find anything. There weren't any weak points, obvious or otherwise, and the terminal by the door on their side had been completely disabled.

That left jumping the guards as his only option, which was all kinds of risky. Even if he succeeded, and that was a _big_ 'if' considering there were at least two of them, then they'd have to find their way back to the hanger with the Assault Container. That would mean outrunning guards and this base's built-in defensive measures. Barring some cosmic-level interference, an attempt like that would likely end with the Count having them killed then and there. Sighing in frustration, he looked back at the couches when he heard the sounds of someone moving about. A few moments later, Asseylum's head appeared above the back of the couch, yawning before looking around in mild confusion as she tried to remember where she was. But when that memory came back, she found herself alert as she looked over at Avalon.

Before they could say anything, they heard the familiar sound of the door unlocking. Sighing, Avalon moved so he was between Asseylum and the door, mentally preparing himself for another round of 'questioning.' However, he was surprised to see Slaine standing on the other side with a rifle. Tensing suddenly, Avalon felt his adrenaline spike as he prepared for whatever this boy was going to do. But, he surprised him again when he said, "Hurry, we don't have a lot of time," as he waved them out of the room. Glancing at Asseylum, Avalon weighed their options carefully. This could be genuine, or some new kind of ploy. But they had very little to lose by playing along, so he motioned her to follow as he walked out into the hall.

Seeing the two guards unconscious on the floor seemed to indicate that this was the rescue it appeared to be, and Avalon looked at Slaine in surprise as he scanned the halls. "Count Saazbaum removed all unnecessary personnel from this part of the base before you arrived, so there shouldn't be anyone else coming for a while," Slaine said as he handed the rifle to Avalon along with a simple map, "Follow that route to your ship. Princess Lemrina will be waiting for you there. Take it and meet me in the asteroid belt nearby."

"And just how are you planning on getting out?" Avalon asked as he checked the rifle.

"I can't leave the Tharsis here," he replied as he turned to go the other way, "I'll use it to escape the base."

Nodding, Avalon turned and led the way to the hanger, hoping that he wouldn't need the gun. After they had gone a ways, however, Asseylum found that she had to speak up. "You don't think Slaine is…" she began, unable to really say it but also unable to keep herself from thinking it.

"I doubt it," Avalon replied as he peaked around a corner before continuing on, "He doesn't strike me as the scheming type, despite what he's done before. Even if he was, I doubt that he would willingly put your life in danger."

To be perfectly honest, Asseylum wasn't so sure. A lot of things that she'd taken for granted had been called into question in the past few weeks, so much so that she was beginning to question _everything_ she thought to be true. As they continued on without seeing another soul, she began to grow anxious that this was some elaborate trap. But, before she could voice her concerns again, the base alarms suddenly blared, startling her. "We need to move!" Avalon said, grabbing her arm as he began to run. He'd memorized the turns he'd need to make, so they wouldn't get lost. Two more turns and another long hall, and they finally ran into someone.

"You there! Stop!" he commanded, pulling a handgun. Tugging Asseylum behind him, Avalon squeezed off a burst from the hip, sending the soldier behind cover. They quickly dashed down the next hallway as they heard more boots approaching.

"Keep going!" he shouted as he pushed her ahead while he turned back, "Go straight and take the second left, the hanger should be through that door."

"But…"

"Just go!" he commanded as the first troop rounded the corner, only to get a chest full of lead. Cringing at the gunfire, Asseylum continued down the hall until she found the second hallway. Dashing down it, she practically threw herself through the door only to catch herself as she slammed into the railing.

"My, that was a graceful entrance," Lemrina noted as she rolled over, only to look down the empty hall as more gunfire echoed, "You didn't leave him behind, did you?"

"He *huff* told me to," Asseylum replied, trying to catch her breath. She'd never been that terrified in her life, or that close to gunfire. Not to mention running more in that short period of time than she'd ever had before, and much faster.

"The ship won't launch without him, you idiot!" Lemrina said, turning to her half-sister, "How are we supposed to escape without him?"

Before Asseylum could think of a response, another burst of gunfire went off, this time much closer. Looking down the hall, she saw Avalon running as he tossed the now empty rifle aside. "Asseylum, shut the door behind me!" he shouted as guards rounded the corner behind him. Moving to the other side of the door, she waited until he came charging through before slamming it shut and pulling the handle down, locking it. Bullets had pinged off the metal as she did so, with one clipping Avalon's left leg. Leaning on the railing, he grabbed the wound as he hissed in pain, still short of breath from his sprint.

"We need to go," Lemrina said as they heard the muffled sounds of running, "That door won't stop them for long."

"Agreed," Avalon said as he limped to the gantry to the Container. Pulling his sleeve down, he hit an almost unperceivable button at the base of his wrist before saying, "Disengage GN field and unlock main hatch. Priority pass to Avalon Blade." At his command, the green energy field dropped and the door at the end opened to the airlock.

"You have a communicator in your arm?" Lemrina asked as she rolled across the gantry behind him.

"Never hurts to be prepared," he replied as they filed into the small room.

It was a rather tight squeeze with Lemrina's chair, but he figured it wouldn't be much of a problem once they were away. As they entered the ship's interior, Avalon quickly made his way to the control room. "Asseylum, get her in a suit," he said over his shoulder.

"A what?" Lemrina questioned before he was gone.

"This way," Asseylum said, leading the way to the two private rooms. Huffing in annoyance, Lemrina decided to follow her to see what this was all about. But when her half-sister pulled out a space suit, Lemrina found herself thoroughly confused.

"Why would I need to wear such a thing?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at the other girl, "This ship has powerful defenses, so there's no way it will be breached."

"Avalon never explained it in great detail, and I don't think I would have understood if he had," Asseylum replied as she quickly began putting one on, "But this ship can't fight effectively with the barrier up, and it draws considerable power when under strain."

"But it's an Aldnoah drive, so that shouldn't be an issue," Lemrina pointed out.

"It's not," Asseylum said as she finished up, "I know what an Aldnoah drive looks like, and I've seen the heart of his Kataphrakt. I can assure you they are not the same."

Well, now her curiosity was thoroughly peaked. Deciding to humor the girl, Lemrina picked the other suit up and began trying to put it on. It was rather difficult, since she couldn't move as easily as Asseylum could in gravity. But, with help from her sister, which was humiliating enough, she got it on before pulling the helmet on and sealing it. "Now what?" she asked, sounding bored. Before Asseylum could respond, the ship lurched up. Having been walked through some of the basic controls, Asseylum went to the far wall and tapped it. It lit up a second later, turning into a massive view screen of the ship's main camera.

Avalon had lifted off and turned to face the bay doors. Flicking a switch, he fired the secondary particle cannons and blasted them out, causing the entire hanger to decompress. Sending power to the thrusters, he rocketed out of the bay before angling up and away from the moon. His smooth ascent became rather erratic a moment later as missiles and triple-A fire tried to bring him down. Rather than fire back and weaken their defenses, Avalon activated the GN field and smiled as the shots impacted harmlessly against the surface. That is, until a Kataphrakt appeared on the E-sensor in their path. At first, Avalon assumed it was the Tharsis coming to meet them.

But then the Container rocked as something slammed into the center of it. Focusing the camera on it, Avalon saw what looked like the wheel end of a yo-yo spinning against the GN field for a few seconds before retracting back to the Kataphrakt. "What the hell…?" Avalon muttered before firing at the machine. Deploying another of those rings, it spun it into a disk in front of it as the beams hit. Amazingly, the particle beams diffused on contact, the energy spreading out along the disk with no harm done to the machine. Banking away from the machine, Avalon grimaced as he watched it move to pursue them. That is, until a familiar white streak came up behind it and opened fire.

Slaine hadn't been expecting Count Barouhcruz to personally launch from his orbiting castle, and he knew that his Kataphrakt's abilities would make it a troublesome opponent for Avalon's ship. "Slaine, just what do you think you're doing?!" the Count demanded as he turned to face the Tharsis.

"I'm standing up for what I believe in," Slaine replied, gripping the controls tighter. Before they could talk further, another screen opened to reveal the face of Count Saazbaum. He was clearly _not_ pleased with Slaine's actions, and his tone made it extra clear.

"Slaine Troyard, I do not know what kind of game you are playing, but it has gone too far," he said, "Capture that ship and return it to the base. That is an order!"

"…I'm sorry, my lord," Slaine replied, "But I… I cannot do that. I cannot just stand back and ignore such a clear threat like the one Avalon's enemy poses."

"Even if that _thing_ was real, it poses no threat to the users of Aldnoah," Saazbaum said, shaking his head, "You're still clinging to that naiveté, I see."

"No, Count Saazbaum. I'm not the one who's blind here," Slaine said, getting the man's attention, "You have allowed your hatred of the royal family, and of the Terrans, to cloud your judgement. You would waste our resources on a fruitless war of conquest against a people that will _never_ bow to invaders. I understand that now, and my path is now clear to me." Drawing his plasma blade, he said, "I will do what I should have from the beginning. I will fight for the world that Princess Asseylum Vers Allusia wishes to create, even if it means I have to strike the likes of you down!"

 **The superpowers begin to crumble from within as the radicals keep trying to push forward. With his plans now in jeopardy, Ali al-Saachez finds that he can no longer sit back and wait. Will this budding alliance be able to hold back the might of the UEF Council, the Orbital Knights,** _ **and**_ **the ELS?**

 **Next Chapter; Coup D'état**

 **When reason fails, sometimes force is the only path left.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Coup D'état**

Slaine didn't hesitate for a moment after his declaration. Powering his blade up, he charged the Octantis while firing with his other arm. The Count dodged to the side, avoiding the burst of fire before launching his two rings at the Tharsis. They trailed barely visible wire behind them, and Slaine was forced to break off his charge to avoid being hit. Those wires had been proven to cut clean through generous-sized asteroids, so a Kataphrakt wouldn't be able to stop it under any circumstances. After a few missed passes, the Count retracted them as he continued to avoid Slaine's fire. And since he was using his blade, his Analytical Engine was taking longer than normal in mapping the Count's movements.

As Slaine tried to choose between powering it up fully or not, a pair of massive particle beams lanced through the space between them. Turning to the ship, his eyes widened as he watched a flight of missiles spread into a wide arc as they flew towards the two pilots.

"Slaine, retreat!" Avalon transmitted as the missiles detonated, scattering smoke and high-density GN particles over the area.

Most of the Tharsis' sensors were scrambled thanks to the particles, with his optics being all he had left. _But, that means the Octantis is blind, too_ he realized as he withdrew. He realized that this is what Avalon had been using to hide his movements and commence his attacks, and he had to admire how effective it was. The Analytical Engine was almost completely blind because of this cloud.

As he rocketed out of the cloud, he saw the ship move up under him. Reaching out, he secured himself to the surface before the ship accelerated away from the moon. Leaning back against the chair, Slaine took a deep breath to steady his nerves before looking at his hands.

"…What have I done?" he asked, feeling like he was being torn apart inside. He'd just turned on the man that had taken him in and given him a purpose. Count Saazbaum had been the one to open his eyes and finally help him to see the world for what it really was, and he'd repaid that kindness with betrayal. Clenching his hands, he bowed his head as he felt bitter tears coming to his eyes. "I really am a despicable Terran," he muttered.

Before he could slip any further into a pit of despair, a screen popped up requesting a link. Accepting it, he saw that it was Avalon calling.

"You did bring a space suit, right?" he asked, his voice a little rough. Not trusting his voice, Slaine just nodded. "Good, then suit up and come aboard," Avalon instructed, "We need to talk." He then cut the connection, leaving Slaine alone again. He briefly considered ignoring that request and remaining in the Tharsis, but he knew that he'd have to face them again eventually. Besides, he needed to make sure that Princess Asseylum and Lemrina were safe.

After pulling the suit on and decompressing the cockpit, Slaine took a short spacewalk along the Tharsis' arm and the ship's hull to the airlock. It cycled open for him easily enough, and when the doors closed it pressurized in seconds. The lack of gravity was still as unsettling as it had been before, but Slaine was growing used to it as the doors opened. Hearing voices coming from the door to his left, he opened it only to find himself in the storage bay and hearing laughter. Looking around, he quickly spotted a smiling Asseylum sitting atop the Exia's head as she watched Avalon trying to coach Lemrina through moving in micro-gravity.

Back on the moon base, she'd only been able to experience low gravity when inside the Stygis hangers. It had been relatively easy to handle after a brief period of adjustment, since there was still enough gravity to pull her back to the ground. But now, there wasn't anything keeping her feet on the deck. Watching her floundering through the air as she tried to keep herself from spinning, Slaine couldn't help but chuckle at the look on her face.

"Honestly, why does this ship not have gravity?" she demanded, glaring at Avalon as she grabbed at the Exia's shoulder to stop herself. Seeing him smiling and laughing softly, her mood turned even sourer as she realized they were enjoying this. "Are you done having your fun?" she asked, "Because I would like it if you stopped fooling around and started taking this seriously."

"Believe me, I am," Avalon said as he noticed Slaine. Waving him over, he turned back to Lemrina and explained, "This ship doesn't have artificial gravity. My people never developed the technology for it. Besides, I thought you would be enjoying the freedom to move about as you wished."

"I would, if I didn't keep flying into things!" she retorted as she pushed herself back down to the deck, only to rebound back into the open air. Before she could float off too far, Asseylum descended next to her and grabbed her hand. Using her boots, she stuck to the metal floor before pulling her sister down next to her and holding her there.

"I'll make sure you have a pair of these in a bit," she said, smiling at Lemrina. She just grimaced before turning back to Avalon, feeling her old bitterness towards Asseylum welling up inside her again.

"So, what now?" she asked him.

"Don't you have a plan?" Avalon asked, looking from her to Slaine.

"Our plan only went as far as the asteroid belt around the moon," Slaine admitted, "We had assumed… rather, we had _hoped_ , that you had one."

"Well, then, the first order of business is fixing this up," Avalon replied as he rubbed his leg, "I set the auto pilot to take a longer route back to Earth, so the Knights won't be able to intercept us."

"How long will it take?" Asseylum asked, remembering how long she'd been out from her injuries.

"It's mostly bruising, with maybe a few fractures," Avalon said, wincing as he moved wrong, "So, no longer than a day."

As he turned to leave, he added, "Feel free to explore the ship, all the sensitive systems are locked down." Then he was gone, leaving the three Martians alone in the bay.

"Can he be trusted?" Lemrina asked Asseylum once he was gone.

"He has never given me a reason to doubt him," she replied, "And he's gone out of his way to protect me several times."

"That's all well and good, but that doesn't mean that he doesn't have an ulterior motive," Lemrina replied before looking up at the Exia. After a few moments, she said, "I want to take a closer look at this machine." While Asseylum wasn't quite sure what Lemrina meant, she didn't see a reason to deny her. She helped the other girl move above the Gundam before bringing her down near the open hatch. Slaine followed them, also curious about the machine that had caused the Knights so many problems.

After some awkward maneuvering, Lemrina entered the cockpit and turned so she was resting in the chair. She noted that the entire layout was more compact than the one used in the Knight's Kataphrakts, with three different screens instead of the one, all-encompassing one. Glancing at the left-hand screen, she saw a status window showing the main drive's power output as well as a link to the ship. "So, this Kataphrakt powers the ship, too," she noted, getting Slaine's attention.

"From what Avalon has told me, his people only had the resources for a handful of these drives," Asseylum said, "So, they had to design their ships to… 'leech' off the Gundams."

"'Gundam?'" Lemrina asked, not following.

"It's the name for this class of machine," Asseylum said, resting her hand on the metal, "Avalon said they're supposed to embody the ideals of his organization."

"Well, that's rather romantic, but a weapon is still just a weapon," Lemrina dismissed as she rested her hand on the central panel, "But if this ship is drawing power from it, then maybe we can use that." Before Asseylum could ask what she meant, Lemrina spoke, "In the name of Lemrina Vers Envers, I command you; sleep!"

For the briefest of moments, Asseylum was afraid that the drive was actually going to shut down. But the screens remained active, and after a few moments Lemrina looked around in frustration. "I said, 'sleep!'" she said louder, trying to force it only for the machine to remain unresponsive, "Why won't it shut down?"

"Because it's not an Aldnoah drive," Asseylum answered simply.

Leaning back with a look of utter shock, Lemrina tried to fully come to grips with this. She'd been willing to believe that Avalon was opposed to the Knights and the Terrans, but she'd still believed that he'd been using stolen Vers technology. She'd hoped that by taking control of the drive, she could force him into a course that was more favorable for her.

 _Well, that's not going to happen now_ she realized as she slumped her shoulders in defeat. "You'll just have to trust him, sister," Asseylum said, shaking her head.

"Don't call me that," Lemrina replied immediately, glaring at her, "We're not siblings." Flinching back at her tone, Asseylum just watched in shock as Lemrina pushed herself out of the cockpit. Glancing at Slaine, Lemrina closed her eyes and sighed again before she turned and pushed herself away from them. Asseylum sent her own glance his way, and he couldn't really find the right words to reply.

"She's… She hasn't had the best life on the moon," he explained finally, "In some ways, it's worse for her than it was for me."

"I see…" Asseylum commented, "Then it's a good thing that she has you to watch out for her."

Looking up in shock, he saw a warm smile on Asseylum's face, one that he hadn't seen in a very long time. Instead of replying, he returned it before they decided to leave the bay. After tracking her down, Slaine took Lemrina on a brief tour of the ship. She didn't look all that pleased with the lack of rooms, since it would mean sharing with at least one other person. She was, however, surprised when they entered the medical bay and saw Avalon. He was in his undershirt and shorts, secured in quick-release straps to the Regeneration bed as the arm moved up and down at regular intervals.

"What is this?" she asked, moving so she was next to the bed. Cracking one eye open, Avalon smirked at her before closing it again.

"A Regeneration bunk," he answered simply, "It's fixing my injuries, although it takes a while."

"You're healing, just like that?" she asked, arching an eyebrow skeptically.

"If your attempts to seize control of the GN drive taught you anything, it's that I have access to technology you're not familiar with," he responded, causing her to flinch.

"You saw that, did you?" she said, looking to the side.

Picking up his handheld terminal, he waved it before saying, "I'm not so trusting as to leave you two unsupervised. Admirable attempt, though. Care to tell me why?"

Glancing at Slaine nervously, Lemrina weighed her options carefully. She knew that Slaine, in spite of his internal conflict, would rather fight than run away. Taking a deep breath, she decided to lay everything out. If he disagreed with her, then so be it. "I want out," she said, shocking Slaine and causing Avalon to open his eyes, "I'm tired of being treated as just another tool. I don't care about the fate of the Terrans, and I care even less for the Vers. Neither have done anything for me, so I'm not sticking my neck out for them. I just-"

"Want to have your life back," Avalon finished for her, turning his head to look at her fully. When she nodded, he sighed before chuckling.

"What's so funny?" she asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Your act," he told her, "You pretend like you don't care, that this has nothing to do with you. But you know that's not true."

"And just what would you know about it?" she demanded, crossing her arms.

"Well, I know that someone that doesn't care about their people wouldn't have stepped up to become a leader," he replied, catching her off guard.

"That was nothing. I was simply acting," Lemrina said, waving her hand.

"I don't think so," he said, "Even though you were pretending to be your sister, you were still serving as the symbol for your people. I think you care about them a lot more than you admit." Before she could refute that, he added, "Even if you don't care about them personally, you clearly care about that young man behind you."

That caused some color to rush to her face at the implications, and she made a conscious effort to not look at Slaine to see his reaction. "I don't know what you think has been going on," she said in a voice that slightly trembled, "But he and I are just friends."

"As someone who's been there before, I can assure you that isn't what's going on," he said as he looked back at the ceiling and closed his eyes. Lemrina just gaped at him, unable to understand how this person had been able to see through her so easily. He didn't even _know_ her, and yet he'd cut through all of her defenses with ease.

Finally chancing a glance to the side, she saw that Slaine had left some time ago after making sure she would be safe. While she was glad he hadn't been there for that embarrassing scene, part of her felt…bad, almost sorry. Turning away, she put one hand on her temple as she felt her mind spiraling out of control with that revelation. _There's no way_ she told herself as she left, _I don't have_ those _kinds of feelings for him. We're just friends, just good friends_. And yet, her mind still tormented her with things she wasn't prepared for, and didn't want.

* * *

Standing in the chart room of the Deucalion was Inaho, Captain Magbaredge, her XO, and Lieutenants Marito and Yuki. They were all looking at the map that had been pulled up on the main table, each of them trying to come to grips with what they were seeing. "Are we sure?" Darzana asked, looking first at her XO and then at Inaho, "Are we sure they didn't remove the transmitter and send it somewhere else?"

"It was designed to run on thermal power," Mizusaki replied, sighing, "It wouldn't be able to operate outside a warm body for more than a couple of minutes. As for detecting it, they'd have to know it was there to begin with."

"On that note; we searched him pretty thoroughly after we captured him," Marito added, "Aside from a personal communicator, which gave us absolutely nothing beyond his name and title, we came up with nothing."

"Which means this isn't a false signal, or a trap," Darzana surmised, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance. After stopping over in one of the facilities in the Middle East, the UEF had finally brought Count Mazuurek to their Himalayan base. It was listed as a remote supply storage facility, designed to house Kataphrakts and their weapons. It was just another meaningless facility that held a surplus of supplies that they hadn't quite gotten around to using.

 _At least, that was what we'd always assumed_ she thought as she looked at the screen again. "Can we be sure that's where the others are being held?" she asked, looking at the others in the room.

"There's no way to be completely sure, but it fits," Yuki said, looking at the map, "It's isolated, unknown and largely dismissed. I can't think of many places that would be better."

"Especially since escaping is probably worse than staying," Marito commented, gesturing at the terrain.

"What kind of defenses does it have?" Darzana asked, turning to her executive.

"Minimal," she replied as she hit a few buttons to bring up the specifics, "A handful of triple-A emplacements at the higher altitudes, with what we can assume are missile siloes in a lower valley. Not especially easy, but not hard to penetrate."

Looking at Inaho, Darzana could tell from the slightly vacant look in his eyes that he was planning. She had no doubt that he was running through almost a dozen different approaches to the base in his mind, and using his left eye to augment that with very accurate simulations.

After a few minutes, he looked up and said, "It's possible with what we have."

He then proceeded to outline their plan of approach, showing where they would have to drop their teams and how they'd have to advance on the base. It would be a long approach, and they'd have to time their strike perfectly since any radio chatter would be picked up by the base. The only thing working in their favor was that the entire facility was built with stealth in mind, so there weren't elaborate sensor grids and Kataphrakt patrols.

"Has there been any word about Avalon?" Darzana asked as they finished up.

"None of our bases have reported any sightings," Inaho replied, "And the Vers have been unusually quiet after the destruction of their orbital facility."

None of them wanted to say it, but the existence of such a weapon deeply unsettled them. It signaled a radical shift in the policy of the UEF Council, and it had made more than a few different outfits a little nervous about what their superiors were thinking.

"Well, then, it looks like it's just us," she said as she looked at them all, getting grim looks of determination from everyone. They all knew that hesitation now would only let things get worse. Better to make a move now and try to get in front of this than let it spiral out of control.

* * *

The next day, the Deucalion was carefully maneuvering between the mountains while their teams advanced along their routes. It was rather surprising that, rather than take part in the neutralizing of the defenses, Rayet had volunteered to join the team actually entering the base. When asked about it, she would just give vague reasons that didn't really convince anyone. But, she'd proven herself to be a capable soldier, so the Captain hadn't seen any real reason to deny her request. Now that she was sitting in the command chair on the bridge, however, she was just now drawing conclusions that she should have far sooner.

"Make sure we keep an eye on anything coming into orbit overhead," she commanded, getting a prompt, "Yes, ma'am," from one of the operators. _Now, we just have to hope that we're prepared_ she thought as she leaned back.

As the Deucalion entered the base's range, they were hailed. "UEF ship _Deucalion_ , this is Olympus control," they said, causing everyone on the bridge to stiffen slightly, "We don't have you on our arrival logs. State your intentions, over."

Looking over at Nina, Darzana asked, "Are we in range?"

"We are, Captain," she replied, gulping in anticipation. Taking a breath, Darzana tried to steel her nerve as her finger hovered over the transmit button. This would be it; there would be no way she could take this decision back, and if they failed then they would all likely die. _But, we're all dead if things continue as they are_ she thought with a grimace as she hit the button.

"This is Captain Darzana Magbaredge of the _Deucalion_ ," she said, loud and clear, "We've come to end this self-destruction, once and for all."

As she released the button, the Deucalion's guns targeted the four nearest fighting positions before opening fire. The shells tore into the rock and metal, blasting the bunkers and triple-A to pieces. At the same time, the Kataphrakt platoons opened fire with their grenade launchers, destroying or disabling more positions and effectively punching a massive hole in the base perimeter. Feeding more power to the engines, Nina brought the Deucalion closer in as one of the hanger doors opened.

Their infiltration team launched in a pair of helicopters they'd 'borrowed' from their base in Yemen, the two craft splitting almost immediately to minimize loses. The point defenses for Olympus opened fire moments later, with .50 caliber and flak rounds slamming into the ship's hull. Those gun emplacements, however, were targeted by their Kataphrakts as they moved to screen the Deucalion's flanks. The four platoons set up within minutes, and the external defenses were neutralized shortly after that. The base hadn't even been able to launch its own Kataphrakts to aid in the defense. The moment the doors opened to do so, two of the Deucalion's units fired grenades through them and blew the lead machines to pieces. The ensuing gun battle in such tight quarters had ended with the rest of the defenders either being killed or retreating back into the relative safety of the bay.

As the two teams landed on the outskirts of the base, Rayet checked her rifle one last time before the side doors opened. "Go, go, go!" the squad captain shouted, and Rayet complied as she and a half dozen others jumped onto the snow covered ground. The moment she brought the gun up into her shoulder, she felt all of her training kick in. And it wasn't the bare-bones instruction she'd received from the UEF before they'd dropped her in with the Deucalion. Instead, it was memories of a somewhat better time. Time spent with her father and his comrades, preparing from their chance to start this war. He'd taught her how to fight, with a knife as well as with several different types of guns. He'd even gotten her some basic lessons on piloting, which was why she'd been able to breeze through the tests to become one.

As they stacked up on the door, one of the men placed a small charge over the lock before stepping to the side with the trigger in his hands. "Alpha, good to go," he said, waiting for the reply from the other team.

"This is Bravo," they heard a few moments later, "Charge planted."

"Breaching in 3," their team leader said, causing them all to tense, "3, 2, 1." The explosive blew a hole through the door, turning the lock into scrap metal as one of the men stepped back before kicking the door in. Heading through the door behind the first three, Rayet kept her ears open as they advanced down halls and checked doors. The interior was strangely empty, and it was unsettling.

"Bravo, you have any contacts?" the captain asked when they stopped at a four-way intersection.

"Negative. It's all clear here," they reported back.

"Where did everyone go?" one of them wondered, glancing behind them nervously.

"This place isn't listed as a combat facility," another replied, "Maybe they decided to just run and hide."

"I don't think so," Rayet said as she looked down one of the halls.

She couldn't explain it, but there was something about this place that unsettled her deeply. Still, they had a job to do, and Bravo team wouldn't be able to complete this alone. Their mission had been divided into two parts. Bravo would move in and secure the base's command center before directing Alpha to the detention level, where they would free the prisoners before retreating to the choppers for extraction. In theory, the plan was as flawless as it could be. But Rayet knew from personal experience that things never went to plan.

After two more hallways, they stumbled across a stairway that would take them deeper in. "Bravo, we've found a stairway," their captain reported, "Have you secured the control room?"

"Affirmative, Alpha. But… something's wrong here," Bravo lead replied, "The room's been shot up, and we've got bodies."

Looking at each other, the entire team shared a moment of telepathy as the captain said, "Can we still access the computers and get a map?"

"Wait one," Bravo said before leaving them in silence for several tense seconds, "It looks like they retrofitted one of the storage bays as a prison. It's three levels below your position."

"Copy that, we're on our way," Alpha lead said as he waved two of them down the stairs, "You set up in the control room and see what else you can learn."

Their descent to the prison level was just as uneventful as their entrance into the base, and that only served to make them jumpier. The revelation that the control staff had been gunned down was troubling enough, but to not encounter a single person was starting to gnaw at them. Opening the door, they advanced carefully down a relatively short hallway before finding themselves at another door. It opened into what had once been a warehouse-like level, but as they carefully opened the door they saw that a number of the cargo containers had been retrofitted into cells.

"Teams of two," Alpha lead instructed, "Let's find them quickly."

No one disagreed with that sentiment as they spread out. After looking into two empty cells, Rayet found who she'd been looking for. "Count Mazuurek?" she asked softly, only for the figure at the end of the container to stand quickly.

"What is it?" he demanded, fearing the worst, "What's going on?"

"It's Rayet, from the Deucalion," she replied as she gestured her companion to open the door, "We're here to get you out. Where's everyone else?"

"There are only a handful of us down here," he replied as he stepped into the light, relieved to see the redhead again, "I don't know about the base's personnel. We heard gunfire a little while ago, and screams before it went silent. I thought…"

Glancing around, Rayet was instantly on edge. "Captain, we've located the Count," she reported as the door opened, "He says they heard gunfire down here not too long ago."

"Well, that certainly explains the dead guard I'm looking at," he replied, sounding nervous, "We've found the little maid, and she claims that another Knight is down here, too."

"Copy that," Rayet said as Mazuurek stepped out of his cell, "We'll take the Count back to the exit and wait for you there." Turning, they made it halfway to the door before things went sideways. It started as a ringing, barely audible but steadily growing in power. "What is that?" Rayet asked, covering one of her ears as she looked around.

"That's what we heard earlier," the Count replied before gunfire erupted across the room.

"Contact report!" Alpha lead requested immediately, "Whoever just fired, report in, now!"

"They're coming out of the far side of the room!" one of the teams reported as they fired again, "Dozens of…machines, and they're not stopping! Fall back, fall back now!"

Memories flooded Rayet's mind in and instant, and she quickly looked up only to see grey figures moving along the ceiling. "Above!" she shouted as she raised her rifle and fired, "They're above us!"

"All teams fall back!" Alpha lead shouted as more rifles opened up, "I repeat; grab who you can and get back to the stairs!" As if sensing this, the automatons began returning fired. They heard several cries of pain as some people were hit, and Rayet realized that they'd just walked into one big trap.

* * *

Standing in the control room, Saachez closed his eyes as he watched the unfolding battle. He'd expected those people to make some kind of move against him, and they hadn't disappointed. He _was_ rather surprised that they'd gone after the Olympus base, but it made sense now that he knew of their objective. _They came there to rescue people_ he thought, grinning, _not that it matters. The end will be the same_. Hearing the door open, he opened his eyes and turned to see Doctor Maydra floating over with an unamused expression.

"I just got a report that my base is under attack," she said as she brought herself to a halt, "And that no one at the base is responding to hails."

"Believe me when I say it's already taken care of," he replied as he looked away, only for the woman to drift into his view again.

"And just how are you taking care of it from up here?" she demanded, "This instillation isn't built for a precision strike."

"No, but it is built for mass destruction," he replied with a grin. Confused as to what he meant, her eyes widened when she realized the implications.

"You _will not_ fire on my facility!" she said, waving her hand for emphasis, "The research I've done there-"

"Isn't of any use to me," Saachez said, cutting her off, "However, you still are."

Before she could ask what he meant, a sound behind her made her turn around. The people manning the control stations lost their detail, their surfaces turning into silver before expanding into growths of metallic crystals. "Wh-what is this?" she asked, her anger evaporating into fear.

"It seems that little Celestial brat has been busy making friends," Saachez said, chuckling, "And as much fun as it's been manipulating you all, it's about time to start making my own moves."

Turning back to Saachez, Elizabeth had all of two seconds before those same metal crystals erupted from the ground beneath her, carrying her screaming into the ceiling above. But rather than impale her, they pinned her to the surface as Saachez floated up to look her in the eye.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked, trying not to let her fear show. She couldn't believe that she'd been so easily duped, to say nothing about what was happening at the moment.

"Something that I've thought about for a very long time," Saachez said with a smirk as several small crystals pressed into various parts of her body, "You see, I learned something from my battle with that punk over Siberia. I can't just remote control a body and hope to beat him, so I'm going to have to face him in person. This poses a problem, since I'm not about to trust such an important piece of hardware to automated functions or remote control."

The crystals pierced the skin all at once, causing her to cry out in pain. But what came next was much worse, so much so that she almost didn't hear what Saachez was saying.

"So, I'm going to need someone I can trust to command this castle," he said as his grin grew wider, "I may not be able to create another like myself, but I can get pretty close. But it's not pleasant, in any way."

As he spoke, the material sent hundreds of tiny shards into her flesh. They pierced her muscle, grafted to her bones, rode her blood and hijacked her nerves. The pain was so intense; all she could do was scream in agony as she tried to pull her arms and legs away. But she was held firm, the crystals steadily growing to encompass her in a protective dome and muffling her cries.

However, Saachez just laughed at her pain, feeling alive for the first time in a long time. It felt like when he'd first taken this castle, or during his attack on the Siberia HQ. In fact, it felt a lot like the joy he got from the current battle in Olympus base. His automatons, crafted from the metal he'd 'donated' for the creation of new Kataphrakts, would easily cut down the infiltration teams. Then it would just be a matter of erasing the entire area, something his newest gun would be able to do with ease. As the targeting calculations began to flash by on the main screen, his laugh grew louder as he thought, _I don't know what that little Krugis punk taught you, but it won't save you from_ me.

- _To be continued_ -


	15. Chapter 15

**Coup D'état, Pt. 2**

Drifting down the main corridor, Asseylum tried to decide what she wanted to do to pass some time. At least the potential awkwardness about the sleeping arrangements had been avoided, since Slaine had volunteered to remain awake in case anything happened. Still, it had felt… weird sleeping in Avalon's room. After poking her head into the medical bay to see he was still undergoing treatment, she drifted past the control room on her way to the hanger. She couldn't explain why, but for some reason being in the Exia's presence was comforting. Maybe it was the light the drive gave off, or the occasional particle she spotted floating around the room. It could also be because she'd watched it face down several powerful opponents, but she couldn't be sure. She just knew that it exuded a feeling of safety, and she rather enjoyed it.

As she moved past the open door, she saw that Slaine had slumped back and was clearly asleep. She also noticed a flashing notice on the screen to his left. Curious, she moved up behind the chair before touching the screen to open the notice. It was a priority message sent to all UEF bases, and she quickly read it before her eyes widened in realization.

"Slaine, wake up!" she said, giving the boy a shake before turning and pushing off the back of the chair.

"Wha-What's going on?" he stammered, adrenaline bringing him to full alert, "Princess Asseylum, what's wrong?"

Without a word, she gestured to the screen as she left, pushing herself down the hall towards the medical bay. Grabbing the frame as the door opened, she pulled herself into the room before grabbing at the console to keep from flying into the wall.

"Avalon!" she said, getting his attention as he looked up at her, "The Deucalion!"

"What?" he asked, not following.

"I just saw the report. The ship has gone rogue!" she said, panic starting to set in, "It's attacking some place called 'Olympus base,' and the UEF has ordered it destroyed!"

 _That_ got him into action, and he quickly halted the bed's activity before releasing the straps. Grabbing his pilot suit, he pulled it on before leading them back to the control room. Tapping Slaine's shoulder, he said, "Move," while he tapped some commands into one of the side screens. Slaine, who had read the report by that point, simply complied with Avalon's rather abrupt request. He knew that the two of them had a bond with that ship and its crew, and it made sense that they would side with him in an attempt to end this conflict.

Slaine had used the time alone to really consider his past actions, and he'd come to his conclusion. He meant every word he'd told Count Saazbaum when they'd escaped. Even if it took the rest of his life, no matter how long or short it would be, he would atone for his actions. After sitting down, Avalon quickly disengaged the autopilot before steering the Container straight towards the planet.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Slaine asked.

"They pulled the trigger on this without orbital support," Avalon said as he turned and checked a side screen, "We need to do what we can to buy them time."

"And how are we going to help them from up here?" Slaine asked, trying to be reasonable, "It will take too long to find the base and get down there."

"Then what do you suggest, Troyard?" Avalon demanded, looking at him. Slaine didn't say anything, since he really didn't have another solution.

"We distract them," Asseylum offered, getting both boys to look at her. Looking to Slaine, she asked, "How many of the Vers soldiers were affected by my broadcast?"

"I cannot be sure," he replied honestly, "But there were a few that began to question our goals."

"You're not seriously suggesting-?" Avalon asked before she looked at him. Her panic from earlier was gone, replaced with a calm determination that he'd started to see more and more.

"Can you wake Lemrina?" she asked Slaine, "We need to know everything about what Count Saazbaum is doing."

* * *

As one of the automatons dropped in front of them, Rayet and her partner opened up on it before it could turn towards them. While the other trooper severed two of its legs, she aimed low and blew off the dome-shaped gun housing. There wasn't any time to bask in their small victory as bullets rained down around their position, and Rayet pushed the Count through the doorway as she and her partner took cover to either side.

They took turns giving covering fire, but they both knew that they could only hold this position for so long. The tide of enemies didn't appear to be slowing anytime soon, and they clearly didn't care how many of them were cut down so long as they took the humans with them. A few seconds later and one of the other teams joined them, accompanied by two Vers soldiers who looked scared out of their wits.

"Where's the captain?" Rayet asked one of them as she ducked back to reload.

"Still back there!" one of them replied as he took her place and fired, "One of the Vers got hit, and it's slowing them down."

"And you left them?!" she demanded, stunned.

"On his orders!" he replied without looking at her.

"We might not be able to wait for them," another of the troopers replied before flinching back as an automaton blasted the side paneling, "We won't have any ammo left at this rate."

 _Are we going to have to leave them_ Rayet wondered before shaking her head. "We're not leaving anyone behind," she said with determination as she leaned out and shot one of the machines. But minutes passed and there wasn't a sign that anyone else had made it out. The automatons had ceased pelting their position and had instead opted for sporadic bursts. They'd also spread out, making it much harder for the humans to take them out in groups. Pocketing her most recent empty magazine, she grimaced as she tried to find a fresh one. "I'm down to two," she reported as she fished one of them out.

"I've only got three left myself," her partner replied as he peeked out of the door.

Looking down the hall, Rayet tried to decide how many of them it would take to safely escort the people they had when he suddenly said, "Wait, I see them!" Four people came sprinting from between the containers to their right, two of them clearly women and one of them shorter than the rest. "Covering fire!" Rayet shouted as she brought her gun up. The three troopers added their fire to hers, destroying four of the machines and forcing the others to fall back. However, not before one of them got off a burst that tore into one of the men running for the door.

The other man quickly grabbed him and slung one arm over his shoulder, helping his wounded teammate through the door. Once everyone was through, they slammed the door closed before taking a few moments to collect themselves. Setting the wounded soldier down, their captain took a moment to check him over. Looking at the people they rescued, Rayet walked over to the two women.

"Eddelrittuo?" she asked, looking at the smaller one.

"Y-Yes?" she asked, panting. She'd never had to run so fast in her entire life, but her adrenaline had given her strength she'd never expected.

"I'm Ensign Rayet Areash," she replied, smiling slightly, "I doubt you remember me, but I'm from the Deucalion."

"Your people *huff* took their sweet time getting here," the other woman said as she leaned against the wall.

However, this caused her to grimace in pain and clutch her side before leaning over. "Are you alright, ma'am?" Rayet asked, noticing the blood oozing down her side.

"It only grazed me," she said, waving Rayet off, "And don't call me 'ma'am,' it makes me feel old." Straightening up, she looked at Rayet fully before saying, "I am Countess Femieanne, and I thank you for coming for us. Even if it was late."

Before Rayet could even think of a response to that, her radio exploded with sound. Judging from how the rest of the squad acted, they all got it, too. There was gunfire and screams of anger and pain, as well as some garbled pleas for assistance, before the channel went dead again.

"Bravo, what just happened?" their captain asked as he stood up, "Bravo lead, report. I say again; Bravo leader, what's going on?

Glancing down at the trooper that had gotten shot, Rayet could tell that he was dead. No one lost that much blood and stayed alive, and it just made her angrier at these… _things_ that had just jumped them. "We need to get moving," the captain said as he started for the stairwell, "Let's hope the LZs are still clear."

Rayet had to agree with him there; she didn't relish the idea of battling these things on open ground. Their ascent to the main level was, thankfully, uncontested, although that just served to put them further on edge. There hadn't been a word out of Bravo since that burst of fighting, and they all assumed the worst. They were halfway to their entrance point when the man on rear lookout cried, "Contact!" Rifle fire echoed down the hall, and the captain waved them on while shouting, "Keep moving!" But, rather than follow he turned to help the other trooper as automatons appeared behind them.

Gritting her teeth, Rayet turned and ran ahead, the three Vers personnel close behind her. While the other three troopers encircled them protectively, Rayet was busy remembering their path into the base. Clicking the button on her earpiece, she said, "Captain, we're almost there. Where are you?"

Rifle fire rattled her ear as he responded, "Pinned down by more of these things! I don't think we can push through!"

"We're coming back for you!" Rayet said as she suddenly stopped.

"Negative!" he shouted, stopping them from turning back, "Get those people out of here! They're more important."

"But…"

"No buts!" he said, cutting her off, "I gave you an order, Ensign, so get the hell out of here!"

Grimacing, Rayet did the only thing she could; she turned and led the way down the hall. The other troopers only hesitated for a moment before they moved to follow. Leaving their captain behind felt so wrong, but they knew that going back would just risk them all. As they got to the entrance, bullets ricocheted down the hall as an automaton caught up to them. "Go!" Rayet shouted as she turned and waved them on.

Brining her gun up as the last person moved past, she put a burst into the thing's gun in an attempt to disable it. But these things were learning their tricks, and the automaton rotated so one of its legs was in the path of her shots. Cursing, she was about to adjust her aim when someone came up behind her. "Grenade, out!" her partner shouted before hurling the grenade down the hall. Grabbing her webbing, he pulled Rayet back before turning to run through the door. She only hesitated for a moment before her brain fully processed what was coming. _Grenade, narrow hallway, shrapnel_ she thought as she turned and ran.

Once she was back out in the snow, she quickly threw herself to the side just before a resounding *BANG* echoed behind them. Smoke and shrapnel erupted from the door a moment later before being cut off when one of the troopers slammed the door shut. He suddenly lurched back as the sound of faint pings could be heard from the other side of the door. "Just how many of those things are there?" he asked aloud. Deciding against guessing their exact numbers, Rayet instead picked herself up before moving to the waiting helicopter.

They were airborne seconds later, and the team breathed a bit easier when they were out of range of those things. The Captain had already recalled the Kataphrakt teams aboard the ship, and the moment the two transports returned it moved away from the base at its best speed. Privately, Rayet couldn't help but doubt herself for what had happened back there. Two of their team had been lost, as well as all of Bravo team. And all for a handful of Vers nationals that may or may not be worth anything in the long run. Granted, two of them were Counts, but she doubted that they would have the kind of pull that they would need to end this war.

After returning her weapon and ammo to the armory, she went and enjoyed a nice, long, _hot_ shower before heading to the mess hall. Inko and Calm were already there, talking idly as they ate. After grabbing her food, Rayet decided to join them. "So, those _things_ showed up again, huh?" Inko asked, getting a nod from Rayet, "I guess that really does mean that the UEF was working with Avalon's enemy."

"I'd still like to know just what the hell those things are made of," Calm said, crossing his arms and looking down, "I got a look at the ones we destroyed in Siberia, and they had just disintegrated into metal shards. How does that even happen?"

Any further discussion was interrupted by the ship's PA sounding a chime, indicating that a priority message was being received. Looking at the screen, Rayet prepared to watch some UEF official crucify them for their actions before calling for their deaths. Instead, what she saw was something completely different.

* * *

Avalon had really wanted to avoid doing this, since it would expose one of his advantages over the UEF. Exploiting his back door into their systems like this would undoubtedly lead them to discovering it and shutting it down. But there wasn't much of a choice if Asseylum's plan was to succeed, and it was made all the trickier by the fact that he also had to exploit a link to the Vers communications. He had run a quick test and found that the Tharsis still had a link to their systems, which was confusing but not unwelcome.

Now, he was standing in the hanger with the three Vers behind him; Asseylum to his right and Lemrina and Slaine to his left. One of the Karels was acting as their camera, and it was moments before they would go live. "Here we go," Avalon muttered, taking a deep breath. This wasn't just a distraction to buy the Deucalion time; it was his last bid to bring an end to the needless slaughter. He couldn't afford any mistakes, not now. As one of the lights blinked, he took a moment to collect his thoughts before he began to speak.

"I have no doubt that all of you watching this broadcast have heard about me in some fashion by this point. The Terrans have called me a Martian turncoat, a manipulative bastard that seeks only power. Likewise, the Knights have labelled me a traitor, believing that I am one of their own that broke from the group. Because of this, all of you have made it a point to try and take my life on multiple occasions. So, allow me to finally set the record straight; my name is Avalon Blade, I am a Gundam Meister for Celestial Being, and I am not your enemy."

"In fact, there are only two people in this entire war that truly merit the title. The first is this man," Avalon said before triggering an image to flash up on screen, "While I do not know what alias he's been using, his true name is Ali al-Saachez. He used to be the leader of a terrorist organization before becoming a mercenary. He's clever, manipulative and charismatic, in his own way. He has absolutely no problem killing anyone or anything that stands in his way, and he even seems to enjoy doing so. He's also been sharing technology stolen from my organization with the UEF in an attempt to draw out the war. I have no doubt that he has come here to take the Aldnoah technology from the Vers, and if he succeeds then he will turn it on both them and the Earth."

"On the other end of the spectrum is Count Saazbaum of the Orbital Knights. For those that did not know; he was the one that orchestrated the attempt on Princess Asseylum's life to trigger this war, and he has been the one that has been steadily pushing for more aggressive action in the conquest of Earth. He even went so far as to recruit this young woman," he said, motioning to Lemrina who looked at him in surprise, "Her name is Lemrina Vers Envers, half-sister to Princess Asseylum and another wielder of the dominating Activation Factor. It was she that impersonated Asseylum after the battle at the UEF's headquarters, while the real Asseylum recovered from the wounds that man inflicted on her. She has since seen the error of siding with the Count, who has clearly allowed his own hate and pain to drive him mad. And if you need proof of it, then here it is."

Hitting a button on his terminal, Avalon brought up the details given to him by Lemrina. "The Count has collected a large amount of the debris orbiting the moon, and he intends to deal the Earth forces a devastating blow with a second Heaven's Fall. At some future time, he will send it towards the Earth, where it will knock more rock out of its stable orbit to rain hell down on the surface," he said before pausing for breath, knowing this next part was the crucial bit, "None of us can claim the moral high ground anymore. We all have blood on our hands, one way or another. But we can still choose to end it all, to step back and let cooler heads prevail. There has been too much death over misunderstandings, petty hatred and bigotry. I am calling for all of you, Vers and Terran, to lay down your arms and allow us to finally end this in peace, before it is too late."

Hitting another button, he ended the broadcast before taking a deep breath. Running one hand down his face, he tried to steady his nerves before feeling a hand on his shoulder. "Well done," Asseylum said, smiling.

"Yes, well done," Lemrina mocked, "You just had to go and expose me to the whole world. Now what am I supposed to do?"

"One problem at a time, Princess," Avalon replied as he dismissed the Karel and turned to leave.

"That kind of short-sightedness will get you killed, Blade," she warned as she moved to follow him.

"Just like always worrying about what comes next," he told her, "If we can't stop this war, then your choices will become very limited." She couldn't argue that point, and instead chose a different topic.

"Tell us more about this al-Saachez," she said as they left the hanger.

"There's not much to add beyond what I told everyone else," Avalon said, "Except…"

"Except what?" Slaine asked, worried. Turning to them, he figured no harm could come from telling them, even if it was a point of shame for Celestial Being as a whole.

"Ali al-Saachez is the only person to ever successfully steal and utilize a Gundam," he said, catching them all off-guard, "I'm not sure why he's using an older Mobile Suit, but he's likely to grow bored of it."

"How could he steal a Gundam?" Asseylum asked, "Surely you have extensive security measures to keep that from happening."

Sighing, Avalon turned and opened the door to the rest of the ship, saying, "We don't know. All I know is what the records tell me, since this was before I joined up. If he does show up in a Gundam, you'll want to let me take him."

"What can it do?" Slaine asked, already trying to work out how he would defeat another Gundam.

"It's a lot like the Exia, in the sense that it was built for melee combat," Avalon told them, "However, it also has eight GN Fangs. They're remotely controlled weapons that can either operate as particle blades or small blasters, and they're incredibly hard to hit."

"That sounds a lot like the Herschel and Hellas," Lemrina commented.

"And it's twice as dangerous," Avalon told them, "I just hope we can put that bastard down before he gets around to usi-"

*BOOM*

The ship suddenly lurched to one side as explosions resound through the hall, and Avalon quickly pushed himself towards the control room. He was immensely thankful that the automated systems would have brought the GN field up the moment the first round hit the ship, but that wouldn't help if their attackers were well armed and determined. After quickly settling into the chair, he gripped the controls as the ship shook again. Bringing the E-sensor up on a side screen, he noticed that they were surrounded on three sides. It was an attack force of UEF Kataphrakts, and they were moving to envelope the ship.

"What's going on?!" Slaine demanded as he came into the control room, grabbing the back of the chair as another round of shots slammed into the GN field.

"The Terrans tracked our broadcast," Avalon said as readied the weapons, "We don't have too long before they surround us, and this ship can't really fight an enemy like this."

"Wait, the Tharsis!" Slaine exclaimed, remembering his machine.

"It was in contact with the hull, so the field was extended around it," Avalon explained before sighting up on the first Kataphrakt.

A particle beam lanced out and vaporized the upper half of the Kataphrakt, scattering his companions as Avalon accelerated out of their formation. At least, he tried to. However, several of the Kataphrakts opened fire as he moved, the shells blasting away at the shimmering field and steadily lowering its strength. As Avalon moved clear of the asteroid he'd been using as cover, he suddenly jerked the controls to the side as several missiles streaked towards them. The four ships that had launched the Kataphrakts had moved up to provide support, as well as launch their reserve team to cut off Avalon's escape.

"Damnit…" he muttered as he turned the ship to avoid them. It didn't help as another wave of missiles came screaming in and slammed into the GN field.

"How much more can your shield take?" Slaine asked, watching as a meter on another side screen slowly went down with the impacts.

"Less than I'd like," Avalon replied as he poured more power into the engines. Shells slamming into the bow rocked the ship again as the initial teams caught up, their guns flashing as they bombarded the Container.

"I can't launch like this," Slaine said as he looked around in concern, "Do something, Blade!"

"Damnit!" Avalon shouted before reaching over to another control. It was a red button under a plastic cover, and for a moment Slaine feared that it was some kind of self-destruct mechanism.

But, instead of detonating the ship, the button triggered another status screen. The words "Trans-Am" appeared for a moment before a timer took its place, and then things changed. The meter indicating the GN field strength instantly filled, while the field itself grew brighter. At first, Slaine thought it was simply an emergency defensive measure, at least until Avalon accelerated away. The Container rocketed away from the combat zone, a red comet streaking across the black of space.

Before they were well away, Avalon dropped the field before launching a wave of missiles at their attackers. Several of them detonated shortly after launching, scattering high-density GN particles and smoke between the retreating Container and the UEF forces. The rest scattered and blasted several of the Kataphrakts apart, further dissuading pursuit.

After he'd reached the Containers maximum safe acceleration, Avalon put power into the reverse engines, slowing them while also deactivating the Trans-Am. He hated that he'd needed to use that to escape, but countering a force that dispersed hadn't been an option. Leaning back and sighing, he heard an echoing sigh from behind him.

"That was close," Slaine said, looking at Avalon who just nodded.

"I think that's one group who won't be heeding my call," Avalon observed, slightly depressed. Privately, Slaine doubted that many, if anyone, would head Avalon's call to stand down. But they had needed to try, at least to pull attention off of the Deucalion for a time.

* * *

What Slaine couldn't have known was that Avalon's speech had far more effect than he'd thought. While the leadership of the UEF, for the most part, had blood in their eyes and the unshakable conviction to stomp the Vers into extinction, the regular rank-and-file actually knew the score. They knew that to even attempt to answer blood with blood would only end horribly for everyone. And having it revealed that a man that had committed war crimes was supplying them with weapons, _and_ that it had the full blessing of the UEF Council, had been the push needed for them to finally make their choice.

Calls came into the UEF HQ from numerous facilities, ranging from requests for confirmation to outright refusals to direct orders. Entire Kataphrakt platoons, air wings and naval groups were standing down. Their leaders had been exposed as the same corrupt, war-mongering bastards that they'd always believed the Martians to be, and a great many of them refused to replace one bloody regime for another. While the threat of another Heaven's Fall was indeed alarming, enough of them refused to believe that the Martians would result to such methods.

On the other side, the Orbital Knights were suffering the same thing. Castles ruled by the more level-headed Counts and Countesses ordered a halt to their advances, and in some cases even ordered a withdrawal from contested zones. Orbital facilities recalled their away teams and stood down, cutting Count Saazbaum off from intelligence that he'd previously taken for granted. They had all romanticized this war, to one degree or another. However, that fantasy had been shattered for most of them when they'd gotten their first good look at the lives of these 'miserable Terrans.'

They'd seen, either directly or through footage recorded on-site, the impact from the first Heaven's Fall. They'd seen the scars left upon the planet, and they'd watched as the Terrans had, for the most part, crumpled under their occupation almost as quickly as the Terran Kataphrakts fell under their Aldnoah-powered weapons. There were still the occasional defiant ones, people that would never bow to invaders. But most of them still remembered the horrors of the first war, if not vividly then well enough to have a good idea what the Vers could do.

And while a number of the Martians had lorded over these seemingly weak people, a great many more had actually felt guilty for it. These people hadn't done anything to deserve the abuse their officers had thrown at them, the beatings and forced labor. So, when they'd learned that Count Saazbaum, the man that would lead them all to glorious victory, was willing to enact a _targeted_ Heaven's Fall against the remaining Terran forces, they'd decided they'd had enough. This abuse would have to end, because it could only breed resentment, which would inevitably lead to resistance and eventually revolts.

They'd come here to save their world, to take what it would need in order to recover. But now that they'd learned just what kind of price that salvation could come at, most couldn't bring themselves to do it. The fact that Avalon had made his broadcast with both Princess Asseylum and Slaine Troyard had also shown just how far gone Saazbaum really was. They'd always seen Slaine as the Count's right hand, and in spite of his origins he'd proven himself a formidable pilot. Now he was taking a stand against his former master, deciding that he couldn't fight for Saazbaum's cause any longer. And to see Princess Asseylum, their maiden of victory, joining Avalon in denouncing the Count only further drove the point home. They knew nothing about Princess Lemrina, but that was secondary to their primary concerns.

And so, practically overnight, the UEF Council and Count Saazbaum found themselves reduced to a couple companies and a handful of facilities stretched across the planet and the surrounding space.

Needless to say, Count Saazbaum was furious. Hurling the cup he'd been drinking from across the room, he didn't even hear it smash against the wall as the blood pounded in his ears. _That scheming, manipulative, dishonorable LITTLE BASTARD_ he thought as he whirled around and brought his hand down into the desk. Taking a shuddering breath, he tried to collect himself while massaging this headache away. He would need to figure out what he had left, and just what he could do to salvage this situation. _If it comes to it_ he thought looking at his desk, _I do still have_ that.

At the UEF's headquarters, it wasn't any better. The commander of the base, as well as a significant part of the personnel, had also decided to heed Avalon's request. The commander was currently before the Council, and he didn't bother hiding his distaste for these people. It hadn't been too bad before the war, back when they'd just been another group of posturing politicians. But after the Vers had attacked, their unsavory attitude and simple mindset had evolved into a bloodlust and thick-headedness that had led them to making one mistake after another.

He'd watched as good men and women had been sent to die for their pointless, and ultimately unachievable, goals. He'd watched as they'd turned one of their most promising allies into another enemy through their own paranoia. And he'd watched as they'd happily accepted assistance from a third party that had, until that moment, been a complete unknown without any questions. Well, he was done sitting back and watching as these idiots wasted what was left of the UEF. He was done wasting lives in a fruitless attempt to liberate territory from a well-entrenched, well-equipped enemy that didn't even have to try in order to sweep them aside.

As they yelled at and questioned both him and each other, he stood their without a moment of regret as he watched them scramble helplessly. They'd lost their army, and they knew it. He didn't know something was wrong until the ground trembled, and by the time he had noticed, the entire room erupted in flames and shredded metal.

Unknown to him, Ali-al Saachez had moved his orbiting Castle into a strike position over the base. He knew that Avalon only had a few options available to him, and trying to side with the UEF again had seemed the most obvious path. It was also something he couldn't allow, so he'd prepared to cut the head off that particular snake in case Avalon tried. But after seeing his broadcast, he smirked as he realized just what Avalon had given him. Killing the Council had turned from a necessary counter to a critical decision, and he'd watched as the base erupted in flames as his particle beam lanced into the surface. His smirk turned into a chuckle, which turned into a full-blown laugh seconds later.

"Hahaha! He really is just a stupid brat!" he said, putting one hand on his forehead, "He just gave me the best possible opening, and he doesn't even know it." Turning around, he watched as the dome of metal behind him opened like a flower to reveal Professor Elizabeth Maydra. ELS material grew from her torso, flowing down like a dress before fusing with the floor. She also had crystals protruding from her shoulders and elbows. But the most striking difference would be her skin; while she'd been somewhat tan before due to a mixed heritage, she was now pale, with an almost metallic sheen.

Opening her eyes, she looked fist at Saachez before looking at the main view screen. "The fools are dead," she said, her voice now possessing a metallic echo, "And soon, the Martians will join them in the dirt."

"Oh, yes, they most certainly will," Saachez agreed before setting a new course. _It's time to see just what kind of defenses their stronghold has_ he thought as the moon came into view.

 **With the bulk of their armies standing down, the UEF and Orbital Knights stand crippled. Now unable to wage proper war, Count Saazbaum is forced to rely on less desirable tactics while the UEF struggles to hold itself together after the loss of their leaders. Can a lasting peace be forged from this confusion, or will the Earth be plunged into further bloodshed?**

 **Next chapter; Tipping Point**

 **When the time comes, a choice must be made.**

 **A/N – Sincere apologies for the delay on this one. Things came up that were out of my control, and they still are. While I can't promise a return to the regular updates, I can say that this story isn't going to just die. I'm even working on the outline for the next installment, so that's something. I hope.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Tipping Point**

It was one of the few times he'd seen Asseylum smile so brightly when they received a communique from the Deucalion. Following Avalon's broadcast, they'd made the launch into orbit without interference. A rendezvous was quickly set up for the two ships, and they met in a relatively dense zone of asteroids the next day. After making sure the Container was generating a large enough disruption field, he went and joined Asseylum in the hanger while grabbing his helmet.

The Container had only been designed to dock with a ship like the Ptolemaios, so linking with the Deucalion had been out of the question. That meant they would have to take their machines over and enter the ship's Kataphrakt hanger, which meant they would have to double-up since neither machine had the room for three in the cockpit. In fact, the Tharsis didn't even have room for a second, meaning that Lemrina would have to ride in its hands during the transfer. She hadn't seemed to mind as she followed Slaine to the airlock, and Avalon had to wonder what was going on between them.

After entering the Exia's cockpit, and seeing that Asseylum was already behind the chair with her helmet on and sealed, he dropped into the chair and sealed the suit before powering it up. Launching only took a few minutes, and then the two machines pushed off for the Deucalion's open bay. After entering the hanger and placing their machines in the available bays, they waited for it to re-pressurize before opening their respective hatches. However, it was only after they'd arrived and taken their helmets off that they remembered something rather crucial.

As Slaine brought the Tharsis' hand up so Lemrina could step onto the walkway, he saw that she still hadn't gotten onto her feet.

"Is there something wrong, Princess?" he asked as he pulled himself out of the cockpit.

"This ship has gravity…" she said rather quietly, clutching one of the Tharsis' fingers in irritation.

As he moved onto the walkway near her, he smiled before offering his hand, saying, "It can't be that hard after all of that time in micro gravity."

"I can't walk, idiot!" she shouted, looking at him in a mix of embarrassment and anger, "I can't even stand!"

Slaine suddenly remembered her chair, left aboard Avalon's ship. Since he didn't have gravity in the Container, they had all grown rather used to seeing Lemrina floating around like the rest of them. He'd completely forgotten about her condition, and he quickly dropped to one knee as he realized his mistake.

"My sincerest apologies, your Highness," he said, looking down to hide his shame, "I will-"

"No, it's fine," Lemrina said, interrupting him as she waved her hand dismissively, "It's just… I got too used to moving around on my own. So, until we can find another chair, you're going to have…to…"

She trailed off their, her face turning a light pink. Slaine understood what she meant, and he'd be lieing if he said he also wasn't slightly embarrassed at the notion. However, he had to make up for his mistake, no matter what that would mean. Stepping onto the palm, he kneeled down before picking Lemrina up bridal-style, surprising her as he stood and carried her towards the small lift down to the deck. At first, she was even more embarrassed. To be carried in such a fashion by Slaine turned her brain into a frizzled mess, and she couldn't find any words as they descended. She hadn't forgotten what Avalon had implied the other day, and it had been a source of increasing distraction for her.

When they reached the main deck, they were met by Avalon and Asseylum, who both took one look at the two before snickering.

"What's so funny?" Lemrina finally managed, "It's not like I can help my condition!"

Moving to the side, Avalon revealed her chair before saying, "It's just, I thought you might need this. But, you clearly have another method of travel in mind."

Looking up at Slaine, she saw that she'd unconsciously put her arms around his neck for support, and she could only imagine what this looked like to them. Spluttering, she quickly pulled her arms back before managing to say, "Slaine, chair, now!"

Avalon couldn't help but laugh at the look on their faces, and Asseylum could barely keep her own chuckles under control as Slaine put a blushing Lemrina into the electric chair. Rather than chewing them out, which was _incredibly_ tempting, she opted for indignant silence while she avoided looking at any of them. Any teasing remarks the two might have had were lost when the door at the end of the hanger opened. Turning, Avalon saw that Darzana had come down to meet with them, and that she'd brought company.

Glancing to the side, he noticed that Asseylum's face had lit up at seeing Inaho again. It was probably her upbringing as a 'proper' child that kept her from running to him with so many other people around, but he would bet that it would happen at some point, anyway. Turning to address them, he tried not to grin like a fool as they walked over to meet them. He also noticed that Rayet had come down with them, which was odd but not all that surprising.

"So, just what kind of trouble have you brought us now?" Darzana asked, looking at Slaine and Lemrina.

"Well, it turns out that escaping from the Vers base on the moon was a little trickier than I thought," Avalon said, unable to suppress the grin, "They offered to help, and it just seemed wrong to kick them out an airlock afterword."

Lemrina just snorted, saying, "Without us, you wouldn't have made it out of your room."

Before they could say much more, Rayet walked forward and looked Avalon up and down. "They interrogated you, didn't they?" she asked, although it was less of a question.

"It wasn't anything I wasn't prepared for," he replied, "Besides, I broke a couple bones when they got…creative, so I think we can call it even."

"And you wonder why I said we should just kill them," she said with a huff, "But, I'm glad you're alright." Turning to Asseylum, she added, "You, too. We found your young maid, by the way. She was being held in a detention center."

"Eddelrittuo's here?" she asked, her eyes lighting up, "Where is she? What happened to her?"

"She's in the medical bay," Darzana said, trying to ease her concern, "She was a little malnourished, but they didn't rough her up too bad. My guess is they gave up questioning her rather quickly."

"And why do you say that?" Slaine asked, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Because, we also picked up two Nobles," she explained, "One of them, Count Mazuurek, was the one that helped us locate the base. But the other was there for a considerable amount of time, and it shows on the bruises she collected."

"She?" Avalon asked, his mind already drawing a conclusion he'd rather it didn't.

"Countess Femieanne," Darzana told him, confirming his suspicion, "They must have picked her up after Saazbaum's retreat in Siberia. She's also being treated for her injuries, though I'm told she isn't in immediate danger."

"That's good," Avalon said, breathing a bit easier. In spite of their bumpy meeting, he didn't have any ill-will towards the Countess. "So, what's the plan now?" he asked, looking first at the Captain and then at Inaho.

"We need to figure out where everyone stands," Darzana said, turning to lead the way out, "After your little declaration, we began hearing of various bases and outfits that were standing down. However, others dismissed your speech outright and are determined to continue fighting. And we don't have the first clue as to how this affected the Knights, at least not until we can get one of the Nobles back aboard their castle."

As they entered the halls of the ship, Inaho told them, "I'm going to take Asseylum to the infirmary," before turning and leading the way down a side passage. Darzana didn't even break her stride as she continued on, and Avalon decided to follow and give those two some time alone. The only one that hesitated was Slaine, and it was only long enough to glance after them before continuing on. For them, the next few hours were spent meeting with the Count and discussing the disposition of the forces for both sides, while also speculating who would stand down and who wouldn't. They would need at least a semi-accurate map of the allegiances before they could consider making a move against any of their foes. At least, that's what they had believed, until they learned that the UEF headquarters had been attacked.

* * *

Checking in on Eddelrittuo took them the better part of half an hour, thanks mostly to the maid insisting that Asseylum be checked for any signs of mistreatment. Even with Asseylum's constant assurances that Avalon hadn't done anything to her, it had taken some time to calm the smaller girl's fears. Then had come the tears and the real reunion, with Eddelrittuo expressing her joy at seeing her Princess alive and well.

Inaho simply stood back and watched, pleased to see them happy. It was nice to see Asseylum smiling again, and he found that he'd missed it more than he'd thought. He'd talked with his sister about this, and what she'd shared with him had been honestly surprising.

"So, you like her, don't you?" she'd asked, smiling at him.

"Of course I do. She's my friend," he'd replied.

That had made her sigh in frustration, placing a hand on her forehead before saying, "No, I mean you _like_ her. Romantically."

He hadn't ever considered that, but now that he thought about it, it made sense. He was protective of her, he genuinely cared if she was happy, and the thought of her suffering stirred up his anger like few things ever did. Even when Avalon had told him that she was safe aboard his ship, he'd found himself worrying when his mind wasn't occupied with other thoughts. It was somewhat concerning to him that she managed to occupy his thoughts like that, but he couldn't say that he hated it.

As they were walking to meet with the others in the chart room, Asseylum suddenly grabbed his arm and brought them to a halt. When he turned to ask what was wrong, she placed one hand on his cheek before leaning very close to his face. It took him a moment to realize she was scrutinizing his eyes, clearly trying to spot the fake without being told.

"It's really gone," he said simply, noting how she flinched at his simple phrasing.

"I'm sorry…" she replied, releasing him and stepping back.

"It wasn't your fault," he said automatically, "The Count caught us all by surprise."

"No, I mean I'm sorry for all of this," she clarified before bringing a hand up to stop him from speaking, "I know what you want to say, Inaho, but don't. Just listen. In spite of what Count Saazbaum wanted, the fact remains that _I_ was the trigger for this war. It was my arrival on Earth for talks that gave him the opening he wanted. All of this is because I thought that I could just sit down and forge a peace with your people, that it would be a simple matter of talking with the United Nations."

Clutching her hands together, she looked down as she continued, "I realize now that things were never that simple. I can't heal the wounds between Earth and Mars with just a few words, not with how our nation is structured. Even if we win, the Vers will still be filled with people that will oppose the thought of peace with Earth. So, before I can work on a lasting peace, I will have to rebuild the Vers into a more open society. That will take time, and I can scarcely begin to imagine the challenges that I will face in doing so. So, I wanted… to say that…I… umm…"

She trailed of there, her face turning a light pink as she tried to maintain her resolve. She knew what she wanted to say, but actually _saying_ it was proving to be a greater challenge than she'd initially believed. "I guess what I'm trying to say – _Ask_ , what I'm trying to ask, is," she said, her fingers fidgeting slightly, "Can I ask… that you… wait…for…me?"

She couldn't bring herself to look at him after that. In fact, it took every shred of her self-control to suppress the urge to just take off in embarrassment. She couldn't believe she'd asked him that. _Her_ , the Princess and heir to the throne, confessing to a _Terran soldier_ like some love-struck little girl. It was almost too much for her, and it was made even worse when he remained silent. After a few moments, she started to tremble in fear and anticipation, with each moment birthing another doubt to her mind.

"Okay."

That one word broke through her thoughts like an armor-piercing round, causing her to look up at him in surprise. "Are you…?" she whispered, unsure if she'd actually heard him right.

"I promise to wait for you," he said before stepping forward and doing yet another thing she wasn't prepared for. She felt his lips make contact with her forehead briefly before he stepped back again, leaving her even more confused. While it wasn't the most romantic of gestures, it was the equivalent of sweeping her off her feet with Inaho. She couldn't find the words to express her whirlwind of emotions at the moment, so she just stared at him with her mouth slightly open. Taking her hand, he said, "We should find the others and help with the planning."

She just nodded in agreement as they continued on their way, her mind still a mess. He had agreed to wait for her, to _be with her_. That brought a smile to her face that was brighter than any before, and she found herself moving on autopilot as she pulled him to a stop again. This time, when he turned to look at her he didn't get a chance to speak. She captured his lips with her own briefly, just long enough to convey her feelings before leaning back and saying, "It's a promise, then."

* * *

Leaning over the table, Avalon looked at the reconnaissance photos while his hands clenched at its sides. He was fairly sure that his left hand would start leaving a dent soon, but that wasn't his main concern. Saachez had done it again, the bastard. He'd taken Avalon's plans and turned them on their head with a simple action. The UEF headquarters was gone, turned into a large crater of cracked and steadily refreezing earth by an orbital strike. The disarray from his speech had been just the kind of opening he'd needed, since it had brought together the leadership for an emergency meeting to deal with it.

Inaho and Asseylum had joined them by that point, both of them immediately noticing the tension in the air. When they saw the images of the crater, it sank in that things had gone wrong already.

"Do we have any idea where he is now?" Avalon asked, looking up at the Captain and Count.

"We only know where the strike came from," she reported, bringing up a set of coordinates in orbit, "But there isn't anything there now, and we were able to get an actual look at the space there. Whatever he used to carry out the strike, he's moved it."

"It's possible we're looking for another Landing Castle," Mazuurek said, cupping his chin in one hand, "With the events of the last few months, it wouldn't be inconceivable that he managed to acquire one."

"Which means he's able to hide among your forces until he strikes again," Avalon said, letting out an explosive sigh, "That doesn't help us find him, or tell us what his next move will be."

After a few moments, Inaho finally spoke up. "However, we know what his end goal is," he said, bringing up an image of an inactive Aldnoah drive, "He's trying to harness this technology. We can only assume that he hasn't been able to do so up until this point, since you've pointed out that he would undoubtedly turn it against everyone the moment he did."

"So, what's your point?" Avalon asked, trying to find some shred of hope.

"What would he need to actually complete his objective?" Inaho replied, "Clearly, a few drives won't cut it. He must know that by now, so he would have to be looking for alternative methods."

"Like the Overriding Factor," Mazuurek added, looking at Asseylum and Lemrina. Both Princesses flinched at that thought, dreading the idea that someone that gave Avalon pause would focus on hunting them down.

"Or an abundance of Aldnoah drives in one location," Inaho offered before bringing up a tactical map of the Earth and its orbit, "Princess Lemrina, you said that these fighters were constructed on the moon, correct?" When she nodded, he zoomed the map in on the Martian base there. "Then this is his most likely target now that he's become active. With all of the confusion on both sides, the base would be lightly guarded while the loyal Knights try to reestablish order."

That actually made sense, and Avalon couldn't help but scold himself for failing to see that. Overarching, nation-wide strategy had never been one of his strengths, and he cursed that weakness now when seeing the big picture was so important.

"What of the Count's plan?" Slaine asked, a thought occurring to him.

"Even if he is crazy enough to initiate another Heaven's Fall, it would take time to move so much debris into the proper positions," Darzana said, looking at a map of the moon's own ring of rock, "We'd have enough warning to stop it."

"That's not my point," he said, stepping forward before looking at Avalon, "You said this enemy, the ELS, are akin to a metallic parasite, correct?"

It only took him a moment to realize what Slaine was implying, but when he did his blood ran cold. Even Inaho looked a little pale as he realized the implications. "What? What is it?" Count Mazuurek asked, looking between the three of them in confusion.

"The ELS spread by consuming most materials," Avalon told them, looking down, "They can infect almost anything if enough of their mass is planted on the object. If they took control of those asteroids and rained them on the surface…"

He didn't need to elaborate further; they all got the picture, and it filled them with a new sense of dread. Having this al-Saachez able to strike at one target was bad enough, but if he managed to spread his ELS material across a sizable portion of the Earth then nothing they had would be able to stop him.

"Would this al-Saachez really do that, Avalon?" Darzana asked, "I understand he's something of a lunatic, but what you just suggested would kill millions of people. In fact, it could kill off everyone on the Earth."

"I only know what Celestial Being's records tell me," he replied, "The encounter with him was before my time. But, from what the others told me, he definitely doesn't sound like the caring type. He enjoys making others suffer; the more, the better. I have no doubt that he'll infect the Earth, and I can guarantee that once he's done he'll turn his attention towards Mars."

"So, we can't really wait for the dust to settle, can we?" Darzana asked, receiving a grim nod, "Count Mazuurek, can you contact your castle again? We need to set up a rendezvous point."

"You're not actually thinking of challenging this al-Saachez?" Lemrina asked, looking at the Captain in shock and disgust, "He wields artificial Aldnoah drives, he's been able tactically defeat this one," at this, she waved her hand at Avalon, "at every turn. And, he's using a stolen castle equipped with a weapon the likes of which we've never seen. What can you possibly hope to accomplish against something like that?"

Her short speech was met with silence, everyone in the room trying to find some concrete reason they would be victorious in this fight. But, they couldn't. They had lost their governing bodies; the UEF was effectively dead, and it would take weeks for the UN to appoint new Council members. Meanwhile, the Orbital Knights had had the door flung open on their corruption and prejudice, their own forces split in a dozen different directions in response to both Avalon's accusations as well as their superior's own actions. They were alone; no base, no back-up, nothing except this one ship and a Landing Castle that could very well be intercepted by loyalist Knights and destroyed before it met up with them.

"My mentor once told me something about Celestial Being, about the power that a Gundam held," Avalon said suddenly, looking down at the table, "He said that a Gundam's purpose was to find what twists the world, and destroy it. He said that Celestial Being was made to change the world; that they existed to take on the sins of the world so that the rest of humanity can finally take its next step forward." Looking up at Lemrina, he continued, "I can't say that I'm a true believer, but I know the kind of power that hope wields. We were founded in the hope that our sacrifice could usher in a better future, and that's what I intend to do."

Standing up straight, he looked at everyone in the room. "If you would prefer to retreat, to tend to your families and loved ones, I wouldn't blame you," he said, "The truth of the matter is that she's right. I can't tell you that we'll win. I can't say that Saachez has a definitive weakness now. But I won't let him have his way, and I won't let Saazbaum lead the human race to further hatred and ruin. So, I will go and fight, alone if I must. But I cannot, _will not_ , back down when faced with this kind of evil."

"'The only thing needed for evil to succeed is for good men to do nothing,'" Inaho said before looking at Avalon, "The odds are steep. Even with this eye, I can't see a sure path to victory. However…" At that point, he reached out and took Asseylum's hand, not caring about the looks he got from several of them. "I won't stand by while those men threaten everything we have left," he continued.

"I swore an oath of service to her Royal Highness," Slaine added, stepping forward before placing his right hand over his heart, "And while it has taken me some time to realize my foolishness, I will still honor that pledge."

"I, too, have my own oath to uphold," Mazuurek said, allowing himself a small smile, "And if this al-Saachez thinks that he can simply walk over an Orbital Knight, then I will teach him the meaning of humility."

"Well, we can't exactly just sit back and let you all run off, now can we?" Darzana asked, looking at them all, "Even with our mutiny, we are all still soldiers of the United Earth Forces. We swore to protect this world, and that's exactly what we'll do."

"Are you all insane?!" Lemrina demanded, "Either Count Saazbaum will kill you, or this al-Saachez character will. Why would you throw your lives away for something you'll never achieve?"

"Sometimes…" Asseylum began, drawing everyone's attention, "Sometimes, sacrifices must be made." _That_ caught everyone by surprise; the Royal Princess, someone who'd always been so opposed to fighting, talking about sacrifices. "Maybe we won't win," she continued, "Maybe all this will do is add more dead to the rising toll. But, isn't peace, _real_ peace, worth it? Even if we die in this battle, our sacrifice may inspire others to take up the cause. If we just lie down and accept it, we can't ever change anything." Looking at Avalon, she finished, "Surrender has only one outcome now. But, if we choose to resist, then there's still the chance to end all of this. Isn't that worth fighting for?"

Lemrina looked at her half-sister, at a complete loss for words. This wasn't the girl she'd studied and impersonated, and it definitely wasn't the pampered patsy she'd grown to hate over the years. "You've grown," she said at last.

"I have," Asseylum acknowledged, "I've grown to understand that this world is far more complex than I'd believed before. But, I've also learned that there are still simple things that everyone responds to. Hope is one of them, and it's the most powerful weapon we have now."

"Then we'd best figure out how to use it effectively," Darzana said as she pulled up a tactical map of the moon base.

They spent hours going over the base's defenses, locating weak points and planning how to best deploy their limited forces. Without any back-up, the Deucalion only had four Kataphrakt platoons at its disposal. Likewise, they only had Count Mazuurek's castle for fire support, but even it could be overwhelmed. They would also need to take al-Saachez's arrival into account, since they couldn't know how many machines he had, if any. Avalon lent his assistance there, laying out what he knew of the man's tactics. He also laid out how he'd go about attacking the base with the aid of his GN particles cloaking his way.

Watching these people laying plan after plan, preparing numerous contingencies for almost every possible outcome, Lemrina felt out of place. She'd always believed herself to be a practical person; she accepted the reality she saw and didn't bother indulging in pointless causes. And yet, even when they knew that this operation would likely end in their death, these people forged ahead with grim determination. At first, she thought it was simple stupidity. But, as they went about their work, she finally saw the true depth of her own ignorance.

Like the Orbital Knights, she'd created a cocoon of self-righteous thought. She hadn't been accepting reality, she'd simply given up on trying to move forward. Ever since she'd learned the truth of her birth, and how it affected her status in Vers society, she'd given up control of her future in exchange for the protection of Count Saazbaum. Rather than moving forward, she'd sat idle, content that she understood how the world worked. Rather than experience things, she'd watched from a distance as events unfolded. Looking down, she was surprised to see water drop down onto her hands. Bringing one of them up, she discovered that she had started crying.

Without a word, she left the room before traveling down the hall to find someplace private. She found it in a closed-off side passage, a place that was still undergoing repairs. There, shepushed herself out of her chair before pulling herself against one of the walls. Pulling her weakened legs up, she buried her face in her knees as her emotions overflowed. _How could I be so stupid?_ she thought, _How could I be so blind? I gave that man my future, trusting him to do the right thing…and he…he…_

Her thoughts were brought to a halt when a hand rested on her shoulder. Looking up, she saw Slaine standing there with a concerned look. "Lemrina, what is it?" he asked, kneeling so he was eye level with her.

How could she even begin to tell him what was troubling her, when she didn't have a good grasp of it herself? "I really am such a fool," she said, deciding to just speak truthfully, "I thought I knew how that girl acted, how she worked. And then she goes and says _that_ , and blows my theories to hell. I thought I knew how that man, Avalon, would act, that he was just another selfish noble. But then he proclaims that he's willing to die for the sake of people that regard him with disdain. I thought the Count could be trusted, but he turns out to be worse that the Knights he claimed to be protecting me from. What else have I been wrong about? What other things have I taken for granted, assuming they would always be in my favor? What else… Why… am I…so weak?"

His heart ached to see her in so much distress, but a part of him knew that it was inevitable. Like the rest of them, she'd been blind to the truths of the world they'd created. Like him, she was facing a crisis of belief, unsure of what was true anymore and lost. Taking one of her hands, he asked, "Do you remember what you said to me when we first me?"

"I thought you were just some lowly Terran sucking up to the Count for favors," she replied bitterly.

"You thought I was beneath you," he said, noticing how she flinched but forging on anyway, "You saw me like the other Knights. But, then we learned about one another. I learned about who you were, and the position you were in. And you, in turn, learned those same things about me."

"What's your point?"

"We came to understand each other," he said, "Even with our two different backgrounds, I came to regard you as a friend." Reaching forward, he began to wipe her tears away as he continued, "We may not know how this world truly operates, or who the people in it truly are. But, that just means that we have to go and learn. We have to talk with them, relate to them, just as you and I did."

"It's just that simple, is it?" she asked sarcastically, "Just walk out and have a nice chat with the first person we meet?"

"I never said it would be easy," he replied, "I've learned that nothing ever is. It wasn't easy to learn that the systems I'd grown up believing in were rotten with corruption. It wasn't easy to learn that the Princess would trust the likes of this crew over her own people. And it definitely wasn't easy to learn that the Count had allowed his lust for vengeance take him. But, that's the point, isn't it? The lessons worth learning are never easy, and we have to struggle for the answers. But if that means that I can move forward with Avalon's surety, then I will face ever challenge this world presents with a glad heart."

She couldn't believe this man; he'd been her first friend, the first person to start coaxing her from her shell. He'd shown her a different perspective on things, and he'd offered his support whenever she needed it. He was her knight, even if it wasn't formally true. And now here he was saying that he would continue on, that he wouldn't allow the hate and fear that had taken hold of the Knights to slow him down. And now she found herself faced with a choice, one she didn't' want to make but knew she had to, here and now.

"…Even if I wished to accompany you?" she asked timidly, looking down to hide the color coming to her normally pale cheeks.

"Nothing would make me happier," he replied automatically before bringing her hand up and kissing her knuckles, "My services are forever yours, your Highness."

Looking at him in surprise, she felt her cheeks grow redder at his declaration. _Geez, this idiot knows just what to say_ she thought before doing something completely out of character. Taking her hand from his, she pulled him closer before kissing him. To hell with society's norms; she had feelings for this boy, and she couldn't just ignore them forever. After releasing a surprised Slaine, she said, "I think I require your services now, my Knight," before urging him closer once again. He didn't resist, although he did restrain himself from going too far. _What have I gotten myself into now_ he wondered as she pulled him closer.

* * *

As the Deucalion began its journey towards the moon with Avalon's Container in tow, many of its crew went about what could be their final preparations. Calm and his team went over Mustang platoon's machines, checking and double-checking them for the slightest flaw. Rayet, Inko, Yuki and Nina had managed to separate Asseylum from everyone else, and were having some 'girl time' with the princess. Lemrina and Slaine had drifted off somewhere, deciding to enjoy each other's company for as long as they could before Slaine was called to battle.

Inaho was in the chart room with Avalon and Count Mazuurek, refining their plans while discussing what al-Saachez and Count Saazbaum would do to counter them. Captain Darzana had handed control of the ship to her XO before seeking out Lt. Marito. She owed that man a drink for all he'd put up with, and she wanted to learn more about the man her brother had considered his closest friend. Countess Femieanne and Eddelrittuo learned of the planned attack second-hand from some of the medical staff, which had led to a passionate speech begging for some role in this battle. The young handmaid had been sent to the medical bay to assist with the inevitable wounded, while the Countess had been invited to help coordinate the Landing castle alongside Count Mazuurek.

All of them prepared themselves for this showdown, know that it would decide everything. One way or another, this would end where it had begun so long ago.

 **Battles rage across the void of space and the ravaged surface of Luna as the three sides vie for control of Humanity's future. Lives are lost and convictions are tested, but will the price of victory prove too high?**

 **Next chapter; The Battle of Luna**

 **War is never honorable, and peace is never cheap**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Battle of Luna**

The next day saw the Deucalion far closer to the moon. After rendezvousing with Count Mazuurek's Castle, the two vessels had continued their journey to just outside the asteroid belt with Avalon's Assault Container shadowing them on autopilot. In order to avoid detection, they'd come up well below the horizon of the base. Surprisingly, there hadn't been any sentry stations or other kinds of lookouts placed in such an obvious blind spot. However, they weren't about to question the advantage it would give them. After taking a few moments to lay in their new course, the two vessels split apart.

The Deucalion went on a direct course to the Martian base, while Mazuurek took his Castle around the moon to carry out his part of the plan. Meanwhile, Avalon sent his Container its final instructions before sending it higher into the moon's orbit to overlook the battle. Standing in the Deucalion's hanger, he dismissed the results of the diagnostic he'd been running before looking around the bay. The mechanics were scrambling around the other Kataphrakts, making sure they were in the best condition possible.

For a moment, he couldn't really believe that this would be it. He'd spent so long in this realm that it had started to feel like home, in a sense. The friends he'd made, and even the enemies, had all brought about this feeling of belonging. And yet, he knew that he couldn't stay. Sighing in frustration, he forced those thoughts from his head. Puzzling over the future would do him no good now. Turning around, he was about to go scrounge something from the galley when he ran into Rayet.

"Fussing over your machine again?" she asked light-heartedly, smiling.

"…Yeah, I guess so," he admitted, looking back at the Exia.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked, sensing his hesitation.

"Why not?" he replied before motioning her to follow, "Just, not here."

After grabbing a pair of water bottles from the galley, he led them to one of the interior viewing decks. Sitting against the wall, Avalon offered one of the bottles before opening his own. Rayet accepted the water before joining him, and for a while they just sat there as they looked out the window. It showed the orbiting debris with the Earth in the background, and it was an eerie kind of beautiful. She knew that she was looking at the results of a terrible war, but, seeing it from so far made the scars almost invisible.

"You know, when I was younger, I got to enjoy views like this all of the time," he said after a while.

"You were raised in space?" she asked, curious.

"I was born in space," he clarified, smiling at the memory, "My parents came from rivaling nations, but they both knew just how stupid the rivalry was. They settled on a space colony; these massive, artificial habitats built off resource asteroids. Because the colonies were all protected from official military conflicts by various international treaties, they probably thought it was their only way to live truly peaceful lives."

"What was it like?" Rayet asked, surprised at how forthcoming Avalon was being.

"It was…strange, sometimes, especially when you looked up. Seeing the far side of the colony became natural for me. I still remember my first trip to Earth," he said, his smile growing broader, "When I looked up, I expected to see more buildings and streets laid out above me, but instead I saw a vast sky and clouds. Of course, I think I was about 7 or 8 at the time, so I think my ignorance was understandable."

Rayet couldn't help but laugh at that, and Avalon joined her as they stared out at space. For a while, she tried to imagine what it would have been like living on a colony.

"You know, before joining the UEF, I'd never been into space," she admitted, "I was born on Earth. Even though…even though I was raised as a Martian, I never really _saw_ the world the way they did. They were always up in their castles and on the moon, looking down on the Earth from up high."

"It does lend itself to a feeling of superiority," Avalon added.

"How did you deal with it?" she asked.

"When I was 13, a Gundam came to my home," he said, startling her slightly, "Celestial Being had appeared on the scene a couple months before that, carrying out their armed interventions. One of them was against a Human Reform League research center aboard the colony. I learned about all of this later, of course, but at the time it was very startling. One minute, I was enjoying a nice day after classes, and the next I was looking up as a Gundam flew over my head. It was one hell of a wake-up call, seeing Celestial Being operating inside a colony."

"Why was it there?" Rayet asked, worried about where this was going.

"Apparently, the facility had been conducting research into artificially enhancing humans," he told her, grimacing, "They'd been using orphans that they 'acquired' as test subjects, and they even submitted the best of their 'projects' to the HRL military as super-soldiers."

She could tell from the way he spoke that the entire notion disgusted him, and she could only imagine what could have happened to create such feelings. Instead of allowing him to dwell on it, she decided to change the topic.

"So, what do you think our odds are?" she asked, bringing her focus back to the here and now.

"Not very good," he replied honestly, "Even with all of our planning, it's going to hinge on just how serious Saachez is feeling. If he comes in light, then we have a real shot. But, if he's serious and uses the ELS' full arsenal, then…"

He didn't need to finish for her to get the picture. He hadn't ever come out and said it, but she had a pretty good idea about his experience with this enemy. He had such wonderful technology available to him, and yet he still had times where he seemed powerless against this threat.

"Well, no matter what happens, I'm glad we met," she said, looking back out the window, "And I'm thankful. You pulled me out of that well of hatred before it consumed me."

"I'm sure you would have come around eventually," he said, smiling. They just sat in silence after that, enjoying the view of the stars and of Earth.

* * *

When the Deucalion finally reached their intended point, the Kataphrakts launched before moving to their respective positions. The rebuilt Appaloosa platoon, under the command of Lieutenant Marito, flew cover and support for Avalon and the Exia. Even though his machine could fight on par with the Vers machines, they couldn't take the chance that he might get overwhelmed by their defenses. Slaine had launched in the Tharsis before losing himself in the asteroid field, waiting and watching for the opening he would need.

Meanwhile, Mustang had moved down to the surface of the moon, escorting a specially designed weapon for the Vers headquarters. The remaining platoons, Klandale and Saber, had moved to take flanking positions on the ship. They would provide local support, keeping the Vers Stygis fighters off of her while she pounded the base. Looking at the readouts, Avalon prayed that the adjustments to Appaloosa would hold. They'd rigged some basic particle containers and emitters before charging them up with Avalon's Gundam. Hopefully, it would mask their approach, giving them a wide degree of freedom; at least, until they engaged the enemy.

The castle that had been in orbit during his escape was still there, holding station over the base. _Which means that bastard from before is still here, too_ Avalon reasoned as they closed on their target. Slaine had identified him as Count Barouhcruz, and told them that his Kataphrakt, the Octantis, used high-tension wires to cut through its opponents. _If that's the case, then not even my solid shield will stop it_ he thought as he looked at his left arm. The reinforced E-carbon wouldn't be able to stand up to that for very long; only a GN field could stop a weapon like that, but the Exia was equipped to generate one.

Flashes from the corner of his eye got his attention, and he turned to see the Deucalion's second deck of guns open fire, the first reloading as their rounds soared towards the base. He didn't have any doubt that the base could take those rounds, at least for a while. But, he also had to admit that it was one hell of a way to knock.

Within the base, it was another story. As the second wave of shells impacted the armor and stone, Count Saazbaum had to brace himself on a console to remain upright. "Report!" he shouted, trying to project a calm he definitely _wasn't_ feeling.

"One UEF ship, sir!" the radar operator said as he checked his screens, "With two platoons of Kataphrakts flying escort. Judging from the design, it appears to be the Deucalion."

"Launch the garrison!" Saazbaum ordered, "Contact Count Barouhcruz and have him do the same. I want that ship blown out of the void, at once!"

"Yes, sir!"

 _This cannot be happening_ he thought as he turned to leave, _we were so close, and now it's all coming apart_. First, one of their own betrays them and stands with the Terrans. Then this other player shows up, wreaking havoc on his forces from hiding but also dealing the Terrans a devastating blow. And to top it all off; Slaine and Lemrina turn traitor as well, further weakening his position. _No, I won't let it all end here_ he vowed, _they will be made to pay for taking her. They will_ all pay _._

Watching the first rounds of counter-fire streak from the Vers base, Avalon winced as he saw several impact the ship. Its armor could take a real beating, but it was also clear that this base was more than capable of dealing such a beating. Flashes in the crack on the surface drew his attention, and he watched as several wings of Stygis launched to intercept the ship. He also noticed that a previously hidden hatch on the surface had opened, releasing a familiar black devil onto the battlefield.

"Lieutenant, hold your team back," Avalon instructed as he switched the rifle to his left hand and drew one of his beam sabers.

"We were ordered to cover you, Blade!" Marito replied before Avalon accelerated away.

"You'll only get in my way, old man," he replied, smirking, "Besides, the Count and I have a score to settle."

Firing off a barrage of particle beams, he blew two Stygis away before drawing the Count's attention. Deploying his own energy blade, the skin of his machine shimmered as his Dimensional barrier came online. He then charged the Exia, moving far faster than the last time. _So, he's made some upgrades_ Avalon thought as he blocked the blow, only to be forced back by the Count's greater momentum.

"You!" he shouted over an open channel, "I should have killed you long ago!"

"Hindsight's a beautiful thing, ain't it?" Avalon asked, knowing his snark would only make it worse but honestly beyond the point of caring.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?!" he demanded, "You can't even begin to imagine the planning that you've destroyed with your childish greed!"

"I don't give a damn about your plans to rule this world!" Avalon shouted before pushing himself off the Dioscuria, "No matter what you've lost, it doesn't give you the right to do this! No pain you've suffered justifies killing millions of innocents and starting a war!"

"You don't know the first thing about what I've lost!" Saazbaum shouted as he deployed another blade, "The bastards in the Nobility took my love from me, and the Terrans took away any chance of us having a good life. I will see them all pay in blood!"

"How the hell could the Terrans take anything from you?"

"They tried to deny our independence, and in doing so they made it possible for that decrepit old man to install himself as Emperor!" Saazbaum said, "They are just as much to blame for what happened during the first war. This is retribution! For my wife! For everyone that we lost because of _your_ people! _Now,_ DIE!"

The Count charged again, slashing with both blades and forcing Avalon onto the defensive. _This is different from last time_ he realized as he barely kept up, _his grace from before is gone. This is pure hatred, but we might be able to use that_. Blocking another blow, he suddenly accelerated backwards before ducking behind a nearby asteroid. Saazbaum didn't even slow down, smashing into the asteroid and passing clean through it with the barrier absorbing the matter. However, it also drew him into the position that Avalon needed.

Hitting a preset control, Avalon watched as a countdown began on a side screen. Ducking another slash from Saazbaum, he began to try and circle him while trading blows. While he couldn't penetrate the shield with his blade, he knew that deficiency would be amended in a few moments. Almost a minute later, a series of GN missiles streaked in from their right side. They exploded around the two machines, scattering an incredibly dense field of GN particles. Avalon watched as his own communications began to drop out, so he could only imagine what it was doing to Saazbaum.

His defense might be impenetrable, but it was still based along the same lines as the Nilokeras. He might not be able to easily find the receiver in the armor, but a high enough concentration of particles would cripple the system, anyway. And in space, there was very little to dispel the cloud. Watching the Count swing around wildly, he glanced at the clock again before moving in closer. Slamming his sword into the Dioscuria's right blade, he watched as the machine hesitated while the Count tried to figure out what had just happened. Avalon was then forced to duck under the other sword as he swung, only to watch as the Kataphrakt began to advance again.

His strikes became more precise with time, and Avalon could only guess that he'd pulled the cameras he still had in closer to counter the interference.

"You think this will stop me, traitor?!" he demanded.

"No," Avalon admitted honestly as the timer ran down to zero, "But this will."

A heavy particle shot streaked in a second later, engulfing the Disocuria in its fury as the Count shouted in rage. He, Inaho and Slaine had spent a considerable amount of time trying to come up with a way to disable the Count's shield, and the method they had settled on was, admittedly, insane. Throwing up enough interference to blind him would only work well for a short period of time, and it wouldn't solve the problem of the barrier. But, if they could force the cameras in closer to the Kataphrakt and then hit the area with a big enough attack…

Avalon's Assault Container had been more than up to the task, and the particle beams from the main cannons turned the Count's remaining cameras into atoms on the cosmic wind while also blowing a hole in the cloud of GN particles. He wasn't so concerned about the effect on the cloud, since the Count was now effectively blind with his shield up. However, before Saazbaum dropped the shield, a wire wrapped around Avalon's left arm and pulled him out of the cloud's remnants. Turning, he saw the Octantis already lashing out with its other wire.

The damage indicator for the left arm began to light up as the wire bit into the armor, the limb already struggling to resist the incredible cutting strength being applied. Whirling around, Avalon dodged the second wire before doing what the other Count didn't expect him to; bringing his blade up, he charged the Count with the intention of impaling him. Instead of throwing the other ring at the Exia, he dodged the blow before trying to put some distance between the two machines.

"It won't be that easy!" Avalon promised as he pursued the Octantis, his beam sword slashing at the void between them as the Count continued to dodge.

They knew that this other Kataphrakt only held an advantage at range, and against distracted opponents. But its lack of defense against direct combat would be its undoing, since the Exia was its natural counter. Not only that, but the Count could never truly disengage. Thanks to the wire wrapped around the Exia's arm, they were tethered together whether Barouhcruz liked it or not. While the tension had been mostly released thanks to Avalon's advance, he'd actually made it a point to grab the wire with that hand to prevent the Count's escape.

But, such an obviously one-sided fight couldn't last, and the proximity sensors beeped an alert as the Dioscuria advanced on him again. Turning, Avalon brought his beam sword up to stop the blow while releasing the wire. Barouhcruz immediately retracted it before moving _well_ away from the Gundam, and then things got worse for Avalon. Deflecting Saazbaum's plasma swords, he was also forced to keep one eye on the other machine as it began to hurl its wires at him from a distance again. _Alright, guys_ he thought as he barely avoided losing an arm, _anytime you're ready!_

* * *

Landing on the lip of the canyon, Inaho looked at the Martian base in mild wonder. It was a truly impressive facility, and he could tell that their only real chance was this long-shot strike. They'd made their approach to the base on inertia alone, their speed calculated by Inaho with absolute precision so they would land on this one spot without harm. When the first shells from the Deucalion launched, they waited and watched in low-power mode to avoid detection. They saw the hangers open and the Stygis fighters launch, as well as the multiple gun and missile batteries that emerged from their housings and turned to fire on the ship.

Inaho briefly worried about Asseylum's safety aboard the ship, only to remember one thing; if their plan succeeded, then the headquarters would be knocked out for a considerable amount of time. As the last fighter left the hangers, Inaho suddenly said, "Now!"

Mustang instantly went active, rocketing towards one of the bays. Rayet and Inko carried a large container between the two of them, while Inaho and Yuki opened fire on the doors. Their shells warped the metal and shredded the mechanisms, jamming them open as the four Kataphrakts entered the Vers hanger. Soldiers and mechanics flailed in surprise as the Earth machines came to a skidding halt on the floor, each of them scrambling for the doors in their space suits.

Glancing at them, Inaho turned his attention to their package as it was set on the floor. There was a metallic _**smack**_ as the magnets on the bottom of the container latched onto the floor. Extending a jack from his right palm, Inaho interfaced with the device while the others turned to cover the hanger doors. Rifle fire flashed as a pair of Stygis tried to reclaim their home, only to be shot down by Rayet and Yuki. Focusing on the interface in front of him, Inaho initiated the timer before disconnecting.

"We have two minutes," he reported before he and the others rocketed out of the hanger.

"Don't you think that's cutting it a little close?" Yuki asked, her voice laced with worry.

"Any longer, and they might get a Stygis to destroy it," he replied.

Mustang pushed their thrusters to their limits, struggling to get out of range before the device went off. It didn't help that they had to weave through the Vers interception fire, and Yuki found herself sweating in anticipation as the counter on her screen approached zero. When it did, she closed her eyes and grit her teeth.

Slaine had told them what kinds of defenses that the headquarters used, and they had been surprised to learn that, aside from the exterior shell, it had little real defense against an EMP. As long as the facility was closed up and the source was external, it would be able to survive one just fine. But if the source was internal, then the systems for the entire base would be at risk. The container whined softly as it charged up before discharging, shorting the lights in the hanger as well as all the nearby rooms. The invisible field of energy continued inwards, surging along every wire and causing more than a few systems to overload violently. When it was over, the headquarters of the Orbital Knights had been completely disabled.

Glancing behind him to make sure the base was knocked out, Inaho then turned to the still raging battle in space. The Deucalion and its defenders were struggling to repel the Stygis assault, although they were having a much easier time of it without the base pounding them with long-range missile fire. However, it wouldn't be long before the Castle in orbit would move into a better position and open fire, as well. Their window of opportunity was limited, and they would have to make the most of it.

On the other hand, they saw that Avalon had successfully engaged the two Counts. His support team was hanging back and chasing off the occasional Stygis that tried to get in too close, since it was all Avalon could do to avoid a pair of plasma blades _and_ high-tension cutting wires. The only thing keeping him alive was his Gundam's mobility and armor, the latter of which wasn't doing so well under the repeated strikes.

"Well, now what do we do?" Inko asked, looking between the two battles in frustration.

"Rayet, you and I will back up Avalon," Inaho said after giving it a moment's thought, "Yuki and Inko, you try to break the Stygis' formations from behind and give the ship some room."

"Right," they replied before Mustang split into two groups.

Ducking under another wire, Avalon growled in frustration as he deflected Saazbaum's blade only to be forced back yet again. The two Counts had fallen into a regular pattern of attacks; with Barouhcruz throwing one of his spools out to distract Avalon while Saazbaum came at him from the other side. Even when he dodged the attacks, the second spool was already on its way to him. Even without the dimensional barrier, the Dioscuria wasn't anywhere near a pushover. And with the Octantis running long-range support he couldn't find any openings to take out either of them.

Backing into a nearby asteroid, Avalon turned before pushing off the rock as Saazbaum stabbed into it. Bringing his rifle up, he fired a barrage of shots towards the Count only to have him push off and avoid them. Hearing the tell-tale beep of a proximity warning, Avalon brought his shield up to deflect the spool that had been aimed at his head. He then tried to lash out with the beam sword to cut the wire, only for it to be retracted again. He was then forced to turn back around as Saazbaum brought both swords down towards his chest.

"Crap!" he said, bringing the shield up as the Dioscuria slammed into him. The armor managed to resist the intense heat, but Avalon knew it wouldn't last too long. Not only that, but the Count was actually accelerating into him, keeping them locked together and forcing Avalon to remain in his position. _Is this it_ he wondered, grimacing as he saw damage indicators for the shield begin to light up.

"Move to the left," he heard, his eyes widening in surprise. Twisting the Exia's body, he made the Count slide past him before backing away. He was blinded a second later as a pair of explosive rounds slammed into the Dioscuria, throwing it off-balance and giving Avalon the time he needed to escape. Looking to where the shots had come from, he saw two Kataphrakts, one of them a familiar orange.

"Nice shot, Inaho, Rayet!" he said, grinning as they opened fire again.

Saazbaum, now aware of their presence, managed to dodge the next volley. However, just having two more opponents was enough to give the two of them a short pause. Avalon capitalized on it, charging towards the Dioscuria.

"Try to keep the Octantis off my back!" Avalon said as he charged, his blade slamming into Saazbaums cross-guard.

"You think your Terran pets will save you?!" he demanded, trying to push back, "They will die along with the rest of you scum!"

"Just you try it!" Avalon replied, pushing off the Kataphrakt. Bringing the rifle up, Avalon unleashed another torrent of particle beams and close range. And this time, Saazbaum didn't have the room to dodge. They slammed into the armor, melting through the right shoulder before hitting something vital and causing an explosion. The arm was summarily severed from the Kataphrakt, sending the Count off-balance with the blast. Brandishing his beam sword, Avalon prepared to finish things when he heard two words he never wanted to hear in person.

"Fangs, fly!"

Breaking off from his charge, Avalon quickly said, "Rayet, Inaho, fall back now!" as he turned to find the source of the transmission. He saw the fang bit about a second before it shot him, scarring the Exia's chest and sending him back. Moving up and backward, Avalon managed to avoid the next shot, but only barely. Count Barouhcruz wasn't as quick on the uptake, and he lost his left leg as a result. They all tracked the fangs back to their launch point, seeing a new machine move out from behind another asteroid. Except for the purple particles coming from it, the new machine was the spitting image of Gundam Throne Drei, right down to the oversized sword.

"So, didja miss me, punk?" Saachez asked, his smirk practically audible.

"This time, when I take you down, you're going to _stay_ down, Ali," Avalon promised, only to have Barouhcruz beat him to the punch.

"So, you're the traitor selling our technology?" he asked as he accelerated for the Throne, "Then you will fall, as well."

"I don't think so, small fry," Saachez said as the Count launched both spools. Avalon would have intervened, but Count Saazbaum had decided to attack him once again.

Launching his fangs again, Ali al-Saachez deflected the first spool with his sword before dodging the second. And then the fang bits were on him, and the Count didn't have a chance. He tried to retract his spools as fast as possible, but the fang bits quickly opened fire and severed the remaining limbs. They also targeted the thrusters on the Kataphrakt's back, effectively immobilizing it.

Pushing himself up in the Octantis' cockpit, Count Barouhcruz brought his hand up to his face only to feel blood from a nasty cut. Several screens on the interior were sparking from the damage he'd received in such a short time, and the warnings were all blaring for his attention. Sensing movement, the Count looked up only to see the Gundam in front of him with its sword held high.

"You know, it feels like such a waste to trash a perfectly good drive," Saachez said before chuckling, "But, it's nothing compared to the stockpile below me, isn't it?"

"No… Wait!" Barouhcruz managed before Saachez slashed down, cutting the Octantis, and the Count, in half. Accelerating away, he watched as the Vers machine exploded a moment later, grinning in satisfaction. Turning his attention to the Exia and Dioscuria, he prepared to finally end this headache of a child when the Tharsis appeared.

Coming to a stop between the Throne and the Exia's battle, Slaine announced, "For the future that my princess seeks, I will destroy you here and now, monster!"

"You can try, boy," Saachez retorted, bringing the Drei's left arm up.

The rifle he had attached to it quickly extended, and in the next moment he was firing a barrage of particle beams at the Tharsis. However, the Analytical Engine was able to keep pace with the barrage, allowing Slaine to dodge each and every one. Deploying his own machine guns, Slaine returned fire methodically, noting how this Gundam lacked the Exia's defenses. However, its offense made up for it, as he learned in the next moment when the fang bits launched again.

Slaine was thankful he'd elected to remain at range during this battle, since the strain of his energy sword would have crippled him against so many points of attack. But, the Engine was running at full power, and he was able to dodge every blast flawlessly. This only enraged Saachez further, and he quickly brought his sword up as he charged the Tharsis. If long-range wouldn't work against this one, then he'd take them apart the old-fashioned way.

With Avalon, it was a different matter. Without the Octantis to provide support, and now down to one arm, the Dioscuria was far less of a challenge. Blocking another slash, Avalon delivered a vicious kick to the Kataphrakt's midsection before bringing his rifle up again. He put a particle beam into the lower half, shattering some of the waist armor and further hampering its movements.

"Damn you!" Saazbaum shouted, bringing his remaining sword up in an attempt to counter-attack. Avalon deflected the blade easily, stabbing his sword into the other shoulder and severing the arm. "I can't… I can't die here!" Saazbaum said, his voice becoming frantic, "I refuse to let her death be for nothing!"

"It passed that point the moment you decided one life was worth millions," Avalon said calmly before bringing his gun up again. His last shot slammed into the Dioscuria's cockpit, vaporizing the Count in an instant while killing the Aldnoah drive. Turning to survey the battle, Avalon had to admit it was going rather well. The remaining Vers pilots were either being driven off or shot down, since the double-whammy of losing their base _and_ leader had thoroughly trashed their morale. The Tharsis was proving it could hold its own against the Throne Gundam, at least until Avalon got there to turn the tables. And they'd only suffered two casualties on their side so far. _I think we really might have a chance_ he thought as he prepared to finish Saachez once and for all.

His optimism lasted for all of two seconds after that thought, and it vanished just as quickly as his side screen brightened. Turning, he was just in time to see a particle beam streak across space and spear the inactive castle. Pushing off the Tharsis, Saachez turned to look at the beam before laughing at the sight. Avalon was far less amused as he watched the castle get cut in half, explosions chaining across it as ammo stores ignited. Turning to track the shot, he saw another castle with a notable modification.

The pointed tip at its bottom split into four sections that had been moved away from each other to create a barrel, and he could just make out the glint of a focusing lens within as the castle drew closer.

"Well, that changes things a bit," Avalon remarked.

"More than you know, you little shit," Saachez said before charging the Tharsis again.

Before Avalon could move to support Slaine, he noticed something launching from the castle. _Hundreds_ of somethings, actually, and all of them were heading straight towards the surface and the Terrans.

"Oh, shit," Avalon said as he brought his rifle up and extended the barrel. The ELS had come in their true form, and all of the horror that entailed.

 _-To be continued-_


	18. Chapter 18

**The Battle of Luna, Pt. 2**

For a brief moment, Inaho couldn't really believe what he was seeing. Hundreds of missile-like objects were streaming from the new castle, some of them splitting off to come towards the Terrans while the rest continued down to the surface. He couldn't understand what they were meant to accomplish, considering they could shoot them down easily. However, that simple concept didn't seem to deter them as they charged at the Terrans.

*Everyone, intercept them!* Avalon shouted over a common channel, *Whatever you do, don't let those things touch you!*

His beam rifle lit up the black of space moments later, lancing up and blowing the projectiles away as fast as it could cycle. The Deucalion added its fire a few seconds later, large-caliber rounds streaking from various ports on the sides to chew the approaching stream apart. The Kataphrakt teams then decided to chip in, scattering as they fired their own rifles. The projectiles split into multiple smaller groups as they sought out the various machines, ignoring the larger warship for the time being.

Tracking one, Inaho fired and watched as the explosive shell ripped the… _thing_ apart. In spite of what Avalon had told them, he was still having a hard time regarding these things as a living being. It went against almost every law of nature that humanity knew, literally embodying the meaning of the word 'alien.' They appeared to be metallic, but they were also fairly fragile. And yet, Avalon had given them the impression that this life-form was far more dangerous than the Vers had ever been.

Dodging one that attempted to slam into him, Inaho turned to track it when he heard Rayet curse aloud.

"Damn it!" she said, her machine thrown off-balance. One of the projectiles had slammed into her left leg, but it didn't explode like they'd expected it to. They both then watched in growing horror as the projectile's now smashed front seemed to liquefy before spreading into the limb and moving towards the machine's torso.

"Rayet, hold still!" Inaho commanded, bringing his gun up. He severed her leg in one shot, blowing it off at about mid-thigh. The infected limb flew free of her machine, and she quickly turned and blew it up before dodging another projectile.

"So, they're not trying to kill us, then," she guessed as she blew another two ELS away.

"Not in a way we recognize," Inaho replied as he shot three more down, only to be forced to dodge the fourth as it came at his head, "I doubt that we want to let that growth enter the cockpit."

"No kidding; we should fall back to the ship, we won't last long out here alone."

Inaho couldn't help but agree with that plan. They might have been relatively prepared for another Gundam-type to show up, but they couldn't have prepared for something like this. As they began to withdraw, they saw that Slaine and Avalon were effectively pinned down. Ali al-Saachez might have been unable to shoot the Tharsis down, but he could make disengaging costly. Likewise, the ELS were making multiple passes at the Exia, with Avalon just managing to avoid a direct impact. He'd switched his rifle back to assault mod, pouring particle beams into the ELS when they got too close to dodge. He'd also returned his beam saber to its dock to recharge, having used it several times on the ELS before it began to run dry.

Hitting a couple controls, Avalon pulled up a tactical map on his left screen before glancing at it to take note of everyone still alive. The Kataphrakt platoons, minus Appaloosa, were rallying around the Deucalion to hold off the ELS assault. Appaloosa was grouped up atop a nearby asteroid, using a crater in the large rock to limit the ways the ELS could attack them. They were holding out fairly well, but it could only last as long as their ammo allowed. Finally, Slaine was a couple of meters away from him, trying to hold off the Throne without touching it while also avoiding the ELS that had homed in on him.

The stream of ELS heading for the Knight base, however, was another problem entirely. The Deucalion had tried to send several shells into it to slow them down, but the smaller ELS just moved around the shells with only a few getting caught by them. They were slamming into the surface of the moon while also heading in through the launch bay that Inaho's group had lodged open. He knew that these things would begin deploying their own version of ground forces soon, if they hadn't already. And with the base's systems still down from the EMP, they only had handheld weapons to fend them off.

"Slaine, we need to rally with Appaloosa!" Avalon said, bringing his shield up and firing several missiles into the path of the ELS. He then turned and sent several more towards the Throne. All of them exploded when they reached a certain distance, scattering high-density particles and throwing their tracking off. Slaine used this distraction to quickly shoot two fangs down before rocketing from the cloud. He quickly homed in on the asteroid Appaloosa was holding, landing hard enough on its surface to send some rock tumbling into space. Avalon was right behind him, quickly turning around to blast two ELS that had followed them.

"Alright, Blade, what the hell do we do now?" Marito asked as he did a quick check on his ammo.

Taking a second look at the tactical screen, Avalon sighed in frustration.

"We've got very few choices," he admitted, "There's too much space between us and the ship to make it back easily, and I'm sure al-Saachez won't just let either me or Slaine go easily."

"We can't stay here for long, either," Slaine added, firing off a burst and destroying a trio of ELS that got close, "You may have an infinite magazine, but the rest of us will run out of ammunition rather quickly at this rate."

Looking up at the orbiting Castle, Avalon growled in frustration. "If we took that thing out, then their reinforcements would be cut off," he said.

"Sure, just let me use the nuke we don't have," Marito retorted, firing his rifle at another group of ELS.

"…Maybe we don't need one," Slaine said.

"What do you mean?"

"Cover me," he said as he made his way deeper into the crater, "I need to run a quick check."

The rest of them quickly formed up with the Tharsis at their center, keeping the ELS off Slaine as he ran a simulation. He put in everything that they had on the nature of particle weapons into the Analytical Engine, and factored in the size of the platform. It spat out several results, most of which weren't useful to him. However, two in particular were.

"Avalon, these beam weapons," Slaine said, returning his attention to the battle, "They require focusing lenses, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Avalon asked, not following.

"That Castle is using a massive one, right?" Slaine continued, "If we can damage it, then the next time it fires…"

"It blows itself to pieces," Avalon finished.

"Well, that's great and all," Marito said, "But how the hell do we go about damaging the lens?"

"Any of us could do it," Slaine told them, "And we're closer to the Castle than the ship, so we're the best option."

"Saachez won't just let us charge his ace," Avalon said, sighing in frustration, "It's me he's after, anyway, so I'll distract him."

"So, just so I'm clear on this insane idea," Marito said, sounding frustrated, "Our plan is to haul ass towards the biggest gun we've ever seen, in the hope that we can damage it before it fires and turns us into dust. Is that about right?"

"Unless you have a better plan," Avalon replied.

"No, actually," he said, standing up fully, "Besides, we don't really have a choice, do we?"

"We have even less now," Avalon told them as he looked at the Castle. It had begun to move, slowly turning to face the Deucalion. "Now or never!" Avalon shouted as he launched himself out of the crater. Appaloosa fired out of the crater moments later, followed by the Tharsis as they rocketed towards the Castle.

* * *

Meanwhile, Inaho had set up a modified perimeter around the Deucalion, focusing their remaining Kataphrakts on specific areas around the ship. The Deucalion's point defenses made a direct assault tricky for the small projectiles, since there were few places that weren't covered by the guns. However, they'd apparently learned where those places were through repeated failed assaults. The defenders had been forced to blow small chunks of their ship's armor off as several of the ELS managed to impact the hull, but the damage was superficial for the time being. They'd concentrated their remaining firepower around the engines, main guns and just below the bow of the ship.

Dodging one of the ELS, Inaho put a shell into its backside before turning back to the rest of the enemy. They were circling the ship just beyond the ideal range of their guns, sending in small parties to harass them but doing little real damage. _This doesn't make sense_ Inaho thought as he took a pot shot and blew one away, _they can't take us out with a direct assault, and they know it. But this harassment will take hours to actually wear us down. Can they really afford to waste that kind of time?_

His thoughts were interrupted when the Captain suddenly broadcast on all channels.

*All units, return to the ship immediately!* she shouted, panic clear, *Brace for emergency acceleration!*

 _What would cause us to accelerate like that_ Inaho wondered before a thought struck him. Looking up, he saw that the Castle had started to angle downward. In fact, it looked like it was moving to face them.

"Oh, no," he said aloud before turning and landing on the surface of the ship. Firing one of his anchors into the armor, he held on as the other machines latched on. Then the entire ship began to tremble as the engines ramped up their output. The ELS had seemingly been waiting for this, as they came streaking in from every direction at once.

*Here they come again!* Rayet broadcast as she raised her rifle and opened fire. Inaho joined her, as did the rest of the Kataphrakts as well as the point defenses. However, the ELS were now far too spread out to intercept them all, and several pilots cried out as the ELS impacted their machines and began to consume them. More slammed into the ship's hull, quickly dissolving and spreading across the surface as they ate away at the armor.

Even as he fought to defend this ship and the people he loved, the rational part of Inaho's mind began to realize something. _This is it_ he thought, even though his finger never let go of the trigger.

* * *

Watching the Deucalion begin to be overwhelmed by his ELS, Ali al-Saachez couldn't help but feel an immense sense of accomplishment. That one ship had been a pain in his ass since it became active, single-handedly winning several major victories and foiling his plans to draw this war out. Of course, that was only part of what made him feel so good. The other part was that he knew that the princess was aboard, and he had special plans for her. By the time he was done, she would be begging for death, provided her mind didn't completely break down first.

Sensing an approaching machine, he quickly drew his sword before turning around and blocking a slash.

"Saachez!" Avalon shouted, pushing the Throne back as he accelerated, "This ends now!"

"In your dreams, brat!" he retorted as he pushed the Exia off of him.

Bringing his rifle up, he opened fire only to have Avalon block the shots with his shield. Circling to Saachez's left, Avalon brought his beam sword up in a swipe and managed to sever the end of the gun along with the left hand. Backing away, Saachez just grinned as the metal there began to liquefy and flow outwards, only to form into a new hand and barrel shortly after.

"Did you really think that would work?" he asked, amused at his pitiful attempt.

"Not really," Avalon admitted before holstering his rifle and drawing another beam sword, "But this might. Trans Am!"

"Son of a-!" Saachez began before Avalon smashed into him. The increased power of the beam sword made it all the harder to hold him back, and before he knew it the brat was forcing him even further back. _He's not trying for a kill yet_ Saachez realized, only to glance behind the kid. "You sneaky brat!" he shouted, seeing his plan as several streaks of light shot towards the Castle, _his_ Castle, "You think I'm going to let you take my Castle?"

"You think you have a choice?" Avalon retorted before he slammed the Throne into an asteroid. Backing away, Avalon moved forward to impale the Throne, but Saachez was too fast and pushed off the rock just in time.

"Fangs, fly!" he commanded, sending his remote weapons out as a distraction.

"That's not going to work this time!" Avalon promised as he accelerated into their path.

The few particle beams that managed to hit glanced off his armor as he maneuvered, while he closed on them and slashed them into pieces. Closing on the Throne, Avalon ducked under a wide swing before making an attempt on the other Gundam's sword arm. Saachez managed to block it with his foot, stopping the Exia's wrist mid-swing before using the force to propel himself away. He didn't give the older man a chance to capitalize off that move, instead closing the distance again. He wasn't about to let al-Saachez get away again; this time, their fight was going to end in a corpse.

* * *

Dodging another ELS, Marito cursed as he watched one of his men get nailed squarely in the cockpit. However, thanks to their relative momentum, the impact destroyed the both of them. A small mercy, but it likely beat being eaten alive by metal. Turning his attention back to their target, he saw that their path was becoming increasingly crowded.

"Form up on me," Slaine said as he brought both his guns up, "Try to clear as many out as you can. I'll chart us a path through them."

While he didn't like the idea of trusting a Martian to be their guide, it wasn't like they really had a choice. "Appaloosa 2, Appaloosa 4, form up on the Tharsis," he ordered as he moved so he was above the Tharsis.

The other two pilots didn't complain as they moved to flank their former enemy. These were men that knew the score, and they understood the price of failure. Alternating their fire, the four machines carved a path through the ELS as they neared the Castle. All the while, it slowly turned to track the Deucalion. Glancing at a side screen that he'd set for his rear camera, Marito saw that the ship was attempting to move out of firing range. However, judging from the sudden uptick in the attack against the ship, as well as the Castle's apparent speed, he knew that the ship wouldn't be able to make it.

"Damnit!" Appaloosa 2 shouted, his charge thrown off as an ELS slammed into his shoulder.

"Appaloosa 2, just hang in there!" Marito replied, firing to cover his teammate.

"No good, Lieutenant," he replied as he began to veer off, "But maybe I can draw some fire."

"Damion, stay with the group!"

"Give them hell, sir!" he said as he accelerated away, his rifle flashing as fast as it would cycle.

Sure enough, some ELS moved to follow him. He shot several down before the rest overwhelmed him and slammed into various parts of his Kataphrakt. For a moment, he thought that one of the impacts had killed his man, only for the machine to explode a second later as he self-destructed. Gritting his teeth, Marito turned his attention back to their charge. They were so close now, able to make out the finer detail in the Castle's surface. Just as they were about to line up with the end of the barrel, they saw the surface of the Castle light up.

"Incoming!" Slaine shouted, but his warning came too late. Appaloosa 4 took a particle beam to the midsection, severing it in two only to explode a moment later.

"Evade, evade!" Marito commanded as he began to weave a zig-zag across space.

He noticed that the ELS had thinned out, now coming at them mostly from behind. Apparently, they weren't being launched from the entire surface of the ship, which gave them some breathing room. They managed to make it inside the end of the barrel, but Marito swore in frustration as another particle beam clipped his leg, sending his machine tumbling. Slaine quickly grabbed him to stop him, asking, "Are you alright, Lieutenant?"

"Of course I'm not alright," he replied before bringing his gun up. Firing several times, he shot down two ELS that had followed them inside the barrel. "Get moving!" he shouted, pushing the Tharsis off him, "These things won't hesitate long before they come after us. I'll cover you."

"But, Lieutenant…"

"Go, damnit!" Marito commanded, pointing at the Tharsis, "I won't have my men die for nothing. Now go and take this damned thing out!"

Slaine hesitated for a moment, unwilling to leave this man behind. But if this weapon wasn't taken out, then they would all likely die. Gritting his teeth, he turned and accelerated down the barrel towards the focusing lens. Turning his attention back outside, Marito saw that a lot more ELS were gathering to charge him. In fact, they were gathering along the entire length of one of the slits along the barrel, exploiting an opening that had been too narrow for the larger Kataphrakts.

"Alright, let's see how many of you it takes," Marito said as he loaded the last of his ammo, "Come on!"

While Marito held his own against an onslaught of ELS, Slaine was forced to duck and weave through a stream of them that entered further up the barrel than him. He fired his guns sparingly, fearing what might happen in such an environment if he shot the wrong thing too soon. Drawing his plasma blade, he began to cut his way through them as he neared the base of the gun. The focusing lens was within sight, but he also quickly noticed that the entire barrel was growing brighter.

"No…" he said, glancing behind him.

The Castle had nearly lined up with the ship, and as he watched electricity began to arc across the gaps along the barrel. Deciding he'd gotten close enough, he brought his left arm up and pulled the trigger, only for the gauntlet on that arm to explode a second later. He was thrown to the side from the blast, surprised at the sudden damage. _Of course; the barrel is energizing_ he thought, mentally cursing his stupidity, _it's magnetizing my guns_.

That left him with one option, and he knew what it would mean. Sending all the power he could to the thrusters, he charged for the lens as energy began to build. It felt like time slowed down for him, with everything becoming crystal clear. The center of the lens grew steadily brighter, the cockpit of the Tharsis beginning to hum as the energy washed over the machine. He even noticed that the external armor was beginning to heat up, but that didn't deter him. Even when several ELS came out of nowhere and slammed into his left side, he didn't slow down.

Warnings blared as the ELS material began to spread, eating away at his arm and leg while also moving towards the torso. Soon enough, the temperatures on the exterior of the machine became their own concern as his ammunition threatened to cook off. Thumbing a control, Slaine jettisoned the other gauntlet shortly before it exploded. He had no idea how much time he had before this weapon fired, and he shut the Analytical Engine down as he diverted its power to the engines, hoping to get there faster.

Flipping at the last second, Slaine landed hard on his feet before dropping to one knee. Flipping the blade around, he rerouted all power to the blade before stabbing it into the surface of the lens. The over-charged blade tripled in size, the energy smashing into the lens and washing across its surface before it began to pierce the lens.

"For my Princess!" Slaine shouted as his sword cut into the material, "For my people!"

Then his world turned white, and he felt no more.

* * *

Ducking under the Throne's swing at his head, Avalon deflected the blade up and away before stabbing his other beam sword into the Gundam's right thigh. Accelerating past the machine, he turned the blade before pulling it through the armor, severing the leg entirely. He then quickly turned before dodging Saachez's attempted shot in the back. Glancing at the console between his feet, Avalon saw that he'd run down about half of the Trans Am's time limit, so he couldn't waste much more time. Looking to the side, he saw that Slaine's group had made it to the Castle, so he didn't have to buy time anymore.

Dodging a barrage of particle beams, Avalon moved in before severing the left arm. Using his superior speed, he then dodged Saachez's slash before bringing his other beam sword crashing into the back of his solid blade. Said sword was cut in two a moment later, leaving Saachez defenseless. Giving the machine a vicious kick, Avalon sent him crashing into another asteroid before pinning him to the surface with his foot. Turning one of the blades around, Avalon prepared to end him now.

"You think this will change anything?" Saachez asked, chuckling, "You think beating me will solve anything? Our numbers are uncounted, and we grow stronger with each day."

"Then I'll just have to keep killing you," Avalon replied.

"You can try," Saachez said, "But your next enemy won't go easy on you like me. We know you now, and we'll adjust accordingly. In the end, you'll lose, just like you did before."

"Maybe," Avalon said before stabbing down into the Throne's chest, "But not to you."

Withdrawing the blade, Avalon brought his shield up as the Throne's drive detonated, blasting rock off the surface of the asteroid and sending it tumbling away. Disengaging the Trans Am, he then looked back at the Castle only see what he really didn't want to. It had almost lined up with the Deucalion, and the particle cannon had begun to glow as it charged for another shot. There was no way the ship would be able to dodge the shot, much less survive such a hit. The ELS had focused a large chunk of their attack on the ship's engines, crippling its speed to a crawl as it tried to fight its way out of the cloud of ELS around it.

Accelerating towards the Castle, he began to form an insane plan to disable the cannon only to watch in amazement as something else happened. The base of the barrel, where the reinforced section of the Castle met with the rest of the structure, rippled while uncontrolled energy spewed from the barrel. The erratic shot missed the ship by less than a mile, slamming into the moon's surface at an odd angle only to fizzle out a moment later. Then explosions began to chain down the barrel, the containment fields overloading and failing while the base of the gun ripped itself apart. In short order, the entire construct had blasted free of the Castle proper, two of its arms tumbling free as more firecracker-like explosions chained across their surfaces.

"They did it," Avalon muttered, amazed.

However, the other half of the Castle was still in one relative piece, and that piece began to accelerate for the Deucalion. Unknown to Avalon, the converted Maydra still had control over the Castle. Enraged at the loss of her primary weapon, she decided that smashing the Vers ship to scrap would be a fitting end. She could just use the materials from the base to craft another ship, and she would make it far grander than her current home. As she was picking up speed, however, several missiles slammed into her backside. Turning her attention aft, she saw another Castle approaching the area at its top speed.

Standing in the command room of his Castle, Count Mazuurek watched as the first salvo impacted the rouge Castle. Seeing a lack of interception fire, he ordered, "Fire a full spread. I want that engine cone severed at once, and make sure it's angled away from the Deucalion."

"Yes, sir!" his men replied as they carried out their tasks. Watching the attack from the back of the room, Countess Femieanne marveled at the Terran's abilities. _They are not a people to be taken lightly_ she thought as the second wave of missiles flew towards their targets.

Maydra tried to counter them, forming turrets on the upper sections of Castle to stop them from doing any critical damage. But her attention had been so fixated on the Deucalion and the Vers base, she'd been caught completely off-guard by their sudden attack. Their second wave chewed into her armor, quickly severing the glowing engine ring at the 'top' of the Castle. The rest slammed into one side of her remaining vessel, sending her off her chosen course as her speed combined with the moon's weakened gravity to pull her down to the surface.

"No, I will not end like this!" she exclaimed, fighting her decent with every engine at her disposal, "You must pay for taking them! I refuse to let you win, I REFUSE!"

She formed several more turrets, firing wildly at the Castle as well as the Deucalion. Likewise, she commanded her remaining ELS outside the ship to seek and destroy, but her orders were wasted. There were so few active ELS now that hadn't merged with something, so the remaining units were intercepted easily. Meanwhile, her range from her targets was great enough that the beams she fired dissipated too much to do anything more than heat the armor.

Watching as the Castle continued towards the surface, Avalon felt something that he'd never really felt before. Clutching at his chest, he struggled to pin this feeling down while maintaining his composure. It came to him a moment later, riding on the heels of an old, cherished memory.

" _Hope. It's our greatest weapon, even stronger than the Gundams,"_ she'd told him, _"As long as we have it, we're never beaten."_

"I know, Feldt," Avalon muttered, feeling his eyes begin to mist, "I'm trying, I really am."

Finally, the Castle slammed into the surface of the moon. The armor warped from the impact, explosions ripping the surface apart as the various particle storage tanks ruptured. Finally, the main drive detonated, tearing the remains to shreds as well as adding a new crater to the moon's long history of impacts. Up in space, the remaining ELS disintegrated, the material they'd seeded onto the various machines as well as on the moon itself halting its growth before also turning into clouds of metal flakes.

At last, it was finally done.

 **With the second Earth-Vers war coming to a close, the people that fought begin to take stock of what was lost. Promises are made as the survivors begin to rebuild, while Avalon prepares for the next leg of his journey.**

 **Next Chapter; The Weary**

 **A battle ends, and a war truly begins.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Weary**

* _ **SMACK**_ *

Remaining where he stood, Avalon let the pain from the slap fade before turning to look at the one that had just hit him. Lemrina had mustered all the strength she could to stand to her full height before striking him, her anger giving her an extraordinary boost. However, he could tell that her strength wouldn't last much longer, and he was proven right when she fell back into her chair a moment later. That didn't mean she wasn't any less angry with him; far from it, in fact.

" _HOW COULD YOU?!_ " she demanded, practically screaming at him as she let loose, "You left him to die! No, you _sent him to die!_ Do you have _anything_ to say to me, you piece of Terran trash?!"

For a moment, he did consider saying something. He considered explaining what had transpired to her, to show her what had needed to be done. He considered apologizing to her, and telling her that he understood exactly what she was feeling. He even considered lying to her face, since he still had mixed feelings about her. In spite of her past help, he knew that she was fueled more by self-preservation than any sense of moral obligation. Those kinds of people could only be trusted so far, and he wasn't sure he really trusted her now that things were relatively settled. So, he remained silent while she continued to try and glare him into oblivion.

"As I thought," she scoffed when he wouldn't respond, "You're just a coward, after all. You can't even be bothered to fight your own battles, so you'll send good people to die in them. People who are far better than you can ever hope to be!"

"Sister, that's enough!" Asseylum said, putting her hand on Lemrina's shoulder, "We all saw the fight from here. You know as well as I do that Avalon couldn't have held off that Kataphrakt _and_ taken the Castle down before it killed us. He did all that he-"

"You…!" Lemrina said, throwing Asseylum's hand from her shoulder, "You dare to defend him?! After he offered Slaine up to those _monsters_ , you're still going to defend him?"

"Lemrina…"

"Forget it!" she said as she turned around and made to leave, "I'm done with all of you bloodthirsty monsters. You can all rot in hell for all I care."

With that, she was gone. Asseylum was about to go after her, but was stopped when Avalon put his arm into her path. "She needs time," he told her before placing a comforting hand on her shoulder, "She didn't mean what she said; it was just the grief talking. Give her a day or two, and then she might be in a more reasonable frame of mind."

She looked up at him, torn between trusting him and her worry for her half-sister. She'd barely known the girl for a week, and yet she hadn't faltered in regarding her as family and treating her as such. Seeing her so hurt likely cut deeply for the princess, and that was before he considered the loss of Slaine. He'd been her knight before all of this; her closest friend and confident, and now he was gone. The knowledge that he'd died to save her probably didn't take the sting away, and Avalon could only blame himself for how things had turned out.

Looking around the room, Avalon made eye contact with each and every person; Inaho, Rayet, Inko, Calm, Yuki, Captain Magbaredge, Count Mazuurek and Countess Femieanne. And he saw the exact same set of emotions playing across them; pain, grief, shock, but also a small amount of relief that it was finally over. It wasn't even a full day after their victory, but word had already begun to trickle in. With the loss of their main headquarters, the remaining loyalist Knights were standing down, albeit unhappily. Meanwhile, the Terran loyalists had either been subjugated during their mad continuation of the war, or they had finally come to realize that conventional warfare wouldn't help them win.

The price they had paid for this fragile peace had been steep, however. Appaloosa Platoon was gone, as was the Tharsis. Klandale had lost half its number, while Saber had been reduced to one pilot that could still walk. The other was in the ship's medical facility, classified as critical but stable. Mustang was at least still at full strength, in regards to the pilots. However, only two of their Kataphrakts had come out of the fight relatively intact. The ship itself had received a severe pounding from the Vers base and the ELS, resulting in almost a third of the total crew dead. Several of the bridge crew had also received serious injuries during the fighting, with Nina and Kisaki both consigned to the medical bay with broken bones.

When his gaze came to rest on the Vers nobles, he could tell that the bad news hadn't stopped coming. Taking a deep breath, Count Mazuurek walked forward before turning to address his princess.

"Your Highness, I'm afraid…there is more," he said hesitantly, "While we were behind the moon, I made brief contact with Vers through the Audience chamber."

"What is it?" she asked, already able to tell something was wrong, "Is Grandfather well?"

"He has…" he began, only to swiftly kneel before her and take one of her hands, "I'm sorry, your Highness, but he has passed on."

Bringing her other hand to her mouth, Asseylum tried to process what he'd just said. She knew that her Grandfather had been less than well when she'd left, but to hear that he'd died… Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Inaho standing next to her. Giving her a small smile, he turned to the Count and asked, "When did he die?"

"Almost two days ago now," Mazuurek told them, "And the people… Things have not been going well since then."

"What do you mean?"

"In the absence of an apparent heir, the Nobles have begun to fight with one another to decide if they should appoint one," he said with distaste, "For the moment, it's just heated exchanges and shows of force. However, if this continues…"

"Civil war," Asseylum muttered, the prospect terrifying her to her core. Their situation on the red planet was precarious enough as it was. But if the Noble houses started openly fighting one another for what little was there, then their people would likely collapse and die. Bringing her hands down, she took a breath as she saw what she would need to do.

"Count Mazuurek, I need you to prepare your Castle for a voyage to Vers at once," she commanded, her voice steady, "I will not allow my people to destroy themselves."

"At once, your Highness."

"What about the Knights here?" Rayet asked, crossing her arms, "We know that there are still supporters of that bastard's out there. What do you expect us to do while you're getting your house in order?"

Looking at the redhead, Asseylum felt a moment of uncertainty. She glanced at Inaho, then at Avalon, trying to get some indication of what she should do. Bringing his hands up, Avalon replied, "Hey, don't look at us. _You're_ the Empress now, and these are your people."

"…I'm the Empress," she muttered, looking down as she tried to decide on a course of action. After a few moments, she looked up and turned to the Countess. "Countess Femieanne, I'm appointing you as a temporary ambassador," she said finally, "You will remain here and keep the Orbital Knights in line."

"Forgive me, but are you sure that's a wise idea?" Femieanne asked, "I'm hardly a diplomat."

"But you are an Orbital Knight," Asseylum replied, "You are more familiar with how they truly operate than I, and I will need someone I can trust to keep an eye on them while I'm gone." Smiling, she added, "Don't worry. As I said, it's only temporary. I'm not sure I can afford to appoint people permanently just yet; not until I better understand of how things are done."

"Then I shall do all that I can, your Highness," Femieanne said as she quickly kneeled before her Empress.

"You're going to leave so soon?" Inko asked, trying not to let sadness get to her.

"I cannot afford to delay," Asseylum replied as she walked forward and hugged her friend, "Farewell, Inko."

She bid farewell to each of the others one by one, until she was left with Inaho and Avalon. To the former, they just looked at each other in silence. They'd already resolved themselves to time apart, but they'd also promised to reunite when things had finally calmed down. Stepping forward, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek much to the surprise of many there. Ignoring their reactions, she turned next to Avalon.

"Farewell, my friend," she said as she hugged him, "I hope to see you again."

"…Yeah," he replied, his guilt overwhelming him, "Look, there's something I should probably say now; I can't stay, either."

"What? Why?" Inko, Calm, and Rayet asked, confused.

"My… job was to make sure that Saachez didn't destroy this world," he explained carefully, "I did, but… He's not the only one out there."

"Are you saying we're going to have to fight those metal things again?!" Calm asked, visibly nervous at the prospect.

"No, nothing like that," he assured them, "It's just… complicated. Let's just say there are things in place to keep them from ever coming back here."

"Then where are you going?" Magbaredge asked.

"There are…other places that need protection," he answered, "I'm sorry, I can't really say much more than that. But I do have to go."

"Then it has been a pleasure, and an honor," she replied as she stepped forward and offered her hand, "I wish you luck, Avalon."

"Thank you, Captain," he said as he took her hand and shook. When he stepped back, he was suddenly almost tackled by Inko.

"Waah! Why is everyone leaving now?!" she bawled, unable to retain her composure.

Steadying her, Avalon tried not to laugh at her as she sniffled. The others were about as pleased as she was with his departure, but he couldn't help it. Turning to Rayet, he smiled as he offered his hand. She just smirked before stepping forward and hugging him while giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

"You take care of yourself," she said as she stepped back, "I'd hate to hear that you died."

"Relax," he said, grinning as he held up his left arm, "They already proved that their aim is crap anyway."

"Before you go, there is something I would like to do," Asseylum said, making him turn to her. Holding her hand out, she said, "Avalon Blade; for your aid in stopping this war and bringing many of those responsible to justice, as well as for your efforts in protecting both myself and those aboard this ship, I name you an Honorary Knight of the Vers."

Seeing how serious this moment was, Avalon quickly knelt before taking her hand and giving her knuckles a quick kiss. "I swear to carry that title with honor, your Highness."

"You'd better," she replied with a smirk as he stood back up. With a last look at everyone gathered, she took another deep breath before saying, "Farewell." She then left with the two Knights in tow, heading for the shuttle to take them back to the Castle. Eddelrittuo was already waiting for her, looking both impatient and sad about this.

"Your Highness," she greeted with a bow.

Placing a hand on her friend's head, Asseylum smiled as she said, "Come, Eddelrittuo, we're going home." With a last look at the interior of the Deucalion, she added, "But we shall return."

Watching them leave, the crew of the ship felt saddened at watching her go. She was such a warm presence, and not having her there felt wrong. Taking the que, Avalon decided it was probably time for him to leave as well. If he stayed any longer, he likely wouldn't want to leave at all.

"Alright, guys, I wish you luck," he said as he waved, "And this time, make sure the ruling body isn't made of selfish idiots."

"On that we can agree," the Captain said as they all waved. Inko was still sad to see him go, as were Rayet and Calm. Inaho, too, felt bad to see his friend go. He owed Avalon so much for what he'd done, and yet he was leaving. He knew the reason why, since he could still clearly remember his brief explanation for his origins, but it didn't make his departure any easier. He was pulled from these thoughts when the Captain clapped her hands to get their attention. "Alright," she said, turning to them, "We still have work to do if we want to get back to Earth. So let's move people; we have a planet to rebuild."

"Yes, ma'am!" they replied.

* * *

Dropping into the command chair of the Assault Container, Avalon took a breath as he watched the two vessels nearby. The Castle was already in movement, on its way to rendezvous with another loyalist Castle so they could leave Femieanne someplace secure while she did her work. He didn't envy the position she was now in, and it was likely to last for a rather long time if the situation on Mars was as bad as he suspected. Part of him wanted to stay; to lend him the power of his Gundam and help bring back order to the red planet.

But this was their world, their lives, and they would have to build them with their own hands. They would have to face whatever came next with their own power. _And that's not hypocritical at all_ he thought glumly as he plotted a course to a nearby cluster of asteroids. He was worried about interfering with things, when that was exactly what he'd done when he came to this realm. The situation may have been a bit different, but the feeling of hypocrisy was still there, and it still nagged at him.

"If this is what I get to look forward to from now on, then this is really going to suck," he thought aloud, sitting back as the autopilot took over.

He came into view of the Ptolemaios after almost half an hour of flight, and he was pleased to see that the particle field hadn't been detected. Setting the Container to dock to the back section, he waited until he heard the clamps lock onto the ship before pushing himself out of the seat. It took him another couple of minutes to launch the Exia and open the lower container on the ship. After that, docking was simple, and he was answered with a steady hum as the drive fed its power into the carrier.

He'd thought he had prepared himself for what he would witness, but it was still hard to bear as he drifted down the empty halls towards the bridge. The ship may have been repaired, but it somehow felt worse without a crew aboard. Fighting back the bitter memories, Avalon forced himself to focus as he sat in one of the navigator's seats. After pressing a few buttons, he watched as a relatively new component came online and charged to full in moments. He then hit another button to open a new channel.

"Nexus Control, this is the Ptolemaios," he said, trying to keep his voice from shaking, "Mission accomplished, and the Tether is charged; standing by for recall."

*Copy, Ptolemy,* he heard, *Commencing recall.*

Soon enough, the space in front of the ship warped and distorted, bent by exotic energies to create a tunnel for the ship. Avalon took another deep breath before nudging the ship into the breach, bracing himself as the ship, and his body, felt like it was being warped and pulled. To an outside observer, it would appear that the ship was being stretched as it entered the portal. Then the ship vanished into the breach, with the tunnel closing and creating a small gravity wave that dispelled the nearby asteroids. But aside from their unusual movement, there was nothing to indicate that a ship have ever been there.

* * *

-After Action Report-

-Submitted in response to a request from Guardian; Avalon Blade-

-Report Begins-

-After almost a year of political talks and posturing, Empress Asseylum Vers Allusia brought the conflicting Noble Houses back to order. She also stripped those responsible for supporting Count Saazbaum of their status, while also working to bring a measure of equality to the Versian people by changing the role of Aldnoah from a weapon into a power source for the city and the surrounding settlements. Inspired by the Guardian's technology, she also created a department to explore possible medical applications for the technology-

-The Orbital Knights, under the watch of Countess Femieanne, withdrew from much of the Earth. However, in a spirit of cooperation, several Knights remained on the surface to maintain stability while the Earth Government was rebuilt. While this caused a certain amount of friction at first, the benefits soon outweighed the complaints. Those Knights that were found to still support Saazbaum's philosophy were also stripped of their titles, with many handed over to the Terrans for trial-

-The Deucalion crew was tried for their actions at the end of the war, and it was eventually decided that their mutiny was warranted. The civilians that had been conscripted were offered the chance to retire, however many chose to stay on to help rebuild the military and the government. The ship is now one of several planned once things have stabilized and trade is able to occur between the two powers-

-Warrant Officer Inaho Kaizuka and Rayet Areash were promoted to Lieutenant, and transferred to Trident base to act as liaisons with the Orbital Knights. Warrant Officer Inko Amifumi was promoted to Lieutenant and given command of Mustang Platoon aboard the Deucalion. Warrant Officer Yuki Kaizuka decided to retire, and returned to help rebuild the school she had worked at. Warrant Officers Nina Klein, Calm Craftman, Yutaro Tsumugi and Kisaki Matsuribi remained aboard the Deucalion, under the command of Captain Kaoru Mizusaki. Captain Darzana Magbaredge was promoted and given command of the new UEF headquarters in Australia-

-Princess Lemrina Vers Envers struggled with depression for a time before disappearing. It is suspected that she slipped into a quiet life on Earth. No further record of her exists-

-Count Mazuurek was appointed as Empress Asseylum's right hand, given wide authority to deal with any problems that might arise. After almost four years, Empress Asseylum returned to Earth to begin formal talks with the new United Earth Government. There is still tension between elements of the two powers, but most are optimistic that an agreement can finally be reached-

-Per Guardian Avalon's personal request, further private information was obtained-

-It has been noted that the Empress has had many private meetings with Lieutenant Inaho Kaizuka, the subject of which is unknown. It has been speculated that an announcement regarding their purpose will be given after the first round of negotiations with Earth are completed, however the common theory is that physical contact may have taken place during those meetings. No further details exist-

-End of report-

* * *

Standing in a now familiar datascape was a familiar man. He put his hands on his hips as he took a deep breath, savoring the rush he got from being there. He could feel so much, see so much, that it was intoxicating. He honestly didn't know how his boss could keep his calm. Turning back to the others that had gathered, he cracked one of his signature grins. There were several of them, with about half of them seated and relaxing while the others stood nearby. In the center of their group was a single man sitting in a chair, his hands folded before him as he stared at the man.

"So, whacha think of him, boss?" he asked.

"The information you obtained is indeed quite valuable," his boss replied, "I knew that he would choose someone powerful as his successor. But knowing something and seeing it are two very different things. I'm sorry you had to lose a body to learn this, though."

"Relax, it wasn't that big of a deal," the man replied, "It was worth it in the end. Now I'll know how to beat him the next time."

"I'm sorry, but I won't be sending you out again just yet," his boss said as he sat back, "He believes you're dead. I would like to save that for a later date." Looking to his side, he watched as another young man walked around to face him. "Let's see how he reacts when it's not the face of an enemy."

"My money's on him freezing up and dying for it," the other man replied, smiling himself, "After all, he wasn't a big fan of me before." Shoving his hands in his pockets, he turned to look at a still image of Avalon taken from the UEF headquarters. "Let's see if you've got what it takes to beat me," he said as his smile grew broader, "Now that you don't have that sappy Gundam freak to help you."

* * *

 **And that's it for the first installment. Hope you enjoyed how that wrapped up, and sorry about the length of this chapter. Truth is; there weren't many ways I could think of wrapping this up, and this seemed like the best choice.**

 **Gotta love that Saachez survived, dontcha? As anyone that's watched Double 0 knows, the bastard is like a freaking cockroach; he refuses to die. As for the identity of the others in the datascape, well… that would be spoilers.**

 **Anyway, feel free to comment on what you thought, and if you liked this then watch for the next installment. It's going to be its own kind of fun, I can tell already. I guess I can give you the name, since that won't give too much away.**

 **Genesis: Arpeggio of Blue Steel.**


End file.
